Friends Forever, Maybe Not Year 5
by Krstna
Summary: As war threatens the world outside its time for the teenagers to discover that their best friend can be their worst enemy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I am not JK Rowling, I make nothing from this story and most with the exception of a handful of characters are from the imagination of JK herself.

Oh the high rating is due to the swearing that takes place in a number of the chapters.

Year 5: Chapter 1

The music was bouncing off the walls. The floor was crowded and movement extremely restricted, but yet nobody seemed to care. Everyone had been swept up into the night enjoying themselves completely.

"Two shots please."

The barman let his eye wonder over the customer, she was hot. He didn't think that she looked quite eighteen yet but he guessed she was seventeen close to hitting eighteen. And yet he knew that meant he was not allowed to serve her. However looking at the tight white mini that showed her long tanned legs and the even tighter black boob-tube that clung to her he smiled.

"Tequila or vodka?"

She turned and her long silky red hair flew in his direction sending a scent of apples straight to him. As she turned back her green eyes were sparkling and he couldn't help but stare into them.

"Both."

He nodded and poured two vodka and two tequila shots. As he placed a slice of lemon and salt down next to her another girl who looked the same age pushed forward. Unlike her friend she wasn't tanned but a delicate pale colour that suited her. She had large brown eyes that too were sparkling and her face was framed by dark curls. Like her friend though it was her body that drew his attention, she was just as packed and the red halter dress that she was wearing suited her body perfectly.

"Cheers."

He watched as the pair clunked their vodka shots together and downed them, shaking their heads quickly. Then picking up the salt he watched them shake some onto their hands. He couldn't take his eyes off them as the pair sucked on the others hand before throwing back their heads downing the tequila and slamming the lemon into their mouths. They were laughing as they placed their glasses down and he was about to ask them if they wanted another when the first stood up.

"Oh I love this song, let's dance."

He watched as the red head pulled the other girl onto the dance floor, they moved in a very seductive way. Unbeknown to him he wasn't the only one that couldn't take his eyes off the pair.

Before anybody wanted it the time had turned to two and the music cut off. Lily looked around and saw that people were piling out of the club. Smiling gently she took hold of Branwen's arm and the pair followed the crowd onto the street.

"Lily that was fabulous. We have to do it again."

"Of course, next weekend."

They laughed as they hit the cold night air and began to walk down the street towards a twenty four hour petrol station. There was a buzz in Lily's stomach. She had enjoyed the excitement that was running through her veins. She couldn't believe how easy it was to manipulate people especially men.

She had to admit that she had a very good advantage over some people and the advantage had appeared out of nowhere. When she had finished Hogwarts in the June her body had been something she was ashamed of. She hadn't had the curves that both Ginny and Amanda had or the confidence to wear tight clothing but that had all changed.

It had been mid July when she had woken up and realised how much she had changed. Her curves had really come in and a growth spurt had left her at five foot seven. She loved her new height because along with her curves it led people to assume she was eighteen at least instead of her true age of fifteen.

With her new looks a self confidence that she had long lacked had too appeared. She now knew what she was, where she belonged and who she was. Nothing was going to bring her down. She was determined that when she was due to return to Hogwarts in two weeks she would be the one to get all the attention and not Ginny and Amanda.

Glancing sideways she caught Branwen's movement, her friend was still dancing away happily. Lily had to admit she had been worried about Branwen after her break up with Peter but she had finally pulled through it, with the help of the many men she had played with over the summer.

Branwen had arrived at the end of July after Tad and Ddraig had left to do something for Dumbledore. Lily and Branwen had been enjoying the freedom that Dudley was giving them. Of course he didn't know exactly what they were up to. He thought that they were spending their days in town walking around and not in bars.

Shaking her head slightly Lily entered the petrol station in front of Branwen and made for the counter. There was a man there who seemed to be in his early twenties. Lily smiled at him showing him her white teeth and fluttered her eyelashes. When he met her eyes she knew she had him in her powers.

"Hello, can we have two packets of Lambert."

"Sure."

She took the cigarettes and paid him smiling, and then turning on the heel of her shoes she strutted out of the building. Branwen wrapped her arm around her shoulders, and Lily just grinned looking up at her best friend. Like Lily she had encountered a growth over the summer and was now at around five foot nine two whole inches taller than Lily herself, but just as developed.

"I can't believe how easy that was."

"I know that's been the easiest one all summer."

Lily pulled out her lighter and lit her cigarette drawing in a deep breath inhaling the contents of the stick. Branwen snatched the lighter off her and lit her own up. The pair had really changed over the summer more than they even knew. While they had been innocently sweet before returning the summer had completely changed their attitudes.

Since Branwen had joined Lily they had spent every Friday and Saturday night sneaking out of the house. They were rather lucky that Lily's bedroom led out to the garden and onto the extension. So they would climb out of the window onto the roof of the extension and onto the wall into the garden.

After getting out they would go to clubs and drink as much alcohol as they were able to get. The pair had also picked up another very bad habit and that was the cigarettes. Although neither saw anything wrong with what they were doing. Although on their return to the wizarding world they both knew that their habits were going to be harder to maintain.

Branwen was looking up at the night sky smiling to herself.

"Don't look as bright as normal do they?"

"Nope. What times it?"

"Nearly three."

"Shit."

Lily grabbed Branwen's arm and dragged her into the lane running. They came to a sudden stop at one of the many back gates. Carefully she unlatched it and the pair got inside. Both were drunk and having a hard time walking straight but somehow they managed to get back onto the roof of the extension and into Lily's room. Smiling at the fact that they got gotten away with sneaking out again they changed into their sleeping clothes and crawled into bed. Closing their eyes they let sleep take away any form of alcohol left within them.

* * *

Okay so fifth year people. This one is going to be really fun. We have new couples coming together old couples breaking apart and well all the fun in between. The story is continuing as I would like it too. As for the complete change in attitude of some of the major characters it's called growing up.

So I hope you're going to like where this is heading. The posting is going to slow back down to normal pace from now on. Oh and the next chapter won't be up until the 9th June, when I finish my exams.

Kris


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lily darling get up."

A grogginess that was too familiar took over her head as she managed to open her eyes. Her head was throbbing and she knew instantly that she had over done the alcohol the night before. Her father's face came into focus and she scowled.

"I'm sleeping."

"It's seven o'clock. You better get up if you want a shower."

"Seven, wake me up when it's the pm."

"Lily, get up now. You have to be in Kings Cross by eleven."

That did it she sat up straight and instantly regretted it. He nodded at her and she saw his eyes narrow.

"That's the affect alcohol has on you girl. Especially if you don't get to sleep it off completely."

"I have no idea what you're talking about dad."

"Don't think that I'm stupid. I know exactly what you've been doing for the last week. And if I wasn't busy trying to keep Petunia on the straight I'd have punished you."

"Oh it's all about Petunia with you!"

"Will you keep your voices down, I'm trying to sleep."

Lily saw one of Branwen's eyes from under her duvet but then it was covered again. Dudley though didn't seem like that was what he had wanted to hear from either of them.

"Both of you better get in the shower and start to make yourselves decent. If your father sees you in this state not only will he kill you but I'll be dead too. And as for you a prefect must make an example and being drunk isn't the example that Hogwarts will want."

He slammed her bedroom door and she sat up as did Branwen. Lily could see the bags under her friend's eyes and she was willing to guess that she looked very similar. They had partied very hard the night before to make up for the long time it would be before they could do it again.

Standing up Lily went to her wardrobe and pulled out a demin skirt that cut mid thighs and a white halter top and headed into the bathroom. She let the warm water flow over her body and it made her feel a little better if not much.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a small towel around her hair and dressed heading back into her room. As she entered she saw Branwen pick up a pair of jeans and a tight red strap top and head into the landing.

Picking up the hair drier and her brush she began to work on her hair. By the time Branwen returned it was sitting in light waves and she smiled at her friend allowing her to take the drier to straighten her hair.

Then she picked up her make up bag and empting it found her brown eye shadows and applied a light layer before placing gloss on her lips. Branwen too copied her motion and by nine thirty they were ready.

"You want breakfast?"

"I'm starving."

Lily nodded and the pair ran down the stairs to find her father putting pancakes onto a plate. Petunia was at the table her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. Lily smiled lightly knowing that Petunia had been caught out. She had been dating a guy named Justin and he had been over last night when Lily and Branwen snuck out. Petunia had been making enough noise for them to know what was happening, and it seemed that Dudley too had known.

"Hey Petunia good night?"

"Shut it."

Branwen grinned at her taking a sip of orange juice from a glass in front of her. Dudley put the pancakes on their plates and sat down himself. He wasn't smiling like he normally did, he didn't look at all happy.

"We need to lay down some rules."

"Why? I'm not the one shagging guys under your nose."

Petunia turned a horrible shade of red but Dudley didn't look happy. He looked rather angry as he stared at his youngest daughter.

"No you're just sneaking out and getting drunk. Oh and don't think I don't know about the cigarettes too."

"So I'm in trouble for doing that but Petunia can have boys come and go at all hours."

"Petunia is legal, and that's beside the point. You're fifteen Lily."

"I'm not a child."

"No. But since your mother died I've let you get away with too much. And that's ending now."

Lily opened her mouth to answer back but just smirked.

"Well what a pity I have to leave now then isn't it? Come on Bran the floo network will shut down in ten minutes."

"Lily I haven't finished with you."

"Well I'm finished with you. Goodbye, see you next summer."

She stood up and almost ran into the living room. Her trunk was already in there and dropping onto the floor she pulled her boots on and watched as Branwen disappeared.

"Lily!"

She turned as she stood in the green flames of the fire; her father looked older than she had ever remembered. He looked almost tired but she just picked her head up.

"The Leaky Cauldron."

The room spun around and the image of her father left her. She could see grates as she passed by and then the spinning stopped and looking out she saw Branwen standing just there wiping soot off herself.

Lily stepped out and followed suit looking down she wasn't too bad. She was glad that she had put her cloak tight around her white top before standing in the fireplace. Picking up her trunk she followed Branwen out of the pub and onto the Muggle street. It was easy to flag down a taxi and by half passed ten they were in Kings Cross.

"Let's just go through. I want to find somewhere to sit."

"I've got to go to the prefect's compartment though."

"Oh come on Lily do you really think you'll be there for the whole ride?"

She smiled and they went to find a compartment to sit in. Before long they were pulling out of the station. Lily looked at Branwen and pulled a face.

"Got to go meet with the Head Boy and Girl, bet they're losers."

Branwen nodded pulling out a trashy magazine and Lily left her there walking through the train. She refused to look through any of the compartment doors in case somebody called to her. She didn't want to speak to anyone only go to the prefect meeting and get back to gossip with Branwen.

* * *

Okay I lied. This chapter was ready, I'm bored so I thought I'd post it. Next chapter will probably be a week Friday. Unless I get bored in between (when I shall be revising) and decide to post the next one


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The train hadn't long pulled out of the station when Frank opened the door to the prefect's compartment. He loved being a prefect it was a merit to all the hard work that he had put into his school life. But leaving Joe wasn't something he had wanted to do.

His friend wasn't in the best of moods after a summer of having to put up with Anton. Then having Karl talk about working in the ministry and how they're OWL results had left them in good positions hadn't brightened the mood.

It was true that both he and Joe had done very well so well in fact that they could both take the subjects that they wanted. Both boys had decided on taking Transfiguration and Charms but that was the only thing they had in common. Joe was taking Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Astronomy while Frank had decided on Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Herbology.

As he stepped into the compartment he smiled looking around, Tabitha Price his fellow sixth year Gryffindor was standing with Ted, Andi and Trinity. This surprised Frank a little why was Trinity there as well as Andi? They were both seventh years and then it hit him, Gryffindor had the Head Girl.

"Hey guys, good summer?"

"Frank, yeah brilliant mate. I've just been telling them how we're going to have a great Quidditch team this year."

"Sure we will, you'll have to train up the new beater though. Think you're up to it?"

"Aye aye Captain."

Frank laughed as Andi just grinned. He looked at her badge and saw two letters HG and smiled at her.

"Congratulations then. It's about time we had a Gryffindor in charge again after the reign of Slytherins."

"Thanks Frank. It's just a pity about the Head Boy."

She pointed over towards the Slytherins and standing there looking the most important was Malfoy.

"He's going to let this go to his head."

"Where are our fifth years?"

She looked at a list in her hand and back up.

"Well it says here that Remus Lupin won't be in attendance today. He's got a funeral to attend tomorrow so he's been excused. And well I have no idea where Lily Evans is."

Frank just nodded, a funeral well that was a good excuse these days. So many people were being killed that it was possible but something was nagging him. It came to him within seconds the first September was a full moon this year and since the boy was a werewolf well he wouldn't be able to be around anybody.

As he was thinking this Andi had moved over to the centre of the room. He followed Ted taking a seat on one of the many chairs.

"Okay so we're going to start the meeting now. I'm this years Head Girl, Andromeda Black and the Head Boy is Lucius Malfoy. So we're just going to check everyone is here so just put your hand up, or answer when your name is called."

Malfoy had picked up a sheet and looked at the names. He cleared his throat and in a some what important voice began to speak.

"Starting with the Ravenclaw house. Heather Summers, Alex Harris, Charles Farr, Gwen Kelly, Cat Shaw and Philip Lewis"

Frank watched as they all answered and the boy looked back at the list.

"Hufflepuff, John Smart, Louise Stevens, Charlotte Book, Simon Hayes, Lisa Kennedy, Daniel Talbot."

Again they all answered

"Now for the best house the Slytherins."

"Lucius, no favouritism please."

"You're only saying that because you aren't good enough to be a Slytherin Andromeda. Anyway Ryan Stone, Joss Hawkins, Theodore Snodgrass, Narcissa Black, Severus Snape and Daisy Macnair."

"Gryffindor lets see. Ted Tonks, Trinity, Frank Longbottom, Tabitha Price, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans."

The boy looked up when nobody answered the last two names and raised an eyebrow towards the ceiling.

"Well well it looks like we're missing two Gryffindors. I'll leave that to you to sort out Andromeda."

"Lupin isn't coming he's attending a funeral Lucius. As for Evans well your guess is as good as mine."

As she said it the compartment door opened and everyone looked up. Frank had to look twice when his friend entered; she had changed so much in such a short time. She was tall, very tall in fact and she looked good. It seemed that the Gryffindor girls had all finished maturing now and they were a bunch of lookers.

"Sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't miss anything."

Her voice was very sugary not her usual one and she was smiling sweetly. Then she walked very seductively over to Frank and sat next to him grinning. Frank shot her a soft look smiling before looking back to the Head Students and what he saw was surprising. It seemed he wasn't the only one shocked by her new look judging by the way that Malfoy was looking, it seemed that he was about to start drooling. Andi hit him her eyes glancing at her sister and he shook himself.

"Okay so you're all here, so we'll go through the rules."

Frank listened as they talked about their responsibilities, the passwords to the houses and then they were dismissed to patrol the hallways. As he stood up to leave Lily looped her arm into his and smiled up at him.

"Hiya Frank. Did you have a good summer?"

"Yeah thanks. How about yours?"

"Pretty good Branwen came to stay and we had a laugh."

He nodded and she looked around and then seemed to clutch at a subject.

"How'd you do in your OWLS?"

"Good, I had O's in everything, well except for Astronomy, History of Magic and Ancient Runes I had E's in them."

"That's great so what you taking this year?"

"Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Potions and Herbology."

"That's a lot of work."

"Yeah but it'll be worth it."

She nodded grinning. Frank looked sideways and saw he was outside the compartment he had left Joe and Alice in and turned to look at Lily.

"Well this is my stop. Do you want to come in and see Alice?"

She wrinkled her nose in a horrible manner before pulling a face that stated that she thought herself better than his girlfriend.

"Nah. I'm going to go find Bran and chat. I'll see you at the feast."

She winked at him causing a shiver to run down his spine before she carried on up the corridor. He watched as she swayed her hips and he knew this year things were going to change and something told him Lily would have a part in it all.

* * *

I know not an important chapter all in all. But I needed to introduce the head boy and girl and I wanted to show you all that Frank and Joe are smart young men, so its filler. But we have learnt a little more about what Lily is going to be like. Horrible Lily yes but hey she's fifteen and fifteen year olds can be like that (hey fifteen year old sister here - lovely stage of teenage life). Anyway exams finish week tomorrow so thats when the next post will be

Kris


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James opened the door to the carriage and looked up at the main steps of the school. It had been a long time since he had last seen this place, a sad time and yet being here sent a tingle through his body. This was where he belonged. He knew that he was still needed at home by his mother but Lora and Thomas had promised they would keep her company. He needed to be at school, he needed to be with his friends.

"Oh come on Jamie move it will ya!"

He grinned as Sirius started to push him out into the night air. Dropping onto the floor he turned in time to see Sirius fall head first from the carriage with Peter falling on top of him. James laughed reminded of their first trip.

"Need any help up?"

Peter had already stood and Sirius was looking up at the building.

"Well it's nice to be home. Wonder when dinner is?"

James just grinned as a howl sounded through the air. He looked up at the sky glancing at the moon which stood at its fullest. With a small look at Sirius he nodded, this was it this was their year. He was determined that they would master the spell to help their friend by the time they were to return home.

Then the three friends began to move up into the building watching as those around them moved out of their way to let them through. It was strange James knew that this year was going to be different; people were going to be extra nice to him after the way the last had ended. Then there was the fact that this was their OWL year, then they needed two new players on the Quidditch team and it was going to be odd.

He entered the Hall and looked around. The roof was dark and stars shone down from it. A perfect night for their first back in the school. Walking down to the Gryffindor table James dropped into a seat half way down with Peter on his left and Sirius opposite. Five minutes later they were joined by Amanda and Ginny. James let his arm drop around his girlfriend's shoulders as Ginny dropped next to Sirius looking around.

"Guys wait till you see Lily and Branwen. They're so up themselves this year."

The boys looked at Ginny when she said this but it was Peter that spoke up.

"What you on about?"

Amanda carried on for Ginny.

"They're right little bitches. So far up themselves I'm surprised they can walk."

"What?"

The boys had said that one word at the same time and Ginny pointed down the table. James turned to look and felt like somebody had put a bewilderment spell on him. He had to look twice to make sure what he was seeing was right.

Lily and Branwen were standing there in extremely short skirts, shorter than he had ever seen the school skirts before. Their shirts were so tight they looked like the belonged to first years and the two girls had put them on by mistake.

James couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the pair. They had changed, grown through the summer. They were tall now and James was sure they would come up to his shoulders at least and he stood at six foot one.

"They got hot."

They all looked at Sirius but he shrugged, he was too busy watching the girls and he wasn't the only one. Most of the hall was staring at them as if not quite believing it. James knew that most of the hall was probably thinking along the same lines as he was. Ginny and Amanda had always been the lookers of the group, the confident ones daring to push the limits as far as they could. But now they had competition and from their own friends.

At that moment Frank walked passed the group looking rather red in the face and Alice didn't look very happy either. The pair followed by Joe didn't even look at them though and just walked further down the table taking a seat among the third years. James exchanged a quick look with Sirius.

"That was strange they didn't even say hello."

"Oh that's because I'm sitting with you."

The three boys turned to look at Ginny and she nodded.

"They're not talking to me because of what I did to Joe. I'm guessing that they won't be speaking to Remus either."

"You're kidding of course they're still talking to you."

Amanda made a funny noise after James' words and he turned to look at her. She shook her head.

"Actually Alice wants nothing to do with Ginny because she hurt Joe by being selfish. Then Joe is still not talking to her and Frank well he's being a good boy and following by his friend's rules. Trust me I had it all summer from Alice. How I shouldn't be speaking to Ginny either for what she's done."

Nobody had a chance to answer as the main doors to the hall opened and a group of scared looking first years entered the hall. They were making excited little noises but most were very pale. James couldn't help but relate, he remembered walking into the hall. Hey but he had been covered in dirt and then had to explain why there were people missing.

McGonagall was at the head of the hall in front of the sorting hat and when the students stopped they all turned to look at the hat.

"Another year is starting in this grand school

Everyone is excited about what is to come

Danger lays in the future of all unless something is done

Unite now and peace will reign.

Differences there are between each house

But in the founders day none were seen

Be thee Slytherin or Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff

The same you will be.

If Slytherin is your calling you will be cunning

Ambition is key and your own goals your priority

But for Gryffindor you must be brave

Others are the key and success a must.

As for Ravenclaw you'll need brains

Books and learning will always come first

Then Hufflepuff want the rest

Loyalty is seen as the best quality.

But as the houses are divided

Each lacks a certain quality

Only when you act as one

Will the end of the war be seen."

The hall fell silent looking at the hat and James began to clap slowly as those around him followed. The hat was getting strange this was the second year it had talked about uniting the houses which really would be something that could never occur while the prejudice of pure blood and muggle blood was still at large.

"That was strange wasn't it?"

They nodded at Ginny as Amanda spoke up.

"We do get on with other houses Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

James smiled looking down at her.

"And what about Slytherin?"

"I've tried getting along with them! They want me dead so that hat can forget that."

They all laughed and their noise brought the attention of McGonagall.

"Have you got something to share with us? Or do you just not want to have dinner tonight?"

They all fell silent looking at each other, she didn't seem happy in the least. James began to wonder if maybe she had lost somebody else that could put her in a bad mood, or maybe she was just hungry.

She began to call out names and every so often the hat would call out Gryffindor and the group would clap while the person joined their table. When it was over they watched as Dumbledore stood up, he looked tired and old James noticed for the first time.

"Welcome back everyone and for our first years welcome to Hogwarts. I'd just like to say how good it is to see you all back safe and well. Now I believe that my stomach is talking so we will have food and announcements will follow. Tuck in."

Food appeared and James did just as Dumbledore said tucking into it. He pulled fish and potatoes and carrots runner beans and anything else he could reach onto his plate. Around him the others too were happily stuffing their faces and when the dessert finally disappeared he was full to the tips.

Dumbledore climbed back onto his feet and looked around the hall at everyone. James was sure that his eyes lingered on him for a moment but then they had passed on.

"So rules now then. Mr Orge our caretaker has kindly asked me to remind older students that Dung bombs are not to be used and that magic in the corridors will lead to detentions."

James noticed McGonagall mutter something and Dumbledore moved closer to her as if to catch what it was she was saying.

"Oh that's right. Professor McGonagall would also like to remind the fifth years in her house that detention is not given for your entertainment and you should not be trying to get it. Although I must say that at least three of you are on track to break the record of detentions held by a single student at the rate you are going."

James saw the twinkle in the man's eye as he winked at him. Sirius meanwhile put his hand forward for Amanda to high five, causing the old man to laugh lightly.

"Yes and I believe that this year there are a few spaces on a few Quidditch teams and so Quidditch tryouts will take place in the second week of September. For the actual date please check your house notice board found in the common rooms."

"Next is the Forbidden Forest, I would like to take this time to let our new students know that it is off limits for your own safety. We don't want to lose any of you yet. Now for our third years up, there will still be Hogsmeade visits for you if permission has been given. However due to problems in the outside world these will now be supervised and you will find Professors in the village if you need their assistance."

"Another announcement is a new member of staff. As some of you will know and others can tell from looking Professor Malfoy is no longer with us. She felt that her time would be better spent in another area."

James saw a darkened look in the headmaster's eyes and he got the feeling that their professor had joined her husband in the aid of the new dark wizard Voldemort. Amanda's movement caught his attention as she looked over to the Slytherin table, but he ignored it as Dumbledore continued.

"So as a replacement we are lucky enough to be able to bring back an old colleague of mine, the potion master before Professor Malfoy, please may I introduce to you all Professor Slughorn."

James watched as a short man with blonde hair with a large bald patch in the middle stood up. He looked alright but then again so had Malfoy until she had opened her mouth. A slight disappointment took over though, they had lost their best prank target, looked like they would be looking for somebody else to get now.

"Yes, yes we are lucky to have him back. Lastly I would like to give my sympathies to everyone who has lost somebody over the summer. We are in dark times now but I promise that while you are here you are safe from what is out there. That is all, so off you go to bed now and lessons start bright and early in the morning goodnight."

The room seemed to come alive and around them people were standing quickly. James watched as Amanda ran down the table to Frank and then back up to them

"Why'd you do that?"

"To find out that the password is Felix Felicis."

The five friends then started to make their way up to the common room. James watched as Ginny and Amanda joined hands and pushed their way through the crowds.

"I thought you'd be the one holding Mandy's hand not Ginny."

"Sirius you almost sound jealous."

"I am!"

James didn't know if he should laugh or shout as Sirius grabbed his hand, while using his other to grab hold of Peter's.

"Now that's better."

"Sirius!"

The boy just laughed as he pulled them through the crowds and up to the common room for their first night back in Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amanda dropped onto her bed pulling Ginny down with her; they were laughing and could hardly breathe. They had been so caught up in their conversation on the way up that they hadn't noticed that they weren't walking with the boys until a scream from Peter had caused them to turn around.

Peeves had been throwing bits of chalk at the boys but what had been even funnier was the fact that Sirius was holding hands with James and Peter. Once they had gotten passed Peeves they had continued to skip down the corridor to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I've never seen anything so funny Mand?"

"You should have tried growing up with him. Once he spent the day singing love songs to Severus; I thought I was going to die of laughter."

The pair started up again as the door opened and Alice walked in. She shot them a look but Amanda cut in before Ginny or Alice could say anything.

"You missed it Al! Sirius was holding hands with James and Peter and skipped up to the common room."

Her face softened a little and she laughed at the idea of it shaking her head.

"Sounds like Sirius."

"Alice are you speaking to me?"

It had come from nowhere and Amanda just watched as her friends stared at each other. But then Alice smiled lightly.

"You didn't break up with Joe for Remus did you?"

"Of course not I did it for me."

"In that case we're still friends."

They hugged and Alice crawled onto Amanda's bed looking at Ginny.

"So how was your summer?"

"Fabulous, we went to France the night we got back from Hogwarts and it was so perfect. I got to look around these muggle castles which are so not as nice as here, and I got to eat French food and drink wine. Then Molly and Arthur came out with Bill and Charlie and I got to take them in the sea, give them ice-cream and it was just so nice."

"What about you?"

"Well we spent a lot of time at James'. Mum is really good mates with James' mum and our dads worked together. So my parents were trying to cheer Jacqueline up, and of course while they were doing that Mand was cheering James up."

Amanda saw her raise an eyebrow and she slugged Alice grinning at Ginny.

"We talked, went for walks and swimming. May I add I never spent any time with him alone. What with you and Sirius following behind us like little lost puppies."

"Well we were making sure that nothing happened."

Amanda just shook her head as the door opened once more and Branwen and Lily walked in. They didn't even look at the other three girls just headed over to their trunks and pulled something out. Amanda and the others watched as they opened the window and stuck their heads out. A cloud of smoke instantly surrounded them.

"What are you two doing?"

Branwen turned to look at her and Amanda saw the cigarette in her hand. She gave a small smile but it wasn't friendly more like annoyed.

"What does it look like?"

Ginny was on her feet now and looked at the pair.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like right little bitches."

"Did you hear that Lily? The babies think we're being bitches."

Branwen laughed a cruel laugh and Lily turned puffing out a mouthful of smoke.

"Maybe its just we've grown up and matured, while you're still acting like children."

Amanda couldn't believe what she was hearing from them as they turned back to the window. Alice though tapped her shoulder and in a whisper said.

"If that's mature, I think I'd rather be a child."

The three laughed and Lily and Branwen turned glaring at them before slamming the window shut and moving to their trunks. Branwen was talking loudly to Lily as if either trying to rub in that they thought they were better than them, or so she wouldn't have to hear the three of them.

"I think I'm going to bed. I'm still shattered after that club we went to last night."

"I know, pity we can't do it again next weekend. It's been great this summer sneaking out."

"Yeah and we won't be able to get alcohol here either. The house elves won't give us any and your dad's probably sent a letter to nhad so he'll be watching us."

They climbed into bed and Ginny put on a mocking look. It had the affect of causing Alice and Amanda to laugh. As they sat back on Amanda's bed Ginny spoke up.

"Speaking of professors what do you think happened to Malfoy?"

"She's evil, joined the rest of the family in the fight to rid the world of the non-purebloods and of course the muggle lovers."

Alice was nodding.

"What do you think of Slughorn?"

"He looked okay."

"Molly always said he was much better than Malfoy was. Apparently he doesn't care about blood its ability that wins favour with him."

They shared a look and smiled.

"That's going to be good then. My best subject is potions."

"Rub it in Mand; it's my worst and its OWL year."

"Don't worry Al; I'll get you through the exams."

"Will you shut up we're trying to sleep."

Amanda looked towards Branwen's bed and smiled at the other three.

"Well we're not. We didn't go clubbing last night see because we're babies so we don't need to go to sleep yet."

Ginny was giggling as Branwen opened her curtains looking at her.

"Dixon I said shut up!"

"Ddraig I said no."

Branwen had climbed out of bed and was staring down at Amanda. She had to admit that Branwen had the height over her. She had finished growing over a year ago and stood only at five foot four but that didn't mean she was going to back down. She was a Dixon and a Dixon always got their way.

"You think you can take me on?"

"Yeah after all I'm the one with the knowledge of the Dark Arts and you know how to speak Welsh. Wonder which one will help in a fight?"

"Gast!"

"You're the one acting like a bitch Bran not me. Now why don't you crawl back into bed and close your eyes after all it's passed your bedtime."

Before Amanda saw it coming Branwen punched her and she fell backwards.

"Now why don't you shut up!"

But Amanda wasn't having that. Pulling out her wand she screamed the first word that came to her mind.

"Scourgify."

Branwen went flying up into the air as if somebody had grabbed her foot from under her. A loud scream left her lips.

"What don't you like hanging around?"

"I'll kill you Dixon!"

"Surprisingly you're not the first to tell me that. And somehow I don't find you any more convincing than anybody else that's said it to me."

She was watching the girl so intensely that she didn't notice Lily's curtains open. When Ginny's voice sounded she was taken by surprise.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Amanda turned her head just in time to see Lily land with a thump on her back. A smirk spread up Amanda's face.

"Now Branwen what do you have to say to us?"

"Put me down."

"Now, now you've forgotten a very important word."

The Welsh girl looked like she was ready to kill her but Amanda continued to grin. She might not like to admit it but being raised a Dixon had advantages and one of them was the fact that she didn't care what others thought she was too sure of herself.

The door to their dorms burst open and they all looked at the stern face of Andromeda.

"Hello Andi. I hear congratulations are in order, Head Girl fantastic."

"What is going on here?"

"She's got me hanging in mid air, use your eyes."

"That isn't how you talk to your Head Girl Ddraig. Now Dixon let her down."

"Not until she apologises for hitting me."

"You hit her?"

"No I didn't!"

"Andromeda she did Ginny and I saw her."

"Fine, Dixon let the girl down. Oh and what on earth has happened to Evans?"

"Oh that one was me. She was about to curse Mand."

Andromeda waved her wand and Lily was on her feet.

"Dunn ten points from Gryffindor for cursing a prefect and as for you Dixon."

"You'll go and see the headmaster. The password is Acid pop, and Ddraig you go to and no fighting in the corridor."

Amanda released Branwen taking pleasure in the way she hit the floor. Then without a look at her two friends she left the room heading for Dumbledore's office, this had to be a record.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in posting been one of those weeks where you can hardly sit down for two minutes because it's so busy. Not sure when next update will be, might need to take computer to be fixed cos spacebar not working properly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Albus took a sip from the tumbler looking at his friends sitting around him. It was another bad day they had just received news of the murder of Tabby Clarkson an up and coming Auror and they were each sombre.

"Albus we need to be doing more but Crouch he's not allowing it. There must be a way around it."

He nodded looking into the bottom of his glass. Alastor Moody had arrived half hour earlier with news of the death. Dyfan and he had already been up in his office having a quiet drink and catching up after two months of missions.

"There is, we use the Order members in the fight."

"Alastor we're still a small organisation made up of old men."

"What about Taliesin, Potter and Scott."

But as it was said Dyfan closed his eyes shaking his head.

"Sorry I keep forgetting that Henry is gone."

Albus looked at his desk draw and back up at the Auror sitting there.

"Have you had anymore leads about his death?"

"None all we know is that a rogue dragon stood on him. Must have been a painful death."

"But where did the dragon come from?"

"No idea Dyfan. Nobody seems to have any ideas."

"I might be able to shed some light on the matter."

Both men turned to look at Albus. He opened his draw pulling out a scribbled note.

"I received this a few days after Henry's death. He wrote it that night I'm not sure how long before his death."

"What does it say?"

"He saw Cepheus Black in Romania."

"Black?"

"Yes Alastor and if my suspicions are correct then I believe he had a part in the murder."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Alastor Crouch is in charge. What do you think would happen?"

"He'd go to Pettigrew about it."

"And who is Pettigrew always seen with?"

Moody closed his eyes looking very tired.

"The Black brothers."

Albus nodded but Dyfan spoke up.

"Well then the Order will have to do something."

Albus nodded taking another sip of his drink.

"Of course but look at us. There's the three of us and Aberforth and then who else do we have involved Taliesin and now Thomas Scott. We need more people to win this war, and Alastor I think that you know your Aurors better than anyone. If you think that any of them could help and more importantly are able to keep a secret then we should ask them to join. We need all the help we can get."

"I'll look into it for you. But it'll take years to get enough people."

Albus nodded but smiled lightly.

"Thomas has gotten Aaron involved. Aaron is young and knows quite a few youngsters that have left Hogwarts within the last three years. He's sounding some of them out, and I plan to speak to some of the older students that are going to be leaving at the end of the year. I'm sure I can get some of them involved."

A knock sounded on his door and he glanced at the two men. He wasn't expecting anybody at this time.

"Enter"

The door opened and he saw the Dixon girl, Amanda, enter and following just behind her came Branwen. Both girls wore scowls and didn't seem at all happy with having been sent to the office. Albus though smiled lightly waving his wand and making two seats appear.

"Couldn't wait to see me again could you Miss Dixon?"

She smiled lightly taking a seat.

"Of course not sir! Two and a half months without a lecture from you is too long. I thought about maybe setting fire to something during the summer so that you'd come and tell me off but thought it best to wait."

"Yes a wise choice. Now why are you here?"

"Because Amanda's being a bitch."

"Branwen!"

Albus could see that Dyfan was unhappy with his granddaughter's choice of word. Alastor on the other hand had snorted into his drink, a small smile playing on his features. Albus however just looked at her.

"I'm sorry I believe I just missed what you said. But why don't you explain yourself."

"Lily and I had gone to bed and she was talking to Dunn and Scott. When I asked for her to keep her voice down she used this spell on me that made me hang in midair."

Albus could see Dyfan's eyes narrowing as he looked at the Dixon girl and Alastor was still smirking.

"Miss Dixon is this true?"

"Well yes but she started it. Her and Evans acting like complete … well lets say they're so far up their bottoms that I'm surprised they can walk."

"Oh like your not."

"I'm not as bad as you. Miss I'm bad."

"Girls that's enough. Let's start at the beginning."

"Who are you to say that?"

"Ddraig that's Alastor Moody, not that you'd know."

"Oh so now you're calling me thick!"

Albus watched as Branwen lost her temper and made to stand up. But Dyfan had caught hold of her.

"Leave it Caried."

"Professor I can tell you what happened if you'd like."

Albus nodded at the girl and she turned smiling at Branwen.

"She's acting completely different and so is Evans. They came into our dorm room totally blanking me, Ginny and Alice and pulled cigarettes out of their trunks."

"No we did not!"

"Yes you did and then you hung out of the window puffing away calling us babies. Before making this huge song and dance about how they'd been sneaking out all summer and getting drunk."

"We've done no such thing."

"Would you like to tell this story?"

"Maybe I should since you're getting it all wrong."

Albus hid the smile that was threatening his face as he caught the unsure look on Dyfan's face. He cleared his throat.

"Branwen please remain silent and let Amanda finish her version. You can contradict it when she is finished. Please continue Miss Dixon."

"Thank you Professor. Anyway Evans and Ddraig went to bed and we were talking and then _she _yelled at us to shut up and I told her no. She threatened me and I was like I'm a Dixon. I know the Dark Arts I'll so kick your butt in a fight. Then she punched me. Which was when I put the Scourgify spell on her."

He nodded and looked at her.

"Have you left anything out?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

"She called me a gast, which of course we both know the meaning of. Oh and Evans tried to curse me so Ginny put her in the body bind. But Andromeda came in and made her remove it and made me put Ddraig down and then sent us here."

"Right so that's everything Miss Dixon."

"Yes Professor and if you wish to give me a detention I'm happy to take it."

He saw the smile and knew she would love to have the first detention of the year. She'd be able to rub that in to Black and Potter since both boys were always fighting for detentions. His eyes though travelled to the other girl who didn't look at all happy.

"Would you like to say anything Branwen?"

"Yes Dixon is lying. Lily and I were tired so we went straight to bed and then I asked her polity to be quiet and she refused and flung me up into the air."

"Oh so where'd I get this bruise from then?"

"Fighting. Its all you ever do after all you are a Dixon."

"Why you little –"

"Enough! I have heard enough from the pair of you. Miss Dixon you will be serving a detention tomorrow night with Professor Ddraig while you Miss Ddraig will also have a detention tomorrow night with Professor Slughorn. Now the pair of you please forget this argument and get to bed it is late."

"Yes Professor. May I ask what time my detention will be tomorrow?"

"I shall see Ddraig and Slughorn tomorrow and you will be told at lunch time. Now off you go."

Albus watched the two girls stand up and as they reached the door he called out.

"Branwen I expect the cigarettes in my office tomorrow first thing and don't think about keeping any. The house elves will check yours and Miss Evans' trunks tomorrow night along with all the other places you would be able to hide them."

The face she pulled could have scared the toughest of men but Albus just picked up his glass and took a mouthful as the door shut. They sat in a moment of silence and then Alastor laughed loudly.

"Got guts that girl has."

"Which one?"

"Not your granddaughter Dyfan the other girl. Dixon wasn't it?"

Albus chuckled lightly.

"You have no idea how much Alastor. She's Alistair Dixon's youngest daughter."

"Really, doesn't remind me of him at all."

"No, now about these people we're going to get to join…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny sat in the potions classroom on the Wednesday morning next to Alice and Amanda. She was a little excited they were so use to having Malfoy teach that this was going to be excellent. Slughorn had taught both Molly and Arthur and they only had good things to say about him.

She could feel somebody kicking on the back of her chair and so turning found James looking at her smiling. There was something in his eyes that made her touch the back of her head.

"Why are you smiling?"

"First potion class of the year."

"Yeah I could understand if it was the last but the first."

He looked out of the side of his eye at Remus, who had arrived only the day before. Remus was sat next to Peter on the other end and back at her and Ginny put a hand to her face.

"Okay you're up to something what is it?"

"Excuse me Miss but could you please face front."

She spun back around to face their new professor. He didn't seem that bad from just looking at him but she was suddenly a little uneasy sitting there with his eyes on her. He was rather small around five six at the most and his head had a large shinny bald part that was surrounded by blonde hair.

"Okay class, I'm Professor Slughorn and we're going to start with the register."

Ginny listened as he went through the Slytherins in the class; he stopped after calling Snapes name and looked at him.

"You wouldn't be Charles' boy?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good student he was. Potions was very much a weak aspect but his charm work was some of the best I ever saw. Malfoy says that you're an excellent potion student though, must take after your mother, may I ask who your mother is?"

"Oh Amarantha Hechicero."

"Yes I remember her, a Ravenclaw. Spanish lovely woman now she was good at potions just like her sister I can see where you got your talents from."

Ginny exchanged a look with Amanda who had banged her head loudly on the table. The sound had drawn the professor's attention.

"Are you alright girl?"

"Yes fine, don't worry about me please just continue."

He shot her a funny look before carrying on with the register. He didn't get far though. Once he'd finished with the Slytherins he moved onto the Gryffindor. The first name called out was Sirius' name and when he answered Slughorn stopped again to look at him.

"A Black! Well a good and noble family you come from. Is Cepheus or Bootès your father?"

"Sorry I've never heard of them. My dad's called Alan he's a bus driver."

"Oh a muggleborn nothing to be ashamed of."

"He's lying Professor. His father is called Bootès."

"Oh and you are?"

"Lily Evans."

"Thank you Miss Evans. Now Mr Black there is no need to lie to me, I was merely asking about your parentage. After all being a Black is something to be proud of a great family, always in Slytherin and … you're a Gryffindor aren't you?"

"Yes sir, I'm the Black sheep of the family."

Slughorn laughed smiling at him continuing on the list, but only getting to the next name.

"Ddraig, you wouldn't be Taliesin's daughter would you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good man your father, and then oh a Dixon. Where is Amanda Dixon?"

Ginny laughed as Amanda's hand shot in the air. Her head was still resting on the table and she was refusing to look up.

"Oh … the head banger. Right I taught your father don't you know he was a good potion maker, not the best but good enough."

"That's lovely sir, you should tell somebody who cares. In fact why don't you tell my brother Adrian he's a third year Slytherin now, he'll love to know it."

"You should care girl your parentage is something to be proud of."

"Yes I am very proud of the fact that my father believes that purity of blood is everything and that we should wipe out all muggleborns and half bloods. And before you ask I must get my potion making from my mother, Aquilina, yes Severus' aunt it really does run in the family. Now who's next on your register?"

He looked taken aback as he looked down at the list calling Ginny's name she simply put her hand in the air and he passed her moving on, he carried on until he reached Peter's name.

"Oh and I know you of course the Ministers only son. He was always a high achiever in school. I must admit though I thought that if somebody from his group of friends was to become Minster it would have been Dixon –"

Amanda's head hit the table hard again causing Ginny to laugh and look backwards at James who was kicking Amanda's chair trying to get her attention. However Slughorn after giving her a quick look turned back to Peter.

"But I'm glad your father got the top job. He worked very hard to get there and is doing a fabulous job, he must be very proud of you."

"Yeah right. How can a man that believes in purity of blood be proud of somebody who doesn't care about it? I mean I've become friends with the only Black and Dixon to go against their family. He's very proud."

Ginny turned and saw Sirius rumple his hair.

"You're dad's just jealous that you've got hair and he's going bald."

Peter laughed as Slughorn moved on and stopped straight away again.

"Potter would you be Henry's boy?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry about your dad good man. I went to school with him, a little older than me but very talented."

It wasn't long before he finished the register and looked around at them all.

"Well today we shall start work on a potion called Pepper Up. Please turn to page thirty two in your text books and follow the instructions. You have until the end of the class to complete the task."

Ginny pulled out her ingredients and started to work on it unsure if what she was doing was completely correct. It didn't help that next to her Amanda was doing things completely different and Alice too looked panicked.

"Mand why are you cutting them like that?"

"Oh it's a trick really. If you cut horizontally instead of vertically you actually get more of the sap out of the stem."

Ginny shared a look with Alice but both copied and Ginny was surprised by how much easier it was. Every now and then she would ask Amanda if she knew of a better way to chop something.

When she added all her ingredients she looked into the cauldron. It was suppose to be a maroon colour but it wasn't it was a bright pink. Peeking a look into Amanda's cauldron hers was perfect.

"How'd you get it that colour?"

"Easy stir your potion the other way twenty stirs and then just the normal way. You do it too Alice."

Ginny did as she was told and when she started to stir it the normal way the potion was a plum colour. It wasn't quite correct but it was much closer than what it had been.

"Alright class, please bottle a sample and bring it to the front when I call your name."

Ginny watched as the Slytherins were called up, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw Avery's which was a yellow colour and Notts which had for some reason gone green. When Lestrange stood at the front she noticed his was a dull pink but not the right colour and then Snape was up at the front.

Ginny saw the small smirk that was playing across his face as he handed the potion to Slughorn. It was the perfect maroon colour and Slughorn was smiling happily.

"Perfect Mr Snape you have taken after your mother. This I believe will be the best grade in the class."

Snape had taken a seat while the rest of the Slytherins had taken theirs up and then it was their turn. Ginny smiled when she saw that Sirius had a pink solution similar to Lestranges, but when Ddraig went up it was with a silver potion.

Amanda was next. She handed the potion over and tried to make a run back to her seat. But Slughorn stopped her.

"Well well. Two perfect samples in one class. That very rarely happens it must be in your mother's family after all. Another top grade class."

Ginny was next up and smiling she handed hers over and he stopped her to look at it.

"A great try … Miss Dunn wasn't it? A bit too dark but that doesn't matter it would still work, an excellent attempt."

She grinned as she passed Lily. She was thrilled to note that the girls was a light pink colour. The class ended soon afterwards and she left along with Alice, Amanda and the boys. They were the first out of the classroom door. James had taken Amanda's hand as soon as they had left and was gently stroking her head.

"You know maybe you shouldn't bang your head against tables like that."

"Why not? He was comparing me to my dad maybe now he won't bother."

"No he'll just compare you to your mother."

"Shut up Sirius the muggleborn wizard."

He shrugged laughing.

"Well it was worth a try."

Then they headed outside into the dull September sunshine for their break.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the Thursday evening of their second week back in school when Sirius found himself sat around a small table with Amanda, James, Frank and Ted. He had completely forgotten that this year they were missing two players to their Quidditch team.

"Okay so I've seen McGonagall and tryouts have been set up for Saturday afternoon between three and five. We've got quite a few people signed up to try out and only two spaces on the team."

Sirius nodded looking at Frank and couldn't contain himself.

"Why are you leading the meeting, I thought the captain would."

"I am the captain."

"No way! But Ted's older than you."

"Frank's been on the team longer than me Sirius."

Sirius had forgotten that but nodded giving his attention back to Frank.

"Okay so how is this going to work?"

"Easy we're going to have beater practices where we'll get people to just hit the Bludger and whoever has the best aim and strength gets on the team."

"What's the target going to be?"

Frank grinned at Amanda's question giving her a soft smile.

"Well since you're such a good flier I was hoping you'd let them aim at you. Most are going to miss anyway."

"Frank what about the ones with good aim?"

"You'll dodge them. Come on I've seen you dodge hundreds of Bludgers and beside, they'll be aiming at James too"

Sirius laughed at the look on James' face.

"What it's alright for people to try and knock your girlfriend off her broom but not you?"

"Yeah. You weren't making a fuss when you thought it was just going to be me."

Sirius, Frank and Ted were laughing lightly at the way that James was squirming under Amanda's look.

"You don't understand darling. It's just … you're a better flier than me. I might actually be knocked off my broom."

"Yeah and maybe I'll be the one doing it."

Sirius was in stitches as she turned to him.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. I'll knock you off your broom too."

"What did I do?"

"You laughed."

She then turned her attention to Frank again.

"Okay what about the Chaser because we need somebody that can play with me and James and yet score goals as well."

He nodded and looked at her and James.

"We're going to throw them in at the deep end. They're going to have to play well with you two and get balls passed Sirius."

They nodded and looked around. Somewhere in this room would be their chaser and beater. Sirius looked at them and back to his team mates.

"What are Christian and Kathy doing now anyway?"

Ted smiling answered.

"Christian was spotted by the Arrows and got taken on to play for them and Kathy got a place with the Harpies."

"Wonder how long they'll continue dating?"

"Mand!"

"What? Oh come on don't tell me you weren't thinking it too James. I mean they might make it but they're going to have hundreds of fans wanting them and they might find somebody better suited for them."

"I doubt it."

Amanda just shrugged getting up.

"Well if you don't mind I've got to go to that stupid Slug Club meeting."

The boys laughed but she shot them a look.

"It isn't funny. Just because I'm good at potions I have to go spend time there with him and his other favourites. Merlin bring back Malfoy all is forgiven."

"Oh come on Mand it can't be that bad?"

"Ted I'm going to have to spend at least an hour down in the dungeons with Evans and Merlin knows who else he's invited."

"Isn't Peter going?"

"Nope he might be the Ministers son but after the whole outburst he isn't invited. And you! You with your 'my dad's called Alan and he's a bus driver' means he won't invite you."

"You told Slughorn your dad's a bus driver."

Sirius laughed nodding but Frank looked at Amanda.

"Joe's been invited so you shouldn't be on your own."

"Yay for me. Unless Evans starts sniffing around him to. She's so flirting with you Frank."

"She's just being friendly."

Sirius watched Amanda shake her head and leave the common room for her night in Slughorn's classroom. He stood up and smiled at James.

"Fancy a game of chess?"

"Sure."

They set up the pieces and Sirius made the first move. He could feel somebody looking at him and he looked up to see James smirking into his hand.

"What you laughing about?"

"That Annie is staring at you again. I think someone has a crush."

Sirius turned in time to see the girl look away, as she did her long dark hair that was tied high on her head spun to hit the boy next to her. Sirius looked back at James and smiled.

"Cute."

James just shook his head as he moved his pawn obviously keeping out of the conversation.

* * *

Just to answer one question. Lily is good at potions just not as good as Snape or Amanda 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Joe walked into the office room that had been assigned to Slughorn and sighed quietly. It was filled with Slytherins. He noticed straight away that there was a scared looking Hufflepuff who looked around the age of a second year standing with a Ravenclaw that looked only a year older.

He thought about leaving but unfortunately for him Slughorn had spotted him and had grabbed his hand.

"Joseph so glad that you were able to come. Have you met Lucius and Severus? Oh and here's Regulus and Adrian and this is Rabastan with Narcissa."

Joe just nodded at them as he was directed to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"And this is Andrea and Sophia."

Joe continued to nod as the door opened and Slughorn let go of him. Turning he saw Lily enter and felt better for at least seeing one person that he knew. Slughorn introduced her and as he got to them Lily smiled happily.

"Oh Joe I didn't know you'd be here too. I'm so glad that you are though."

"Yes of course you'd know each other, both Gryffindors. Joe here has a very famous older brother who plays Quidditch and our Lily here is a great potion maker. One of the best I've ever seen, giving Severus and Amanda a run for their money."

Joe nodded as the door opened again and he saw Amanda walk in pull a face and turn to leave.

"Amanda so glad you made it."

"Sorry Professor I came to the wrong room. I have a detention with Kettleburn I was sure this was his office."

"No you don't. You don't even take Care of Magical Creatures."

"Dumbledore assigned me to Kettleburn for some physical work. Thinks it might discipline me, sorry."

She didn't have time to move from the room when the boy Joe had been introduced to as Regulus ran up to her.

"Amanda! I haven't seen you in ages."

The boy had wrapped her in a hug and she was dragged into the room. She smiled kindly at him and Joe watched as he pulled away. He was easily the same height as her and Joe was sure there was something familiar about him.

"Come on then let's all sit down and have something to eat."

Joe followed the Ravenclaw Sophia taking a seat next to her while Lily sat on his other side. Across from him Amanda had been sat between Severus and Regulus and was making faces at Joe.

"Oh Amanda act your age."

If Joe hadn't have heard Lily say it he wouldn't have believed she had. Amanda though continued pulling faces before answering.

"I thought I was acting my age. After all I'm a baby aren't I?"

Joe saw the glare but even scarier was the smirk that had gone onto Adrian's face.

"Oh I believe I forgot to introduce you Amanda."

"Doesn't matter the only ones I don't know are those two."

Joe almost laughed as Regulus spoke up.

"The Ravenclaw is Sophia and the Hufflepuff Andrea."

"Thank you Regulus."

They sat in silence while Slughorn looked around and stopped when his eyes landed on Malfoy.

"Lucius it is such a pity your mother was unable to return."

"It was indeed. But she knows that her place foremost is next to my father. After all she was raised to know her place."

He shot a look at Amanda and she laughed.

"Yes I get it. She behaves like a Dixon is suppose to while I run all over the place. But may I remind you that my future husband chosen by the family is Sirius. Therefore I am doing just what I should be. I'm following in his footsteps."

"Oh is he dating Potter too?"

"Only on the weekends."

Joe snorted a laugh and Amanda grinned at him but Slughorn didn't look happy.

"Do you have any plans for when you leave after all this is your final year?"

"I shall inherit a selected amount of my estate and take care of that. I'll be living the life of a gentleman until Narcissa has graduated and then we shall start a family."

"Oh a promised couple! Well I must say the pair of you are very lucky. I'm sure that you'll have a very beautiful family."

Joe shared a funny look with Amanda but looked down at the floor. Slughorn however seemed not to notice this as he moved on to the next person, Lestrange.

"Rabastan how about you? I hear that your brother has married any sign of children for him yet."

Narcissa was the one to laugh at this and Slughorn gave her a look.

"I'm sorry but I just can't see Bella having children. She's too selfish its all about her."

"Oh yes it was your sister that he married."

She nodded but it was Rabastan that spoke up.

"Indeed I do not see children in their future for the time being. But they are happy enjoying life and they are still young enough. They could put children off for a few years."

"And how about you would you wish to put off children if you were in his shoes."

"No. I can just see that by the time I'm twenty I shall have at least one child. Won't we Amanda."

"In your dreams Lestrange."

"Oh every night."

Joe saw that Regulus stiffened and took Amanda's hand and she smiled at him as Slughorn carried on the conversation through their meal.

"Severus what about you? I can just see you surrounded by children."

"I am afraid that I do not see myself with any children in the future. They are just a burden and besides there are more important things for one to think about than that."

"Yeah besides he'd need to find a girl that would have him."

"I'd have him over you any day Lestrange."

"Oh but Amanda sweetheart you know that can never happen after all he is your cousin."

Joe was biting his lip looking at his food. This was turning out to be highly entertaining as they moved around the table. Slughorn had now reached Amanda and was looking at her carefully.

"Well I know how you stand on your family but wouldn't you want one of your own."

"I'd rather have a career and get where I want to in life first. After all you can have children anytime."

"Oh and let me guess you want little Potter children."

"So what if I do. They'd have to be better than Lestrange children Ad."

"I think you'd make a great mother Amanda. And if you do end up with Sirius I'd get to be their uncle."

"Yeah and I bet you'd be better than Ad with children. Merlin help any nieces and nephews he has."

"For your information sister dearest Anastasia is due her first child next month. I shall be a great uncle unlike you who will have nothing to do with the child."

"Well if the child turns out like the rest of the family I wouldn't want anything to do with it."

"Alright so let's stop arguing. What about you Joseph wouldn't you want children?"

"First I'd have to find a woman that wanted me!"

He laughed as did Amanda and then he shook his head.

"I suppose I've never thought about it. If I have children I have them. If not well it's not going to be the end of the world."

"Oh but you'll have to have children Joe. You'd be great with them."

"Thanks Lily."

The conversation slowed a little and then Slughorn spoke up.

"I hear that we have some good Quidditch players here."

Before anybody could speak up Joe had gotten his words out.

"I'm the commenter I can tell you that Hogwarts has some brilliant fliers, and you've got the best in the entire school here. You've never seen someone fly until you see Mand. When she's up there with James it's incredible it's as if they know what the other is thinking. I've never seen people play like them."

"I'm not that good it's just James, Kathy and I clicked. It's going to be strange this year what with Kathy and Christian gone. But hopefully we'll get good replacements."

"Well that might be sister but Slytherin is going to beat you this year. Professor we won't let you down. Lucius is our star chaser and then there's Lestrange. They're great flying partners and we've got another player starting this year."

"Amanda I'm going to be a chaser as well. Don't tell Sirius I want to surprise him."

Joe saw her turn to the boy and it hit Joe it was Sirius' younger brother.

"That's great Reg. I can't wait to see you fly. I bet you're amazing."

"I hope I'm half as good as you."

Joe was surprised when he looked at his watch and it said ten o'clock. Slughorn must have seen his movement because he jumped up.

"Oh goodness where has the time gone? We've had such a good time. We shall have to do this again soon. Now off you go before you all get in trouble."

They began to leave the room and Lily wrapped her arm in his as he stopped to wait for Amanda. She was hugging Regulus and then she ran to get to him.

"I think Sirius' brother has a crush on you."

"Don't be silly. He's just nicer than the rest of them put together. Well except for Severus he's pretty nice as well."

"I wouldn't be too sure."

She laughed lightly as they moved through the corridors.

"That was really enjoyable. I can't wait for the next one."

Joe nodded at Lily's words. He had to admit he had enjoyed the fighting that Amanda had been doing with the rest it was highly entertaining.

"Well I shall make sure that I have detention for the next one. There's no way I'm spending that much time with my family again. If I wanted to do that I would go home in the summer."

Joe just laughed as they reached the common room and headed up to their dorms to get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Saturday arrived sooner than they expected and Frank stood in the changing rooms with his team smiling at them. It was five to three and the tryouts were due to start. A nervous energy had taken over, he was really in charge; this was going to be weird.

"Okay so we're going to go up there and we're going to work these people out. But before I send you out I need to cover one or two things with you."

He took a breath and looked at Ted.

"Ted you've got to keep an eye on the Bludger. We'll only use one but if those trying out knock it completely off shot it could end up hurting somebody very badly."

He nodded and Frank turned his attention to the three fifth years.

"As for you three, you're going to play a game of Quidditch. Sirius I want you to practice your keeping against these two. Especially work on your back catch, its one of your best moves and I want to make sure its perfect this year. As for you two, I want you moving up and down the pitch don't just go straight for Sirius. Fly towards the opposite end as if your trying to get the Quaffle from another player that way it means whoever is trying as a Beater will have to hit at a moving target which is much harder."

They nodded and looked at his watch.

"Well come on its time."

The five of them headed out of the changing rooms and onto the pitch. Frank was a little surprised by how many people had turned up. He knew there were going to be a few, but still there were many more there than he thought there would be.

Joe was sat in the stands with Alice, both it seemed had come out for support. But Frank was sure there was more to it than that for Joe. Frank knew that he had wanted to be part of the team to prove that he was as good as Anton but he was much better on the microphone.

Looking a little over Lily was sat there grinning and he was sure he caught her winking at him so he quickly looked at those surrounding him. There were about twelve people there from all different year groups. He was happy with the turnout. They were bound to find somebody that could play among the group. He cleared his throat and all noise died as they looked at him.

"Okay thanks for coming out here today. We've only got two spots on the team so not everybody will make it but whoever is the best at the skills will get onto the team. So we'll start I think with a simple warm up. Everybody on your brooms and up into the air."

This was the first test he wanted to see if anybody didn't look comfortable on their broom because they would be spending hours on it in a lot of different conditions. Nobody seemed that bad and he smiled at them all.

"Okay so I want you all to form a large circle and make sure there's enough space between you and the person next to you to get a broom through."

He watched as they did and he looked around.

"So we're going to start with a simple flying exercise. Amanda is going to go first, and what happens is she flies passed Sirius who will follow her and when Sirius passes James he'll follow on and then when James passes Ted he'll move on and so on, so you'll all be following Amanda."

Frank nodded looking left to Amanda who was hovering next to him. She took off flying between James and Sirius easily; Sirius followed on as she went passed James and Ted. Frank knew that his team mates would be able to do it but the test was if the others could. It was a good fast way to see if they were able to handle changes in direction and having people in their paths.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been. A few of them didn't look that comfortable with the change of direction and Frank thought that a second year named Spears was going to fly right in to a third year called Sanders.

As Amanda flew passed him she came to a halt and Sirius took the lead until he passed Amanda stopping. Frank watched as the others looked a little confused he hadn't explained that they would have to stop but it was another part of the training. A few had awkward stops but for the most they managed it, when the last person stopped Frank smiled at them nodding.

"Yes that was pretty good. Now Amanda go get a Quaffle will you. What we're going to do now is another little warm up. We'll throw the ball in a circle and then when it gets back to Amanda she will throw it to anybody, you have to see it coming and catch it. No one will say who they will be throwing the ball at. Okay Amanda we're doing the quick toss practice."

She nodded and passed the ball to Sirius it went around the circle a few didn't seem all that good at catching and one looked terrified when he took his hands off the broom handles. When Frank passed the ball back to Amanda, she quickly put it behind her back and bringing it out on her left hand passed it to a fourth year girl named Annie.

The girl almost dropped it but steadied it just in time before throwing it at Sirius who threw it at Sanders, who completely missed the ball. It went on for another five minutes and then Frank called them all back to the ground.

"Okay so that's the warm up for us all. So now that we've sorted that we're going to start the tryouts. We're going to try Beaters first so anybody trying out for the chaser spot please go take a seat over in the stands."

Seven of the twelve took a seat and Frank looked at those left standing there. The second year Spears had remained along with the third year Sanders. Then there was a fourth year called Katherine Wood, Tabitha his fellow sixth year prefect and surprisingly Branwen.

He looked sideways at Sirius, Amanda and James and the three flew back into the air forming a small circle and passed the ball from one another. With every catch the other two would fly a little wider until a large distance was between them, the small group seemed to be watching them going and Frank cleared his throat.

"Okay so you're all being thrown in at the deep end today. Each of you wants the same position and only one of you will be able to get it, so here's what's going to happen. The three up there are going to practice on some of Sirius' saves and the other two will be working on their attempts on goal, what you have to do is hit them. Simple right, wrong because they will be moving around the pitch as they always do. Since you've all seen our team play I'm assuming you know how good James and Amanda are at flying so you're going to have a job getting them. If your aim isn't that good don't worry because Ted here will be up there making sure that you don't hit anybody else. Do you all understand?"

"So you mean that I'm actually allowed to hit Dixon off her broom?"

"If you can get her off it Branwen there won't be anything held against you."

Frank saw the look that came over the girl and knew that Amanda was going to have it hard from her.

"Okay so first up we'll have Marie Sanders."

The girl turned slightly white and went into the air. Ted followed her up and moved over saying something to her. Then Ted nodded and Frank let the Bludger into the air. Quickly he got onto his own broom and went up to get a good look.

The girl looked a little shaky at first missing the Bludger a few times and then swinging the bat with great effort she caught the ball and it came hurtling towards him. Frank went flat on his broom as it flew over his head and as he sat up he felt something on the back of his left arm and he lost his balance and began to fall.

He didn't have time to panic everything was happening so quickly. Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest and his descent was happening much slower. Turning his head slightly he saw Amanda smiling at him.

"Thought you needed a hand."

"Thanks. Just put me on the ground."

"I was going to. Not like I was going to put you on one of the hoops was it."

He laughed looking up at the girl. Ted had grabbed his broom and was bringing it down.

"I don't think we want her on the team Frank."

"She's got a hard hit."

"Yeah and was lucky she hit anything."

His feet were on the ground and Amanda had landed next to him. He turned to look as Marie landed next to Ted.

"I'm so sorry."

"No it's … Mand what you doing?"

"Checking your arm. I think it's just bruised but you should go see Pomfrey about it."

"Get back into the air Amanda and try to score."

She did as she was told and Frank looked at Marie and smiled kindly at her.

"That was a good attempt. So next up Troy."

The second year Spears took to the air and Frank followed with Ted. Troy seemed to struggle non-stop with the Bludger, in fact he couldn't get near it. He was having enough trouble letting go of the broom with one hand to hold the bat, then he began to wobble and fell backwards from his broom.

Frank flew down to try to catch him just as James went up and between them they managed to grab an arm each and lower him to the ground. He was extremely pale when they got to the ground he bent down and kissed it.

"Are you alright?"

The boy just shook his head and crawled out of the way. Before he had gotten far though Amanda had landed next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Get back on your broom now otherwise you never will."

Frank watched as she pulled him onto her broom and took him into the air. It was pretty nice of her. They had all fallen off their brooms before and had to get back on and she had been right Troy would never do it again. Frank looked at the next person in line.

"Okay Branwen you're next up."

She smiled and turned to look at Lily giving her a thumbs up and as she went into the air Amanda landed to let Troy off her broom. Frank watched as Amanda took the ball from James and headed towards Sirius. From nowhere she was hit with a Bludger and began to spin as she dropped the Quaffle.

Frank saw the grin on Branwen's face as Amanda stopped rolling and pulled herself back up onto the broom. It had been a good hit she had been the only one to get one of the players. He watched as she hit the Bludger again and this time it hit the Quaffle from James' hands and as Amanda caught it another Bludger hit her in the arm and she flew from the broom.

Frank flew down into a deep dive reaching out with the tips of his fingers. He just about caught her wrist and pulled her up onto his broom. Then he steadied up and landed gently on the ground. She stood up and rubbed her shoulder as Branwen landed.

"Good aim Branwen. Don't you agree Mand?"

"Yeah, just what I've always wanted to get hit off my broom by her."

"Amanda if your shoulder is okay get back in the air."

She didn't make a noise or even look in his direction as she climbed back onto her broom. He watched her take the Quaffle from James and slam it at Sirius who jumped about an inch off his broom to stop it hitting him.

Frank turned his attention back to those waiting and pointed Tabitha up into the air. She went straight up and when Frank got level with her he saw that she was holding the bat lightly as though scared of it, she didn't look as comfortable on her broom either.

She swung the bat and it slipped right out of her hand and hit Ted in the forehead. He fell backwards and began to drop. Frank went into a dive and yelled causing Amanda to look up just in time for Ted to hit her across the head with his foot. She too began to fall but quickly using her good arm grabbed hold of her broom. Sirius had come from the goals and James too was racing forward and the three managed to grab hold of Ted before he hit the ground lowering him gently.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know? Ted open your eyes mate."

Sirius was bent over him and Frank too was standing close with James when they heard a noise from above.

"Hey guys a little help!"

Amanda was still hanging from her broom and it was clear that the arm Branwen had hit was useless as she struggled to use it to try and get back on her broom. James went up into the air while Frank stood there looking around. Tabitha had landed next to him looking sickly pale and as James and Amanda landed he began to wonder if he'd done the right thing calling these tryouts.

He looked at the stands and Lily had moved to sit next to Joe who was edging closer to Alice and he called out to the pair. Alice and Joe came running and Frank smiled at them.

"Alice can you and Tab here take Ted to the hospital wing. Tell Madam P that he was hit with a Bludger bat and fell from his broom, but that we caught him."

Alice nodded and with Tabitha they managed to drag the boy from the pitch but Frank was looking now at Joe.

"We're missing a beater. Think you could stand in for now?"

He nodded and Frank looked at the last person stood there, Katherine Wood.

"Okay Katherine if you'd like to go up into the air then, we'll continue."

They were all back in the air and Frank was impressed with Katherine, she wasn't as steady as Branwen but she had a good aim. She managed to knock the Quaffle from both Amanda and James and would have hit James across the shoulder if she hadn't screamed at the last minute causing him to roll over on his broom.

They landed and Frank grinned at the four potential beaters.

"Okay thank you. Each of you made a good attempt and the name of the person who got the position will be posted on the notice board Monday morning."

They left the pitch and Frank turned his attention to the Chasers, he just hoped that this would be less dangerous than the beaters…

* * *

Okay first up sorry for the delay. Everyone is taking holidays at work at the moment so I'm stuck working 20+ hours a week. But hopefully it'll be a little quieter this week than last.

I'd like to comment on two things that I noticed from reviews and want to explain to everyone. With the Slug Club chapter the idea was to show how everyone is related. It's the whole marrying into the same families (like the Valleys! – Who said that?) Anyway the Pure Blooded families are running short so they are marrying people that they are related to in some way. So yeah that's why so many of them were related.

As for the comment on a lot of 'filler' chapters. Well maybe I need to clear that up. This year is all about surviving each other. Because of this its going to be a lot of everyday things that have taken a back seat in other years. But that doesn't mean that it isn't going to be bumpy, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve.

Oh and this chapter was meant to be for laughs and to show how hard it is to find someone who fits. But yeah I like the idea of want to be Beaters knocking team mates off brooms. Well hope you like it anyway.

Kris xx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Frank sat at the table and looked up as James came and sat next to him. He smiled lightly. James' right eye had turned a horrible shade of blackish purple from where Hughes a second year had gotten too excited and thrown the Quaffle too hard.

"Have you made a decision yet?"

"Nope. I wanted to talk it through with everyone. Where are the others?"

"Ted's being kept in over night, it was a pretty nasty hit he had he's got a lump the size of Everest. Then Pomfrey is fixing Sirius' nose and Amanda is waiting for her to sort out her shoulder. Pomfrey thinks it's dislocated and is giving her a lecture about continuing to play on it, she thinks its going to take at least two maybe three days to heal."

Frank winced it had been a tough tryout. As well as Ted's hit on the head and James' black eye a fourth year boy called Legg had flown to close to Sirius. Then when he went to throw the Quaffle had kicked him hard in the face which had obviously caused his nose to break. And now it seemed Branwen's Bludger had done more damage to Amanda than she had admitted.

"Hey Frank, how come you didn't get an injury?"

"I've bruised my shoulder. Pomfrey's already checked me over, and that third year Snowdon broke Joe's fingers when she rammed into him."

Frank couldn't believe actually that she had done it. Joe had been aiming a Bludger at James when she had rammed him causing his fingers to bend backwards with a horrible cracking sound.

"It wasn't that good really was it?"

"I think our house could do a lot of damage in a game."

"Yeah but they would be doing it to us as well as the opposition."

Frank nodded.

"Yeah and we need a good team. They've put the games back to normal so we'll be playing Slytherin first on the 16th November."

The portrait opened and Joe walked in with Alice. He had a large mug in his hand as he dropped into the seat next to them.

"I'm never helping you out again Frank. I thought that girl was going to kill me!"

He took a sip of whatever was in the mug and Alice sat next to him.

"It was pretty bad. I don't know how you're going to pick anybody honey."

Frank didn't answer as the portrait opened again.

"It hurts though Mandy."

"Well spot poking it and then there'll be no pain."

"You don't even care do you?"

"Sirius she's fixed your nose it isn't broken anymore! Now as for my shoulder she's just rammed it back into its socket so if you want to know pain you should try having that done."

"You're being mean Mandy! Don't you love me anymore?"

Frank shared a look with James and the pair just grinned as Amanda went to storm pass. James quickly reached out causing her to scream. Around them people began to look but Frank noticed her wince and James pulled his arm away.

"Sorry Mand, I just wanted to talk to you."

"It's alright."

"How's your arm?"

She turned and looked at him and Frank saw that there were small tears formed in her eyes.

"Sore, Pomfrey said that even with the pain potion it might hurt for a bit since she just relocated my arm."

Sirius had dropped into a seat next to Alice and Amanda sat next to James leaning her head onto his shoulder. He had an arm wrapped around her as Frank looked at them all.

"Okay we need to sort out who we're going to get onto the team."

"What about Ted isn't he going to have a say?"

"Of course he will Mand. But if we can sort it out maybe it will be easier because he will only have a say on the first three, okay four beaters he didn't see the chasers."

They all fell silent and it was Joe that spoke up.

"Jaclyn Owen."

Frank looked at him quizzically but his friend just smiled.

"She's confident on her broom and she looked like a natural. She had no problem with the changes of direction or the pace of the game. She was passing the Quaffle neatly with those two, dodged two of my Bludgers easily and even got the Quaffle passed Sirius and with the exception of those two she was the only one to do that."

He had a point she had been good in the air but there was something about her.

"She was a little rough though. She wasn't flying as well as Snowdon did."

"You can't put Snowdon on the team! She'll get you disqualified if she's going to ram other players."

"He's got a point Frank and besides if Jaclyn was to train with James and me I think she'd improve. She was the best chaser that we saw."

He nodded and looked at them all.

"Okay so Owen is our new chaser but what about beater."

"Wood."

Frank grinned at the way that Amanda had just yelled it out. Again people were looking at them but they ignored it as Frank began to think about it.

"She has potential but I don't think she was the best that tried out."

"If you're thinking of Branwen then no way."

"Mandy she was the best come one. Come on she hit you twice, and she got James."

"But she's trying to kill me."

"Yeah and so are the entire Slytherin team, that doesn't stop you flying."

She gave James a look for a moment and then looked back at Frank.

"Look I'm not denying that Branwen was good but I still think that Katherine was excellent. She didn't panic when she lost control of the Bludger and she went straight after it righting her aim, and she even sent a warning to James when it was heading his way."

"Yeah but I think Branwen would be better."

"Well I don't."

"I'm the captain."

"Yeah and I'm part of this team."

Frank looked at them all around the table and nodded his head.

"Okay we vote, who thinks Branwen should join."

He smiled lightly when both James and Sirius raised their arms straight away and was a little surprised when Joe did.

"It's Branwen then."

"That's not fair how come Joe got a vote?"

"Even without Joe you were out numbered."

Amanda had a pout on and Frank stood up and moved over to her.

"Look I know you're not getting on with Branwen but I'll make sure she knows that since we're on the same team there'll be no funny business."

"I still think we should get Wood on the team."

"Hey what about as a reserve that means that she could practice with us this year and then when Ted finishes at the end of the year we'll already have a beater that knows all the plays."

Frank smiled at Sirius' words and it was agreed that they would indeed do that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The rest of September seemed to pass without much trouble. Ted was released from the hospital wing by the Monday and Amanda's arm healed by the Wednesday. Then after some time both Frank and James found themselves bruise free.

The three new players were brought into practice and even though Wood was only a reserve she seemed to be happy to practice with them. Her game was coming along and everyone was sure that she would be perfect when the time came for Ted to be replaced.

As for school life itself well that carried on as normal. The students attended their lessons and although there was still a rift between the fifth year girls they seemed to come to a solution and just ignored each other.

October arrived sooner than people thought it would and the weather took a turn, a nasty chill ran through the building as light faded away earlier every day. Sirius was sitting in the library on one cold Wednesday evening looking out at the grounds as twilight shone.

His mind was far from on his muggle studies essay on transport. He wanted to be out there, wanted to feel the wind on his face. He wouldn't admit it but he didn't like being cooped up anywhere and the thought of their Astronomy lesson at midnight was giving him a happy feeling.

Finally he managed to pull his attention from the window and back to his book and the section under the words public busses. Soft laughter penetrated his thoughts though and turning slowly he saw a table of fourth years not far off. A grin flittered onto his face watching them, that girl Annie was sat there with her friend's Avadne and Jules.

Sirius knew that she had been watching him lately. He could sense her eyes on him a lot of the time and the fact that James would grin would conform that she was the one staring. He had to admit that she was pretty, her long black hair that she always wore tied back hung down her back, and her brown eyes were almond shaped and sparkled when she was laughing.

He shook his head trying to get her out of it and again looked back at the book. He'd read the same line five times now and with a sigh he closed the book and stretched. It wasn't as if the essay was due in this week he could do it on the weekend and hey maybe Ginny could help him with it; she was always clued in on the muggle studies work.

His stomach lurched and he stood stretching before picking up his books. He heard laughter again and could feel eyes on him. Quickly raising his hand he waved without looking and the laughter became louder. He rolled his eyes it was so easy with girls, all he had to do was smile and they'd melt it was a talent he was proud of.

He walked slowly out of the library and looked down the corridor thinking about where he should head. The kitchens were always a good bet and the house elves would happily give him food, after all they loved feeding him. He had gone down there one night with Peter and the house elves had fed them for two hours straight. That was always a good memory.

He decided that was where he would head and turning he was hit by the library door with a large amount of force. It sent him flying backwards and he hit the ground with a loud bang. He rubbed his face; his nose was once again in pain. Looking up through watery eyes he saw Annie standing there looking horrified.

"Sirius! Oh Merlin I'm so sorry."

"Dob worry aboub ib."

He couldn't believe how bad he sounded. All his ts were becoming bs and this was causing the girl to look very worried. He pulled himself to a stand and smiled at her gently.

"Here let me help you."

She had pulled her wand out before he could say anything and with a wave from it his nose felt better. Putting his fingers to it there was no more blood and it didn't hurt.

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing really. I just fixed your nose."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"My mum's a healer and she taught me how to do it. I use to always walk into doors, walls, pillars basically anything that could break my nose. She thought it was something I should learn."

"Well tell her thanks."

"I will."

He looked around and indicated down the hall.

"Want to go to the kitchens and get something to eat?"

"You know where the kitchens are!"

"Sure with my appetite and Peter's you have to know where to get food."

She laughed and fell into step with him. They were quiet for a moment before he laughed and she turned to him.

"What?"

"Is that how you always get guys?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you hit me with the door so I'd have to talk to you."

"It was an accident."

"I don't think I believe you."

"Well it was."

He laughed as he stopped causing her to walk right passed him. She turned slowly and blushed.

"Guess we're there then."

"Yep. Watch and learn grasshopper."

He saw her roll her eyes as he tickled the pear and the handle appeared as always and he pulled it open.

"After you."

"Thanks."

"Well I didn't want you to hit me with the door again."

She turned as if to say something but stopped as Humpty ran up to them.

"Mister Black has brought a lady. Would you like your usual?"

"Sure Humpty."

The house elf ran from them and Annie looked at him with a quizzical gaze and he just grinned.

"What's the usual?"

"Watch."

The house elves were quickly running around and before long there were bottles of butterbeer, cakes, biscuits, ice-cream and chocolate in front of them and Sirius picked up a cake.

"Welcome to Hogwarts kitchen Annie, the place for all food."

"All food?"

"Yep whatever you want the house elves can get."

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not; go on ask them for something."

"Okay, umm do you have any cookie dough?"

Sirius grinned, that was stupid of course they had cookie dough. In a matter of seconds Annie was given a platter filled with the stuff, she nodded slowly and pointed to another one.

"What about treacle tart?"

Within seconds she had treacle tart in front of her and she was biting her lip as if really thinking hard.

"Sardines?"

Humpty brought her the sardines and Sirius just laughed as she turned to look at him.

"Alright so they have everything I could ever want."

"Well almost everything."

"Oh really and what don't they have?"

"Me."

He said it simply and saw the way she raised an eyebrow but smiled gently while looking him up and down.

"And what makes you think I want you?"

"You keep checking me out."

"I check out lots of guys."

"You stare at me."

"Again do that with a lot of guys."

"You blushed when I said you only hit me with the door to get my attention."

She fell silent and Sirius nodded a laugh playing on his lips.

"Come on Annie admit it you want me more than you want those sardines."

"Okay I do. But not as much as I want the cookie dough."

He barked a laugh and grinned.

"Well how would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me on the next visit?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Well it sounded like I was. Are you agreeing?"

"I'll let you know if I'm free."

She climbed to her feet and walked out of the room. Sirius watched her go a small smile spreading to his lips, that was so easy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Alright class I want an essay on cheering charms on my desk next lesson, no less than three feet long. You may leave."

Ginny picked up her book and began to push it into her bag. Amanda jumped to her feet and caught her attention.

"I'll see you later okay. Quidditch practice in like five minutes."

Ginny nodded as Amanda ran from the room pulling James along with her. Sirius was standing with Peter and a moment after they had left Amanda was back in the room pulling him out by his shirt. Ginny laughed as she caught Remus' eye.

"You heading for dinner?"

"I was thinking of, you?"

"I think my stomach would be happy if I eat."

Remus laughed at her reply and she fell into step beside him as they went straight down to the Great Hall. As they entered Ginny spotted Joe sitting on his own but Alice and Peter bumped into her and she grinned. Alice just smiled as she dropped down next to Joe with Peter and moments later Lily was worming her way in next to the boy.

"What's she like. She looks so desperate."

"Joe isn't going to fall for that so I don't know why she bothers."

"No Joe has much better taste."

"You're only saying that because you have the same taste as he does."

Remus shrugged as he dropped into a seat and Ginny sat next to him. She pulled a piece of cod onto her plate and then around it pilled on roast potatoes with runner beans, suede, carrots and sprouts. Remus pulled a face as he put the chicken and chips onto his plate.

"Why sprouts?"

"I like them."

"Are you completely mad?"

"There's nothing wrong with sprouts."

"There's nothing right with them."

She put her fork through one of them quickly putting it to her mouth making a big show about eating it.

"Gin don't that's just sick."

"Its only food, nothing wrong with it."

"Yeah right, your parents have brainwashed you."

"You just don't know what's good for you Remus Lupin."

"Yes I do and sprouts aren't one of them."

She remained silent as he put a piece of broccoli on his plate.

"What so you won't eat sprouts but you'll eat broccoli."

"That's because broccoli is lovely."

"Okay now who's brainwashed?"

She quickly squealed as he threw a piece at her, and it landed right next to her cod.

"Get it off."

"What it's not doing anything."

"Get it off my plate before it makes everything taste bad."

Remus rolled his eyes as he took it off her plate and she grinned at him. He was really close to her now she could smell his shampoo and before he could stop her she slipped her hand into his on the table.

"Thanks sweetie. Now why don't you try one of my sprouts?"

"Not until you eat the broccoli."

She just shrugged and leaning over took a bite out of the thing and pulling a face swallowed it.

"There now you eat the sprout."

She put it on the fork and fed it to him laughing when he crossed his eyes while scrunching up his nose.

"Oh you're a bigger baby than Charlie."

"It's disgusting."

She let it drop as she ate her meal but all the while she was sneaking glances at him. She didn't know what was happening really all she knew was that she enjoyed the time that she got to spend with him. A snort sounded behind her and she watched as Joe walked passed them out of the hall.

"He still isn't over you."

Ginny shrugged and then pulled a wicked grin.

"Didn't think he would be after all I am fabulous."

"And who told you that?"

"Doesn't matter it's the truth."

"I think someone needs to deflate that large head of yours before it takes over."

She quickly threw a sprout at him before swinging her legs out from under the bench and running from the hall. She could hear his footfalls behind hers as she went up the marble staircase and along the corridors.

She decided to chance a look behind and was surprised to find that he wasn't there anymore. Slowing down she came to a stop wondering if maybe he had hidden behind a suit of armour. Before she realised it a strong pair of arms came around her waist and she yelled as she was dragged sideways into an empty classroom.

"Remus let me go."

"Not until I deflate that head of yours."

She began to hit him but found it difficult since her back was against his chest. Wriggling non-stop she managed to turn around so that she was facing him and a smile came to her face. Without realising it she allowed the gap between them to shorten until her lips rested against his.

She could feel his arms tighten around her as she kissed him deeper and he replied. As they stood there she raised her arms around his neck drawing him closer to her. After some time she pulled a little back watching as he did the same licking his lips tenderly.

"Wow."

She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as his came towards hers. But before he could touch her she stepped backwards watching the curiosity that came over his face.

"Wait one minute mister. I'm not kissing you again."

"And why not?"

"Because the next time I want to kiss you is as your girlfriend."

His eyes widened only slightly and he raised his finger to his lip as if wondering whether he wanted her as a girlfriend. Ginny just smiled wider giving him a pose as he moved closer. His arms went back around her waist and she was pulled close to him. His lips began to descend again and she pulled her head backwards.

"I said –"

"I know what you said, and I'm going to kiss you."

"No not until."

She didn't finish as his lips brushed against hers. As she was about to kiss him back he pulled away and she could make out a small smile on his lips as his eyes sparkled.

"So am I going to have to ask you or are you just going to kiss me."

"You know you really should ask."

His lips were touching hers again and as he tried to move back she placed a hand on his head forcing his lips to stay on hers. However he just spun her and pulled away walking towards the classroom door.

"So you want to come for a walk around the lake?"

"It's getting dark though."

"So a nice romantic walk with my girlfriend is just what I want."

She laughed lightly as she ran to his side slipping her hand into his. She let him lead her out into the grounds to take a short walk together before they headed up to the common room.

* * *

Okay so first sorry for the delay. There are just not enough hours in the day lately to get everything done that needs to be done. Secondly … lookie its Remus and Ginny. Hope that makes a few of you happy, more relationships.

Anyway I'll try to post again soon but now I have work and university back on my plate. Seems like summer is over before it really started. But I shall try to post more.

Kris xx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alice sat on the sofa with Joe. He was in a bad mood and she couldn't blame him really. He was still mad about Ginny and the girl knew it and enjoyed throwing herself at Remus in front of him. She had tried to be tolerant with Ginny knew that they were still growing and maybe she wasn't meant to be with Joe but the way that she was going about it was all wrong.

She closed her book as the girl in question entered the room. Joe glanced and she saw the scowl that came over his features as he stormed off up the boys' staircase. Alice though watched as Remus and Ginny moved over to a small table still holding hands, they were grinning at each other and to Alice's horror they moved closer to each other sharing a kiss.

The evidence was all in front of her. Ginny and Remus had started dating and they were rubbing it in Joe's face! Remus had been the reason for their break up and now he was enjoying tormenting Joe even further. It wasn't as if he had had an easy two years as it was.

Her temper was getting the better of her and she didn't care. She stood up and stormed over to the table where the pair were sitting and they were so absorbed in each other they didn't even pay her any attention.

"I want to talk to you, now!"

She could hear the anger in her voice and was trying everything to control it. She wasn't usually an angry person her temperament was pretty good but like her brother when she was pissed off then everyone would know it, and you wouldn't want to be the one it was directed at.

"Al are you okay?"

"No upstairs now!"

She didn't wait to watch them she just turned and stormed up to her dorm room leaving the door open after her. It was a few seconds before Ginny entered behind her. Looking around Alice was pleased to find that Lily wasn't in there.

"Shut the door."

The door clicked and she turned to look at the red head. Ginny was only a tiny bit taller than she was but Ginny had always seemed bigger to her. Maybe it was her confidence her attitude but looking at her now she looked like the smallest creature ever created.

"How could you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remus."

Ginny's features softened slightly as if an understanding was coming over her and she just closed her eyes.

"Alice I didn't break up with Joe for Remus."

"No well you've been rubbing Joe's nose in it for weeks! I can't believe how selfish you're being."

"What because I'm moving on with my life! Look Al I'm sorry that I hurt Joe but I'm fifteen for crying out loud. I never thought I'd be with Joe for the rest of my life and he's got to move on."

"And how the hell is he suppose to do that when everywhere he looks there you are with Remus rubbing salt into his wound."

"You're being naïve now Al I mean its not like I'm the first person to break up with someone. Look at Pete and Branwen they broke up and nothing like this happened."

"Yeah because neither one was acting like you are."

"Oh and how am I acting? Happy because that's what I am."

"No like a complete bitch as if nobody else matters except you."

"How dare you say that! I'm just trying to move on. Merlin Alice we're at war. Tomorrow I could be dead and I want to spend however long I have left alive happy."

Her voice had become a snarl but Alice didn't flinch she just stared the girl down.

"Yeah well I hope you die tomorrow because you deserve it."

"SHUT UP!"

Alice looked at the door and saw Amanda standing there her eyes had narrowed as she looked at the pair of them.

"Alice take that back."

"No."

"Yes, take it back now. You never wish somebody dead."

"Fine I don't wish you were dead, just really badly injured so that you would have to be sent away."

"Alice grow up, Joe isn't all that innocent you know. I wish that he wasn't finding the fact that I'm with Remus difficult but I only just started going out with him and you know what its nobodies business but my own."

"I'm not going to speak to you ever again. I hope that Remus is worth more to you than my friendship."

"Well I hope Joe is worth more to you than me then."

Alice stormed from the room pushing into Amanda as she left. Ginny though moved to her bed and collapsed on it letting tears fall from her eyes. Amanda was next to her in seconds rubbing her back.

"Give her some time and she'll be okay with you, she's just feeling sorry for Joe."

"I never wanted to hurt him."

"I know and I think maybe you better give him a few days or even weeks and go talk things out with him. I'm sure once he sees that you never wanted to hurt him and did this for you then he'll be okay with it."

Ginny nodded rubbing her nose and as she looked up she caught the look on Amanda's face.

"So you and Remus then. Told you he fancied you something rotten."

Ginny laughed as she pushed Amanda to the floor slightly happier now than she had been.


	15. Chapter 15

The fourteen of August marked a sorrowful day. It was the two year anniversary of the death of Katie. Most of you probably have no idea who she is but she actually inspired me to write this story. When I posted the first chapter of year one I dedicated this story to her. So today I'm rededicating this chapter to her memory. May she rest in eternal peace.

Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow;  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain;  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awake in the morning's hush  
I'll be the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there. I did not die.

(Katie; 14/08/04 RIP)

Chapter 15

When Halloween arrived there was a large amount of tension in the air that wasn't doing anybody any favours. Alice hadn't spoken to Ginny in two weeks and this was putting strain on Amanda. She was forced to split her time between Alice and Ginny, and then there was trying to fit James, Sirius and Quidditch in as well.

The evening of the Halloween feast wasn't turning out to be any better. Amanda had spent the day sitting with Alice through the lessons while Ginny had spent the day with James. Branwen and Lily had been stirring non-stop since the fight and the tensions were higher than ever before.

Amanda dropped into the seat at the Gryffindor table and lowered her head onto the table refusing to look up as she sat there. A hand moved to her back and she could feel fingers running along the spine, looking up she met James' eyes.

"How are you doing?"

"I think I'm having a breakdown."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I've got Alice complaining about how Ginny is showing off with Remus trying to make Joe jealous. Then I've got Ginny complaining that it's got nothing to do with Alice and then there's Branwen and Lily who are enjoying the argument and keep baiting them into yelling at each other."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about them tonight."

Amanda looked around the table. Alice was down the other end with Frank and Joe while Ginny was sat lost in conversation with Andi. Remus had come down with a chest infection the day before and was in the hospital wing, or at least that's what the boys were saying.

"Yeah that is good I suppose."

"What's good?"

She looked up as Sirius and Peter sat opposite them and shrugged putting her head back on the table.

"She's glad that Alice and Ginny have been split up."

"Oh and I thought she was talking about the article in the Prophet."

Amanda looked up giving Sirius a funny look. He however grinned at her.

"Wait don't tell me you didn't read it Aunty Amanda!"

"What?"

A bark of laugher left his lips as he shared a look at Peter. It was a matter of seconds before he spoke up again.

"Anastasia had a baby boy on the 19th October. Little Trent Parkinson. It was in the Prophet today along with photos. I can't believe you missed it."

"Great. So not only are my friends at each other's throats. My sister has bred, poor boy."

Amanda shook her head just as Peter looked over her shoulder and spoke up.

"Oh look there goes Lily and Branwen to cheer Joe up."

Amanda snorted at these words and lifted her head as the food appeared around them. She followed the others placing piles of food onto her plate taking mouthfuls of the delicious stuff. She had to admit that she was thankful for anytime away from the pair at the moment. They were her best friends but Merlin when they were fighting they were bad.

"So where's Annie tonight then Sirius?"

The boy had looked up at Peter's words and pointed further down the table where the girl was sat with her two friends. Amanda grinned looking at her oldest friend.

"So why isn't she sat with you then?"

He shrugged and took a mouthful of potato. But Amanda knew he was hiding something and she kicked him under the table.

"Ouch!"

"You're keeping something from me what is it?"

He rumpled his hair in the same manner that James did when he was trying to show off. She stared him down and he finally opened his mouth and muttered something that caused Peter to laugh. She however hadn't caught a word of it, but it didn't look like she was going to have a chance to ask him again.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!"

"IT'S NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU SCOTT."

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND."

"SO."

Amanda jumped up from her seat and moved down the table as quickly as she could. Alice was swinging for Lily and the girl was baiting her. From the top table McGonagall was already moving and Amanda knew that there was going to be trouble. Just as Alice swung her arm back to punch Lily Amanda grabbed it.

"Calm down Al."

"NO SHE'S FLIRTING WITH HIM AGAIN AND I'M GOING TO KILL HER."

"Alice look at me okay. She's a bitch. She's jealous of the fact that you've got a boyfriend and she isn't capable of getting one. And if you punch her she's just going to use it to take points off you again, and give you a detention."

"I'm capable of getting any guy I want Dixon! So why don't you just piss off back to the kiddies you're sitting with."

"I'd rather be with those kiddies than with you. Come on Al come sit with me."

"Miss Scott I believe we need to discuss that temper of yours. Ten points from Gryffindor for that little scene and two detentions with me starting Monday. One for fighting with a prefect and the other for that foul word you used."

"Yes Professor."

Amanda watched as McGonagall turned and walked back up to the teachers table. As her back was turned Lily smiling stuck her middle finger up at the pair. Amanda just shook her head pulling Alice up the table and squeezing her in next to her and James.

"You alright Alice?"

"I should have punched her."

Sirius laughed at her reply to James question but nothing else was said on the matter as they started the dessert. The tense atmosphere that had been developing over the last few weeks was reaching a breaking point and Amanda felt the need to hit her head hard against the table. It was with relief that Dumbledore climbed to his feet and dismissed them off to bed.

Frank had run up the table and pulled Alice to a stand and taking her hand led her out of the hall. It was for the best they needed to sort some things out and soon before things got any worse. The other four walked slowly up to the common room together.

When they arrived Amanda found that Ginny was sat on a table in a corner talking quietly to Andi and Ted. Branwen and Lily wandered in with Joe and he quickly pulled himself away from them and headed over to them.

"Mind if I join you?"

"What the two bitches getting to you now?"

He grinned at Amanda but it was a sad grin and she nodded as he dropped onto the floor with James and Peter to play exploding snap. She however looked sideways to where Sirius was talking to Annie. He kissed her cheek but she shook her head crossing her arms and her eyes skidded and locked with Amanda's and she saw hatred in them.

Sirius turned and looked at her before turning back to his girlfriend and said something before coming back towards them. He dropped onto the sofa and pulled Amanda down with him.

"We need to talk."

"Okay."

"The reason Annie wasn't sat with me is… Well because she hates you."

"What? I haven't done anything to her."

He looked upset and was squirming a little.

"It's the fact that we're so close she hates that, and I think she's jealous. And I know it's stupid because you're with James but I don't think she cares."

"Oh, and you really like her don't you."

He nodded and Amanda sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well I guess we don't have to spend time together, you know outside of lessons and Quidditch."

"But I want to."

"Yeah and me."

The pair looked at each other and Sirius turned to look in the direction of his girlfriend.

"We could just meet up in private when Annie isn't around."

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"Okay so I better be getting away from you then, bye Mandy."

"Okay. Goodbye Sirius."

She stood up and headed up to her dorm room. She loved Sirius he was like a brother and although she would never tell him she considered him her best friend along with Ginny. But if his relationships were suffering because of her she'd stay away from him in front of the girl after all he'd do the same for her.


	16. Chapter 16

So I'm dedicating this chapter to Chilaro who has read through all the past posts in remarkbly quick time to be all caught up. Enjoy

Chapter 16

Frank stood up and looked around. His stomach was in knots and he felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He opened his mouth to say something then shook his head; opening it again he looked straight forward and closed it.

"And that's the perfect goldfish impression."

Nervous laughter sounded through the room at Sirius' joke. Frank nodded slowly before actually managing to get words out.

"Okay so this is it our first game of the season and its going to be tough. The Slytherins have a good team. I mean they've only got one new player and I haven't been able to find out who that is -"

"He's good, and he'll be tough but I don't think you have to worry too much about him. He's going to be nervous with it being his first game and he wants to impress. So as long as Sirius doesn't do anything stupid we'll be alright."

"Amanda do you know who the new player is?"

She nodded and he opened his mouth to ask her who it was but she spoke up quickly.

"And I promised I wouldn't say who it is. He wants to surprise someone by getting on the team and he wants to see the reaction himself."

"Okay, so then let's just get out there and win okay. Let's show everyone that even without Christian and Kathy we're the best team in the school. You two ready?"

Jaclyn Owen was extremely pale but she nodded while Branwen waved her bat smiling.

"I'm ready. I'll knock the lot of them off their brooms."

"That's fine Branwen. Just remember that Amanda is on this team so no hitting her off today."

The girl nodded her head and Frank walked out to the enclosure and found the Slytherins standing there. As they walked closer to them he noticed the new player and looked back at Sirius. He was scowling a little but when Regulus waved at him the older boy did find it in him to wave back and smile a little.

Frank took Malfoys hand looking up into the sky.

"You're dead Longbottom."

He didn't have a chance to reply as Joe called out the Slytherins names and they took to the air. He looked at his team standing in front of him and nodded and when Joe called the Gryffindors they flew out amongst cheers.

Prewett blew his whistle and the game started. Frank took off around the stadium looking out for the snitch flying around Nott but every so often he would look down at the game. Sirius was doing as well as he always did. He had let one goal in and it had come from Regulus' hands but Malfoy and Lestrange had been unable to get any passed him.

Then there were James, Amanda and Jaclyn; the two older players were doing well they had gotten four passed Snodgrass already and were quickly passing the Quaffle back and fore. Jaclyn looked a little shaky still but she was getting into the game and had taken a few good shots that had been saved.

Then Ted was doing his usual good job of keeping the Bludger away from their chasers and had been knocking the Quaffle from Malfoys hands a few times. Branwen too seemed to be getting into the game she had knocked a few nasty hits towards Lestrange and had gotten the ball from Black a few times.

Frank had been very nervous coming into this game not because he thought the team's performance wasn't going to be good but because this was his first game as captain. He wanted to prove that he was good enough to lead the team this year.

He saw Nott going into a steep dive about an hour into the game and went to follow when he noticed something shining only a few feet away from where he was. A smile spread to his face as he flew level and reached out his hand. He closed his fingers around the small golden object and grinned waving his hand in the air amongst the cheers.

Flying to the ground he landed and the team grabbed him patting his back and hugging him as they jumped up and down. They were still undefeated even with two new members on their team. This year was going to be the best ever Frank was certain of it.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry there's been a bit of a delay. My dad has been in and out of hospital since Wednesday so its been a bit hectic. Not sure when I'll be able to post again

Chapter 17

Lily watched as Frank waved his arm in the air and screamed. They'd done it! They'd won the first match of the season. She wasn't happy for the Gryffindors in general but with the fact that they were going to be having a party later, she loved the idea of that.

The weeks that she had been in school were different to any of the others that she had spent here, she was confident and happy. She had watched as the girls had gotten into small arguments and had enjoyed meddling and making them worse.

She looked as the people around her began to leave the stadium. She had spent the match sitting next to a seventh year named Keith since Branwen was now on the team. She had to admit that Branwen had been great but nowhere near as good as Frank. A small smile spread up her face as she walked up to the castle.

When she got to the common room people were already decorating it and after about fifteen minutes Joe walked in with Peter carrying food and butterbeers. Music began to play and she watched as around her people began to dance.

It was a good thirty minutes after the game finished before the players themselves found their way into the room. Lily watched as Amanda and James went straight to the food while Sirius went and found his girlfriend. Ted moved over to Trinity and Andi while Frank started talking to Joe and Alice. Branwen made her way over.

"Good game Bran."

"Thanks. Who you watching?"

"Frank. I think its time I make a move."

"I thought you liked Joe?"

"I do but I think its time Alice learns not to mess with me."

"Oh fun, want any help?"

"A distraction. I need Alice away from him and maybe Joe so I can get him on his own."

Branwen nodded and looked around. She headed straight over to where Remus and Ginny were stood with Peter.

"Oh look there's the whore."

Ginny spun and looked at her.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh it wasn't me Dunn it was Scott. Thought you'd like to know your new nickname."

Ginny turned a horrible shade of red before storming over toward Alice. She had grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled her backwards.

"If you've got anything to say about me tell it to my face."

"I've no idea what you're talking about Ginny. Now let go of my hair!"

"How about the fact you called me a whore."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

While they were fighting Branwen moved over to the two boys Alice had just left. She stood next to Joe and laughed as Alice pushed Ginny so hard that she went flying backwards. Joe went to step forward but Branwen stopped him.

"Leave them if you step in their just going to turn on you."

"But I'm sick of this. I'm going to put an end to it."

"Oh but then where will I get my entertainment."

"This isn't entertaining."

Lily was watching from a little further over and as Frank went to step in she pushed him backwards and before he could react they were outside of the common room.

"Lily what are you doing? I've got to stop Alice."

"Leave her I'm sure Amanda well step in soon enough. I think we should spend this time alone."

"Lily I don't want to spend any time alone with you."

"Oh there's no need to pretend anymore Frank its only you and me now."

"Lily I'm serious leave me alone I'm with Alice."

"I don't see why. She's just a little kid you could have more fun with me."

"I have fun with Alice now move."

"No."

She put her arms up around Frank's neck and smiled as a panic came over his face. He couldn't get her off him and she knew it. She quickly allowed her lips to go to his. He started to push her away but it was no use. From behind she heard the portrait open.

"I've had enough of this. You're suppose to be friends now just get to the –"

Amanda's voice caught in her throat as she stood behind Alice and Ginny. They were all staring at the scene in front of them Frank was kissing Lily. A mingled sound of horror escaped from Alice's lips and before anyone could react she had grabbed the red head's hair while kicking her behind her knees.

The girl crumbled to the floor and Alice looked into Frank's eyes there were tears in her own but she didn't care. She saw the look of shock on his face as horror came over it with guilt, but she didn't care. Raising her hand she slapped his face and ran off down the corridor.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm posting three chapters at once for you. This is just because this storyline drags out until chapter 20, so thought I'd get it moving on a little.

Kris

-----

Chapter 18

Frank looked on as Alice sped passed him. He went to turn and follow her when he felt a hand grab his arm. Turning he was in time to see a fist connect with his eye and he wobbled and fell backwards.

"You bastard how the hell could you do that to her?"

"But I didn't –"

"Liar."

He watched as Ginny's eyes began to cloud over and with one last stare she stormed off down the corridor after Alice. Amanda though was just standing there looking at him he was shaking his head and he climbed to his feet looking at her.

"Come on then, say something."

"Comet"

He was puzzled by her choice of word but the portrait opened and she pointed inside. He looked at the corridor, he wanted to go after Alice but knew it was better to leave her have some time before he tried to explain himself. He walked in and behind him Amanda followed dragging Lily in with her.

All eyes shifted to look at them but he didn't care he looked back at Amanda and felt the need to tell her the truth. Maybe she could tell Alice especially if she would be refusing to speak to him.

"Amanda it wasn't how it looked."

"What you weren't kissing Lily?"

"No I wasn't."

"You know what Frank if you're going to lie at least try coming up with a better one. We saw the pair of you."

"She kissed me."

"It's the same thing! You're lips were on hers and you weren't making a fuss."

"I couldn't get her off me."

"Liar you're stronger than she is and don't pretend otherwise."

"But –"

"But nothing Longbottom. Now why don't you just piss off somewhere and stay out of the way."

"I want to speak to Alice."

"Here's a bit of friendly advice. You better keep away from her. Otherwise you'll be wishing you were never born."

"I didn't do anything."

"No. But I will and it won't be pleasant trust me."

The look in her eyes told him that he shouldn't mess with her not now. So turning he walked through the silent crowd and stopped at the bottom of the boys' stairs.

"It didn't mean anything. Tell Alice I'm sorry."

Amanda was shaking her head and feeling defeated he headed up to his dorm room to hide away. He opened the door and walked inside dropping onto his bed. Picking up his pillow he punched it hard trying to get rid of the anger that had just crept up on him.

The door opened again and he looked up to see Joe standing there looking at him.

"What happened?"

"Lily kissed me and Alice saw."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"No. I was tying to get her off me but Alice saw before I managed it."

"You're screwed mate."

"I know."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ginny walked down the corridor. Looking around she had no idea where she was heading she just wanted to find Alice. Sure the pair weren't speaking but this went beyond friendship. Alice needed somebody with her now and she knew how it felt to find your boyfriend kissing someone else after all Michael had done it to her back in their second year.

She looked down the corridor and saw the girls' toilets and decided to check it out. Opening the door she could hear muffled crying sounds coming from one of the stalls.

"Alice open the door."

"I don't want to see you."

Ginny looked around and opened the door to the stall next to the one Alice was in. Carefully she climbed onto the toilet and reaching the top of the cubicle jumped pulling herself over so that she was looking in on Alice. Carefully she dropped into the cubicle coming face to face with the girl.

"Why'd he do it?"

Ginny shook her head gently rubbing Alice's hair.

"I don't know he's a guy."

"That's a stupid excuse."

"Yeah it is, but it's true. It's this thing with guys. They see a pretty girl and they want her even if they're with somebody else."

"But it's Frank he isn't like that."

Ginny pulled Alice's face up to meet hers and allowed green to meet blue.

"You're right. I thought Frank was better than that too. But it shows that all guys are the same."

Alice cried even more looking at the ceiling.

"It hurts though."

"I know babe I remember when I found Michael kissing some girl and I felt like he ripped my beating heart from my chest and jumped on it."

"It's different though."

"How?"

"I'm in love with Frank."

Ginny felt tears come to her own eyes. She wrapped her arms around the girl letting her cry onto her shoulder.

"He shouldn't have done it, but you know Lily is just as much to blame."

She sniffed and looked up.

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have fought with you. Joe isn't really that mad anymore and yet I'm picking, and at least you didn't do this to him."

"And I'm sorry that I put you in the middle. After all you are Joe's friend and you have a right to not like what I did."

"Friends?"

"Forever."

Alice wiped at her nose and stood up opening the door and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying and her face was pale. She looked up at Ginny next to her and frowned.

"Why does it hurt do much?"

"Because he betrayed you babe. Listen you cry as much as you need to just do it here don't let him or that bitch see you cry."

"Will it get better?"

"Sure it will, you have me to help you feel better."

"Thanks."

Ginny let Alice rest her head on her shoulder and the pair just looked into the mirror. It was a strange moment but in it all their troubles were forgotten as their friendship shone through.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The weekend was strange for everyone. Nobody knew how they should be reacting. The Gryffindors were keeping away from Alice letting her do whatever it was that she wanted to with Ginny and Amanda at her side. Lily and Branwen hadn't been seen much and they thought that the two girls were probably hiding away in Ddraig's office.

As for Frank well he didn't know whether he was coming or going. Joe was sitting talking to him non-stop but the rest of the house was reacting funnily towards him. He wanted to explain what had really happened he needed to sort things out with Alice.

The Monday arrived though and Frank found that he was ignored by the girl. She refused to look at him and when he had tried to speak to her at dinner she had gone to hit him until Amanda pushed him backwards and moved to speak to him.

He was warned to keep away from her for now that she had yet to cool down. So that evening when Joe went to his Astronomy lesson which started at eight and would last until one Frank found himself sat with the boys playing exploding snap. He found that at least they were speaking to him.

He had though spent twenty minutes filling them in on his side of the story and by the end they were all agreed on one thing, it was all Lily's fault. This however wasn't enough to get Alice speaking to him.

So on the Tuesday when he was sat in his Herbology lesson next to Shane he let his mind wander over what had happened once more. He kept thinking about how he should have grabbed her arm so that he could have pulled free. Or how he shouldn't have listened to Amanda and gone straight after Alice.

That evening he again didn't have a chance to speak to his girlfriend as he had to lead Quidditch practice. He noted that Lily was not in attendance that night which was a relief and spent the evening going through some new plays that he had designed.

The Wednesday night he again didn't get to speak to Alice. She had Astronomy along with the rest of the fifth years and spent the evening up in her dorm until it was time to go to the lesson. He couldn't believe that it had been four days since he had last spoken to her. This was the longest they had gone without speaking.

Thursday brought the next Quidditch practice and after they had finished (eight o'clock) he headed to McGonagall's classroom for his detention. She had decided that she was sick of him not paying attention in class and he was being punished. He couldn't help it though his mind was completely on Alice.

The Friday brought happiness; well almost they had a Hogsmeade visit the next day. He had been planning on going down to see his mother but since Alice spent the evening in her dorm yet again he decided they would have to talk tomorrow.

So as Saturday morning showed itself Frank sat at the Gryffindor table with Joe eating his breakfast. The rest of the boys turned up not long after and Frank watched as Joe left for Hogsmeade with Peter, James and Remus. Sirius followed not long later with Annie and he spotted both Lily and Branwen sneak out of the hall.

It was nine o'clock and nearing the end of breakfast when Alice finally entered the hall with Amanda and Ginny. The three saw him and Alice turned to leave but he was standing next to her within seconds.

"We need to talk."

"Leave me alone."

"No this has gone on long enough Alice. We need to sort things out."

"There isn't anything to sort out."

Frank felt a pain in his heart as he looked at the girl. His grey eyes filled with tears but he wasn't going to look away from her blue ones. Ginny and Amanda were stood not far from them and the red head spoke up.

"We'll just head down to Hogsmeade and leave you to it."

"No I'm coming with you."

The two shared a look and Amanda spoke up. Frank could tell she was choosing her words carefully.

"Alice I think that maybe you and Frank should speak about this, and you need to do it in private. The common room is going to be empty today since third years up are in Hogsmeade and there's a gobstones contest so most of the younger students will be there."

Alice hesitated. Frank could see that and then she nodded and turning away from him headed up to the common room. Frank mouthed a thanks to the girls. Amanda nodded but Ginny shot him a look that said she wouldn't be speaking to him if it were her.

So slowly he followed Alice. She was a couple paces ahead of him the entire way back to the common room and he let her keep the distance. He didn't want to come on too strong she probably wouldn't be able to take it not now.

She had muttered the password and the portrait was beginning to close behind her so he ran and got inside. There were only three students in the room and they were all first years. However as soon as they saw them they turned and left the room and Frank thought it was a smart idea.

"So what have you got to say then Frank and it better be good."

"I want to tell you the truth."

"I've heard your truth and I don't want to know."

"Look Alice I can't change what happened, Merlin I wish that I could. I should have pushed her harder but she took me by surprise and I don't want her I want you. I love you."

Her eyes widened and Frank knew his own eyes were wide. He had never told her that he loved her. He hadn't known but the thought of losing her was bringing it home he was in love with her. He loved her more than he ever thought it possible to love somebody.

"You love me?"

He moved closer to her and taking her left hand in both of his looked deeply into her eyes and nodded.

"Yes I love you Alice and I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you."

He could see small tears beginning to form in her eyes and when she spoke he could hear them.

"You did hurt me though."

"I know I have, and it's killing me. Alice I've never felt so bad in my entire life. I just wish I could make it up to you."

He was slightly surprised by the sound of tears in his own voice but he wasn't ashamed of them. They were there because he was upset. Upset with himself for doing what he had.

"You can't."

It was said so simply but he felt as if somebody had hit him hard over the head with a beaters bat.

"Please Alice let me try. I love you."

"I love you too."

A flutter took over his heart as he looked deeply into her eyes. He could see mixed emotions there but he knew that she held love for him just like he did for her.

"Alice –"

"No Frank I love you, but I can't trust you."

"Yes you can. Please Alice I won't do anything like this ever again."

"I can't Frank I just can't."

"Alice!"

She was crying heavily now as was he. He could hear the desperation in his voice as the girl he loved pulled her hand free taking a step backwards away from him.

"No Frank I can't do this. I can't be with somebody I can't trust."

"But you can trust me."

"I thought so. I mean you're Frank and I love you but you've hurt me too badly. You knew she was after you. She's been flirting with you all term and you knew I couldn't take it and Frank I'm sorry this is it."

"It can't be Alice. No I don't want to be without you."

The tears were running down his cheeks but he didn't care he had to convince her that she didn't mean this that she could trust him. She had her left hand covering her mouth and her eyes were almost shut as the tears escaped. He watched as she used her right hand to pull on the end of her hair as she shook her head at him.

"No Frank please don't do this."

"You've got my heart in your hand Alice and you're killing it."

"YOU KILLED MINE!"

He watched as she began to shake as the tears became more ferrous. Her entire body was shaking and he wanted to hug her close and tell her everything would be okay. But he knew this was something he couldn't solve that way that this was something he had done to her.

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that Frank but it doesn't change anything."

Using his right hand he rubbed his nose ignoring the tears dripping off his cheeks. Her eyes were locked with his. Her voice had long become faint as she struggled with the words but there was a look in her face that said it all.

"Are you still my friend?"

Alice's eyes were closed as she nodded gently and opening them she spoke softly.

"And that's what makes it worse. I hate you for what you've done. You've hurt me so much and yet I still love you, I still like you and I don't want to lose you."

"You don't have to Alice."

"We can't continue though Frank, you're not listening. How can I go out with you now after you've done this to me?"

He stopped and hid his face in his hands, she was sniffing and he was too. He didn't know where he was, he was all over the place and then he removed his hands and looked at her.

"So it's over."

"Yes."

"I wish it wasn't."

"I can't stay with you."

He nodded.

"We can still hang out though right. I don't want to lose you completely."

She nodded looking at the ceiling.

"But not yet, I need time."

"I understand."

As he said it he met her gaze one more time. She was beautiful everything about her. Her blonde hair that was pulled back from her face in a simple ponytail, her blue eyes that were filled with tears, her face that was so wet and her perfect mouth that was closed tightly as she tried to control her tears. He couldn't believe he had done this to her and that he had now lost her.

Turning quickly he ran up to his dorm room and falling onto his bed cried harder than he could ever remember doing. He didn't know if he had been like this when his father had died and he didn't care, all he could think was that he had done this to himself and that he'd never be able to move on. Nobody could replace Alice she was perfect for him; she was the one the only one he would ever want.


	21. Chapter 21

First I'm sorry that its taken so long to post this. Blame a mixture of work, parents being on holiday and a 21st birthday tomorrow for a good mate of mine that I've been preparing for.

Second there's going to be lacks of posts on a regular basis now. University official starts tomorrow (although lectures not until 2nd October) this means my attention has to fall to that since its my last year. But I shall post maybe once every week, maybe two. I shall try though

Kris

* * *

Chapter 21

Lily dropped onto the stump and looked up at the grey clouds that were covering the late November sky, her heartbeat was fast and a bubbling had taken over her stomach. A grin spread up her face as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the gold chain that she had just lifted from the shop. It was a beautifully crafted necklace that they would never be able to trace since it was a muggle one. It would look fabulous with her white dress that she was planning to wear out on New Years to a muggle club.

Footfalls were echoing through the clearing and she quickly dropped the necklace back into her pocket. She grinned as Branwen sat down next to her; the girl had made a distraction while Lily had been lifting the necklace.

"You get it?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just pay for it?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Lily grinned and missed the look that Branwen had on her face. But the Welsh girl sat down and looked up at the shack that was stood just a little way off.

"It doesn't look like the most haunted place in Britain does it?"

"No but then you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Is that the old Lily I hear?"

"Shut up."

Lily stuck her tongue out at the other girl looking up at the building. Maybe the old Lily was still in there, maybe she was trying to get out but the new Lily wasn't letting her. The new Lily was stronger and in control.

"Don't you feel even a little guilty about what you did?"

"To Alice?"

"Yeah."

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"I don't know maybe a bit. I mean she was my friend but she deserved it."

"I don't think she did."

"What?"

"I mean yeah she deserved something but wrecking her entire relationship with Frank."

Lily looked at Branwen there was a confused look on her friends face but she smiled at her.

"No it's not that I like her anymore. I just keep thinking about you know if Pete had done that to me. I think it would have destroyed me and I think that it might destroy Alice."

"It brought her and Ginny back together so they should thank me. Plus at least she found out now that Frank isn't as faithful as she thought."

Branwen nodded slowly looking up at the dark clouds that were beginning to form.

"Did Frank want to kiss you?"

She saw the way that Lily's head spun to look at her. The green eyes filled with something that Branwen hadn't seen for a long time, embarrassment, shame and regret.

"No he told me he wanted Alice."

"Oh so it was bad timing on her part."

"Yeah it was."

They were silent for a moment. Then Lily spoke up looking at her best friend carefully as if trying to judge what her reaction would be.

"I overheard Ginny and Amanda speaking the other day. Alice told Ginny that she loved Frank."

Branwen's pale face paled even more as her eyes widened and sorrow filled her eyes.

"Lily what've you done?"

"I know. I crossed a line Branwen. But I didn't know."

They were silent for a few moments before Branwen spoke up.

"We're bitches."

Lily nodded.

"They were our friends and look what we've done."

"Do you think it's too late to make it up to them?"

"Yeah."

Rain started to fall from the over hanging clouds. Lily stood up letting the water hit her face. She was lost and she didn't know how it had happened. She had gone from being someone she liked to somebody that she hated being. But somehow she couldn't see any way out, there was no going back this was who she would have to be from now on.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sirius pulled out the chair for Annie letting her settle herself taking the one opposite. She had insisted that they go to Madam Puddifoot's café but Sirius would rather have taken her to Café Carina. However he wasn't going to push her after all Amanda would likely be there and all he needed was for Annie to see her.

Things weren't going all that well between the pair of them. Annie had spotted Sirius and Amanda messing around in the corridors only the day before and she had taken it the wrong way. She was insisting that the pair were flirting and had even decided that she would go show Amanda what for and Sirius had had to hold her back.

"What you thinking about?"

He looked up at his girlfriend and smiled.

"How much I'm going to miss you at Christmas."

The look on her face told him that it had been the right answer. If he had told her he was thinking about Amanda she would have hit the roof.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

He didn't answer straight away as he ordered a coffee. Once Annie had ordered her own drink he smiled looking at her.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. I mean I know that I'm not going home but I was planning on going to James' … but Amanda is probably going to be there. So maybe I'll stay at Hogwarts."

"But you'll be on your own!"

"Well yes I will but if I go to James' Amanda will be there. After all she is his girlfriend."

"She should just go home and let you go to James'."

"It's not that simple pumpkin. Her family is like mine and neither of us go home. Although she might be going to Ginny's I'll have to ask her."

Their drinks had arrived and he took a sip looking at his girlfriend. Her dark hair sat gently around her face and her dark eyes were sparkling.

"What about you? How are you spending Christmas?"

"Same as usual. My family own a string of wizarding hotels around the world and they have one in the Alps so we'll spend Christmas there. It's actually really lovely my grandparents will come out and we'll stay up late talking. They'll tell all these old stories and then we'll open presents have Christmas dinner with all the staff and guests and go skiing after lunch."

"That does sound lovely; you must have missed that last year."

She nodded as she took another sip of her tea."

"Yeah but it was nice to have a change. You know to spend Christmas with my friends having a laugh and that huge snowball fight was fantastic."

"You're telling me! When you all went in we carried on and James shoved snow down Mand's jumper. She was so annoyed she put a charm on these snowballs to chase him and I've never laughed so much, well until Joe jumped on me and Alice got me with a face full of snow."

"You're friends sound funny."

"They are."

They were silent for a few seconds and Sirius looked out the window. The sky was clouding over and it looked like it might start raining soon.

"How's Alice?"

He looked back at Annie and shrugged.

"How would you feel if someone who was suppose to be your friend kissed your boyfriend?"

"I'd kill her and then you."

He gulped before he continued.

"She's taken it really badly but she's got Ginny and Amanda there for her. They're trying to help her through it and as far as I know Lily is keeping away. It's Frank I feel sorry for."

"Why he kissed her?"

"No he didn't. Lily and Alice have been fighting all year and Lily just used Frank to get at Alice. She caught him by surprise and kissed him and it was at that moment Alice turned up. He's really upset he wants to make things better to explain but Alice won't have any of it."

Annie nodded and looked outside.

"Sounds familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you heard of the seventh year named Monica in Hufflepuff?"

"Oh the one that cheated on Kenny Adams with that guy. Oh what was his name? Umm … Jim Williams?"

"Yeah only she didn't. Jim had been following her and he grabbed her and had her against the wall. Then Kenny came passed and caught them, got really upset and dumped her there and then. She was heartbroken she hadn't done anything. She had tried to get him off her but he was stronger but Kenny didn't want to know."

"Wow how'd you know that?"

"She's my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"You never asked."

Sirius looked into her eyes and smiled.

"So do you have anymore sisters, or even brothers for that matter?"

"Did you know Ben and Tim Reynolds who graduated two years ago?"

"Ben had red spiked hair walked around like he owned the place. A Slytherin right? Oh and Tim short red hair a little bit of a lisp was in Ravenclaw."

She nodded.

"Yeah they're my step-brothers. Their dad Neal married my mum when I was ten and they became part of the family. Then there's Monica and me we have the same dad and then we have a half brother Winston he's two."

"Wow, who's your dad then?"

"Eric Jenkins."

"The manger of the Arrows, no way!"

She nodded pulling a face.

"Yeah the Arrows, his first love."

"Is that resentment I hear?"

"A little he put the Arrows before the family and mum didn't like it so they got divorced when I was only three. Then she met Neal when I was eight and like I said they got married when I was ten."

"Do you see your dad?"

"I spend every July with him. You know if I can get his attention long enough from his beloved team."

"At least that's the only thing you have to put up with."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it."

"No tell me please."

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Well my dad is big on purity of blood and he spends all his time making sure that Regulus and to some degree me are seen in the right places with the right people. It's sad really. That's why I don't go home. There's no way I'm going to the pureball again."

"Oh why not you looked very handsome last year all dressed up."

She was grinning at him and he laughed lightly.

"Well of course I did. I look handsome in anything."

Annie smiled up at him just as a bolt of thunder sounded over head. They both looked out the window to see the rain bouncing off the road and were glad to be inside.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Joe sat down at the table in Carina's café glad to be away from the crowds. They had walked through most of the shops in the town buying things from Zonkos before trying to get into the three Broomsticks. It had been packed but they did manage to get one drink. But they were hungry it was nearly time for lunch and the weather had taken a turn so they had decided to go to the café.

It was busier than he had remembered it on a Hogsmeade visit. Usually the other clients would not bother coming if the students were about but about thirty people were sat around tables lost in conversation of some kind.

"I've never seen it this busy."

"Yeah Pete it's normally just a few people in here. Wonder if we'll be able to get anything to eat."

As James said it Enid came over and stopped next to them. Joe smiled at the woman. She was Frank's Aunt, had married Carina's brother years ago. But she had never had children and had never gotten herself a career. That's why she had agreed to help Carina out which Joe guessed was a good thing judging by all the people.

"Hello welcome to Café Carina. My name is Enid and I'll be your waitress today."

She finally looked up and saw Joe.

"Oh Joseph Wild it's you! Oh and where is my favourite nephew today?"

"He's stayed up Hogwarts had to sort some things out. It's a prefect thing but he said to tell Mrs L. that he'll see her at Christmas."

"Oh alright I'll pass the message on. So what can I get you?"

Joe looked at the boys and they each placed their orders and Enid left. They sat talking softly and then they heard a voice.

"Mind if we join you?"

Joe looked up to see Amanda and Ginny standing there. So moving his chair closer to Peter he allowed Amanda to sit next to James while Ginny sat between Peter and Remus. They were both looking out the window at the rain that was lashing down.

"Are you two okay?"

Ginny nodded at Joe's words and quickly glanced around.

"We're just a little worried. We kind of convinced Alice to speak to Frank and now I'm really worried."

"Don't be Frank won't hurt her."

She smiled at Joe and nodded as Enid brought their order over. She looked twice and then at her tray and back again.

"Where'd you two come from?"

Joe had to bite his lip as Amanda answered.

"I'm from Reading just outside of London and Ginny comes from Surrey."

"Oh very clever miss. I meant you weren't here when I took the orders."

"Don't worry Enid that's Frank's friend Amanda. She's a bit cheeky."

They turned to find Carina standing there smiling at them. Joe got up and hugged the woman.

"Hello Mrs L. good to see you again."

"Yes you too Joe. So where did you say my son is today?"

"Prefect duty."

The woman nodded and looked at the table before raising an eyebrow.

"If he's got prefect duty why are you here Remus? I thought Frank told me you were a prefect as well."

Joe's eyes widened a little but James spoke up.

"Okay Mrs Longbottom you caught us, we're lying. Frank's in detention. He got annoyed and answered McGonagall back but he didn't want you to know. So please don't tell him we told you."

She nodded and looked at the two girls.

"Cinnamon tea and lemon tea right?"

"Yes please Mrs Longbottom."

She smiled at the two girls and left them alone. Joe released the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Quick thinking James."

"Thanks mate."

Peter looked up from his plate his mouth full and spoke carefully.

"How were they when you left?"

The two girls exchanged looks before Amanda answered.

"Alice wasn't happy with having to go talk to Frank. She's still really upset but I think it'll be okay."

"Yeah right, she's going to be an emotional wreck when we get back up there. I can't believe that Frank cheated on her."

"Frank's done what?"

They all turned to find Carina standing there with two cups in her hands a look of pure horror all over her face.

"Mrs L. Frank's done nothing."

They all nodded but she was looking straight at Ginny.

"Tell me what my sons done to that girl."

"He kissed Lily and now Alice is all upset."

"No Mrs L. he didn't kiss Lily. She kissed him."

"Same thing."

"No it isn't Ginny. Frank's really torn up by it. Alice walked by at the wrong moment. He was still surprised and well he's trying to make it up with her."

Joe looked up at the woman. Her eyes were wide and she looked angry or maybe it was upset. A bolt of lightening outside highlighted her features and Joe was just thankful that he wasn't Frank. The boy was going to have something said to him over Christmas that was sure.


	24. Chapter 24

A special update for you all. Today is my 21st birthday so to celebrate it here's a post for you all. Enjoy.

Kris xx

* * *

Chapter 24

Frank laid on his bed. He had missed lunch and he was missing dinner now but he didn't care. He didn't need food he needed Alice. But that wasn't going to happen now he knew that. Gently he sniffed placing his head back onto his pillow. He had been lying there since he had left the common room that morning.

His tears had flowed for hours until he didn't think that they could flow anymore and then they still came. His eyes he was sure were red and puffy but what did he care? He had lost everything so suddenly. The most important thing in his life and he hadn't even known it was that important to him.

He kept remembering the way she had said that she loved him. The way it had come off her tongue sounding just perfect, as if the words belonged on her lips. His heart well he had never felt it flutter as it did when she had said it, she loved him and he loved her.

The door to the dorm closed and he buried his head into the pillow. Hopefully it would only be Jimmy he would even do with one of the John twins as long as it wasn't…

"You awake?"

He closed his eyes as Joe's voice sounded through the silent room. If he didn't move the boy would assume that he was sleeping and leave him alone. Then he sniffed and winced wanting to swear as his bed went down slightly with added weight.

"I know we're blokes and we don't share feelings but you need to talk to somebody about this."

Turning Frank met Joe's stare and he could tell that he looked a state just by the way his friend raised his eyebrow.

"Went that well did it."

"I told her I love her."

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Because it's true! Joe I love her and I never knew until it came out and it was horrible."

"What the fact you told her or the fact she threw it in your face?"

Frank shook his head and sat up folding his legs Indian style just watching Joe.

"No. I told her I'm sorry and that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her because I love her. And then she told me she loves me…"

"And that's why you're crying into your pillow?"

"She broke up with me."

Frank could see that Joe was stunned. His mouth had fallen open and he was shaking his head very slowly.

"She loves you so she broke up with you. Merlin I'll never understand women."

"Alice said that she can't be with me even if she loves me because she can't trust me. She says she still loves me and likes me and that's why it's so bad because she's torn in two by the hate and the love."

"Wow love sucks."

"You're telling me."

"So that's it you're never speaking again."

"No!"

Frank shook his head his eyes wide as he looked at his oldest friend.

"We're going to try and remain friends. There's too much between us to lose that as well. It's just going to take time and Joe I wrecked it all. I just want to hold her and kiss her and I can't."

"It'll work out Frank."

"You can't know that though."

"Yes I can. Look you and Alice are made for each other. You go together like well like something that goes together. You're both in love and to be honest I don't see that love fading. I think its going to continue to grow and one day you'll be marrying her."

"No I'll never get to marry her."

"Want to bet on that one mate. Look if you marry her you've got to dress up as a bunny rabbit and hop down Diagon Alley and if you marry someone else I'll do it."

Frank grinned laughing at his friend. He didn't know how Joe did it but he always made him feel better somehow and he was glad of it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Alice sat on her bed with the stuffed rabbit that she had gotten for Christmas the year before pressed tightly against her chest. She had stopped crying not long ago and a trip into the bathroom showed her that her eyes were puffy and red. Now to top it off she had hiccups but at least her tears had stopped.

She had begun to think that her tears had all left her. But then seeing Frank standing there so close to her wanting to hold her, wanting to be allowed to love her had broken her heart once more. She couldn't take it. She loved him and knew that part of her wanted to be with him.

The door opened and she looked up to see Lily standing there. The girl looked different to the way she did lately. Alice thought that her stance lacked the confidence that had taken over her life that year. Yet she wasn't fooled. This was the cause of all her pain and heartbreak.

The red head looked at her but didn't say anything. She went over to her trunk and pulled a book out of it before turning and leaving the room. Watching her Alice wanted to pull all her hair out, wanted to hurt her as much as she had been hurt, but that was too much bother.

Her stomach made a large lurch and she knew that she would need food soon. She had missed breakfast and lunch and she was sure that Lily had just come from dinner. As she sat there though she didn't want to get up. It would mean having to face people and she was drained, sleep wouldn't be long from her now.

The door opened again and she smiled lightly as a plate of sandwiches was waved in front of her. Either side of her the bed went down and she rested her head onto Ginny's shoulder as Amanda passed her an egg sandwich.

"How you feeling babe?"

"Tired."

They nodded and Amanda was stroking her hair.

"How long did you cry for àngel?"

Alice shrugged and sniffed a little as her friends watched her. She picked up a ham and cheese sandwich and took a bite before speaking up.

"He's in love with me."

The two gasps made her laugh a little and she pushed them.

"What? Did you think nobody could be in love with me then?"

"It's not that àngel it's just … did he really say that?"

Alice nodded and smiled lightly just staring into space.

"He didn't mean to I know that. He was telling me how he wishes he'd done more to get Lily off him. He said that he didn't want her he wanted me because he loves me."

A small ironic laugh left her lips as she blinked looking down at the rabbit.

"He was as surprised as I was that he had said it. I don't think that he realised that he loved me until that moment. I felt this fluttering in my stomach and if he had said it at any other time I know I would have thrown my arms around him and kissed him. But no it made me cry because if he can do this to me when he loves me imagine if he hated me."

"He could never hate you babe. Not even if you broke his heart."

"I did though Gin. You should have seen him he told me that I was holding his heart and that I was killing it. And I yelled that he killed mine and I told him that I loved him."

She looked between the two girls. Both wore sad smiles and she lowered her head back onto Ginny's shoulder as she looked at her other friend.

"It hurts so much because I do love him. I mean I thought that I was falling in love with him but I've already fallen. Damn his charm! But that's why it hurts so much because I hate him and I love him and I'm all confused."

"Shh babe you'll get over this."

"But I don't want to get over this. I want Frank."

"In that case àngel you have to forgive him."

"I can't. Not yet. Oh I broke up with him."

The three just sat in silence looking at each other trying to comfort the upset girl but this was something that the other two had no experience with. They didn't know what it was like to be in love with someone and then have their heart broken. As they sat there though both secretly hoped they never would know the pain Alice was feeling.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It's sometimes surprising how the weather can mirror the way you feel. The rest of November was one of the wettest that the group had ever had in Hogwarts. Quidditch practice became very difficult and on more than one occasion the team found themselves being force fed Pepper up Potion.

The twenty ninth of November was a Friday night and James was sat in his dorm room looking through the small notebook that was always kept in the very bottom of his trunk. He had been using it since his second year in fact since that night he had discovered the truth about Remus.

He was alone in the room. Peter was down in the library with Amanda trying to help him with his latest potions disaster and Sirius had decided to go to the Room of Requirements to try and finish the map they had started to create only the year before. James had to admit the map was fantastic. They had almost gotten it right they just needed to make the dots move more than once every thirty seconds.

As for Remus, well James looked out the window of the room. The moon came out from behind a cloud and James watched it in its fullest form. It was the night of this month's full moon and Remus had gone to the hospital wing the night before for a broken toe. Unlike most of the usual lies this one was in fact true. Peter had transfigured his trunk into a pillow and while Remus was holding it it had turned back.

Flipping through the pages James stopped and gasped slightly. He had it, everything they needed for the potion and he knew how to make it, it was a simple spell. It would take three weeks to mature the potion but that would be easy he could put it in a small pot and take it home with him.

His smile grew as he thought about it. They had been searching for a way to help Remus, had been for a long time and now they had it, a way to become Animagi. His mind wandered as he wondered what type of animal he would become, maybe a bear or a panther, hey he wouldn't mind a mountain lion. He knew he wanted to be something big and powerful.

Closing his book he knew that he would need to speak to Remus now and let him know. His friend was worried about letting them do this it would be illegal but he didn't care he just wanted to help. The door opened and Peter walked in looking downtrodden.

"What's wrong Pete?"

"I can't get these potions right I can't wait to drop it next year."

"I know its going to be strange picking subjects. Any idea what you'll do?"

"Probably Care of Magical Creatures and I might be able to get a good enough Charms mark to carry on with that."

James nodded as the boy sat on his bed pulling out a piece of parchment filled with scribbles.

"What's that?"

"My latest History of Magic paper. I've done loads wrong so I'll need to re-do it."

"I wouldn't worry about it now. I've got something to tell you and Sirius."

"What?"

"I'm going to start work on the potion tomorrow. In three weeks we'll be animagi."

"Really that soon."

There was a nervous sound in his voice and James moved over to the bed and dropped next to him.

"Come on Pete it won't be that bad."

"What if I do it wrong?"

"You think we'll let you get into trouble no way mate. Listen all we have to do is take the potion and once that is done we have to think of the words of the spell and then that's it we'll turn into animals."

"But what if –"

"Nothing bad will happen we'll make sure of that. I've researched this endlessly okay Pete. Plus you won't have to be the first to do it. I will that should make it a little better."

"What do you think we'll turn into?"

James leaned back onto Peter's bed looking up and smiled.

"The animal within."

"What does that mean?"

"Inside us is an animal and we'll turn into that. I wonder what we'll be? I bet Sirius is going to be a dog."

Peter laughed and laid down next to James.

"Yeah a big black one that chases its tail until he falls over."

"Yeah and runs around bouncing on people."

"Licking their faces."

"Whose licking faces?"

The pair sat up to find Sirius stood there. He had a wicked grin on his face. Peter though it seemed had missed this.

"You when you turn into that big black dog."

He raised an eyebrow and then smiled wider.

"You mean you've worked it all out!"

James nodded and Sirius jumped onto the bed as well.

"How long will we need to wait?"

"Three weeks when we get back from Christmas Hogwarts will have three new animagi on its hands."

"With a secret map that shows all of Hogwarts along with moving dots to represent people."

The three boys sat smiling as they came up with lots of plans for themselves in the new term when they had their new power and the new map.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ginny dropped onto the sofa next to Joe and watched as he slowly looked up from his book. Frank was sat at a table with Ted talking about Quidditch and she had left Alice and Amanda in the library together. As for Remus he was recovering from a broken toe apparently that had gotten worse over night.

"Hey."

"Alright."

"Can we talk?"

"I thought we were."

She smiled at Joe's reply and he closed the book in his hand. He gently placed it on the table in front of him before turning his complete attention onto her.

"So what have you got to say then Ginny?"

"I'm sorry."

He scrunched up his face and she raised her hands a little at this.

"I'm sorry for the way we ended I should have done it better. I'm sorry for making you feel as if I had chosen Remus over you and I'm sorry if I rubbed your nose in it that I was with him."

"Ginny its okay."

"I know it's just … well some of the things that Alice said made sense. I was ignoring it because I wasn't happy with her but I didn't mean to hurt you at all."

"Ginny listen to me now okay. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me and I was being childish. I overreacted and I should have respected what you had told me. Besides we're young. You're probably going to break Remus' heart as well and move onto a new guy."

She slugged him gently in the leg gasping lightly.

"Me! What about you Joseph Wild? You're a looker; you could get any girl in the school. Why are you bothered about me?"

He was grinning and so was she. Laying her head onto the back of the sofa she could feel her eyes closing. This term had been hard. It seemed that they had a heck of a lot of work to cover for the OWLs and not enough time to do it.

"How's Alice?"

"She's doing better, stopped crying now. It's terrible I could kill Lily for what she's done."

"I think she's killing herself about it."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Good."

Joe laughed lightly and Ginny looked at the table where Frank was sat.

"How's he coping?"

"He's a wreck but he doesn't want anybody to see that."

"Yeah she told me that he said he loves her."

"He told me that she loves him as well."

The pair looked at each other and Ginny sighed gently.

"It's strange how relationships end. Sometimes they shouldn't but they do and other times they should and they don't."

"Yeah but we were right to break up. Otherwise Merlin you might have been kissing Remus behind my back."

"I'd never do that."

"I know but still."

She nodded looking at the cover of his book and back at him

"You're still doing Astronomy!"

"Don't sound so surprised I love studying the stars. I get this feeling that I'm really small and insignificant in the scale of things. That there is somebody somewhere looking at the exact same thing I am but that person is worse off than me, so I shouldn't be down on myself."

"I know what you mean. Molly and I have this thing where we each look at Orion at ten o'clock every Tuesday. We've been doing it since I was five and then no matter where we are we know that at that moment we're connected because we're both looking at the same thing."

"That's pretty sweet. So are you going to keep doing Astronomy next year then?"

"I hope so."

"What else?"

"Well Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and possibly potions."

"Really?"

"Yeah well I've always wanted to work with animals and I think that maybe it would be a good choice because … well don't laugh but since I was little I've always wanted to train dragons. Well this way I'll know about the plants around me and how to make potions for them and take care of them."

"That's not stupid that's actually quite good you should speak to Alice's dad about it."

"I have. I asked him what he could recommend over the last summer and he told me those three so I'm determined to get those grades so that I can work there."

"Well go for it. I'm doing Care of Magical Creatures and its fantastic Kettleburn really knows his stuff."

"Hey Joe what did you take all together then?"

"Well Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Charms, and well Transfiguration as well. But Karl made me choose that he said that I should do it because I had a good enough grade and it could help me get into the ministry."

"Is that what you want to do then?"

He shook his head and smiled slightly at her.

"I thought I did once but I would rather work on the WWN. I love commentating on Quidditch games, maybe I could do that for them on the Quidditch hours, it would be fun."

"You'd be great you've got a voice for radio."

"Thank you."

Ginny yawned and stretched looking at her watch. It was only eight thirty but she was shattered.

"I think that I might head up to bed. It's good that we can still talk like this."

"Yeah, we'll speak again soon."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As always Monday arrived too early for everyone. They had to spend their day in their lessons but that evening Remus headed off to the weekly Prefects meeting at six. He walked slowly into the classroom with Frank and they took their usual seats in the middle of the room.

A few minutes passed before he heard a voice.

"Umm is anybody sitting here?"

He turned and smiled at the girl. He knew instantly that she was Lisa Kennedy the Hufflepuff prefect in his year.

"Nope no one wants to sit by me. I'm beginning to think that I smell."

She laughed and sniffed the air in a playful manner.

"Nope I can't smell anything must be them."

He grinned as she turned to talk to Cat Shaw the Ravenclaw prefect. Her dark hair swung out behind her and he caught the scent of strawberries. Shaking his head slightly he looked at Frank.

"Were you flirting?"

His eyes widened slightly and he looked back.

"I don't think I was. Why do you think I was?"

"She's checking you out."

"What? No. But I'm with Ginny."

"Doesn't seem to bother her."

Remus felt slightly panicked as Frank laughed. Ted and Trinity arrived and took the seats in front of them turning to talk. It was another ten minutes before Andi arrived with Malfoy looking extremely put out.

"Alright can we have everyone's attention please?"

They all turned to look at her. Remus saw that she was slightly blushed and kept shooting looks at Ted in a worried sort of manner.

"Okay so there's only another week of term so next week we're not going to bother with a meeting since we'll all be busy packing to go home on Tuesday."

"Yeah and worrying about other things right Andromeda?"

"Shut up Lucius."

"Oh now come on Andromeda surely everyone has the right to know about what you're going home to. Or are you ashamed of that?"

"It's nobodies business but my own."

"Oh but I'm sure that your family wouldn't agree with that. I mean I'm sure that Narcissa would love to know everything about her little niece."

Everyone became too silent for comfort and Remus saw the way that Ted was squirming in his seat. Malfoy though looked extremely happy like the cat does when it finally catches that mouse it's been after.

"Rommi what's Lucius talking about?"

"Not now Cissy."

The look that was shot across to her sister said that this was something that should be spoken about in private. Yet Malfoy wasn't going to let it drop.

"But Andromeda I think we should talk about this. You're Head Girl you're suppose to be setting an example. Having a baby at fifteen isn't the best way is it?"

"Rommi?"

Remus watched as the girl squared her shoulders and lifted her head up sharply looking at everyone.

"Fine since Lucius has said it already I'll tell you all. I have a daughter, yes Cissy a little girl Nymphadora and she's beautiful. She has curly black hair and bright blue eyes and I love her so much and I hate having to leave her all the time but I need to finish here before I can go back. Father would kill not only me but her too if he found out."

"But Rommi when and where is she?"

"She's with her grandparents, that's right, her grandparents. Ted's parents they look after her for us and like Lucius said it was when I was fifteen. It was the summer between fourth and fifth year and I don't care what anybody thinks."

She stood straighter and looked out at them all.

"Now onto business new passwords after Christmas…"

"Do you have a picture Rommi?"

She shook her head but Remus caught Ted's movement.

"Here you go Narcissa."

The girl leaned forward over Remus and Frank as Ted reached backwards. She looked down at the picture and squealed lightly.

"She's beautiful Rommi! Do you think I'll get to meet her?"

Both Andi and Lucius looked stunned by this but Andi nodded slowly.

"She'll be at the Kings Cross when we go back. Ted's dad will have brought her."

"Oh you have to let me see her, little Dora. Oh I can spoil her but oh I haven't gotten her anything for Christmas. You know what that means I'll have to go shopping again."

Andi laughed nervously as Narcissa went to give Ted back the photo.

"Keep it, we've got loads."

"Thank you."

Remus turned slightly and caught the small smile that was playing on her lips. Her eyes sparkled and it occurred to him for the first time that though they had differences Narcissa was still Andi's sister. He got the feeling that family was more important to the girl than anything else.

The meeting started properly at this point and they spoke about the password changes and about patrolling the train on the way home and on their return. It was surprisingly quickly that they were standing and beginning to make their way back to their common rooms.

"That was enlightening wasn't it?"

"You mean about Ted and Andi."

Frank nodded as they turned a corner.

"I mean who would have thought they have a three year old daughter."

"I know I can't believe it. Sirius is going to be so furious that he was one of the last to find out."

Frank laughed as they stopped by the portrait.

"Password."

"Mistletoe."

The portrait moved and they made their way inside to find Sirius and Amanda in a high pitched yelling match.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"MINE! HOW THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT! YOUR GIRLFRIEND JUST HIT ME!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"I ASKED YOU IF YOU HAD MY POTION BOOK."

"WE'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO SEE EACH OTHER IDIOT."

"I'M THE IDIOT! OH MERLIN AT LEAST I'M NOT LYING TO MY BOYFRIEND ABOUT WHO MY FRIENDS ARE."

"WELL IT WAS YOUR IDEA."

"NO IT WASN'T YOU'RE THE ONE DATING MISS FREAK."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT."

"I'LL CALL HER WHATEVER I LIKE."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

They all turned to find Andi standing there her hands on her hips and a flashing of anger in her eyes. Remus realised quickly that she was still angry with Malfoy and was looking for a release.

Both Sirius and Amanda shared a look and the boy spoke up.

"We were having an argument."

"It was a yelling match."

"Well yeah okay but –"

"But nothing Sirius Black."

"Andi hunny I know you're still upset about earlier ... but there's no need to take it out on Sirius. He didn't do anything."

"I'm not upset."

Remus shared a look with Frank and everyone was silently watching Andi as if she was about to explode. But then only those who had been at the meeting knew what was happening. It was slightly surprising when Lily's voice sounded.

"That was so wrong of Malfoy. He had no right to say what he did, but really Andi you are upset and Sirius doesn't know anything about it. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Andi what's going on? What has Malfoy done? I'll kill him if he's done something to hurt you."

She laughed lightly and looked around at them all.

"Well its going to get out anyway so here it goes. Sirius I have a three year old daughter."

"YOU'VE WHAT?"

"Andi really do you have a picture?"

She nodded and ran up to her dorm room. Remus could see by Amanda's face that she really wanted to see this picture but Sirius was fuming.

"Are you the father Ted?"

"Of course."

"I'll kill you."

Remus watched as Sirius dived at Ted. The older boy jumped backwards to get away from him. At this point Andi had come back down.

"SIRIUS BLACK STOP THAT THIS MINUTE!"

He did stop as she showed the picture to Amanda; Remus along with Frank moved over to look. It was a muggle photograph of a small girl with long curly dark hair. Her eyes were very blue and full of life and happiness, Remus had to admit she looked adorable.

"This is my daughter Nymphadora."

Sirius stormed over and snatched the picture and looked at it. Then suddenly a small smile came to his face.

"She's adorable Andi. When do I get to meet her?"

"Never. I don't want your influence rubbing off on her."

Remus laughed along with Frank and Amanda. Slowly Amanda seemed to stop and asked a question.

"What did Narcissa say?"

"She's going Christmas shopping for her little Dora so she can buy her presents and spoil her."

Andi smiled and Remus stepped backwards as Amanda hugged her.

"She's gorgeous I'm so happy for you. Both of you and here's hoping she's safe from your dad for a little while longer."

Ted had paled at this.

"Do you think Narcissa will tell your parents?"

"No I don't think she will. However Lucius will do it. But it doesn't matter they won't get her."

They all stood still and their thoughts moved to the horrors that their families could do to this little girl all because of who her parents were.

* * *

Okay so I messed up on the timeline yet again. Big surprise there. So to try and make it fit a little better I've had to make Andi and Ted teenage parents. Obviously that's wrong and there should be a bigger age gap between them and Sirius and the rest, but oh well its going to be carried through now.

Kris


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lily looked up from her book as the compartment door opened and a group of girls looked at her. They turned to leave but one stayed back looking at her closely.

"What?"

"You don't have to be so mean."

"Well you don't have to stare."

The girl shrugged but sat down opposite her.

"So you're Lily Evans aren't you?"

"Yeah and you are?"

"Lisa Kennedy. I recognise you from the Prefect meetings."

"Oh."

The two girls were silent for a moment and then the Hufflepuff spoke up.

"How come you're on your own?"

"Branwen's stayed in Hogwarts. There's really no point in her going home since Ddraig stays."

She nodded and looked around.

"What about your other friends?"

"What other friends?"

The girl fell silent. Her smile that was always plastered on her face faded as she looked at her.

"But you're popular."

"I've never been popular!"

"Yes you have. You're one of the lionesses. All the girls want to be you. Your all beautiful, intelligent and get all the boys. Then the rest of us we're just plain and get whoever can't get you."

"That's not true."

"Really. Amanda dated Billy Morgan and he was fit, popular and every girl wanted him, and now she's got James Potter. Come on he's got to be the best looking boy in our entire year group. Then there was Ginny who dated Michael Trenchwood and he was one of the most sought after boys in the school. Then she got Joseph Wild and look at him, he's from a very handsome family, he's funny and polite and then she finished him and started going out with Remus…"

"You like Remus!"

"Like I'm the only one in the school. But he'd never look at me because I'm not Ginny. I'm not tall, with stunning green eyes or gorgeous long red hair. I'm not as thin as her and I don't have the same delicate look."

"Ginny isn't that much taller than you, you're what 5"4, 5"5?"

"5"5"

"Ginny's only 5"6, and okay you don't have the same eyes or the same hair, but you've got lovely brown eyes and brown hair. You're thin too and so what if you don't have a delicate look, who wants to look like they're going to brake any moment."

"We've gone completely off topic now."

"Okay so where were we?"

"Oh I remember. Branwen's dated Peter Pettigrew, who okay isn't as good looking as the boys that Amanda and Ginny have dated but he's sweet and he hangs around with James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus so she's really lucky. Then there's Alice who got to date Frank Longbottom, and you who…"

"Me who has never had a boyfriend. Look if you're still trying to prove that I'm popular you're wrong. I'm just a nerd who all of a sudden looks good but that doesn't mean anything, looks aren't everything."

"If you looked like me you wouldn't be saying that."

"Yeah and if you looked like me you'd realise that yes you get guys attention but they don't like me, hell they don't even know me. The only thing they see is my body and they think yes! I mean they don't know anything about me and I bet your boyfriends have."

"Okay so Jake did but –"

"But nothing Lisa. Looks aren't everything I'd rather be the ugliest person in the world than popular because at least then I know my friends are actually my friends and not around me for what I look like."

They were both quiet and Lisa spoke up again.

"Is that why you're not with the other girls?"

Lily shook her head looking out of the compartments window at the green fields sliding by.

"I've been a complete and utter bitch to them all. I bullied Alice and broke her and Frank up. I tried to make an argument between Ginny and Alice worse and made Amanda's life a nightmare. They don't want somebody like me hanging around them."

"You'll be surprised. I've been a complete bitch towards some of my friends but they always forgive me because at the end of the day we have each others back. You should go speak to them."

"Maybe."

Lisa stood up and headed towards the corridor she stopped just as she left the compartment and looked back at the girl.

"If you like you can sit be me and Cat in the next prefects meeting."

"Thanks."

The smile was back on Lisa's face as she left Lily sitting there. The girl had a point. They'd all argued before and okay this was pretty bad and maybe Alice wouldn't forgive her anytime soon but she should try speaking to them. She didn't like the way she had been acting, she'd let things go to her head when she shouldn't have.

Standing up she walked down the corridor looking through windows to try and find the girls. She was about half way up the train when looking through a window she spotted the boys sitting together. Opening the compartment door she stepped inside and smiled.

"Hey guys."

Frank looked at the floor refusing to look at her but the others smiled gently. The only one to say anything though was Remus.

"Hiya Lily. Excited to be going home?"

"Not really I'm in trouble. I've been a complete bitch not just in Hogwarts but at home as well. Look I just want to go back to being normal Lily."

"That's a start then."

She nodded and took a breath.

"Which is why I want to apologise to you Frank. I shouldn't have done what I did and I know that I've ruined a hell of a lot for you. I'm going to find Alice now and tell her exactly what happened. I can't change it but I can try and put things right."

"I accept your apology but it's not going to help. Don't expect her to just forgive you."

"I don't."

They nodded and she looked around.

"Want to sit with us until we reach London?"

"No I've got to go speak to the girls."

They nodded and she left the compartment in search for the girls. She found them not long later the three were sitting together lost in conversation. She watched through the window at the way they were smiling and happy and knew she couldn't do it. Not now. After Christmas let them enjoy that first.

Turning around she went and sat back in her compartment until they reached the London station. Picking up her trunk she dragged it out to a trolley and rolled it through the barrier being one of the first out. In the last four years she had never been one of the first out and it was surprising how busy it was.

She couldn't see her father at all so stood to one side looking around. She was worried. He was always there to pick her up, but then hey maybe he was so use to her being half hour after everyone else he'd given up being on time.

She stood there for twenty minutes and everyone had come and gone. She was worried he was never this late. Looking around she couldn't see anybody that she recognised either and began to panic where was he?

"Lily!"

She turned at the voice and found Pa Evans standing there. Moving quickly she wrapped her arms around his middle hugging him tightly.

"Pa what are you doing here?"

"Picking you up."

"But you've never picked me up before."

"Yes well things are a little different now."

"Is dad still angry about me sneaking out over the summer because I'm really sorry and I won't do that again?"

"No Lily he isn't angry he's ill. You see your dad's in hospital…"


	30. Chapter 30

**IMPORTANT: We've had a death in the family in the last few days. If that isn't bad enough its a 9 day old baby. So because of this there will be no more post until after the funeral. We're all very busy trying to help my cousin (the baby's mother - who is just 17) organise it. So its looking like it will be a week tomorrow so I ask if you'll all bear with me over the next week or so. When things have calmed down again I will post.**

**Thanks**

**Kris xx**

* * *

Chapter 30

"Okay so my first kiss was with a boy called Ryan Andrews. He use to live next to Gideon and Fabian and I was eleven years old and it was horrible."

"Oh come on Ginny now you can do better than that."

She bit her lip looking at Alice and out the window.

"Okay so we were both really young and didn't know what we were doing. We had seen Fabian kissing Vicky who was his girlfriend then and decided to try it. He bit my lip, stuck his tongue in my mouth as if I'd want to eat it and it was really wet and horrible."

Amanda and Alice laughed and she looked at the ceiling in mock horror.

"Well come on then what were your first kisses like then?"

She looked at Amanda who grinned.

"Not like that!"

"Well like what then?"

"A dare!"

Ginny sent a look at her friend and she shrugged sighing.

"Fine if you want the details. We were playing truth or dare and I of course chose dare –"

"As if you'd pick anything else."

Amanda nodded at Alice's words and smiled to herself.

"Narcissa dared me to kiss Sirius and I think she didn't believe I'd do it but I did. I was sat next to him so I just turned and kissed him."

"And?"

"And what Gin? I was nine years old! It was sweet and simple and not at all wet."

They laughed and Alice made a funny little face.

"I've only ever kissed Frank."

Ginny shared a horrified look with Amanda.

"Quick Mand go find James and Remus! We'll make them kiss Alice give her some more experience."

"I'm experienced enough thank you very much Gin. I mean just because I've only kissed one guy doesn't mean anything. Well except I'm more selective of who I kiss."

"Hey I'm selective! I can't help it though if I keep selecting Sirius."

"No wonder Annie hates you."

Ginny laughed at Alice's words but Amanda stuck her tongue out at her. Ginny was enjoying herself. This was what they needed some girl time away from all the troubles where they could just laugh and joke and be themselves.

"So come on then what are you two going to do for Christmas?"

Ginny thought about Amanda's question for a moment and grinned.

"I'm going to sleep in my own bed and not have to worry about Branwen or Lily waking up and cursing me."

"Oh what a fun Christmas!"

"Shut up Mand! That's not all. I'm going to have lots of turkey and open my presents with Charlie and Bill and sing carols with them play with their toys and catch up with Molly and Arthur. Apparently there's something she wants to tell me, I think they're going on another honeymoon and they'll want me to baby-sit Bill and Charlie while they're gone."

They nodded and Alice looked at Amanda.

"I'm spending it with you. Mum and dad have decided that since its Jacqueline's first Christmas without Henry they're going to have her and James over, which obviously means that you and Sirius will be coming as well."

"You better warn Aaron then. I think that Sirius has bought me some prank material and it'll need to be tested."

They laughed and Ginny looked out the window.

"Oh Merlin look we're entering London. I can't believe it we can't have been talking all that time."

The train pulled to a slow stop and they picked up their trunks and found a trolley and headed out onto the main station. They were quite early getting out and Lily was right in front of them.

Alice's father was stood to one side and waved at them and the three headed straight over. Ginny was still looking around to try and find her parents but as yet there was no sign what so ever of them.

"How are you girls?"

"Great dad."

"Hey look there's Ted!"

Amanda was gone quicker than they could say Quidditch and had her arms around the boy's neck in a hug looking around. He pointed over a little and Ginny followed his direction and saw a man with grey hair holding the hand of a small girl with dark hair. Amanda was over there within seconds talking happily to the girl and Ginny could see that she was jumping around all over the place.

"Excuse me I think I'm going to go save Amanda from that little girl."

Ginny headed over and smiled at the girl.

"Hello I'm Ginny and I'm wondering if I can have Amanda back?"

"I'm Nymphadora."

"Yes I know your mummy and daddy told us all about you."

"Ted are these friends of yours?"

"Oh this is Ginny Dunn she's in Gryffindor with me and so is Amanda Dixon by there. She's also on the same sports team as me."

"We're the best team in the school. And you know what else; I've known your mummy since I was your age."

"Really?"

"Yes your mummy's cousin is one of my best friends."

"Mummy has a cousin?"

"You didn't tell her about me?"

They all turned to see Sirius standing there. The little girl's eyes widened and she looked at her father and then her granddad and Ginny had to laugh when she hid behind Amanda from him.

"Looks like Andi did tell her about you Sirius."

"Nymphadora what are you doing?"

"There's a scary man mummy."

Andi had her in a hug and pulled her out to look at Sirius. Amanda had pushed him onto the floor down to the girl's level.

"Hello I'm Sirius and I'm your cousin."

"Really?"

"Yes I'm –"

"Dora, oh my aren't you the sweetest thing! That photo does you no justice. Here this is a little something from me to you, but you can't open it until Christmas."

"Thank you."

"It's alright. I'll tell you what Rommi I'm going to run before daddy sees and I'll come round and see you on Thursday. I have the address, and don't worry I won't tell daddy anything about little Dora and I'll make Lucius keep his mouth shut as well."

Ginny watched as the girl ran away and shared a look with Amanda. Then she looked back over her shoulder.

"Come on Mand we'd better get going too."

"Who was that mummy?"

"That was your Aunty Narcissa or Aunt Cissy as she might make you call her."

"She gave me a present."

Ginny and Amanda had started to walk away when they heard the girl speak again.

"Did you get me a present too then Sirius?"

They both laughed as they headed back to where Alice was stood with James.

"What's so funny?"

Ginny couldn't get her words out but Amanda did.

"Nymphadora certainly is a Black. After all the presents she can get."

"Oh look my mum is here. Have a good Christmas all of you and I'll see you when we head back."

They nodded and Ginny ran over to her parents taking her trunk with her, and then still laughing she left the station.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Lily sat on the underground next to Pa Evans. Her mind was boggling she couldn't get over the fact that her dad was in hospital. Pa Evans hadn't told her anything about why he was there they'd just left the station straight away to get on the underground.

Their stop arrived and Lily got out pulling her trunk behind her. It was a pity she couldn't use magic to shrink it, or to make it float. But she was in the muggle world with someone who had no idea about magic or the fact that she was a witch.

They walked out into the rain and around the corner to Pa Evans' house. He unlocked the door and Lily stepped inside out of the drizzle. She took her trunk straight up to the room she would be staying in and then knocked the door opposite.

It opened and Petunia stuck her head out.

"Oh so you're back then."

"What's wrong with dad?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know."

"Petunia I don't know what's wrong with him. He hasn't said anything about being unwell in the letters he sent me and Pa won't tell me, all he said is that dad's in hospital. He isn't dying is he?"

Petunia's features softened as she looked at her sister and stepped aside to let her come into the room. Lily looked around. It was the room that their parents had always had. Nothing looked different to the last time she had been there with the exception that Petunia's things were there.

"Lily I didn't think I'd have to be the one to tell you this. Do you remember over the summer that dad was sick a lot of the time and that he lost a lot of weight?"

"No I didn't pay any attention. I was too busy being selfish and sneaking out of the place."

"Well he was ill, he was sick quite a bit and Lily if you saw him you wouldn't recognise him he's so thin."

She felt a small amount of tears appear in her eyes as she waited.

"I thought he looked pale when I left and that he looked old."

"Yeah that's part of it. You see he wasn't getting any better so I convinced him to go to the doctor and Lily they did tests and he's got cancer."

Tears instantly began to fall from her eyes as she looked at her sister. They were so different in many ways. They didn't look the same, their personalities were different and one was muggle and the other witch but they were sisters and this was something that affected them both.

Lily felt Petunia's arms come around her body and she cried, she cried the tears that she had been holding for her father. Then she cried the tears that she wanted to cry for what she had done to Alice, and the tears for all her other friends she'd hurt.

"Shh it's alright Lily, dad's okay."

"Why's he in hospital then?"

"He's having chemotherapy but he'll be home for Christmas."

"I want to go visit him."

"You can't."

"But I want to!"

"Lily you're only fifteen you have to be eighteen to get on the ward. Trust me you don't want to go its horrible so many patients die from it, its something like one in twenty five that survives."

"But Petunia that means that dads –"

"He might Lily we have to think about it, but hopefully nothing will happen. He'll come through it and even if he doesn't they can't say how long he'll have. He could have another two three years in him yet."

"But what if he dies before I get to see him."

"He won't."

"But –"

"Lily trust me."

"Are you going to visit him?"

"Yeah I'm going tonight."

"If I write him a letter will you take it?"

Petunia nodded and Lily stood up still crying and headed back to her room. Rummaging through her trunk she found her quill and some parchment and looked down at it.

_Dad_

_I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were ill and that you were in hospital. Here I was thinking everything was normal and it wasn't. I was so worried when you weren't there at the station and then Pa said you were in hospital but he wouldn't tell me why, Petunia had to._

_It's not fair just because I'm away for nine months a year that doesn't make me any less part of this family. I deserved to know. I know that after this summer I might have made it seem like I don't care but I'm sorry. I was confused and I needed a release but I'll never do anything like that again._

_I'm sorry for everything I've done and please don't die. I love you, and I need you. Petunia said they won't let me on the ward because I'm not eighteen so I'll be at Pa Evans waiting for you to come to me._

_With all my hearts love_

_Lily xx_

She looked at it and rolled it up going back to Petunia and handing it over.

"Do you miss mum?"

Her sister nodded and Lily smiled.

"I've been lost since this summer. So much is happening and I hardly understand it, I feel like I need mum."

"What've you done?"

"I kissed my friends boyfriend causing them to split up. I stirred between two friends so that they would fight and made another's life hell because of my meddling."

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes."

"Tell them."

With that Petunia had put her coat on and was out of the room. Lily heard the door to the street close and wiping her eyes headed down to see her Pa and to tell him about what she could of her school year so far.

* * *

Hey guys.

Thanks for being so patient. I know that my posting hasn't been as often as it could be. But things are getting a bit better. The funeral still hasn't taken place, its going to be on Monday which is why I haven't posted before now, because well its still on going. Umm… I've also got a lot of university work to do over Christmas, so it looks like there won't be much post until god I don't even know when. My dissertation is due in in May and I've got something like six essays before then. But I promise when I get two minutes I will update again. It's just last year in university is a killer, so much work and so very little time.

Anyway again thanks for being so understanding.

Kris xx


	32. Chapter 32

First things first. Sorry for the delay. Have had flu so not been on the computer. I just want to say season's greetings to all. Hope you enjoy your holiday. And as we say here in Wales.

Nadolig Llawen a Blwyddyn Newydd Dda

Which is Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Love Kris xx

* * *

Chapter 32

Snow was falling gently around the house. Carols were being sung from the living room yet nothing is ever as calm as it seems.

"You soaked me!"

"Ha-ha Aunty Ginny's wet!"

"Charlie stop it now! Come on lets wash the shampoo out of your hair."

"No!"

Ginny smiled at the five year old in the bath tub. He was splashing around and Ginny herself was wringing from the experience of giving him a bath. His hair was white with the shampoo she had rubbed in but was unable to wash out.

"Charlie will you let Aunty Ginny wash the shampoo out if I promise to read you a bedtime story?"

"Will it be the one about the dragon?"

"If you're a good boy it will."

He grinned at her showing his teeth and he looked the perfect little angel. Gently she rinsed the stuff from his hair and as she had finish he pulled on her arm taking her off balance so her head went straight into the water.

Flinging her hair back she saw him laugh.

"Why did you do that?"

"I was getting the shampoo out of your hair Aunty Ginny."

She shot him a look as she wrapped a hand towel around her hair and reached for a large one for Charlie. He stood up and she enveloped him into it pulling him out. She quickly managed to dry him off and then dressed him in his pyjamas.

He was out of the bathroom before she had stood up and the sound of bouncing on a bed echoed through the landing. Shaking her head she headed down to the kitchen where she found Bill playing his father at chess. Looking at him she couldn't believe that he was eight already, time had really gone quickly she almost felt old.

Her father was sat looking through a paper and her mum was with Molly preparing supper. Molly looked up as she entered the room and she saw the smile on her face.

"Did bath time go alright?"

"Yep I washed Charlie's hair and he washed mine."

Molly just laughed as her youngest son came pouncing down the stairs and jumped straight into Arthur's lap. Ginny watched for a few seconds as Arthur pointed to which one Charlie should tell to move and then moved to the sink.

"Need any help?"

"Lay the table baby."

Ginny nodded to her mother and took the cutlery to the table laying the places for them all. It had been a busy day that was for sure. Ginny had spent all morning wrapping the gifts that Santa would be bringing the boys. She couldn't believe that they were having them over for Christmas morning, maybe she should have just stayed at Hogwarts.

The family sat down to dinner together. Ginny was sat next to Bill and helped him to cut his steak while Molly was trying to stop Charlie throwing his peas around the room. Ginny had to admit she was enjoying the meal it was good to be back with family.

By nine o'clock the two boys were tucked up in bed and Ginny had finished the bedtime story. They were rather hyper with the thought of the presents in the morning but finally they had gone to sleep. Slowly and quietly Ginny headed back down to the kitchen dropping into a seat.

Her father instantly dealt her a hand of cards and the five of them sat quietly playing rummy. Ginny felt relaxed and calm, it was hard to believe that she had been home nearly a week. Picking up the two of hearts and dropping the six of diamonds she turned to Molly.

"So what did you want to tell me then?"

Her sister picked up a card before shooting her a look.

"How'd you feel about being an Aunt again?"

Ginny's face softened as she grinned looking from Molly to Arthur then back. Her cards were dropped onto the table (face down so nobody could see) and she jumped at her sister.

"Congratulations another baby. When's it coming?"

"Late August, start of September."

Ginny squealed and hugged Molly again.

"Oh I can't wait! I hope it's a little girl. We can have so much fun with a little girl Molly."

"I know think of the dresses and the toys."

"Yeah and playing dress up, and teaching her to cook."

"And fighting all the boys off. We're better off with boys."

They both turned and gave Arthur the look. Their eyes narrowed and their hands went to their hips.

"Arthur Weasley if we have a girl you'll love her. She'll be daddy's little princess and you'll spoil her rotten we all know that."

"Yes dear."

He was grinning lightly and Ginny sat back down on her chair looking at her cards. She picked one from the deck and then lowered them for everyone to see.

"I win."

Arthur took the cards and began to deal them again while Molly looked at Ginny.

"So how about you then missus any news for your big sister?"

"Lots but I don't even know where to start."

"From the beginning."

Ginny nodded as she looked at her cards.

"Lily and Branwen are horrible this year, I mean horrible. All they've done is stirred and Lily kissed Frank and now he and Alice have broken up and they're miserable."

"Good you're all too young to be dating anyway."

"Daddy I'm sixteen in a little over a month I'm not too young. Anyway like I was saying they're miserable because well Frank told Alice that he loves her, and she loves him too which is why she's hurting so badly."

"Oh the poor dear it's never easy breaking up."

Ginny nodded at her sister as she played another card.

"Yeah and well Alice and I had this huge fight and we weren't speaking because she thought that I was rubbing Joe's nose in it since we broke up."

"Who's Joe?"

She looked at her father and smiled sweetly.

"Oh he's my friend."

"You said you broke up. You don't break up with friends my girl."

"Daddy he was my boyfriend but now we're just friends."

He gave her a funny look but then turned back to his hand. Her mother though now seemed interested.

"Why would she think you were rubbing his nose in 'it' whatever it is?"

"Because I'm dating Remus and –"

"You're what?"

Her father dropped his cards and looked at her.

"Leave her alone Alex."

"Maggie didn't you hear her, she's got a boyfriend."

"Yes Alex I did, and if you had been listening its Remus. He's a nice boy and he won't take advantage of her."

"He better not. You too aren't –"

"Daddy no!"

She was mortified looking at her sister who was laughing lightly.

"It's not funny Molly."

"Hey he was like this when I told him about Arthur. I'm just glad to see he treats us equally."

Ginny just watched as around her they began to discuss whether she was too young to date or not. It looked like it was going to be a fun Christmas and Merlin help them when the Lupin's arrived for dinner tomorrow.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It didn't feel like Christmas. There was no sound of the TV in the background, no laughter from Oliver or Ginger just silence. Lily stirred the gravy watching it thicken as Petunia cut the carrots and placed them in a pan. It was strange having to prepare the dinner Pa always did it but he had gone to fetch their dad.

Lily had been upset that the hospital had refused to let her father out on Christmas Eve but they had insisted that he stay in. They had however agreed for him to go home for Christmas and Boxing Day but he'd need to return to the hospital then.

Lily was rather nervous about him coming home. She hadn't seen him since the first of September and that hadn't been the best leaving ever. She kept replaying in her mind what had been said and how that could have been her last memory of him.

The door opened and she ran to the hall watching Pa Evans almost carry her father through the door. He looked old and almost unrecognisable. His hair had completely gone and he was extremely pale, but the smile he gave her with the same. Pa helped to take him into the living room and Lily dropped onto the sofa next to him.

"Daddy."

She wrapped her arms around him hugging him close never wanting to let him go. Tears were playing in her eyes but she refused to let them fall as he held her just as tight.

"I missed you honey."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to focus on your schooling and not worry about me."

"But you should have told me. Imagine that something had happened and I never knew. It would have killed me."

"Shh baby I'm sorry."

She gently let her head fall onto his shoulder and allowed him to hold her. She didn't care that she was fifteen years old she thought that she had lost her father and she wanted him to hold her.

"Are we going to open presents now then?"

She had almost forgotten about that part of the day and with Petunia sitting the other side of her father Pa passed around a handful of gifts. There weren't all that many but she hadn't expected a lot after the first term.

The first one she unwrapped was the one from Pa. Inside was a beautiful set of writing paper with bears up the side. She smiled at her grandfather.

"Thank you Pa it's beautiful."

"Yes and maybe now you'll use it and send me some letters."

She nodded wondering how she could do that. She could just put it on the owl and send it down, instructing it to drop it in the mail carrier next to the door. That could work although Pa would wonder why there wasn't a stamp, but then she could always magic what looked like a stamp.

Her next gift was a cream jumper from Petunia that was a little too big but she could fix that when she went upstairs. Her father had gotten her a golden necklace that she quickly placed around her neck.

"You've got one more gift Lily."

She took it looking at the box; it was from Branwen she knew that instantly. Pulling the string off she found a photo album inside with lots of pictures from her time in Hogwarts with all her friends. It sent a pang into her heart watching as she threw a pillow at Ginny in one picture, and how in another she and Amanda were pulling faces. Then there was the one of her and Alice just sitting together smiling. She didn't notice the tear dripping from her eye.

"Lily are you alright?"

She turned to her father and nodded closing the book gently.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about we put the sound of music on?"

He nodded and she moved to turn the television on aware of the way that her father was watching her. Things were changing now she knew it and looking at her father she wondered if he had long left. Inside she knew what she had to do, it was time for her to sort things out with the girls, she needed them now more than ever.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Ginny sat on the chair looking at the dress that Amanda had sent her. It was a gorgeous white dress that wasn't too dressy that she could wear for Joe's seventeenth birthday party that they had already began to plan.

She had gotten a friendship bracelet from Alice that meant more to her than she could express because their friendship had been on the rocks. She couldn't help but wonder what Remus had gotten her; he'd refused to let her have it saying he wanted to give it to her on Christmas Day.

So while Bill and Charlie were on the floor fighting over some game that one of them had she was curled up just waiting. Molly and her mother were in the kitchen making the dinner and Arthur and her dad were on the floor playing with the boys gifts.

She heard the sound of voices and realised that the Lupins were already there, looking at herself in her nightdress she ran up the stairs quickly. She didn't know what to put on and looked at the dress she was still holding. Throwing it on over her head she let it fall into place. Looking at herself in the mirror it was just right for her, falling to her knees the spaghetti straps holding it onto her shoulders.

Quickly she ran the comb through her hair and slipping her feet into a pair of sling backs. Then she headed back down the stairs. Hannah was in the kitchen with her mother and sister talking lightly and then Timothy was sat on the floor with her father and Arthur. What interested her though was the boy sat next to her nephews playing with the miniature Quidditch set they had received.

She moved off the stairs and headed towards them. Remus' head shot up as she got closer and she could see the sparkle in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Merry Christmas beautiful."

She grinned spinning slightly.

"Do you like my dress? It's new."

"I love the dress suits you perfectly."

He was standing now Bill and Charlie were watching him as he held his hand out to her. She took it without hesitation and leaning upwards kissed him gently.

"Merry Christmas Remus."

"Aunty Ginny just kissed Remus! AUNTY GINNY JUST KISSED REMUS!"

They turned to see Charlie jumping up and down his eyes wide as if he had never seen anything as scary in his whole life. Ginny though caught the sour expression on her fathers face and tried to ignore it as a quizzical look was spreading over Tim's features.

"Remus have you forgotten to tell your old man something?"

Ginny blushed under the stare and then turned as she heard her mother's voice.

"Ginny you look beautiful in the dress, and Remus aren't you handsome. Come and give me a hug."

He moved over and hugged her as Charlie pulled on Ginny's leg.

"Aunty Ginny why did you kiss him?"

"Because he's her boyfriend stupid."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"No he's not."

"Boys!"

With the simple word from Molly they fell silent and Ginny was aware of the fact that everyone including Remus was looking at her. Bending her knees she went down to Charlie's level and smiled gently.

"Bills right. Remus is my boyfriend."

"Aunty Ginny has a boyfriend. Aunty Ginny has a boyfriend."

Charlie starting doing some sort of dance around the miniature Quidditch stadium while Bill made faces, he was looking straight at Remus.

"Why would you want to kiss her? That's just sick."

Ginny pulled a face at this as Remus laughed lightly.

"Ask me that again in about five years okay."

Bill made a puzzled sort of face but was quiet. With all attention now fixed on them Ginny took Remus' hand and led him out towards the back garden.

"You two had better not be going upstairs. I already have one pregnant daughter I don't want two."

"Daddy!"

Ginny's face was burning red and as she closed the backdoor she couldn't meet Remus' eyes.

"It's alright Gin. I expected your dad not to be a hundred percent after all you are his baby."

"But I'm not a baby now. I'm almost sixteen."

"Yeah and that scares him. You're growing up and things are changing, we'll just prove to your dad that he has nothing to worry about."

"I love you."

It had slipped out and Ginny quickly covered her mouth as her eyes went wide. The colour that had been fading sprung back to her cheeks not knowing what to think. She felt Remus' arms go around her middle as he hugged her close and she could feel his mouth close to her ear.

"Thank you sweetheart. I think I might actually be falling in love with you."

A small smile was playing on her lips as she felt him move against her and his lips came down to hers. The kiss was quickly deepened and she found herself pinned against the wall as her hands wandered Remus' hair. Her breathing was becoming heavier and she was aware that his hands were moving along her body and stopped just below her chest. She wanted him to move his hand a little higher and taking one of hers from his hair went to move it just as he pulled back.

"I don't think this is the place for that."

She nodded slowly just watching him. She wanted to be kissing him she didn't want to stop but she knew that this wasn't the time or the place for such things. She would have him all to herself when they got back to Hogwarts.

"So do you want your present then?"

She grinned and looked around him.

"Yeah so where is it?"

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small square box. It was neatly wrapped in blue paper with little white snow flakes moving on the paper. Turning it around she undid the flaps and slid the yellow box out. Gently she opened the lid and gasped looking at it.

"Remus it's beautiful."

Leaning up she kissed him this time though it was gentle and sweet. Her arms rested around his neck as he placed his arms around her waist pulling her close. She finally pulled back grinning up at him.

"Help me put it on."

She turned her back to him lifting up her hair as he took the golden heart shaped locket and placed it gently around her neck. Turning back she raised her arms a little towards him.

"So how do I look?"

"More beautiful than I thought possible."

She laughed and turned to the windowsill picking up a small red parcel that she had placed there earlier.

"For me?"

"Of course."

Ginny watched as Remus took the parcel and shook it by his ear. His eyes closed a little as a smile played across his features. He quickly ripped the paper off and she watched as his eyes widened and a grin crossed his face.

"It's beautiful Gin."

"Glad you like it."

She had bought him a wrist watch which he quickly put on. The strap was made of chain metal with a gold face. He took her in his arms and kissed her again. She loved the way it felt being in his arms. But it ended all too soon when a tap sounded on the window.

She turned and saw Molly waving at them indicating her head that they should come inside. Knowing that it would be time for dinner Ginny took Remus' hand and led him back inside ready for whatever it was their families were going to throw at them.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Before anybody knew it New Year had been and gone and the students were back in Hogwarts castle getting ready for yet another term. It seemed that with the exception of Lily everyone had had a good Christmas and were ready for the term ahead.

Lily though hadn't told anyone other than Branwen about the state of her father. She was finding it difficult being back in the wizarding world and away from her family. There was also the fact she knew she'd have to wait for Petunia to get updates on her father's condition that upset her.

She had returned to school along with everyone else on the fourth of January and it had been a week since their return. It was now the twelfth of the month and she was finding things difficult. She had received a letter that morning from Petunia telling her that her father had taken a turn for the worse.

It had been all that she could do to keep things together for the lessons that day. She had sat through Potions, Charms and History of Magic as if nothing was wrong. She had been to lunch and dinner and had eaten her meals, but now at six thirty she was curled up in bed.

Branwen was down on the Quidditch pitch practicing with the rest of the team so she was alone. Her tears wouldn't stop falling but she didn't care. This was where she'd do all of her crying out of the way where nobody could see her.

The sound of the door opening brought her attention to where she was, she tried to go further under her blankets knowing that it was too early for Branwen. Praying that whoever it was would just go away she tried to remain quiet. Her sobs though were too frequent and it drew attention.

"You alright?"

Slowly she pulled the quilt back and looked into another set of green eyes. It was strange that after everything Ginny would speak to her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You might be a lot of things Lily but a good liar isn't one of them."

She laughed slightly looking up at the canopy and let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Ginny I'm so scared."

The bed went down a little as the girl edged closer to her. A pair of arms found their way around her and she cried, cried hard into the girls shoulder.

"Lily what are you scared of?"

"My dad's dying."

Ginny stiffened a little and she just cried harder. The girl began to stroke her hair and rock her gently in her arms.

"No Lily I'm sure he's okay."

"You don't understand Gin, he has Cancer."

She knew that Ginny wouldn't understand what that was Branwen hadn't. So taking a breath she looked up at the girl she had once classed a friend.

"It's a muggle disease Gin and it's almost fatal to everyone. Petunia told me that it's a one in twenty five survival rate. It means that my dad is likely die."

"Shhh pumpkin come here."

Lily was once more wrapped tightly into a hug letting Ginny soothe her as best she could. She had to admit that she needed this. Needed somebody who would just hold her and tell her things were alright. She cried onto the girls shoulder letting the emotions run through her. Sniffing lightly she finally looked up.

"Thanks."

"It's alright."

Ginny stood up and headed to the door but Lily stopped her.

"I'm sorry for everything you know. If I could I'd change it all."

"You did some horrible things Lily; it won't be that easy for you to be forgiven."

"I know and I am really sorry for everything. I'm going to make it up to you, all of you."

Ginny was studying her closely and a small smile played across her features.

"You know the new Lily wasn't all bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's good to have confidence in yourself and not let others get you down. But you should let old Lily shine through as well."

"Old Lily is back, I promise she's just a little more mature and ready to face everything that the bad Lily did."

Ginny laughed a little and looked around.

"In that case it's good to have you back. Any chance you're bringing Branwen with you?"

Lily just nodded watching Ginny leave, and then falling backwards onto her bed she let the dream world take away her tiredness.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

James was shattered. Quidditch practice was getting more difficult with every week. Frank was taking all his frustration about his own situation out on the team. James had flown twenty five laps just for a warm up. Then he, Amanda and Jaclyn had spent the practice racing around trying not to get hit by the Bludgers that Frank demanded be hit at them.

He had been hit three times by powerful shots and knew he had bruises up and down his body. Standing under the showers the water stung him but he allowed the heat to wash over him. As he moved out and wrapped a towel around himself he went back into the changing rooms.

Everything was quiet in there as most of the team had finished long before him. Sirius and Ted had been in and out of the showers within seconds and had gone to met their girlfriends. Frank had been a while longer but he too had vanished now. James was always one of the last out, they joked that he was more vein than the girls when it came to being clean. So far all season he had been the last one out of the changing rooms, and he expected that tonight would be no exception.

Slowly he sat down on the bench wincing as the pain shot through his body. He could hardly move already and wondered what the pain would be like in the morning. He rubbed gently at his shoulder where more pain was spreading but he couldn't see a bruise. A small creak drew his attention to the far end of the changing room and he squinted into the darkness.

"Who's there?"

"Just me bebè"

He smiled as he watched Amanda step out of the darkness. He looked her up and down and grinned.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long."

It was clear that she hadn't long gotten out of the showers either. Her hair was damp and falling around her face. She wore a small white summers top with spaghetti straps and a small white skirt.

"What you doing in here anyway? The girls shower room is next door"

"Forgot my broom. I thought it would be empty."

She looked at him closely.

"Obviously I was wrong."

He grinned only now realising that he was in only a towel. He was a little self-conscious and Amanda seemed to pick up on that as she turned away from him. Quickly he grabbed his trousers and ignoring the fact he was wet pulled them on. Gently as he was still in pain he walked over to the girl and draped his arms around her shoulder.

"Do you realise this is the first time we've been alone together in three months."

"Wow has it really been that long?"

He nodded as she turned in his arms and he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet to begin with and then she deepened it and he responded. Her arms moved to his neck brushing his shoulder and he winced. At once Amanda pulled back looking at him.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded but it was clear that she could tell he was lying to her. She guided him back to the bench and sat him down. He could feel her fingers across his bare skin as she touched at his shoulder.

"I don't see a bruise yet, but I think it'll be there by morning."

"Yeah me too. So you've seen my bruise do I get to see yours?"

She blushed lightly as she sat down beside him.

"I don't have any bruises."

"Wait you've used that concealment charm again haven't you?"

She shrugged and he began to tickle her, she squealed trying to hit him away. She wriggled against him and ended up lying on the bench with him leaning over her.

"James stop. Ouch."

He stopped and looked at where his hand was it was just above her ribs and gently he pulled her top up to look at it. There was a shining black bruise over her left ribcage and he winced for her.

"That looks bad."

"Yeah almost as bad as the one on your back."

"Think we should complain to our captain that if we keep getting injured we won't be able to play."

"We could try, doubt it will work."

He smiled down at her his eyes locked on hers. Slowly he lowered himself so that his lips were again on hers. He pushed himself entry into her mouth as they deepened the kiss. Her hands were in his hair making it messier than before. His hands though were tracing her body; carefully he slipped his hand over her ribcage trying not to touch the bruise. As he lifted his hand further though her hand came down to his pulling it back. She was pulling out of the kiss so he too pulled back and looked down at her.

"James don't."

He was being ignorant of something he knew it, but as he lay there practically on top of her he couldn't think of what it was. She was shuffling a little so he sat up allowing her space watching her carefully. Her arms carefully crossed over her chest and she looked uneasy. It was in that moment he realised what was going on.

"Amanda I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

"It's alright lets just keep things slow okay."

He nodded as she smiled at him. Then she was standing and moving to the other side of the room. She held up her broom and turned to him.

"I'll see you back in the common room."

He nodded and watched her leave. As the door shut he hit himself in the forehead. How stupid could he be? Amanda was different to other girls. Things would have to be slow between them she needed that, she needed to know that she could trust him when they were alone. He made a vow then not to do anything like that again until Amanda was the one in the led.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Sirius was sat by the fire in the common room with Annie wrapped in his arms. She was talking to some of her friends while he just held her there. He was tired after the Quidditch practice. It had been difficult and he was almost ready for bed.

He turned as he heard the portrait opening thinking that James was finally coming in when he saw Amanda enter, she was hobbling in a funny manner. Ignoring Annie's protests he stood and headed over to her.

"Mand you okay?"

She nodded at him happily taking his arm to steady herself. She looked like she'd been through the mill her hair was messed and her clothes all rumpled.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing."

He eyed her and pointed at her top and she swore gently under her breath.

"Damn Potter."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Why has James been looking up your top?"

She shot him a look and then sighed. He watched as she lifted up the left side of her top.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sirius turned and saw Annie standing there looking like she was ready to punch Amanda. It seemed that some things would not be changing. He however caught sight of the black on her skin, and grabbed the top lifting it higher.

"Sirius not that high!"

"Ohh right sorry."

Her ribcage was covered in bruises and it looked like she had been hit there a few times.

"Is that from practice tonight?"

She nodded and Sirius turned to see James entering the room.

"You saw this and didn't send her to Madam P!"

"Sirius James is covered in bruises too; you should see the one on his back. It makes mine look like nothing."

Sirius looked between the pair he didn't want to know how Amanda knew that. Instead he looked around the room and spotted Jaclyn Owen sitting with some of her friends.

"Hey Jackie have you got any major bruises from tonight?"

He had walked over to her and dropped onto the floor next to them.

"Only on my leg."

She rolled up her trouser leg and Sirius could see that on her right leg from the knee down was just a giant bruise.

"Alright I've had enough of this. Where's Longbottom? FRANK!"

The common room went quiet as Frank came down the stairs from the boys dorm room.

"What's wrong Sirius?"

"Have you seen the state on our chasers?"

"What you talking about?"

"Come here and look at Jackie's leg. Or I know lets get Amanda to pull her top up so you can see her chest. Or maybe James can just take his shirt off so you can see his back."

"What's your point?"

"Frank stop taking your frustration out on our chasers. They didn't break you and Alice up and you know what. We're not going to win the Quidditch cup with them all injured."

Frank was staring straight at him. Their eyes met and the older boy nodded.

"Is that all? I've got a potions essay due."

Sirius nodded and looked around.

"Get on with whatever you're doing people."

He walked back to his friends and looked at them. James had his arm loosely around the girl's shoulders and Sirius just smiled.

"So what were you two up to then?"

"Nothing."

It was said too quickly and he leaned in whispering in Amanda's ear.

"Yeah right you've got hair like James."

Her hand instantly went to her hair and her eyes widened. Sirius just laughed as she hit him before heading up to the dorm room. Annie though looked at him shaking her head. He couldn't understand why and then she stormed out of the room.

"Looks like you're in the dog house mate."

Sirius shrugged and looked around.

"Peter and Remus are up in the dorm room waiting for us."

James nodded and the pair headed up to the room. In the corner sat the potion that they had finished just over a week ago. James picked it up and looked at Remus, Peter and Sirius.

"Okay so this is it, last chance to turn back."

"Don't take it any of you. Its dangerous and I'm fine on my own."

James and Sirius exchanged looks and James poured the potion into three glasses. He looked at his own. It was a milky white colour and smelt awful.

"Okay I'll go first."

Without waiting he downed the drink clamping his hand over his mouth to stop the gag reflex. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate on anything else rather than that. So he started to name the entire Wasps line-up, their best plays.

The impulse to gag finally stopped and he looked at his three friends. Waving his hands in the air he could see they were still there. So closing his eyes he said the spell words in his mind.

There was a running sensation through his body. He felt his bones being pushed out of place. Pain shot through his head as he started to lean forward. After a few seconds the sensation stopped and he looked around.

His eyesight had changed; it was much stronger than before. Sirius' whoop was evidence of another change in him; his hearing had become more delicate. He could hear people in the common room as if he were sat next to them. His perspective too had changed he was lower than before.

Straightening his leg he felt the need to be free of the room, he needed to run to find some trees and feel grass under his feet. Although there were these changes he was still himself he could still remember everything. So closing his eyes again he muttered the words in his brain and the sensation started again.

The fizzing finally stopped and he looked forward. He was once again level with the others. They were all looking pale, but James was excited.

"What did I become?"

"A stag."

His mouth dropped at Remus' words but before he could take it in Sirius had downed his drink. The boys face turned a shade of green then white. Suddenly a fuzzy look appeared around him and where Sirius once stood there was now a large black dog.

"Ha a dog! See James we were right."

Peter looked calm as Sirius began to chase his tail. James had to laugh at this and then the dog had pounced. James was on his back and Sirius was licking his face.

"Oh Sirius get off me! Come on I don't know where that tongue has been."

Within seconds James found himself lying under his best mate who looked excited. His cheeks were red and he looked around.

"Did you see it, I was a dog."

They nodded and looked at Peter he made a face and then downed his drink. His face went white and he made a gagging noise but he somehow kept the drink inside him. Then his eyes closed and James could see his lips moving in a mumbled way.

Then he too was surrounded by a fuzzy cloud and when it disappeared there was a rat sat on the floor. James watched as Peter cleaned his whiskers perfectly happy to sit there. A few seconds later Peter was back running his hands through his hair.

"Wow, I did it. What was I?"

"Pete mate you're a rat."

The boy looked a little surprised by Sirius' words then he started to nod slowly.

"I like cheese, yeah a rats good."

The four started laughing and dropped onto their beds looking at each other. It was Remus that finally spoke up.

"So you did it, you really did it."

"Yep we did and I'm a dog. We need cool nicknames now."

"But they have to be something that nobody will guess."

James nodded at this and thought back to what he had saw.

"Wormtail."

They all looked at him but James was smiling.

"Wormtail, that's what we can call Pete. I mean a rat has a long tail that looks like a worm, but who would put the word wormtail together with a rat."

"Yeah I like that."

James nodded as Sirius looked at him.

"Prongs. I mean a prong is a spine or a spike well that's what your antlers are when you're a stag."

James thought it over and nodded.

"Prongs, sounds good mate."

"Padfoot."

They all looked at Peter.

"Come on what's on the underneath of a dog's foot? Pads."

It was agreed and it left only one thing to do. Remus pulled out the map and muttered a few choice words. The four looked on as words formed on it

_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

_

Two posts in one today because I have a small problem at the moment. We had an electrical surge nearly two weeks ago and it blew a wire connection to my laptop. Due to this I have no internet and its rather difficult to get onto the main computer due to other people needing it for work. So until my father can find time to replace the wire its going to be slow posting.

Also there is another concideration. I have 5 months left until I graduate from university. Now these five months are going to fly by as everyone knows is always the case. So this term I have 7 essays, 1 exam, a presentation and a dissertation to write. So I'm going to be concentrating on them for a while.

But I want you to know that I haven't forgotten about this story and that I will be updating as and when I find the time.

Kris xx


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

With so much going on for the group as individuals they found that the arrival of Joe's seventeenth birthday hit them quickly without much notice. Seventeen was a big deal in the wizarding world it was when you became legal, an adult. The twenty third was that day for Joe.

The Gryffindors had been organising a surprise party for him. Alice and Ginny had thought of everything. They had gotten the house elves to make them a cake, had enough butterbeer for everyone and made sure that the common room would be sound proof on that night not to anger McGonagall.

The Thursday arrived and Joe was sat in the library with Frank. He didn't know why they were there it was his birthday. Why should he have to spend it studying? It hadn't been that bad a birthday though. He'd had gifts sent from home and thankfully Anton hadn't turned up to sour the day.

"Frank can we go now?"

His friend looked at his watch a moment and then back at him.

"I didn't realise the time. Yeah sure we can I've got a Quidditch meeting in five minutes anyway."

Joe wanted to slap him. He couldn't believe that Frank had forgotten his birthday. Mind the boy was rather down lately and had a lot on his mind. So they packed up their things and left the room. Walking the corridors it was quiet and Joe chanced a look at Frank. He looked bothered about something.

"You alright mate?"

"What? Oh yeah."

"Is it Alice, is she still not speaking to you."

"No she's speaking to me and that's worse. I mean now we're sitting together chatting like we use to and I just want to put my arms around her but I can't."

"Bummer. Maybe things will work out."

"You said they would. Remember the bet for the bunny suit in Diagon Alley."

Joe laughed nodding. Merlin he hoped things worked out he didn't want to be the one to have to do that. They reached the portrait hole and they gave the password (Archaic) and walked inside.

"SURPRISE"

Joe jumped as he saw people standing there wearing little party hats and pulling poppers. They'd remembered his birthday after all.

"Alright mate, happy birthday."

"I can't believe you did this Franko! I thought you'd forgotten."

"Forgotten your birthday no chance. But this isn't my doing."

"So who's?"

Frank pointed to where Alice and Ginny were talking quietly to each other. With a nod at Frank he headed over and hugged the pair of them.

"Thanks guys this is fab."

"Well only the best for our Joe."

He smiled at Ginny as Alice grabbed his hand.

"Come on lets dance."

He didn't have time to protest or say anything as he was dragged onto the floor. He spun Alice and they danced laughingly. It wasn't long before he had Ginny holding his other hand and the three were spinning around the floor.

After he finally managed to pull away he went to stand with the guys. Remus and Peter were holding butterbeers while Sirius and James were trying to stuff as much food as possible into their mouths with Frank egging them on.

"Enjoy your dance?"

He looked at Remus and back at the floor.

"They're dangerous. You can't tell them no."

They laughed and Joe turned a little. He spotted Amanda in a corner talking happily away to Lily and Branwen; it seemed that things between the girls were on the up. Lily had told him in the last Slug Club meeting that she and Ginny were on speaking terms. It now seemed as if they only had Alice left to win over.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOE

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

He turned to see Ginny and Alice holding a birthday cake with seventeen candles on it. Leaning towards it he blew hard watching all the candles go out.

"Did you make a wish?"

He looked at Peter and shook his head.

"Nope all I want at the moment is a slice of cake."

The girls put the cake on the table and he pounced on it, cutting a large slice off and happily taking a bite. He smiled at Peter who grinned back through icing as around them people continued to party.

He had to admit that it was a great birthday although he would have been happy if it had been just the eleven of them but this was great fun. At eleven McGonagall turned up and told them to pack it in there were lessons the next day.

Joe watched as people crawled to bed but he sat on the floor and was a little surprised when Amanda came and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You have a good birthday?"

"Yeah thanks, it was great fun."

"Pity McGonagall sent everyone to bed."

He nodded as he spotted Branwen and Lily edge out of the room.

"Saw you talking to Lily and Branwen earlier."

"Yeah we're working things out, I think they're sorry."

"Alice won't forgive them."

"She's speaking to Bran; she just refuses to say a word to Lily. Well except whore, or bitch or even slag."

Joe laughed lightly as a yawn escaped his lips.

"I think I'm off to bed."

"Night Joe."

With a smile he headed up to his dorm room. Crawling into bed he couldn't help but think that it hadn't been a bad birthday, in fact it had been fun. Then with his eyes dropping he fell into a deep sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It was Sunday night the night before the full moon. Remus had left hours ago to see Madam Pomfrey but it was only now getting dark. James lifted his invisibility cloak out of the bottom of his trunk and looked at his two friends.

"Okay so it's been a while since we all tried to fit under this thing."

"We're not going to fit Prongs."

"Yeah I know Padfoot."

"Hey how about if I become Wormtail? One of you can carry me and then it'll be one less person."

James nodded and watched as Peter became the rat and then he picked him up. Sirius waved his wand over the map so that it showed where everyone was. James checked Slughorn's office and saw the dot labelled Amanda Dixon.

He had to admit he was glad that he wasn't part of that club. Slughorn didn't like him but James wasn't fussed on him. Alright he wasn't as bad as Malfoy but still he was a judgemental man.

Sirius shook him a little and they headed out of the dorm room down the stairs to the common room and out into the corridors. Carefully and quietly they walked down to the main doors checking the map as they went. Lucky was on their side and they got onto the grass easily.

They walked across the grass in the moonlight in silence in case Hagrid was still about. They reached the Whomping willow and Peter shot out from under the cloak hitting a knot that stopped the movement of the tree. James and Sirius crawled in and took the cloak off.

Dropping the cloak they walked silently on in the passageway until they came to a door. Inside they could hear a scream and James knew that Remus was transforming. Quickly he thought of the words to the spell and felt everything change as he became Prongs.

Using his head he knocked the door open and ran inside. Remus was wolf now and panic was the first thing that came to mind. Remus was giant, a fully grown werewolf. James rubbed his head gently against the beast that was his friend and saw the confusion there as it went to bite him.

Using his antlers he stopped the attack and watched as Padfoot jumped on him. Suddenly Moony seemed to stop its attack and sniffed Padfoot. If James could have smiled he would have as Moony hit Padfoot across the snout before pushing him to the ground and jumping on him.

Moony had seemed to have lost his anger and was now on a playful mode. Wormtail was running around Moony's feet and the werewolf was trying to catch him with his large paws. Padfoot snapped at the rat and Wormtail ran behind his tail.

Slowly James edged closer to the wolf and sat down on the floor next to him. Large black eyes looked at him but he didn't move. Then the wolfs paw caught his front leg pulling him around so that he was on his side. Then Padfoot pounced on him and they were pushing and fighting in a playful manner.

* * *

Sorry for the delay with posting. My internet is still down, its been over a month now and it's a right pain. I'm hoping to get it fixed soon but in the mean time please just hang in there. It shouldn't be too much longer.

Kris xx


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Lily was having a better time now. Things were looking up for her. She had received a letter from Petunia that morning telling her that her father was reacting well to his treatment. He was still ill yes but he was gaining some strength.

Then there was the fact that Ginny was very open with her again. They were on good speaking terms and although things weren't quite the same as before their friendship was again strong. Then there was Amanda who too was speaking to her happily. She had spent hours talking to her only the night before in the Slug Club along with Joe.

She was tired though they had been at the club until midnight and then Slughorn realised the time and allowed them to leave. When she had entered the dorm room with the girl everyone else had been asleep and she finally crawled into bed and allowed herself to dream.

She had gotten up early that morning though and after the late night she was shattered. She had washed her hair that morning and then gone down to breakfast on her own. However although she had changed a lot sometimes the old Lily still shone through. Something that she had hoped to grow out of was her clumsiness but yet she tripped over her foot and fell down the marble stairs.

As she had hit the bottom step she heard somebody swear and footfalls echoed through the stone.

"Lily are you okay?"

She looked up at the boy stood in front of her. She had seen him somewhere before she knew it but she was struck dumb looking at him. He had blonde hair that came down to his ears and fell covering his pale blue eyes. His mouth was in a straight line as though worried.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just tripped over my feet."

Her hand was in his as he pulled her up. His hand was soft and she watched him carefully. He was a Hufflepuff he wore the tie of the Hufflepuffs. There was however a badge pinned to his robe and she smiled.

"Daniel."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

He picked up her bag and put it over his shoulder with his own bag. Lily followed him into the Great Hall. It was empty and she followed Daniel and sat next to him at the Hufflepuff table.

"So you're up early?"

"Couldn't sleep needed to wash my hair."

He nodded as he placed some pancakes onto his plate.

"So Lily how are you this morning?"

"Shattered. I was in that Slug Club last night and he didn't let us leave until midnight."

"Slughorn likes you, you're so lucky."

"What I'm sure he likes you."

"No I'm not very good at potions. I've melted three cauldrons since the start of term."

"Really? I would have thought that you were good."

"Why cos I'm a prefect?"

She nodded slightly and he laughed.

"I'm good at all my other subjects so I suppose I'm allowed to stink at one."

"Yeah well you're not missing out on much really. I mean it's practically all Slytherins there. I think there's one Hufflepuff and one Ravenclaw. Only three Gryffindors have been invited in."

"Yeah I heard that."

"Umm."

She smiled at him not knowing what to say to that.

"So Lily how good are you really at potions?"

"What me? Umm well I'm not as good as Amanda or Snape for that matter but Slughorn said that they're the only ones better than me. Why?"

"Well I'm looking for someone who can help get me through the OWLs. I mean I don't expect a miracle but I would like better than a Troll."

She laughed lightly. His face spread into a grin.

"You have a beautiful laugh."

"Thanks."

"And your smile is just breathtaking."

Lily didn't know what to say to that and gently bit on her lower lip.

"Lily I hope you don't think me out of line, but do you think that you'd like to go out with me, on a date I mean."

A grin spread up Lily's face and she was sure that her eyes were shining.

"I'd love to."

His face went soft and eyes bright. Lily laughed lightly at his reaction. Laughter sounded through the hall as the girls entered and she stood up.

"So I'll speak to you soon Dan, we can come up with a time then."

"Yeah I'll speak to you in the prefects meeting tonight to set up a tutoring date."

"Yeah and a date date."

He nodded and she stood up practically running over to the girls. As she got to them she flung her arms around Branwen's neck laughing as she went. Alice pulled a face and sat down completely ignoring her as the others looked.

"What's got you so happy Lily?"

She looked over her shoulder and back to Branwen.

"I've got a date with Daniel."

They all laughed making funny excited noises. Lily couldn't wait for that night and when she could set up a time with Daniel. Finally it looked like things were taking a turn for the better.

* * *

So my internet is back up and running but now there's something else that must be considered. I have 2 months left of uni and a lot of work to do. So the next post will be after I hand in the next 2 essays (March 23rd)

Kris xx


	41. Chapter 41

**WARNING: **_This chapter contains smut. If you are uncomfortable with that no worries. I am sectioning the smut off so that if you don't want to read it you can just skip it and go to the very bottom of the chapter._

Okay and I would like to dedicate this chapter to Karen who has been waiting forever and a day for smut to turn up in one of my stories. So this is really just for you, and it's likely to be the only smut in this story, so enjoy.

Chapter 41

Valentine's Day was coming closer and closer. Ginny could hardly wait especially when her birthday passed. Having her birthday so close to Valentine's Day was fun. She got to hang out with the girls on the Wednesday but would be spending the Friday with Remus. They would be celebrating Valentine's Day and her birthday in one.

On the Wednesday they snuck down to the kitchens and brought as much food as they possibly could up to the dorm room. Then they all sat there laughing and enjoying themselves. Lily and Alice even managed to spend the evening together.

But by the Friday all Ginny wanted was to spend some time alone with Remus. The lessons seemed to drag by and she was sure she wasn't the only that thought that. She sat in the dorm room with the other girls looking through her wardrobe.

"I don't know what to wear I need help!"

Alice turned and looked at her a sad sort of smile on her face.

"Where you going?"

"Don't know. I let Remus decide."

She nodded and went into her own wardrobe.

"You can borrow my red skirt if you want."

She'd pulled a knee length flared skirt out of her wardrobe. Ginny looked at it and back at Alice.

"I can't really wear red with my hair."

"You can in a skirt."

Ginny smiled and took it from her friend.

"Thanks Al, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, going down to the common room."

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

Alice waved her away just as Lily entered the room smiling happily to herself.

"I'm going to head downstairs, I'll see you later Gin okay."

She nodded as the blonde left the room. Lily shared a look with her.

"Sorry I didn't realise she was in here."

"Don't worry about it honey. So where are you and Daniel going tonight then?"

"I think we might be going to a small café. You?"

"No idea. What you going to wear?"

"My black skirt and white peasant top. What you wearing?"

"I really don't know. I mean Alice said I could borrow her red skirt but I don't know what top to wear with it."

"Where's Mand?"

"She left twenty minutes ago why?"

"Watch this."

Lily moved over to Amanda's wardrobe and started to pull through it. Ginny watched her carefully as she pulled back with a triumphant grin on her face. In her hand she held a white boob-tube.

"Wear that with the skirt."

"It's perfect."

"Yeah and Mand won't say anything. She was wearing your pink shoes."

"What! She didn't ask."

"So now it's even."

She laughed lightly as she slipped into the skirt and top and standing in the mirror played with her hair. It was slightly waved and as she finished running her hands through it she grinned.

"Okay so I think I'm ready."

Lily smiled at her as she slipped her shoes on and left the room. Slowly she descended the staircase and at the bottom looked around. Remus was stood over by the fireplace with Joe and Alice. Her friend caught her eye and tapped Remus' shoulder.

As he turned she couldn't help but smile. He was dressed simply in a pair of jeans with a blue shirt. He moved over to her in a few steps and grinned.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"Shall we get going then?"

She nodded and took his arm as he led her out of the common room and through the corridors.

"So where we going?"

"You'll see."

He led her to a staircase and they climbed up. She had a feeling that she knew where they were heading and she wasn't disappointed. Remus opened the door to the Astronomy tower. A small gasp left her lips as she saw the basket laid out in the middle of the room.

"Did you organise all this?"

He nodded and she leaned up kissing him gently. Then they pulled apart and he pulled her down onto the floor with him.

"You do look absolutely beautiful tonight Ginny."

"You already told me."

He nodded looking at her and she could feel his eyes staring her down. As she looked at him all she wanted to do was kiss him. He reached inside the basket and pulled out all kinds of goodies. She watched as he began to eat his eyes were still on her.

"Don't you want any?"

A smile spread up her face and gently she took his lips with hers.

"Yummy."

He laughed against her lips as he kissed her back. Slowly she pulled backwards and looked into the basket.

"So what else do you have in there?"

He looked down at it and pulled out a small frosted cake. As she looked at it she grinned. The frosting was white but in the middle in a pink frosting was a heart.

"Would you like a piece?"

She nodded and he pulled out a knife cutting it down the middle. She reached over to take it but he hit her hand picking up the slice himself. Leaning in towards her he let her take a bite. As she chewed on it his mouth came to hers and she laughed as he tried to scope some of the cake from it.

"Hey have your own!"

"But I want yours."

He made a little pouting face and she kissed the tip of his nose before pulling back.

"I have something for you."

"Really?"

She nodded pulling out a package from the tiny bag that she had brought with her. He took it from her gently. She watched as he carefully took the paper off until he was left holding a red box. She watched as he opened it and looked up at her.

"Wow."

She grinned as he pulled out the solid gold curb chain. He moved towards her and his lips met hers. She took the chain off him and unclasping it gently rested it around his neck. As she removed her hands his lips again brushed hers and she heard him mutter.

"Would you like your present?"

She nodded against his lips and he pulled back. His hand went back into the basket and she was handed a box wrapped very much like the one she had given him. Quickly she ripped the paper off it and found another red box. Lifting the lid she looked into it and grinned at the boy.

"It's gorgeous."

She pulled out a golden ring and slipped it onto her middle finger.

"It's a Claddagh Ring. See the hands represent friendship, the crown loyalty and the heart love. If you have the heart pointing in it means that you have someone who loves you."

She grinned reaching up to him and pulling him to her. His lips had barely touched hers when she deepened it. Her hands had quickly gone to his hair. She could feel him pressed against her as his hands travelled down her back. Gently he began to lower her so that she was lying beneath him.

* * *

**SMUT**

* * *

They kissed as passionately as they ever had. Remus' hands had long slipped under Ginny's top. She could feel his fingers resting on her ribs and as she lay there she slipped her hand under his shirt. She loved the way he inhaled as she ran her fingers along his spine.

His mouth pulled back from hers and their eyes met. She could see he was torn between wanting to get physical and not pushing her. Without hesitation she pulled his mouth back to hers and it seemed to be a signal.

His hands slowly moved up to her breasts. As he touched her she inhaled herself and could feel him smile against her mouth. She let him touch her enjoying the sensations he was causing. Then his mouth left hers going down to her shoulder blade where he began to suckle.

Gently she moved her hands to his waist band, pulling out his shirt. As she began to unbuckle his belt his eyes came up to hers and his lips where once more on hers. The kiss was fierce and caused her breath to catch but she didn't care. Gently she moved her hands into his boxers running her fingers along his member.

She heard his intake of breath as she touched him and liked the effect. His kiss seemed to weaken as she moved her fingers along him. She was slightly surprised when she felt his hand on hers, pulling her out of his boxers.

His mouth left hers slightly as she made a small protest and she heard his hushed voice.

"Not yet."

She understood what he meant. He was excited and wasn't ready for her yet. She let his mouth take hers again. She was a little startled when she felt his hand on her upper thigh. His kiss became rougher as their passion grew and hippogriffs took over her stomach as his hand moved up resting on her.

She moved her hand to his hair tugging lightly as he gently pushed his finger inside her. As he pushed she winced slightly and his mouth moved from hers.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded seeing the worry in his eyes. He pushed a little more and pain shot through her. She gritted her teeth a little and when he was in relaxed. He kissed her nose gently as he began to move his fingers. A low moan escaped her lips as pleasure began to surge through her body.

His eyes stayed on hers and his speed increased. She felt like her whole body was going to explode as he continued and then it happened. Her body shook gently and her breath became ragged as pleasure shot throughout her.

She tried to steady her breathing but it was impossible as his lips once more took hers hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer to her. As he leaned in she could feel his member pressed against her leg.

She ran one hand down his back and once more reached into his boxers. He didn't protest or try to stop her this time as she stroked him. He shifted against her and she knew what he wanted. She knew he wanted entrance to her.

She decided that she would take the led in this and started to pull at him. She had him resting against her without much effort. His lips broke from hers and their eyes locked again.

"Are you sure?"

His voice was husky and low. Hearing his words caused shivers to run through her body.

"More than I've ever been before."

She was surprised by her own voice. It was filled with want and need. They locked eyes as he slowly began to enter her. Again there was pain, but she didn't notice it as she had before.

They began to move together as one. Both of them watching the other. As Remus increased his speed the more her breath became ragged. Finally she reached up to him forcing his lips to come to hers. The kiss was gentle as the force increased within her. Then he hit her spot and pleasure ran through her for the second time. She felt him drop on top of her as he came himself.

Both of them were breathing hard as they lay there still entangled with each other. Finally Remus pulled out of her and they looked at one another. Ginny was shaking still, all her nerves were tingling. Slowly Remus moved off her and wrapped her into his arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just can't stop shaking."

"You cold?"

"That's not the reason."

He smiled gently at her. His lips moved back to hers. It was gentle now as he held her against his chest.

* * *

**END SMUT**

* * *

"Ginny I love you."

She grinned as she looked up at him from where she was lying.

"I love you too Remus."

* * *

Okay so I know I said next update after the 23rd March. But I've just finished one of my essays (4 more and a dissertation to go!!) and so since that means only one more to go this term, I thought I'd update something small for you. I shall try to update again next Friday (depending on if I finish another essay) otherwise it seriously will be after the 23rd.

Kris xx


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Sirius led Annie over to their table. Her eyes were wide as though she had never before been in Helga's Hideaway. As they reached their table the waiter went to take her coat but Sirius pushed in front of him.

"May I?"

She smiled as he took the jacket handing it to the man and then settled her into her seat. Taking the one opposite he smiled.

"You look gorgeous tonight."

She was dressed in a light green top with a black skirt. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as they sat there.

"So Sirius you ready for the next Quidditch game?"

He nodded gently leaning in towards her.

"We're going to wipe the floor with those Hufflepuffs they'll not know what's hit them."

She giggled gently and looked around them again.

"This place is just amazing."

"You telling me you've never been here before?"

"Well no. My dad doesn't believe in eating in restaurants. Reckons they're a waste of money when you can cook the same meals for free."

He barked a laugh shaking his head gently.

"What about your mum and step-dad they must like eating in restaurants."

"Well yeah, but it's a private thing that the rest of us can't be involved in."

"Oh kind of like a date."

"Yeah I suppose."

She smiled as the waiter came to their table with a menu.

"Would you like to order drinks while you look at the menu?"

Sirius nodded and looked at the man.

"I'll have a butterbeer and Annie?"

"Make it two butterbeers."

The man nodded and left them to look at the menu. Sirius looked at the menu wondering what he should order. There were a lot of starter dishes based on traditional meals from around the UK. He just couldn't make his mind up.

"Annie what are you going to have?"

"Umm I quite like the sound of the leek and potato umm cow-l thing."

He looked from the thing she was talking about and spotted leek and potato cowl on the menu. He had no idea what the cowl was, did it mean that there was a cow in it?

"What's in it?"

Annie looked up at him a small smile on her face.

"Leeks and potatoes."

"Well I guessed that, what else?"

"Umm just says salt, pepper."

"So there's no cow in it?"

"I think its soup."

He nodded a little looking back at the menu.

"What you going to have?"

"No idea."

He grinned at her as he looked back at the menu. Before he had chosen the waiter was back.

"May I take your orders?"

"What's cow-l?"

"You mean cowl, it's welsh for soup."

He nodded and looked back down at the menu.

"Can you give us five more minutes please?"

He nodded and walked away leaving Sirius to stare some more.

"Okay I'll have the Welsh Mutton cowl."

Annie raised an eyebrow at him but he shrugged.

"I like mutton."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

She laughed lightly as she closed her menu.

"I'm going to have Epping sausages and mash for my main course."

"Epping sausages never heard of them."

She raised a perfect eyebrow at him and a small smile was playing across her face.

"It's just pork sausages with sage, thyme, savoury, marjoram, lemon, nutmeg, salt, pepper and an egg."

"So it's a sausage that doesn't taste of sausage then?"

She nodded and he closed his menu.

"Well I'm having mock goose."

"Oh and let me guess that's a goose that's spent its life mocking people?"

He barked a laugh shaking his head.

"Very funny. No it's a leg of pork with sage and onion stuffing that's shaped into a goose."

"Oh."

They were both silent as the waiter came over and took their orders. Sirius wasn't use to this tension between the pair of them they usually sat cracking jokes all night this was weird.

"So you worried about your owls?"

He looked up into Annie's dark eyes and shook his head.

"I haven't even thought about it to be honest."

"Really I know I'd be worried by now if I was you. I mean its only three months until they start."

"Oh now you sound like Remus. He's already started a revision plan for himself and of course Peter."

"Really?"

Sirius nodded taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Yeah Pete's really worried he wants to pass them all with good grades to please his father but he doesn't think he's going to."

"Why is he thick?"

"No! He just doesn't believe in himself and it's not his fault."

Annie looked really confused and had her nose scrunched up. He leaned over and took her hand looking around them.

"Okay you know that Pete is from a very important family right."

She nodded and he continued.

"Well it happens sometimes. You see what your family has achieved and think you can never compare. It makes you think that you're worthless and that you'll never amount to anything. Well that's Pete."

"That's really sad."

"Yeah it is especially when you consider how good he actually is."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean he's great at Astronomy, he's a whiz at labelling all the stars, planets and moons. Then there's Care of Magical Creatures. He's really caring and he just knows how to show each animal respect and Transfiguration well that's gotta be one of his best subjects."

"I'd never have guessed that."

"Well that's what happens when you judge people without knowing them."

"Well what about you then?"

The waiter had returned now with their starters and the pair began to eat their soup.

"What about me?"

"What are you like in class?"

"Annoying."

Annie laughed and he could see that she was trying to keep the soup in her mouth. He took a sip of his and looked back at her.

"I'm decent enough at my subjects. I mean I'll pass Transfig no problem and I should pass charms. I'm not worried at all about Defence. Muggle Studies well there's a chance I'll mess it up but I doubt it and the same for Care of Magical Creatures."

"What about potions?"

He grimaced and she pulled an equally scary face.

"We never talk about potions."

"That bad?"

"Well if I can convince Mand to go through a few potions with me, I should pass."

"Why is she any good at it?"

"She's the best in the year, well maybe with the exception of Snape but there's no way in hell he'd ever help me."

She nodded as the waiter took their empty bowls replacing them with their main course.

"Yeah he doesn't like you does he?"

"It's a mutual thing."

She nodded while cutting into the sausage.

"Wanna try some?"

She wiggled the fork at him. Slowly he leaned in closer to her and bit the meat from the fork. Chewing for a few moments he bobbed his head from side to side.

"It's okay."

"You don't like it."

"No its okay I just think if something's not broken you shouldn't fix it."

"What?"

"Sausages are fine the way they are so why bother."

She rolled her eyes so he just gave her a smile. He cut into his pork knowing she was still watching him.

"Say it."

"What?"

"You're looking at me."

"Is that a crime?"

"Could be."

They stared at each other for a moment and then she sighed.

"So what are you planning on taking next year then?"

"Defence, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology and possibly muggle studies."

"You said you weren't any good at Potions."

"I'm not the best but I've been thinking that I might try to become an Auror when I leave, that means I need to pass Potions."

"Oh."

"What about you then, what do you want to do when you leave?"

"Model."

"What?"

"I want to be a model. If I do that it means that in about five years time I'll have enough credit to design robes and people will want them."

"So arty stuff then."

"Yeah. I want to make top designer robes that all the rich people will want to wear."

"Maybe you can design some new robes for the Arrows."

She laughed and her face lit up.

"Maybe I'd have to ask my dad."

He nodded reaching into his pocket.

"I was going to wait until dessert but I can't open it."

She took the present that he had offered her and ripped through the paper looking up at him. He hoped that it would be right. He had been completely lost at what to get her for Valentines Day so Amanda had gone shopping with him and helped to pick it out.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Just like you."

He watched as she held the delicate golden chain of the bracelet over her wrist and did it up.

"I got you something too."

"You didn't have to."

The look that was sent his way told him that she did.

She handed him an envelope and he took it gently from her. Opening it he couldn't help the gasp that left his lips. Two tickets to the Arrows game against the Falcons for the start of July. That was already predicted to be the game of the season since both teams were on top form.

"Wow these are fantastic Annie thank you."

"I thought you'd like them. So now you and James can go to the game and afterwards you can come see me."

"Because you'll be spending the month with your dad."

She nodded and Sirius grinned. It was turning out to be a good night.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Lily sat in the chair opposite Daniel nervous as hell. Her stomach had knotted itself up and she had the feeling she was going to be sick. Why didn't anyone ever tell you how scary a first date really was?

"Are you okay?"

She looked up and smiled gently at the boy opposite her. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair before pulling on her white peasant top.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way."

"Thank you."

She smiled gently picking up her glass of lemonade and taking a sip.

"I like your top by the way."

He laughed looking down at himself. He wore a simple blue sweater.

"It's not that fancy."

"Yeah but it suits you."

"I'm glad you think so."

She nodded and he looked at her carefully.

"Lily are you nervous?"

"No. No of course not!"

She said it extremely quickly and her voice became a sort of squeak at the end. She didn't believe herself and knew he wouldn't.

"You don't need to be nervous Lily."

"It's just you know first date."

He nodded gently.

"I know I always hate first dates. I mean I'm always worried that I'm going to put my foot in it and say something that will offend."

"You couldn't do that."

"I took out Stephanie Fornara from Ravenclaw last year. We went for a walk around the village and I pointed out this woman who was walking all funnily and I made a joke about it, turned out it was her mum."

"Oh ouch not good."

He shook his head causing his short blonde hair to swing back and fore. He looked up at her and his blue eyes locked on her green.

"Then there was Charlene Sealey, she's a year younger than us in my house. Well we went to Diagon Alley together over the summer. Well we were in Flourish and Blotts and we were looking through some books and I picked up this book 'Alas, I have Transfigured my feet' –"

"I've heard of that it's based on that French play isn't it. The critics have been really hard on it; say its complete rubbish and that Malecrit has lost that magic touch of playwriting."

"Trust me he has on this one, I've seen it. Well I said that didn't I. Only thing was I didn't realise that Charlene is half French and Malecrit is her cousin."

"Oh bad luck there."

"I know she hasn't spoken to me since."

The tension that Lily had been feeling in her stomach left and she smiled feeling at ease.

"So how about you Lily what first date blunders have you made?"

"Umm, I've never had a first date before."

Daniel sat up straighter in his chair and she blushed as he looked at her in what she guessed was complete surprise.

"You've never had a date before?"

"No I mean I've been out with guys. Well I mean I spent the summer sneaking out to muggle clubs where I met guys but I've never been out with someone if you get me."

"You've never had a boyfriend before?"

She shook her head slowly the red still playing on her cheeks. He still looked like he couldn't believe it and then he smiled at her.

"Well in that case I'm lucky aren't I?"

"You mean that you're the first guy I've said yes to."

"Well yeah and now I can say I was the first guy to ever take Lily Evans out."

"You're funny."

He shrugged looking around.

"You want to go for a walk."

She looked around and nodded. They stood up and headed out into the cool night air. She hadn't thought to bring a cloak with her and the air was nippy now. Daniel seemed to catch this though and as they came across a bench he pulled her onto it.

"Let's sit down again."

"But its cold."

There was a twinkle in his eye as he gently wrapped his arms around her. The butterflies were back in her stomach as she sat there with him. They were silent for a while and then he cleared his throat.

"So Lily do you think I'll be able to say that I'm your first boyfriend?"

A grin came to her face and she bit on her lower lip.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Do I get to tell Branwen that I've got a boyfriend?"

"Oh I think you can do that."

The smile spread up her face as she turned to look at Daniel. His face was close to hers and without thinking she took his lips with hers enjoying their softness. It felt right, and she couldn't be happier.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"So what's that you're eating again?"

"James I've told you its cock-a-leekie soup."

"And that is?"

"Well it isn't hare like you're eating."

"Mand!"

"Okay its beef soup with a lot of flavourings."

"Well why's it called that then?"

"How should I know?"

She sighed looking up at him. He was being argumentative. He had been in a funny mood all day and she couldn't work out why. He was always looking at his watch and then looking around as if expecting to see somebody.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"You don't remember do you?"

"Don't remember what James?"

"What today is."

He was looking closely at her now and she smiled gently.

"You mean Valentine's Day."

"Oh forget it Mand."

He was looking down at his Hare soup totally ignoring her. The waiter came then and placed a plate containing boiled salted duck in front of her. She looked up at James and saw he was looking now at potted shrimp.

"So have you heard from your mum lately?"

He looked up and shrugged before putting a piece of shrimp in his mouth.

"Oh for crying out loud James act your age."

"Look whose talking."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

She shot him a look before standing up leaning over the table.

"I've had enough of this."

Without waiting she turned and stormed out of the restaurant. Outside the wind had picked up and her hair flew in front of her face but she didn't care. She wished that she had stopped long enough to pick up her cloak because the pink dress that she wore didn't keep her warm at all.

As she was thinking that though she heard the door to the restaurant open behind her. She didn't wait to find out if it was James she just started to head up to the school. Amanda couldn't believe how childish he was being she had never been so annoyed with him ever before.

The wind was stronger as she got further up the path. It wasn't that surprising really since she was travelling up to higher land. Her foot wobbled a little as she almost toppled over but she had good balance, it was one of the things that made her such a good Quidditch player.

From nowhere though a pair of arms came around her and she screamed. Turning slightly she found James standing behind her wrapping her into his own cloak.

"You'll catch your death out here dressed like that."

"Oh leave me alone."

"Amanda wait, at least put your cloak on."

She turned to find him holding her cloak out to her. Snatching it she pulled it over her shoulders and continued up the path. She felt annoyed when James fell into step beside her.

"Look Mand I'm sorry, I'm being a prat."

"Yeah you are."

"It's just you forgot what today is."

She turned to look at him ready to yell and saw the disappointment on his face. She couldn't control herself as she gently took his hand and pulled him to her. Her hair was in her face as she stood there, so looking around she pulled him off the path over to a group of trees.

Gently she pushed him against the trunk and was a little surprised when he slumped down onto the cold grass. She didn't hesitate to follow him down though. Before she realised it she had his head resting on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting way.

"James can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I didn't forget what today was. I just wanted to wait until after the meal."

His head shot up from her shoulder and she smiled gently at him.

"Happy anniversary James."

She opened her small bag and reached inside. Gently she handed James a small envelope and watched as he ripped it open. His eyes went wide for a moment and then he looked back up at her.

"How'd you get these?"

"Pulled a few strings."

"But how?"

"Let's just say I owe somebody a favour. Do you like it?"

"I love it. I mean I've been trying to get tickets to see her for ages."

"I know."

He was holding tightly to the Miakoda tickets. Miakoda was a young witch who was making it big with her unique sound. All the boys were mad for her, and Amanda supposed the fact that she was fit was part of it.

"I got you something too."

He pulled a box out of his pocket and she gently took it. Unlike James she didn't rip into it but undid one end letting the box fall from the paper. Opening it she smiled as she looked inside. There was a gold necklace inside the box. On the chain there was a small pendent in the shape of a lioness and in place of its eyes there were two Turquoise stones, her birthstones.

"James it's beautiful."

"I thought that you'd like it."

"I love it."

She leaned in taking his lips with hers. Her arms moved around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His hands moved along her body kicking her brain into action. She gently pulled out of the kiss smiling at him.

"It's a bit cold. Maybe we should head back up to the school."

He nodded taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. Her mind was reeling. She knew where their relationship was heading there was no doubting it. But she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. But being with James her brain would stop working for periods of time. All she knew was that she was going to have to be careful otherwise there'd be no going back.

* * *

Okay so I don't know if any of you have read my profile page lately so I'm going to update you on here quickly. My computer has died, in the middle of writing my dissertation and it won't open any word documents! But I've managed to get on my sisters laptop today. However won't be able to again. So no more post until my new laptop gets here (should be next Thursday but then I've got to install all the programmes and things) so basically its likely to be 2 weeks. Sorry

Kris xx


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Alice looked deeply into the fire. She felt lost unsure of where she should be. Her heart was screaming at her to go find Frank but her brain was in control and wouldn't allow that. A sigh left her lips and she turned away to look around the room. It was practically empty.

"Hiya."

Alice looked to her right and found Branwen stood there looking at the cushion next to her on the sofa.

"Mind if I join you?"

Alice shrugged and watched as her old friend made herself comfy. The Welsh girl was silent as her eyes moved to the fire. Alice followed suit and once again watched as the flames danced together. It was almost passionate. The flames were lovers in a dance so caught up in themselves they didn't notice anybody else.

"Strange isn't it?"

The blonde turned her head slightly to find that the other girl was still staring into the fire.

"What?"

"This time last year everything was different."

"Yeah I was at the dance with Frank having a great time. Now a year on I'm single spending Valentine's Day next to a girl I haven't spoken too in months."

Branwen laughed lightly and her eyes moved from the fire connecting with Alice's.

"I'm sorry you know. I had no idea that Lily was going to do what she did. I tried to convince her to apologise and all that after but she wouldn't."

"I'm surprised you would have wanted her too."

"I'm not as bad as you think Al. I mean okay I was acting a brat I'll admit it. But I'm not so bad now."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

The girl was grinning and Alice found it was infectious.

"So how good are you now then?"

"I haven't hit Amanda from her broom in two months."

Alice laughed shaking her head slightly.

"Yep it's official you're an angel!"

"Okay yeah I know I shouldn't have been hitting her off in the first place. But Mand and I are back on speaking terms again. In fact we're pretty close. We don't stop talking when we've got practices and meetings and all that."

"Right so Amanda is your friend again. Doesn't mean I have to be."

"No it doesn't. But Ginny is talking to me as well. When Flitwick partnered us we got chatting and had a right laugh. In fact she even got Remus to wind me up in Ancient Runes. So you're the only one I've got left to win over."

"Might have your work cut out for yourself there."

"Look Alice I really am sorry. I just want things to be good between us. It doesn't mean you have to like Lily as well. I mean Ginny is the only other one talking to her now."

Alice didn't want to hear this and turned back to the fire.

"So what were you doing a year ago?"

"Peter was dumping me."

Alice spun to look at her. She felt terrible. She'd really put her foot in it this time.

"Sorry Bran, I've got a disease and it made me forget."

"What's that then?"

"The technical term is brain dead."

The girl laughed.

"It's alright. I mean its strange is all. Last year things seemed so easy didn't they and now look at us."

"It's called growing up."

"I wish we didn't have to."

"I know what you mean."

"And what are you two lovely ladies discussing?"

Alice turned to see Joe leaning over the back of the sofa. She noticed that his eyes were on Branwen and she begun to wonder.

"Just bashing Valentine's Day."

"Oh you two hate it as well this year. Mind if we join you then?"

Alice patted the sofa and Joe pushed himself in between Branwen and herself. It was then she noticed Peter as he came and sat on the chair opposite them. Alice wondered where Frank was. It seemed that Joe knew what she was thinking.

"He's hiding in the dorm room. Apparently he can't face anybody tonight."

"Oh."

She fell silent and Branwen seemed to pick up on the awkward moment.

"We were just talking about the fact that we broke up last Valentine's Day Pete."

"Oh."

"Oh look at him Alley he looks all bashful."

"Leave him alone Joe."

The boy laughed and Peter shrugged a little.

"Well okay I had bad timing."

"You think!"

Branwen and Alice shouted at the same time. Joe just leaned forward.

"You never break up with a girl on Valentine's Day. You wait until the 15th every bloke knows that."

"I didn't want to hurt her. It was just I couldn't do it. Pretend that things were the same. I mean Bran nothing personal because this isn't about you. But we'd grown up. I'm not the same person I was when we started going out."

"Yeah and at least he broke up with me before someone like Lily came along."

Alice laughed as Peter and Joe just starred at Branwen like she was mad. Peter slowly spoke up.

"What did you just say?"

"Well it's the truth. Peter could have really hurt me but in the long run he didn't. And we're still friends."

"Yeah we are."

They all looked at each other and Branwen stood up.

"I'm hungry anybody want to come down to the kitchens with me?"

"I will."

Alice shook her head and Joe looked at Branwen and back to Alice.

"I think I'm going to stay with Alley."

Branwen and Peter nodded and started to leave when Alice yelled out to them.

"Bran you did the impossible."

The girl grinned and waved her arms triumphantly above her head.

"Love me, fear me. I'm unstoppable."

Alice laughed as Branwen chased Peter from the room. Joe swivelled to look at her.

"You okay?"

"Its weird is all. How about you?"

"Well I'm having a great night. Peter and I snuck down to the potion rooms and left Slughorn a little gift and then I came up here and got to talk to my favourite girl."

"You fancy Branwen."

"I wasn't talking about her."

Alice looked up at him and smiled a little.

"I still love him."

"But you can't trust him not yet. He gets it."

"I'll never be able to again."

"Oh I don't know, I think there's more of you and Frank to come. Now why don't we go join Pete and Branwen and go get food."

Alice nodded standing up. As they reached the portrait hole she turned and smiled.

"Oh and you so fancy Branwen."

She saw his eyes cross a little. Then with a laugh she turned and fled racing through the corridors looking for her friends with Joe right behind her.

* * *

Okay so the story should be moving on from Valentine's after this chapter. I know its dragged on for a while but I wanted to look at everyone and how the relationships are shifting. As you can tell Remus and Ginny's is the strongest and there are rifts starting to form in some.

Now I know that I said it would be two weeks until another post. But I've got my new laptop and I'm offically half way through my dissertation. I only have two more sections to complete. So if I get through the next section this week, you might get another post on Friday, otherwise I'll try to post on the weekend before I start the last one.

Kris xx


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Ginny lay in her bed unable to sleep. She turned and looked at the curtain wondering what time it was. She knew it was still early. In fact maybe it counted as still late. She had returned to the common room just after ten thirty. The room was quiet and when she had come up to the dorm room all the curtains were shut.

Ginny though couldn't sleep. Her mind was reeling with what had happened earlier that night. It had felt right as if she had been made for Remus. She smiled to herself. She had been made for him, body and soul.

A snuffled snore sounded through the room and she knew it was Branwen. Sitting up she pulled the curtain open a little to look at her clock. Picking up her wand she whispered 'Lumos' and the beam of light hit her watch, half past twelve.

She sat there looking at the window and the moon. The moon was beginning to increase in size. She felt it was a pity that it hadn't been full that night. She loved the night sky, the moon. She thought that it symbolised love, and that's what that night had been for her.

She couldn't help but wonder if she looked any different. Amanda hadn't after her encounters with the opposite sex but maybe she did. She felt different. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to explain it. But she felt grown up, like an adult. It was completely mad.

Sighing she leaned her head back onto her pillow and tried to close her eyes. All she kept seeing was Remus' face. A smile was spread over her lips. She was in love, deeply in love. She had always imagined her first time. It hadn't been anything like she thought it would be except that it was with someone she loved.

Part of her had always thought she would love the person she shared herself with. However she was aware more now than ever that sometimes you couldn't. In the past she had tried to understand how Amanda had felt after the rape but now after tonight she knew it was impossible. To have no control over what happened would be horrible. To not be able to say no, it sent chills down her spine.

There was one thing that she would be eternally grateful for and that was Remus. Thank the heavens that she and he had been brought together. She couldn't imagine a world where they weren't together. She was glad that she had never considered taking that step with Joe. She knew that she wouldn't have regretted it but she hadn't loved Joe like she did Remus.

Sitting up again she realised it was impossible. Her head was swimming with so much she wasn't going to be able to sleep. She needed to talk to somebody. The need to get this off her chest was too great. Maybe if she told somebody she'd be able to sleep. Or of course she could just go up to Remus' dorm room and sleep in his bed.

Now that was a plan. She could be near him. She would let him hold her close, feel his hands on her. But then after tonight would she be able to bear being there with him and unable to have him touch her in the way he had earlier. There was no doubt they couldn't have sex in his dorm room with the boys there. But if she went there the boys would jump to the conclusion they had had sex. After all the only girl to have slept there was Amanda and that was in Sirius' bed.

No she couldn't go to Remus. That left only one plan. Moving her legs a little she was surprised that she still felt pain. Was it normal to feel that? Yes it had to be, it would go soon. It was still too soon for the pain to have passed completely.

Very quietly she moved over to the bed that held her best friend. Gently she pulled back the curtains and climbed onto the bed. Silently she pulled the curtain closed again behind her and looked at Amanda. She was curled up in a little ball similar to the way that the cats slept at the end of the beds.

Slowly she began to shake the girl.

"Mand wake up."

"It's Saturday I'm sleeping in."

"Wake up!"

She poked at Amanda's cheek and the girl turned blinking her blurry eyes.

"Ginny what time is it?"

"Half twelve."

"What? Oh Merlin I'm going back to sleep."

"I need to talk to you."

"And it couldn't wait until the morning?"

"No."

The whispering stopped there. Amanda suddenly seemed to be wide awake. Her eyes were travelling Ginny.

"What's happened?"

"Wait you can tell from looking at me?"

"Gin its twelve thirty in the morning and you're waking me up. Something must have happened."

Ginny shrugged and looked around.

"I just needed to talk to someone."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay what about?"

"I don't know if I should say."

"Night Gin."

"Okay Mand. It's about me and Remus."

Ginny watched as Amanda sat back up and looked at her closely. The girl's eyes were wide as they looked at each other. Ginny could read Amanda's face and knew that the girl was putting two and two together and making four. Ginny nodded a little and Amanda's mouth dropped slightly. She lifted up her quilt and patted the spot next to her. Ginny quickly climbed under the blankets.

"Tell me everything."

"Right well Remus took me up to the astronomy tower –"

"To have sex under the stars."

"It wasn't like that Mand! He'd laid out a picnic basket. So we started having a picnic together. And well I don't think I can explain it. Just sitting there with him –"

"You just wanted to run your hands over his body and have him do the same to you?"

Ginny smiled and nodded a little. This is why she liked talking to Amanda they were on the same wavelength. They understood each other and what made them tick.

"He gave me this ring look. It's called a Claddagh Ring I think he said. Anyway that isn't important it's what it symbolises that is. See the hands mean friendship, the crown loyalty and the heart love."

"That's really sweet."

"Yeah and well I had to kiss him when he gave it to me. Thing was I couldn't stop. Before I knew it I was lying under him."

"He pushed you into it?"

"No I don't mean that. We were only kissing. He had his hand resting on my ribs but he didn't do anything. He sort of pulled back and looked at me. I knew he wanted to go further but he didn't want to push me. So I pulled him back to me."

"You little minx you instigated it."

"I know. But Mand it was fantastic. I mean I've never felt like that before it was just such a good feeling. I wanted it as much as he did."

The girl nodded at her and a small smile came to her face.

"As long as you were both careful and ready to do it."

"We were."

Amanda nodded snuffling a yawn.

"Mand?"

"Yeah."

"Did you feel funny after it?"

"I felt like I wanted to kill myself."

"Yes I know that. But I mean did you feel pain?"

"Ginny of course I did. Come on I was pinned against a wall both times, it was rough."

"Both?"

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"I didn't tell you about last Halloween did I?"

Ginny looked at the girl who was squirming a little as she chewed on a piece of her dark hair.

"What happened last Halloween?"

"Lestrange jumped me."

"Wait do you mean that he –"

"Yep. I can't believe I didn't tell you. I was sure you knew."

"Well you didn't tell me."

"Well then who the hell did I tell?"

"How should I know?"

Amanda sat there her eyes glazed a little. She was deep in thought and Ginny couldn't help but smile. Then the girl shook her head and grinned happily.

"I remember I told Severus."

"Snape you told Snape!"

"Severus and I always had a fantastic relationship. We told each other everything and so I told him that. He isn't the only one that knows though. Lucius knows, James, Sirius and Dumbledore. But I only told Severus oh and you."

"Then how did the others find out?"

"Lestrange bragged to Lucius who beat him up. Well James overheard and beat him up. Malfoy found him and dragged him to Dumbledore and James told him. Then he came down here to see me and Sirius went mad and came with me to the office to explain things."

"You attract trouble do you know that?"

"Yeah I tried to change my perfume but it still found me."

They both laughed gently. Ginny sighed pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Things are changing aren't they?"

"Of course they are Gin. Things always change."

"I know it's weird though. I mean now I feel grown up but I'm no different to what I was this morning."

"That's life."

They were silent and then Ginny gave a small sly smile towards her friend.

"So how are things between you and Mr Potter then?"

"Explosive."

"What?"

"Well one minute we're at each other's throats and I want to kill him. Then the next I just want to rip his top off. It's not good Gin."

"Really what's wrong with it then?"

"Honestly I'm afraid of the relationship."

Ginny gently placed her arm around Amanda's shoulder and brought her head to rest against her shoulder.

"Tell Aunty Ginny what's frightening you then honey."

"I think we're close to the stage that you and Remus are. Either that or breaking up."

"I don't understand."

"Gin I'm not sure how I feel about James. One minute I hate him and the next I think I might love him."

"Oh."

"Yeah and that means that either we're going to break up or we're going to end up having sex. And Gin I'll admit there's been a few times where I almost have ripped his shirt off. Part of me wants him so much and then the sensible part, the part that has been hurt kicks in and screams no."

"You know what I think."

"What?"

"I think that you think you have to have sex with him. You don't Mand. Wait until you're a hundred percent happy and then go for it. When it feels right."

"You're making me sound like a nymphomaniac."

Ginny laughed through a yawn. She looked at Amanda whose eyes were dropping.

"You know what Mand."

"What?"

"I'm going to get some sleep."

"That's the best thing you've said tonight."

Amanda had already rolled onto her side ready to go back to sleep. Ginny felt exhausted now and turning her back to her friend placed her head on the pillow and let the sleep take over.

* * *

So I know this post has come quicker than I promised. But thats because I've practically finished the dissertation. I have 500 words left to write of it (my conclusion) so to celebrate that some more post. Enjoy. Kris xx


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Amanda woke up with cold feet pressed against her legs. She blinked slightly wondering who the feet belonged to. She didn't remember going up to the boy's room last night, it couldn't be Sirius and no not James.

Turning over slowly she saw a mountain of red hair and suddenly she was hit with the memories of a late night conversation. Yawning gently she stretched and opened her curtains. She stepped out from the bed and was surprised that all the other curtains were open.

She headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower and then dressed. Ginny was still sleeping soundly and Amanda grinned wondering if Remus too was out for the count. She headed down to the common room and found it packed with people. Looking at the clock it was mid-day.

Amanda looked around for her friends. Alice was sat on the floor with James and Sirius playing exploding snap. She could see that Joe wasn't that far from them with Frank playing chess. Neither boy was paying much attention though. Frank's eyes were fixed on the back of Alice's head and Joe was looking up at a table. As she followed his eyes she found him staring at Branwen who was with Lily doing what looked like homework.

Amanda was about to walk over to James when she spotted Peter and Remus sat in a corner looking at something. A smile spread to her face and she walked over to them.

"Morning Pete, Remus."

They both looked up at her in a guilty manner and stuffed whatever they were looking at into Peter's pocket.

"Umm morning Amanda."

They were up to something. Peter's voice had squeaked just a little at the end. If it had happened the year before she would have put it down to his voice changing but he hadn't squeaked because of that since October.

"What's wrong with your voice Pete?"

He looked at Remus out of the corner of his eye and back at her.

"Nothing."

It was back to normal now. He was beginning to shuffle in his seat. Oh they had something planned alright.

"Spill it."

"I've got nothing to spill."

"Hey Pete want a game of exploding snap?"

The boy grumbled something at her and ran over to Sirius. She saw him whisper something to him and they both nodded. Peter's hand went back into his pocket as if checking that the paper was still there.

"You alright Amanda?"

She turned and smiled at Remus dropping into the seat that Peter had just vacated. He was watching her carefully as if trying to read her.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that. It's not normal."

"How am I looking at you?"

"As if you're trying to see inside my head."

"Sorry I wasn't."

He looked away and she sighed.

"Sorry I'm just tired. Somebody woke me up at twelve thirty this morning."

"Really I didn't hear James leave the dorm room."

"Hey there get your head out of the gutter. Don't you be judging me by your standards."

The grin that he had been wearing as he wound her up quickly left his face.

"What did you just say?"

"Don't worry I wont say anything to anyone."

"She told you?"

"Of course she did. We tell each other all of our secrets. Mind I wish she had chosen a better time to tell me. I mean I was sleeping."

"Is she alright?"

"Remus she's perfectly fine. From the way she was talking I don't think it was a one off thing."

He smiled almost to himself and she heard him whisper

"I hope it isn't."

She grinned and he looked back at her.

"Do you promise you won't say anything. I mean I haven't told any of the boys."

"Yeah and you better keep it that way mate. I mean they're a bunch of blabbermouths, couldn't keep a secret between them if they tried."

"You might be surprised."

They both smiled and then Amanda looked back at him.

"Oh on a side note buy Ginny bed socks."

"Why?"

"Her feet are like ice. I've had them on the back of my legs all night. If you're planning to have her in your bed at all make her wear them."

"Why did you have her feet on you?"

"She's asleep in my bed that's why. I told you she woke me up in the middle of the night then she went to sleep."

"Okay I'll remember that."

"Right. Now what are you up to?"

"Got no idea what you're talking about now."

"You're not getting out of it that easy lover boy what are you planning?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"If you're planning on pulling a prank –"

"Now would I ever do that?"

She looked at him closely but unlike Peter there was no sign of fear. She knew she would have to wait to find out. In the mean time though she could do some crafty planning of her own.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

It's almost strange how fast February passes. Maybe it's the fact that it's a short month that it seems to go quicker. Maybe not. March was going to be a busy time for everyone it seemed. Gryffindor tower was abuzz with conversations.

One of the first things people were talking about was the upcoming match with the Hufflepuff team. The Gryffindors would be taking them on towards the end of the month on the twenty-second.

The Hufflepuff team had had a good start to the season. Their captain had left at the end of last year and their new captain was the best they had had in a long time. Not that the team would badmouth the ex-captain after all it had been Aaron Scott and to say anything bad about him would be to put either Alice or Frank in a foul mood. But nobody could deny that Pullman had brought their game up.

Jonathon Pullman, known by his friends as Jack, was one of the best Quidditch players in the school. He could quite well have fitted in with the Gryffindors with his talent but the sorting hat had had other ideas. Rumours flew around the school that he had already been approached by the Arrows and that he would be joining them when he finished school.

The Gryffindors however were confident. The Hufflepuff new seeker Adam Tomlinson was good but not as good as Frank. Plus they had one good Chaser, Cast and Book were still the same players they had always been. As for Smart and Beetle their Beaters, well their aim had improved but they were still slow and so the Gryffindors if flying fast could out pace them. Then there was Head their Keeper. He was good but not as good as Sirius and more prone to let the goals in.

In all the Gryffindors were quietly confident. Yes the Hufflepuff team had beaten Ravenclaw but they were having problems now that Billy Morgan had left and Christmas who was now their captain was having a hard time with authority especially over the older players Summers and Harris.

The Gryffindors were sure that if they could beat the Slytherins who were the second best team in the school they should have no problems in that game. However for most of the players the game wasn't the only thing they were having to cope with.

For James, Sirius, Amanda and Branwen they were faced with the realisation that the OWLs were only two months away, in nine weeks to be exact that was sixty-three days. They were beginning to panic a little. For the first time James and Sirius were seen to openly be studying. The Gryffindor common room was becoming a morgue.

The fourth years down didn't quite understand why they were not allowed to make a noise in the common room. They knew however that they had to be silent unless they wanted to hang from the ceiling for twenty minutes courtesy of Amanda. Far worse was when they were caught by Lily or Remus who would happily take a point from them or send them to detention for the disruption.

With the Gryffindors treading on eggshells around the fifth years they almost seemed to forget that the seventh years were just as bad. Andi had reminded some second year who was running around the common room of some chains in Pringle's office that she would happily borrow to hang him from the ceiling all night.

Both fifth and seventh years alike were counting down the days until their exams. Sixty-three days seems like a long time, even nine weeks does but when they were reminded that it was only two months then it seemed worse. The room was always full of paper and books that somebody was studying from.

While the exams kept five of the team members busy (after all Ted was a seventh year) Frank too was preoccupied. He and Joe were now receiving Apparition lessons. They had started at the beginning of February and would last twelve weeks. Both boys were hoping to take the test in May when the exams for the seventh and fifth years were taking place.

This meant that for two hours every Saturday they were down in the Great Hall trying to move across the room with the rest of the sixth years. Frank had to admit it wasn't as time consuming as the revision for the others but it was tiring and at the end of the day he just wanted to lie down and sleep.

However there was something else that was to occur during March that Frank knew almost nothing about. It would be his seventeenth birthday on the eleventh and that was an important mile stone in the wizarding world. After all it was on the seventeenth birthday that you came of age, would be an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world.

What Frank was unaware of was the party preparations going on. With the exams so close he had assumed that it would be a quiet affair. But the team had decided that you only turn seventeen once and that Frank should be allowed to celebrate just as they had with Joe. So after convincing the entire house that a party would be good they got to work on organising it.

However what nobody knew was that March was going to become a month of arguments. A month where friends turned on friends and relationships would be stretched to their limits. For while everyone knew that the Gryffindors were going to go up against the Hufflepuffs nobody knew that some of them were going to be going against each other and the Slytherins.

Yes time was passing quickly for everyone. Yet at the crucial part where they wanted it to pass so that they could try and move on, it wouldn't. That's the funny thing about time see it has a way of manipulating itself so that the bad things in your life are drawn out and the good fly by.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Frank come on wake up!"

He could hear somebody calling his name. But why? It was still early he was sure of that. His alarm hadn't even sounded.

"Frank just get up will you!"

Then cold air began to circulate around his ankles. What the hell was happening? Slowly he opened his right eye and saw Joe standing over him a grin on his face.

"About time. This arrived for you."

Frank sat up and looked at a box that Joe was holding. Realisation hit him. He was seventeen. It was his birthday. He took the box from him and looked at it.

"Well open it!"

"Who's it from?"

"Your mum. Now open it!"

He pulled the paper from it and looked inside. A smile came to his face and he couldn't believe it.

"Oh it's just an old watch. Why'd you want that?"

"It's not just any watch Joe."

"Wait you don't mean? Wow I mean I thought it would be bigger."

"I know. It's perfect though. I can't believe she's given it to me."

"Yeah the famous Longbottom watch."

Frank couldn't help but smile. There was a tradition in their family. When a boy turned seventeen he would get the watch of his family. The watch he was holding now had been in the family since 1237 in one shape or form.

It had started as a small pocket watch that some muggle had later on seen and copied. Over the years it had been changed into a wrist watch. The watch had been altered many times. The strap had broken, the hands had stopped working. Yet one thing had remained the same in all that time. It's face. The face of the watch had never been changed or altered. Now it was his to do as he wished with until the day he would be able to pass it onto his son.

"I think that I'm going to make the strap red and gold."

"Very Gryffindor."

"Well it does look old-fashioned so I gotta give it the Frank style."

"Oh so you're going to make it old and unfashionable then."

Frank threw a pillow at his mate and carefully put the watch into his trunk. He wouldn't be wearing that watch on a day to day basis. He'd probably break it. No this was a special watch that would only be worn on special occasions.

"Alright Frankie. You gotta open mine next."

Frank grinned taking a parcel from Joe. It was big and covered in blue paper with waving women. Frank ripped the paper off and looked inside. The box was sealed. So pulling it out he used his wand to open the lid. Inside was another box wrapped in the same paper. It took him six boxes to get to the present. With each one it got smaller and smaller.

In the centre of the box was an envelope. He looked at it wondering what was inside. Finally opening it he saw a piece of paper in it. He looked at Joe but the boy was smiling at him almost jumping up and down.

"Okay what is it?"

"Take a look!"

He looked down and his eyes widened at what he read.

_Port Key confirmation for the 29__th__ June 1975 from London to San Francisco _

"Joe this is a ticket to America."

"I know isn't it great!"

"You're sending me to America why?"

"Oh well… umm… maybe you should open this next it might explain it."

Joe was holding what Frank assumed to be a card. So taking it he broke the seal and he pulled out the card. Inside was scribbled a message in a hand that he had become slightly familiar to. It was from Karl.

Frank liked Karl. He was twenty-four and a career driven man. Like both his brothers he loved having a good time but he knew when to call it a day. Karl had become an Unspeakable like his old man and he had promised to help Frank get a job within the Ministry when he finished Hogwarts.

Frank being an only child his friends had become like siblings to him and when he and Joe had become best friends he'd became part of their family. This meant that Karl and indeed Anton thought of him as a younger brother.

"Well come on read it!"

Joe's voice snapped his mind back into focus and he looked at the card.

_Frank._

_Happy Birthday bro. Seventeen already I can't believe how fast the time has gone. Over the Christmas holidays I promised Joe that this summer we'd do something amazing, something wild. Since you're part of the family you're invited too._

_We have a tradition that during the summer between sixth and seventh year we leave the country. Anton went around Europe for his. Then for mine the pair of us went around Africa. Well for you and Joe we're going to travel America. _

_I promise you Frank this will be a summer you'll never forget. I mean you, me, Anton and Joe travelling around. Picking up women, getting drunk. Now don't worry about Carina, she's already said you can go._

_So Frankie boy get ready for the summer of your life._

_Karl._

Frank looked back at Joe. He was grinning. Frank looked back down and then back at him.

"I'm not picking up women."

"Well fine you can pick up men. I don't care you're coming."

"Joe!"

"Look mate this is going to be the summer of our lives. I mean you and Alice are going to get back together and be married when she leaves Hogwarts. This is going to be one of the few times we can go away and have guy time. Come on you know you want to."

"I'm going to America!"

"We're going to America!"

"Hey Joe think we should send letters into their local papers there warning about Anton. I mean husbands are gonna want to lock up their wives and father's their daughters."

"Oh they're going to have to with three Wild boys and a Longbottom."

The pair burst out laughing as Frank opened another box. It was a long box that had been sent from Anton, Joe's oldest brother.

Frank liked Anton. Sure he was twenty-six but he was a fun guy. He also played professional Quidditch for the Tornado's he was one of their Chasers. Frank knew that he was a 'fun time' guy who made no commitments to women as he said he wasn't ready to settle down.

"Wow."

Inside the box was a brand new Comet 360. They were top of the range and the brooms that the Tornado's were using.

"Wait he sent you a broom."

"The team are gonna die when they see this."

"Forget the team Hufflepuff will die. I mean Tomlinson hasn't got a chance if you're riding that. It's the fastest broom on the market."

"I know. Wanna go test it out."

"You don't mean skipping Transfiguration do you?"

"No of course not. After lessons today we'll go down and try it out."

The pair agreed and then dressing for the day ahead went to breakfast.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"This broom is fantastic mate. I can't believe my brother gave you that."

"Well what did he get you?"

"He took me to a strip club over Christmas."

Frank gaped not knowing if he should laugh or not. Instead he just shook his head. They had reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password."

"Aurora."

It sprung open and Frank stepped inside.

"SURPRISE"

He jumped backwards and landed on Joe's foot. What was happening? Nobody was revising. This was the first time all month that they had taken a night off. Around him there were balloons floating around. A huge banner had been hung reading 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANK'. In the corner there was a table filled to breaking point with food and butterbeer.

He couldn't help the grin that came to his face as around him people wished him a happy birthday. This had to be the best birthday he'd ever had, although one thing was missing. He couldn't help but look through the crowd.

"She's over there mate."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Joe laughed lightly as he moved over to talk to Jimmy and Colette who were nestled up in a corner together with Sara looking uncomfortable. Sometimes Frank found it funny looking at the year groups. His year had a very definite divide it was him and Joe then there was Jimmy, Colette and Sara. Then there were the John twins, Shane and Philip always together always happy it seemed. Their friends were mainly the Ravenclaws. Then the last of their year group Tabitha, Kerry and Ashley well they were the gossips, the girly girls who would only be seen with a boy if flirting.

That was why he loved hanging around with the year group below him because well they were all friends. Okay well not anymore but they had that capability to get on and Frank admired it.

"Hey Franko another year older then."

"Yep but not any wiser."

The John twins slapped hands before running their fingers through their black hair. They had already walked off before Frank could reply. It was a strange thing. He then felt a slap on his back and turned to see Sirius stood there.

"I see you got a Comet 360 then."

"Yeah."

"We're so going to hammer the Hufflepuffs."

"I hope so."

"No worry. Hey Teddy look at this."

Frank just shook his head as the older boy came over and looked at the broom in question.

"Wow where'd you get that from?"

"Anton sent it to me."

"Oh My Merlin do you know Anton Wild?"

Frank turned and saw Ashley, Tabitha and Kerry stood there eyes wide.

"Yeah I've met him."

"Oh Merlin did you hear that Tabby, Frank knows Anton."

"Frank do you think that maybe you could introduce us?"

Tabitha looked extremely excited and was bouncing happily on her toes. Frank couldn't understand why those three would be so excited after all he was just another Quidditch player.

Then he heard a pair of voices from behind him that brought a smile to his face.

"He's not introducing you; he's going to introduce us."

"Yeah right why would Anton Wild want to meet you two?"

"Because we're friends with Frank aren't we Mand."

"Yeah Gin. And Frank you have to let us met him I mean he's perfect isn't he Gin."

"Yeah his dark hair, his lush eyes. He's a real man."

Then the pair of them cracked up with laughter. The three older girls made a funny noise and turned flicking their hair over their shoulders before walking off. He looked back at the two laughing girls who didn't seem capable to stop.

"Are you two alright?"

They nodded as they wandered off still laughing. Frank shared a look with Sirius and Ted before running to put his broom away. He stopped at the bottom of the boys stairs looking around. Everyone had gone into groups and were happily talking and making noise. It was a relief after the last few weeks.

Then pushing his way through the crowd he came to a table where a girl was sat on her own looking out of the window.

"Sickle for your thoughts."

"They're worth much more than that."

He smiled taking a seat next to Alice. She turned to look at him; there was something there that sent shivers down his spine. Being so close to her he just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her like he had once done so often.

"Oh Happy Birthday Frank."

"Thanks."

"I got you something."

"You didn't have to."

"It's not anything much."

He took a parcel from her and unwrapped it. It was a small photo album. When he opened it though he found a surprise there were pictures of him inside. There was one of him sat on his fathers lap, then one with his grandparents. Turning the page there was his mother and then he was there sat on his first broom.

"Wow where'd you get these?"

"Joe helped me."

He looked up at her and smiled gently. Looking back down he turned the page and saw himself at the age of eleven in his uniform stood in his living room for everyone to see. Then there were photos of him and Joe in school, and during the holidays. He laughed as he saw the one of himself sitting with Joe, Anton and Karl all with ice-cream dripping down their fronts. Very grown up.

As he continued there were photos of him flying with the Gryffindor team, sat with the gang and one or two of him and Alice sat together looking very cosy together. His heart gave a small pang but then he turned the page and burst out laughing.

"No way who took that photo?"

Alice looked down at it and laughed herself. It was him in the year before with antlers coming out of his head after Ginny had cursed him.

"I had a camera. I was suppose to take the photo of Remus so we could use it later to embarrass him but you took his drink."

"Yes I remember."

"Do you like it?"

He looked up and nodded gently.

"It's fantastic."

"Really? And look I left the last few blank so you can add some of your own if you want to."

"Thank you."

Without thinking he leaned in and gently kissed her. It was soft and gentle. His brain though suddenly kicked in and he pulled back. Alice blinked a couple of times looking at him, her eyes were wide.

"Sorry I didn't mean too, well not really and oh –"

"It's fine honestly."

He nodded as he looked around. Good one Frank almost ruined a perfect moment there. Yet he couldn't help but wonder if things were looking up for him and Alice.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Sirius sat on his broom watching as around him the team struggled on. The weather had taken a sudden turn and rain was pounding away at them. Yet it was their last practice until their game against Hufflepuff and they weren't going to give into the elements.

The Quaffle suddenly went flying past his right arm and he heard Amanda's whoopee. She had been having a tough practice. He had managed to stop her every attempt but she had finally got one passed him. He would never admit that the only reason was because he wasn't paying attention.

Sirius was distracted. It sometimes happened, usually during History of Magic but never during Quidditch before. But there was a reason for his distraction. He had heard Snivellus Snape talking to Remus earlier that day. He had been asking questions about Remus' monthly disappearances. It seemed that he had picked up on them and wanted to know where he went.

It was driving Sirius mad. How did Snape notice and yet the girls hadn't. Oh wait they had but they trusted the excuses given to them. Something though wasn't right. He had a feeling that Snivellus might do some snooping of his own. Maybe he should give him a helping hand.

"BLACK GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE GAME!"

Frank's voice vibrated through the air snapping Sirius out of it. He saw James approach and dived at the Quaffle catching it easily. He quickly tossed it back out to Jaclyn who flew away to go back to the centre and run the play again.

There was something else bugging him though. He was beginning to notice the behaviour between James and Amanda more. It wasn't like he was ignorant to it before but now he couldn't help but notice. They were close, closer than he liked. Okay they were dating but they shouldn't be allowed to be that close.

James was suppose to be his best friend. They were suppose to tell each other all the important stuff. James was suppose to trust him more than anyone else. Yet he was sure that his friend was closer to Amanda these days and that wasn't right.

Then as for Amanda well she was suppose to be his. Well no not his in the sense that she belonged to him, or that they dated. But she was suppose to come to him when she wanted to talk. When she needed somebody to tell her that everything was alright it was him she should turn to. But ever since she had started dating James their relationship had changed.

He wasn't sour about it. Nor was he bitter they should be allowed to date each other. Was it jealously that they now had each other? No it wasn't even that. It was the feeling of being misplaced. It was as if he'd sat down and now they were unable to find him. He didn't like that.

He wasn't completely stupid. He knew that he and James had secrets that Amanda knew nothing of but he missed the time they use to spend together. There was a time when they would just sneak out and walk the halls for fun. When they would go down to the kitchens, or just go and pull a prank on somebody. Now that was gone.

As for Amanda they use to have fun together, hang out. Where had that gone? They use to go outside into the grounds together and run around. They use to go annoy the Slytherins. Then there were the nights when she would just crawl into his bed and put her feet against his legs to see if they were cold. He missed it.

He felt as if part of him was missing. That since they had gotten together they realised they didn't need him anymore. He didn't want that he wanted…

"Shit."

Sirius grabbed his face as pain shot through it. His nose was broken it must be. That was twice in one year. What the hell had happened?

"Oh Merlin. Si are you alright?"

"Mandy what happened?"

"I'm so sorry Si. It's so wet and well I lost my grip on my broom and –"

"You hit me in the face."

"I didn't mean to!"

"What's going on here?"

"Frank I think my nose is broken."

"How?"

"Mandy."

"Frank its stupid to still be out here. Look at us we're all over the place because we can hardly see further than our noses. Can we call it a night?"

Sirius didn't wait for the answer. He was already on the ground when the others landed. He saw Ted and James run towards the changing rooms quickly followed by Branwen and Jaclyn. He couldn't see Frank and guessed he was collecting the balls.

He needed a shower he was in a state, but he also needed to see Madam Pomfrey. Since the pain in his face was still prominent he decided the need to get treated was greater than that for a shower. He slowly began to make his way up to the castle.

"Sirius wait up!"

He turned and saw Amanda as she fell into step with him.

"What you want?"

"To make sure you're okay."

"Well I am."

He had snapped it and she looked at him closely.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to punch you. Now quit being a baby and let's get up there."

She had taken his hand and started to pull him up to the hospital wing. They were silent the entire way there. Amanda opened the door to the wing and stepped inside.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

It was a few seconds before the witch came over to them.

"What's happened here? Why are you so wet?"

"We were at Quidditch practice and I sort of hit Sirius in the face, is it okay?"

He was pushed onto a bed and the woman started to touch his face. As her fingers came into contact with his noise he winced.

"Broken. That's easy I can fix it."

She had her wand out and waved it over his face.

"There that's fine. Now let's get you some pepper-up potion so you don't catch a cold."

She turned to head into the office. As her back was turned Sirius stood up and signalling to Amanda they ran from the room laughing.

"Just like old times."

"Yeah well I'm freezing I think I'm going to grab a shower."

He nodded and headed for a shower himself. As he stood under the running water his mind went back to that first distraction. Snape. A plan was beginning to form in his mind. Yes he was sure he had it sorted. This was going to be fantastic, if he could pull it off.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Saturday turned out to be a cloudy day. The wind was low but for those flying they would feel a chill. Joe sat in his usual seat waiting for the game to start. He was excited this promised to be a good game. If the Gryffindors won they would go lead. At the moment the Hufflepuff team were fifty points ahead.

Prewett flew onto the pitch and up to Joe. He shook hands with him and looked behind him.

"Who's out first?"

"Gryffindor."

Joe nodded and looked around. This was it the game was about to start. Here was hoping on another Gryffindor win. If they succeeded in winning it would be fourteen games undefeated. Pulling up the microphone he cleared his throat and the noise within the stadium died.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the third game of the Quidditch season here at Hogwarts. Today's game sees the current leaders take on the defending champions. This promises to be a game full of surprise and here's hoping the best team wins, that's Gryffindor everyone."

He heard a loud cry of outrage and he laughed gently into the microphone.

"Sorry to all you Hufflepuff supporters out there, but I'm cheering on my team today. And yes speaking of the Gryffindors they are the first out on the field today. So give a loud cheer for Black, Potter, Dixon, Owen, Tonks, Ddraig and the captain Longbottom."

The cheering from the red and gold section of the stands was almighty. He couldn't help but grin as he looked out at the waving flags and banners that had been made. The Gryffindors were in great spirit and the only thing they could hope for was that after this game they wouldn't have a scene like before.

"Okay as you can tell we're ready for a win today. But there are seven people who are ready to stop that and here they come. Please make some noise for the Hufflepuff team Head, Cast, Book, Smart, Beetle, Tomlinson and the captain Pullman."

Screams sounded throughout the ground and he knew that there were three houses cheering them on. It was strange really he remembered a time when they had been cheering for the Gryffindors because nobody wanted the Slytherins to win again and now it was the Gryffindors they didn't want to win.

"Yes so all fourteen players are out on the field and Prewett has released the balls, the game has started. Pullman is quick to grab the ball and he's off down the field towards Black but, what's this? Ddraig has knocked the ball from the hands of the Hufflepuff and yes Dixon has the ball. She's passed Cast and oh look at that throws the ball over Book's head and Potter has the Quaffle. He lines up, he shoots and SAVE."

A mixture of cheers and cries went up into the air as Head held onto the ball. He seemed to be looking around and then the ball was in Book's hands.

"Right so Book has taken off down the pitch and Owen is in his path. He looks lost and the Quaffle is dropped. Pullman is there and wait Potter has snatched the ball before it reached him. Potter is off down the field, look at him go. He's lining up again and he shoots no wait the ball has been passed to Dixon who quickly takes the shot and GOAL!"

He screamed a cheer as the Gryffindors in the stand made a lot of noise.

"It's ten nothing to the Gryffindors. Great pass Potter and Dixon good goal. But no time to continue on that Pullman has the ball and he's passed it to Cast. Tonks hits the ball from the boys hand and unlucky mate Pullman has gotten it before Owen. He's gone down the field there's only Black between him and the hoops now. He aims and Black isn't going to make it in time its going to be a SAVED!"

Around him there were muffled cries as he laughed.

"Tonks used a well aim Bludger to knock the Quaffle from its path straight into Black's hands. That's team work for you and the reason the Gryffindors are the best. Owen has the Quaffle now and she's heading quickly down the field towards the Hufflepuff keeper. Watch out Jackie! Too late the tail of her broom has been hit by Beetle's Bludger she's dropped the Quaffle."

He shook his head looking at the girl as she rolled over her broom a few times before gaining her balance again.

"But look at this Potter has caught the Quaffle and he's off. But Cast is close behind him and so is Smart. Smart is aiming a Bludger at him, he hits it and he's lost his bat! Smart has let go of his bat. James move your broom!"

Joe watched along with the rest of the school as the falling bat clipped the Gryffindor chaser behind the ear.

"Potter has been hit by the falling bat. He's swaying and yes he dropped from his broom. Cast is close by as is Smart and look at the two Hufflepuff players go. They've both gone into dives and Cast has Potter's arm. He's being pulled level and Smart has his other arm. The whistle has sounded and game has been stopped while the chaser is lowered to the ground."

"Now if you watch carefully you can see that Tonks has gone to the ground after Potter while all the other players remain in the air. This has to be a tactic thought up by captain Longbottom who is now using the time to search for the Snitch as is the Hufflepuff seeker Tomlinson."

Joe looked up watching as Frank circled the area. He could tell that his friend had blanked out the rest of the game and he was probably unaware of the fact that James had been hit with the bat.

"Now Prewett has landed and is having words with the two Hufflepuff players on the ground, probably trying to work out what happened. Madam Pomfrey is also there and she's looking over Potter who seems to be unconscious. Tonks has landed beside the pair and is talking to the healer and Ddraig has now landed too and yes she has Potter's broom."

"But I beg you to look at the players in the air. The two seekers are doing what they can to find the Snitch and Pullman has Book and Beetle with him probably going over plays. Head is on his own though and is he talking to himself, I can see his mouth moving."

"The Gryffindors though have moved to their own goal and you can see Black, Owen and Dixon talking quickly among themselves. Although does anybody else see that arm Black has around Dixon? My guess is that she's a little worried about boyfriend Potter. As for Potter yes he's back on his feet and waving up at me. What's that James can't quite hear you?"

Joe smiled as James pulled some kind of face before climbing back onto his broom.

"Okay so all the players are back in the air and a penalty has been given to the Gryffindors. Potter goes into position to take it and its quick, and through the left hoop. Twenty nothing to the Gryffindors."

Joe hit the score machine in front of him and then looked back up.

"We've already been in game for forty minutes and the score is only twenty nothing. I think this is a testimony to how good the teams are. Unless the Snitch is caught soon I believe we're in for a long game…"

Joe looked at his watch and back out at the pitch.

"Okay so we've just reached the four hour mark of this game. It is the longest game of the season so far and the longest that the Gryffindors have had to play since most of them joined the team. The score stands now at sixty to the Gryffindors while the Hufflepuff team lead on seventy. This game is still wide open."

He couldn't believe that it had last this long. The Quaffle was being passed from Chaser to Chaser so fast now that he could barely call out the name. When goals were taken the keepers were coming out on top and Frank and Tomlinson hadn't yet moved.

"Okay so Pullman has the Quaffle, no Book, Cast, Book, Pullman, Cast, Book, Cast, Pullman, aims saved by Black. Dixon is in control of the – no its Owen, Dixon, Owen, Dixon, Potter, still Potter, Owen, Potter, Dixon, Pullman steals, but Potter has it and Cast blocks, dropped to Owen. Aims and saved by Head. Book has the ball; no Dixon has taken it now to Owen and she aims and GOAL!"

He thumped his hand onto the machine in front of him as yells sounded.

"It's seventy all now and look Longbottom has gone into a steep dive. He's going all the way down. But yes this time Tomlinson isn't following. Longbottom has already had him three times with this trick. But wait Longbottom is evening out and he's stretching his hand out. The Snitch, he's spotted the Snitch and yes LONGBOTTOM HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! The game is over and Gryffindor wins."

The cheering out sounded the boos and Joe did a small little happy dance until he looked at the scores.

"Hang on one minute folks. The Gryffindors win the game but don't go ahead of the Hufflepuff team in the race for the Quidditch Cup. The Hufflepuff team is still ahead by forty points with the Gryffindors in second place. It seems that this year the Cup is still up for grabs and anybody could get it. If the Slytherins beat the Ravenclaw team by ninety points they will go into the led, while the Ravenclaws will need to beat the Slytherins by a hundred and sixty. This is going to fall to the last game I'm sure of that."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Before anybody could believe it the Quidditch game had faded away. The excitement of the day was lost as the students once again fell to revision. Their nerves were high as they thought about the upcoming exams.

The Easter holidays fell earlier than they usually did and lessons had stopped on the twenty fourth of March. Good Friday was that year on the twenty eighth and so it meant all the younger students were running around the school.

This did have some advantages to the older students though. They had not been given any homework to do and so now they could spend long periods of the day revising. The girls had formed study times where they would each do a certain subject. The boys however were doing whatever they felt like doing, which was not always a lot.

When the week started though they noticed that Remus was looking a little under the weather. He was rather pale but nothing was said especially after Lily had a panic attack about the closeness of the exams and Branwen had to take her to the hospital wing. Everyone was assuming that the pending exams and the amount of revision was getting to Remus. Little did the girls now the real reason.

By Wednesday morning everyone was ready for the exams to be over. They were all sat at breakfast silently eating away while trying to take their minds off the revision.

"Hey guys."

Sirius looked up to see Frank smile at them as he sat down.

"Alright Frank."

"Yeah look I hope you don't mind but I've scheduled a practice for us today at two."

"What no we have to revise!"

Sirius looked at Branwen, she had gone paler suddenly and her eyes were wide.

"Branwen come on we've been revising none stop since Friday I'm sure two hours won't kill you."

"What do you know Sirius? I'm planning on doing potions this afternoon, I need to revise potions!"

Sirius looked around and was surprised to see that they all seemed to be nodding in agreement with her.

"Okay I'll go cancel the practice session then."

"Frank no. Mandy you can help Branwen revise for Potions can't you, later."

"Well I was planning on going up to the Astronomy tower later to do some revision but I can do that tomorrow."

"See so don't worry Branwen Mandy will help you."

"I'm revising Transfiguration tonight though."

Sirius just smiled at her kindly as James spoke up.

"You know I think I could do with a break. I mean too much revision can't be good for us. Plus Bran an hour in the air will clear your mind and you'll be able to take in much more."

She shot him a look and finally nodded at him slowly.

"Good so the four of you don't forget two o'clock on the Quidditch field."

Frank got up and left the table and Sirius looked around at those sitting.

"Great that's two hours worth of revision I'm losing out on. Well in that case I'm going up to the library now to work my Ancient Runes. You coming Lily?"

The two got up and left the table and it wasn't long before Alice and Amanda were following to go work on potions and then Ginny and Remus went to work on Charms.

"I think I might go for a walk."

"Sirius aren't you going to revise Muggle Studies with me and James?"

"I'll join you later Pete okay."

Sirius didn't wait for the reply as he stood up to leave. He could see Snape leaving the hall up ahead and he had a plan he wanted to put into motion. He quickened his pace until he reached the entrance hall. Snape was heading towards the Dungeons so he ran to catch him up.

"You. We need to talk."

The boy turned around with a snarl on his face.

"Black."

Sirius stepped forward and grabbed the front of the other boys robes and pulled him into a dark corridor just off from the dungeons.

"I hear you want to know where Remus goes to when he's not here."

"That's none of your business Black."

"Oh really. Remus is my friend and I want you to leave him alone."

"No. It's only a matter of time until I find out Black."

"Yeah right you're not smart enough to work out that he goes through the Whomping Willow. Shit."

Sirius watched as Snapes eyes lit up slightly. It was clear that Snape thought he'd messed up.

"The Whomping Willow. So Lupin sneaks out of school grounds then."

"Like you know."

"I know I can go to the headmaster with this."

"He wouldn't believe you. I mean how is Remus suppose to get under the tree?"

"He uses some kind of spell."

"Oh because a spell works on a magical Whomping Willow tree."

"Well how do you think he does it then?"

"Simple he presses the knot at the bottom with a branch so it stops…"

He widened his eyes and put a panicked look on his face as if he couldn't believe that he had fallen for that.

"Well well Black it seems you're not very good at keeping secrets."

"Well it doesn't matter Snivellus because you'll never catch him going down there."

"Oh really I bet he's going to sneak down there any day now and that's why you told me."

"No he isn't."

"Lies. I can tell that you're lying to me Black. It doesn't matter I'll go straight to the Headmaster."

"Like he'd believe you. All Remus would have to say is that you're making it up and Dumbledore will believe him."

"Then I'll take him proof."

The boy turned suddenly on his heel and disappeared down the corridor with his cloak billowing out behind him. Sirius grinned to himself as he stood alone. This was excellent. The best prank he'd ever thought of. He'd get Snape good, so good that he would never bother them again.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Okay so good practice everyone."

James landed on the ground feeling a little light headed. His thoughts for the first time in days weren't driving him nuts. His mind had been swimming non-stop with revision. When he had gone up into the air he had been going over the uses of electricity in the muggle world. He had needed the break.

"Okay well I'm going back up to revise. You coming Mand?"

"I'll follow you up Bran okay."

"Okay but don't be too long because you said you'd help me with potions."

"You said you didn't want to start that until seven."

"Well yeah but you need to revise too."

James saw Amanda's smile. It was hiding something almost like she was ready to snap herself. Branwen though didn't pick up on it as she left the pitch with Ted both talking about some sort of revision plan.

James moved over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders.

"You okay?"

"I'm going to rip my hair out if I have to do much more revision."

"Well we don't want that."

She grinned at him looking around.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I don't think I can face the common room yet."

"Okay."

They slowly left the stadium and headed out towards the lake. It was still chilly since they were only in March. Yet the sun was out and they could see the blue of the sky. Amanda came to a stop by a bench and dropped down onto it.

"James."

"Yeah Mand."

"Do you think that maybe we don't have to sit the exams?"

"Umm somehow I think we're going to have to."

"But I'm sick of revision and it's still what six weeks before we start them."

"Yep but think. Once the exams are over with we don't need to worry about them for another two years."

"That's a plus."

"Yeah it is."

She smiled gently at him and he leaned in taking her lips. It was a soft kiss that she pulled out of sooner than he would have liked.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"I thought you were helping Branwen revise potions."

"Yeah but that should be over with by about nine."

"Oh I'm sorry Mand. I've got plans with the boys."

She shrugged gently.

"That's okay then. I mean I just thought that we could spend some time together because it's been so long since we've been alone."

His stomach did a little jiggle at the way she had said alone.

"Really and what did you have planned for us then?"

"Well I thought that we could sneak out here and have some fun."

"Would this fun include me throwing you in the lake?"

Her eyebrow shot up a little as she watched him.

"Yeah right in this weather?"

"Okay so would it involve us sitting closely together to keep warm?"

"Yeah we'd be pretty close and I'm pretty sure we'd be warm."

He felt his stomach jump a little more at the way she was looking at him.

"Oh and what exactly were you thinking of that would do that then?"

"Do you remember that night in the changing rooms?"

He looked at her well aware of what she was speaking of. It was that night when they had been alone in the changing rooms and things had got a little heated and started to move faster than she wanted.

His eyes caught hers and she smiled gently at him.

"I was thinking of something like that, only this time I wouldn't stop you."

His mouth dropped a little as he stared directly at her. She wanted that, well he wanted that too. But oh it was the day before the full moon and Remus would be transfiguring. James had promised to be there that night and he didn't think the guys would understand why he wasn't.

"That sounds really good Mand. Honestly it does and I want to so much. But I haven't spent any time with just the guys in ages and I promised Sirius that I would help him with a prank tonight and well –"

"If you pull out he'll want to know why. And of course Sirius being Sirius will work out what you mean if you say you want to spend some time alone with me instead of the boys."

"Yes exactly, but you know Friday night I'm free and you and I can be alone together then."

"But I might be busy Friday night."

He looked at her closely and she bit her lip. He knew what she was thinking. For her to have brought up the subject meant that she really wanted him as well. She looked up at the clouds sighed and then answered.

"We were planning a girl's night in with no revision. But I'm sure I can get that moved to tomorrow night. I mean Ginny owes me big time. I can promise Alice and Branwen to get them through their potion exams and I know that Lily won't mind."

"So Friday night then it's a date?"

She grinned leaning in close. Her lips were barely from his when she spoke.

"Oh it's a date mister."

The distance was gone suddenly and she was kissing him. His mind was swimming with all the information that she had just shot at him. He allowed her to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You really shouldn't do that in public you know."

James pulled away from his girlfriend to find Sirius stood there grinning at the pair of them.

"Si you know you shouldn't really be standing that close then if you don't want to see it."

"Oh now come on Mandy I just want to talk."

James saw him wink at her and she shook her head slowly.

"Well you know what Si. You can have a nice conversation with James now then. I should head up to the common room before Branwen starts to hyperventilate. I'll see you later."

She stood up and before leaving gently kissed James.

"Now don't forget Friday night."

He nodded and watched as she left.

"What's Friday night?"

"Oh I have a date with Mand."

"But Friday is the last night of you know."

"Yeah and since it's the last night you'll be able to control him on your own. I mean tonight will be tough because it's the first, and tomorrow will be the worse because it's the full."

Sirius nodded and James turned to look at him closely.

"Oh what was it you wanted to speak to me about anyway?"

"Oh I wanted to know if we can go down a little later tonight. McGonagall wants to see me at eight and it will probably take about half an hour."

"Yeah that's okay; I can help Pete with his Cheering Charm before we go down."

Sirius nodded and James couldn't help but notice the look that was upon his face. He was hiding something from him, but in all honestly James didn't care. He was too busy thinking about what Friday night would be like.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Remus you've gone really pale. Are you feeling okay?"

Remus looked up at Ginny and shrugged. He was feeling the pull of the night. It was seven o'clock and the sun was due to set at eight that night. The pull of the moon was getting stronger and he was feeling as if the wolf was going to pull him apart at any moment.

"Remus you look really terrible. I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

He nodded and stood up slowly. He tried hard to control his breathing as he looked around the library.

"Do me a favour Gin. Take my stuff back to the common room."

"Of course, but come on let me help you to the hospital wing."

"No its fine. You should finish the Herbology question."

"No Remus. Come on let me help."

He couldn't wait around any more. He really should have gone to the hospital wing around six thirty but he wanted to stay with Ginny for as long as possible. So he allowed her to stand under his right arm and support him gently as they left the library.

They walked in almost silence as they headed up the stairways. As they reached the corridor that led onto the hospital wing he felt what he could only describe as a kick from his stomach. The wolf was getting closer to the surface. He knew it.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!"

Ginny yelled through the wing and Remus saw the witch come running from the office. Her eyes were wide and Remus knew she was mad with him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. He just went really pale and then it was just wrong."

"Mr Lupin if you'll sit on the bed by there I'll take a look at you. Girl why don't you go and find Professor McGonagall and let her know."

Remus could see that Ginny was torn between wanting to stay and help. Finally she nodded and ran off. As the door closed behind her the witch turned to him placing her hands on her hips.

"Lupin what the hell are you playing at?"

"I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"I don't believe you."

"We were revising Herbology. We were listing the properties of Devils Snare and its uses."

"There aren't any uses."

"It's good if you want to guard something and well it could come up. But the point is I got distracted by that and didn't notice the time."

"Fine Lupin. But in future I want you here earlier. Now let's get you down to the Willow tree shall we."

Remus followed the healer through the corridors of the school down to the grounds. They stopped just short of the willow tree's range. The healer picked up a stick and prodded the knot at the bottom so that it stopped moving.

"Now go on Lupin head down then. I'll see you on Saturday and try not to damage yourself too much."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey."

Remus crawled into the space and down into the tunnel. He was unaware of anybody watching him. He had no idea of the plan that had been formed in the mind of one of his friends. Or the danger that he was about to place others in.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Severus stepped back into the shadows as the Healer came hurrying passed. She was muttering rubbish to herself as she went. Severus though didn't care. He was busy watching the Willow tree sway in the gentle evening breeze.

Black had been right then. When the boy had come to him he was apprehensive about believing it. His cousin might believe every word that he spat but he wasn't his cousin. A sly grin was spreading over his features. This was great.

Maybe if he waited long enough he would catch Black following him down there, or even Potter. Yes he'd like to catch Potter out. There was something about him, a little bit of talent on the Quidditch pitch and he thought he was the best. What did Amanda see in him?

It was something that bugged Severus to no end. He loved his cousin; she was like a sister to him. But her taste in men and in friends left a lot to be desired. Okay so she'd had a bad experience with Lestrange, something that he was determined to revenge, but not all Slytherins were like that.

Severus was trying to come up with a way to break Amanda and Potter up. Maybe then he could set her up with a nice Slytherin, like Nott. Nott would be good for her. He was of the same station as they were and well respected. He had had a few girlfriends and well he was always a gentleman with them. He would do nicely. Plus if Severus managed that then he would probably get her on the family's side again. That was all he wanted.

Yes maybe waiting was the best plan. If he waited he would catch Potter going down there. Then he could get Potter and Lupin expelled, maybe even Black. Then Amanda would come to him like she always did and things would be better.

It was getting dark now though. Surely they would sneak down before the sunset. But no there wasn't a sign of the others. A snarl spread to Severus face. Potter was probably with Amanda on a date or something. He wasn't going to turn down her for Lupin. And Black well it looked like he was saving his own skin by staying away.

Looking at his watch it was almost eight o'clock. He'd been stood there for half an hour. It was time to react, time to do something. Maybe he should just go to Dumbledore, maybe not. Something was up and he needed to know what.

He was about to step out when he heard the voice of Madam Pomfrey again.

"Stupid man. Think he could walk up here if he needed treating. He's big enough. But no Hagrid can't leave his hut he's sick. Got a cold that's all. Big babies the lot of them men, give them a cold and they think they're dying…"

So that's where she had been, down to see the oaf Hagrid. Looked like Lupin had been just quick enough to miss her the first time. Waiting a few more minutes to ensure she'd be in the hut he stepped out.

Walking slowly he opened the door and headed into the night air. The breeze lifted his hair around his face but he didn't care. Walking gently he reached the tree and looked at it. This was it, his moment. He was about to catch Lupin sneaking away from school. This was going to be excellent.

Picking up a branch that was close by he edged forward. He was getting closer and closer to the range of the tree. Then sticking the branch out in front of him he hit the knot. The movement of the tree died away and he entered the space. He was on his way to get that half blood.

But what he was unaware of was the fact that at that very moment inside the Shack Remus was changing. The moon had risen into the sky and the wolf was breaking free. Severus Snape was on his way to meet a fully grown werewolf.

Up in the school looking through one of the many windows stood Sirius Black. A grin spread over his features…


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Thanks Professor that was great. I think I get it now."

Peter waved at Professor Flitwick as he exited his charms room. He had gone to the tiny man to ask for some extra help. Peter was struggling with all the work he had to complete for the OWLs and his charms were taking the brunt of it.

His cheering charm was his worse spell. He just couldn't get the strength right. He either had the person on the floor laughing or just a lop sided grin. He really wanted to pass this because he wanted to study charms for NEWT level. Although the rate it was going he wouldn't be passing.

James had volunteered to help but he didn't want to take advantage. James was already helping him with Muggle Studies. Then he had Sirius coaching him in Herbology while Remus had taken it upon himself to get him through Transfiguration. The girls too were trying their best with him. Amanda seemed to be trying to get everyone through Potions, while Branwen was working on Defence with him. Lily had gone over Charms with him all of the day before so he hadn't wanted to bother her while Alice was teaching him Astronomy. Then Ginny was having the easiest job of them all, because they were going through Care of Magical Creatures together which was Peter's best subject.

He couldn't ask for better friends. That he was sure of. Everyone was pulling together to try and get through these exams. He was entirely grateful for them. He felt that with their help he wouldn't let his family down completely. They wouldn't be happy if he didn't pass.

He looked at his watch and was surprised that it was only just past eight o'clock. He had been sure he had been in the classroom much longer. It was great though because they were heading down to the shack at eight thirty to help Remus through the tough night.

Something up ahead caught Peter's attention and he moved into the shadows to watch. As the light of the moon hit the figure he relaxed. It was only Sirius. Walking over to the large windows he looked out at what his friend was staring at and got a horrible surprise.

"Is that Snape?"

"Yep."

"What's he doing?"

"Oh he's just trying to follow Remus down into the tunnel under the tree."

Peter looked up at his friend. There was something in the tone of his voice that hinted he wasn't surprised in the least.

"What?"

The boy turned and looked at him a small smile on his face.

"He's been hounding Remus for the last six months. He spotted him going into the tree once and he's been trying to follow him ever since. Hasn't managed it mind. He thinks Remus is up to no good."

"I can't believe it. Hey how do you know?"

"Caught him having a go at Remus. Was telling him that he knew Remus was up to something and when he found out he'd get him thrown out."

"Well then it's a good thing he doesn't know how to get under the tree."

"Oh he knows."

Peter's eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little as he turned back to his friend.

"How does he know?"

"I told him. Look he's picking up the stick now."

"Sirius we have to stop him!"

"Nah lets just let him find out what's going on for himself."

"Remus could kill him though."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

Peter looked at his friend. He was mad. There was no way he could allow this to happen. But he wouldn't be able to stop Snape. James. He had to get James. Without another word he started to run. Merlin he just hoped that James was in the common room, and that they wouldn't be too late.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

James was bored. He had given up on his revision and was heading back to the common room. In truth his mind wasn't on the revision. He blamed Amanda for that. All he could think about was their conversation and about Friday. He wished now that it wasn't the full moon so that he could be with her, but his friend came first.

As for his other two friends they had abandoned him. Not that he minded much. Sirius was having a lecture with McGonagall on something or other and Pete had gone in search of Flitwick.

"Password."

He looked up at the portrait surprised that he had reached it already. When had that happened?

"Butterbeer."

The portrait swung open and he stepped inside. Everyone seemed to be busy. They had their heads in books and weren't looking up. He spotted Alice sat at a table with Joe and Frank. The two boys must have been doing homework while she was looking through a Divination book.

Two tables over Branwen was sat between Lily and Amanda who were talking over each other trying to explain something. James couldn't help but grin. It looked like Branwen had more than enough help for Potions. Maybe he could get Amanda to join him for a bit. He liked that idea.

He needed to get her attention and to do something which would allow them to slip away without anybody questioning it. An idea popped into his head and a small grin fixed on his face. This would be good if he could pull it off.

"Dixon I can't believe you!"

She turned away from Branwen and looked at him closely.

"James what's wrong?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know."

"I don't know!"

He looked her straight in the eyes praying she was going to catch on and go with the flow.

"Really. Well guess who I just spoke with?"

"I don't know. Was it someone who put you in a bad mood?"

"Don't play games with me Dixon. _HE_ just told me about you two!"

Her eyes widened and then she nodded slowly. He had to fight not to grin.

"I don't know what _HE_ said but its one sided. James I promise you _HE_ was the one that tried it on with me."

"What every day for the last month!"

"No James it wasn't –"

"I don't want to hear."

He turned and stormed up to his dorm room. He could hear Amanda calling his name but he slammed his door. Seconds passed and the door was opened again and she was standing there a smile playing on her face.

"Very clever mister."

"Well I needed something good to get you away from Branwen and Lily."

"Yes you did."

"And plus now they think we're up here fighting."

"Oh and you think we're not going to be fighting?"

"Well I was hoping that maybe we can get a head start on Friday's activity. Since we've both got some time to kill."

"And here's me thinking you wanted me just for company."

"I want you for that too!"

She just smiled and he wanted to hold her. He was about to move towards her when she came to him. He watched as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and drew herself up to him. She kissed him gently and as she did he wrapped his arms around her.

He quickly deepened the kiss and as he did so he lowered the girl to his bed. It felt right to be laying there with her pressed up against him. Her hands moved suddenly and found their way to his hair. He loved the way she played with it and then ran her fingers along his cheek.

As they lay there together he decided that he should make a move. Gently he moved his hand up from her waist and slipped it under her shirt. He could feel her ribs and gently traced them with his finger. She laughed gently into his kiss and he liked the sensation it gave.

As she gently pulled at his messy hair one of her hands slipped under his shirt and she tickled gently at his side. He squirmed against her and she laughed again. Gently he pulled out of the kiss looking into her eyes.

"Oh you think its funny do you?"

"You started it."

She raised an eyebrow at him and he was about to answer when she grabbed his shirt yanking him back to her. He didn't argue as she licked his lip. A shiver ran down his spine but he liked it.

By now he was practically on top of the girl but she wasn't complaining and he was enjoying it. His hand was still resting on her ribs and he could feel the increase in her breathing as their kisses became more demanding. Slowly he began to move his hand again and gently place it over her bra. This was new territory for him never before had he dared to try this.

However before they could go any further the door to the dorm room burst open. He didn't move away he was too absorbed in the girl. He hoped that maybe whoever it was would just turn around and pretend that they hadn't seen them.

"James I'm really sorry. But you've got to come with me."

He turned his head away from Amanda and looked at Peter. He had his back to them but the way he stood showed he was uncomfortable being there.

"What's wrong?"

"Padfoot's pulling a prank and he's using Moony to do it."

All thoughts of staying with Amanda left James' mind as the words penetrated his brain. He looked back at his girlfriend and gave her a sheepish look.

"Go on get going. This will wait."

"Thanks honey."

He kissed her cheek and stood up. He looked down at himself just to make sure and heard Amanda's small chuckle.

"Pete come on."

He ran from the room aware of the footfalls behind him. When he reached the common room all eyes fell to him but he ignored them as he burst out into the corridor. Peter was right on his tail.

"What's happened?"

"Sirius told Snape how to get into the tunnel. He was going into it when I saw him."

"Shit. Get Dumbledore!"

James sped up well aware that Peter would fall behind. But it didn't matter he didn't need Peter to keep up with him. He would have to go into the tunnel and drag Snape out while Peter found Dumbledore.

What the hell was Sirius playing at? This could end up as a death or worse Snape as a werewolf. Either result would leave Remus feeling extremely guilty and would probably make him drop out. Was that what Sirius wanted to ruin their friends life?

He was by the main doors now and he pushed them open running out onto the ground. He had to get to the tree and quickly. Merlin only knew how much of a head start Snape had, or how fast he was travelling up the tunnel.

He skidded to a stop falling flat onto his stomach just below the branches. He grabbed the stick prodding at the knot with all the strength he had. The tree's movements stopped and he rammed himself into the tunnel.

Without hesitation he took off at a run hoping that Snape was moving slowly. Why the hell was he here anyway? Didn't he know better than to fall for one of Sirius' stories? Or maybe he wanted to be here; maybe he too had noticed Remus' absence.

The pounding of his feet echoed through the tunnel as he got closer and closer to the destination. What a difference this was to earlier? He had been happy and content enjoying himself and now he was running to save the life of a guy he couldn't stand.

Then he heard it. The unmistakeable howl of the Hogwarts werewolf. He couldn't go any faster on foot. He wished that he had brought his broom, or that he could transform into Prongs. But Snape didn't know about that. He couldn't.

Fear though must have lent him some speed. As he passed through the tunnel he saw a small shimmer of light ahead, the kind you get from a wand. He was tired now and wanted to go back to his dorm and crawl back into bed. Hopefully Amanda would still be there waiting for him.

"Snape stop!"

"Potter. I knew you'd be down here as well. Come to join your friend have you. I know you're both sneaking off school ground and once I have the proof I'll go to Dumbledore."

"It's not safe in here Snape. Come on we have to get out before…"

Words failed him as he caught sight of the dark fur that belonged to the wolf. A piercing howl sounded through the tunnel and a single yellow eye stared at them. The wolf began to move forward and James looked at Snape.

"RUN!"

Snape it seemed didn't need to be told twice. He had turned and was fleeing as fast as he could back along the lengthy tunnel. James followed behind him but hadn't gotten far when he felt claws go into his back. He didn't scream. He didn't want Snape to know. The boy was too panicked to look back.

James hit the ground hard and as he did his appearance changed. His became bigger and stronger as a stag took his place. Turning he aimed his antlers at his friend. Pushing him backwards. The wolf tried to bite but James snarled. Its attitude suddenly changed and it turned and headed back to the shack.

James still as Prongs ran a little ahead until he spotted Snape. Then transforming back to himself continued to run. He had to reach the entrance. They had to get out before the wolf smelt the human blood and began its chase again.

The entrance into the ground was just ahead he could see moonlight streaming in. Snape reached it first and climbed out. He hadn't hit the knot though and the tree instantly started to attack. James quickly whacked it and the battering stopped.

Snape fell to the ground and James grabbed him pulling him clear of the tree. As they reached the safe distance a figure began to move towards them. There was much speed as the person ran towards them.

In the moonlight James recognised the person as Dumbledore. The old man stopped just short of them looking at him and the unconscious Snape on the floor.

"What happened?"

"Remus tried to attack us. But we got away."

"How did you know?"

"Worked out the truth about Remus. He told us where he went. Sir I wasn't involved in sending Snape down there."

"I'm aware of that Mr Pettigrew has already told me everything and Mr Black is in my office waiting. But you shouldn't have gone down there James it was too dangerous."

"If I hadn't sir then Snape would be dead now, or worse you'd have two werewolves to deal with."

The man nodded but James couldn't focus. He was losing blood through his back and it was incredibly sore. His legs began to wobble and he fell face down into the grass…


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"Poppy quickly I need help!"

Albus laid the two boys down on the beds and looked around for Poppy. The office door opened and the woman came running out.

"Headmaster what's wrong?"

"Mr Snape found his way into the tunnel under the willow tree and Mr Potter followed."

"They got in there!"

"Yes Poppy. Neither one it seems was bitten but Mr Potter has some scratch marks on his back where it seems Remus got hold of him. And as for Mr Snape he has taken a beating from the tree."

"I'll get them sorted right away Headmaster."

"Thank you Poppy. And please don't let either one leave until I have returned."

"Of course."

He watched as the healer got straight to work. He wished that he could stay and help out but he had other things to attend to. Turning he left the wing and headed back to his office. Black should be there by now and hopefully he and Pettigrew weren't too busy fighting.

He opened the door to his office and was surprised by what he saw. Peter was stood by Fawkes gently stroking the Phoenix's head while Sirius was looking out of the window.

"Is he dead sir?"

"Which of the two are you inquiring about?"

Sirius turned to look at him, he was completely emotionless.

"Is James going to be alright?"

"There is no lasting damage on either of the two boys."

He nodded and turned back to the window. Albus looked at the way he was stood and decided to leave him alone with his thoughts for a while.

"Peter may I ask what part you played in all this?"

The boy didn't take his eyes off Fawkes as he spoke very quietly.

"I was leaving Professor Flitwick's room; he'd been helping me with the Cheering charm. I saw Sirius looking out the window so I joined him. I saw Snape go into the tunnel sir and I knew I had to do something. So I found James. He said he'd go after Snape and for me to get you."

"So you sent James down into the tunnel."

The boy's head snapped up to attention and he looked at him closely.

"Yes sir. I could have had James killed couldn't I?"

"It wasn't his fault."

Albus turned to look at Sirius. He hadn't moved but he spoke into the room.

"I told Peter that I'd explained to Snape how to get into the tunnel. He said that we should stop him because Remus could kill Snape. But I told him it was a chance I was willing to take. Obviously Peter thought that by going to James he'd come to me and convince me of my mistake."

"Right. In that case Peter you're free to go back to your common room. But you are not to speak about this to anybody is that understood."

"Yes Headmaster."

The boy turned and left the room and Albus looked around. He had occupied this room for a number of years now. He was use to having trouble makers in here and Sirius was one of his regular visitors. But he had never had to deal with something like this.

Maybe it was partly his own fault for allowing Remus into the school in the first place. But why shouldn't he be allowed here? He was just a boy who had a problem. He wasn't a danger to anybody normally and he was well away from others when he could be dangerous.

Slowly he lowered himself into his chair and rubbed at his temples. This was going to be a very long night he was well aware of that.

"You've put me in a very awkward situation Mr Black."

"Yes sir."

"Take a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

"It wasn't a request Sirius."

The boy turned slowly and headed towards his desk. He dropped himself into the seat and looked straight ahead at Albus. The old man felt more than saw the remorse that was taking over the boy.

"You did something stupid Sirius."

"I'm aware of that sir."

"Are you also aware that because of this Remus could be thrown out of this school?"

"What? No sir. Remus had nothing to do with this. It was all me. If anybody is going to get expelled its me."

"So you're willing to take all responsibility."

"Yes sir. I'm the one that told Snape, I made it seem like I hadn't meant to so that he would go. I'm the one that told Peter to leave him do it; let him see what Remus is. It's because of me that James went in after him. Nobody else should be held responsible for my actions."

"That's very grown up of you."

"No its not. I was acting like a child and I could have done some serious damage."

"Yes you could have. But worse of all it would have been Remus doing the damage."

"He'd never have forgiven himself sir if something had happened. He'd leave before endangering anybody."

"Yes you're right."

The boy nodded and looked at his hands suddenly.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Well by right you should be suspended for what you did."

"I'll go pack."

"No. I said by right. This is a very important year for you. You've got your OWLs in a matter of weeks you can't afford to be out of school."

"Yes I can sir. Suspend me. Send me anywhere. Then I'll come in for the exams and return home after them. That way you'll have been seen to have taken action."

Albus watched the boy. It was true if it were any other student he would do that. But to send the boy home would be worse. If his parents learnt that he had almost killed James Potter they would be proud. They would skip over the whole Severus Snape part of it. No there was a worse punishment for him.

"I have another idea. You will spend three nights a week in detention with Professor Slughorn for the remainder of the year."

"Yes sir."

"You will not be allowed to attend another Hogsmeade visit this year."

"I understand sir."

"You will not be allowed to attend the Hufflepuff against Slytherin Quidditch game."

"Yes sir."

"However you will be allowed to play in your game. And that is only because I know for a fact that the team doesn't have a replacement Keeper and its too short notice to train another."

"Thank you sir."

"I have only agreed to that for the rest of your team. I don't think that James would be happy to lose as well as almost getting killed."

"Of course sir."

"There is more to this though. You will have to apologise to Mr Snape for what you have done and to Mr Potter for putting him in that situation."

"I will."

"I also want you to apologise to Mr Pettigrew for the situation you placed him in. If anything had happened to Mr Potter he would have been partly to blame."

"Consider it done."

"Furthermore you will have to tell Remus what you did."

The boy's head sprung up and his eyes were wide.

"Suspend me sir. Expel me. Anything but making me tell Remus."

"It is the perfect punishment for you Sirius. This time you went too far and I can't trust you not to do something like that again. But by telling Remus what you did well then I don't think you will even consider something like that again."

"Yes sir."

"Saturday afternoon Sirius. You have until then to tell him otherwise I'll find something far worse for you."

"Yes sir."


	60. Chapter 60

I know that I updated yesterday but I'm upset with myself because of my university results and the only thing that seems to cheer me up these days is reviews. Especially from Karen who somehow always manages to make me smile. So to try and cheer myself up I'm posting again today.

Chapter 60

"Ginny calm down. I'm sure that Remus is fine."

"You didn't see the state on him though. I thought he was going to die."

Ginny was pacing the girls' dormitory. It was late nearly ten thirty and the others were all in bed trying to get some sleep.

"Look you took him to Madam Pomfrey Gin. There's nothing else you can do."

She shot Branwen a look like she was mad.

"Nothing I can do. I could go sit with him. But no McGonagall said I'm to stay away."

"Look Bran's right Gin. If it was something really bad well then they would have told you by now."

"But Lil –"

"But nothing Gin. Now get some rest. You can go see him in the morning."

Lily had an absolute sound to her voice. Ginny sighed but nodded climbing into her bed. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Alice spoke up softly.

"What were you and James fighting about Mand?"

Ginny turned to look at the girl in the bed over from her. She was emotionless as she sat there looking at them all.

"Lestrange told him that we've been meeting up for the last month."

"What?"

She nodded at Alice a small smile on her features.

"I don't blame him for believing it. I mean Lestrange and I have a history but it was nothing. I think it's sorted now."

"Really. Well he ran out of here pretty quickly tonight and he hasn't returned."

Amanda nodded at Branwen a small smile playing on her face.

"The boys are up to something. He told me they were going to pull a massive prank tonight. My guess is that he and Sirius got caught."

The others nodded. Ginny watched as Lily bid them all goodnight closing her curtains to get some sleep. Alice and Branwen followed suit soon after. Ginny however was watching Amanda closely; there was something she wasn't saying.

She didn't have to say anything because Amanda crawled out of bed and jumped onto hers. They snuggled down under the blankets for a private conversation.

"So what were you really fighting about then?"

"Nothing. James used it as a way to get me away from the girls. He thought that if he asked Branwen would complain because I was suppose to be helping her with potions."

"Oh and why would he want you away from everyone?"

"Why would Remus want you away from us?"

Ginny smiled gently at her friend looking at her closely.

"Is James working his way into your knickers?"

Amanda put on a stunned look before grinning.

"Well we have been dating for thirteen months unlike you and a certain person who were at it after four months."

Ginny blushed not knowing where to look.

"We've only done it once."

"Yeah right and I'm a muggle."

"Okay fine we've had sex a few times. But I love him and he loves me."

"I'm not saying you don't."

"Good."

They laughed gently sharing a look. Ginny pushed a piece of hair back behind her ear.

"Okay so how many times have you and James done it then?"

"None."

"Don't lie."

"No seriously we haven't. I mean I thought we were going to back in January but I stopped him. Then on Valentines Day on the way back from Hogsmeade I think he wanted to but I stopped it."

"What about tonight then?"

"He got as far as putting his hand over my bra when Peter walked in."

Ginny flung her hands to her face. How embarrassing was that? She couldn't imagine how she would feel if someone was to walk in on her and Remus at it.

"Oh Merlin. What did you do?"

"Umm lay there under James. I mean it wasn't too bad. Peter just saw us kissing and laying on James bed with him with his hand up my top. But I think Peter was more embarrassed than us."

"What did he want?"

"To join in."

"What!"

"No I'm kidding. He told James that and this is a quote 'Padfoot's pulling a prank and he's using Moony to do it'. I don't know what that means mind."

"That's a bit strange ain't it?"

"Yeah well that's the guys for you."

Ginny nodded and looked at Amanda smiling.

"I can't believe you and James are going to do it!"

"I can't believe you and Remus already are!"

They both laughed lightly and Ginny looked up at the canopy.

"So when are you planning on it then?"

"Friday night."

"And where exactly are you going to take Mr Potter?"

"I don't know. Maybe down to the Quidditch pitch. I mean it's got to be somewhere where nobody is going to catch us."

"Yeah but somewhere warm."

"Oh and where would you recommend?"

"Actually the Quidditch changing rooms are a good place."

Ginny saw the look that came over Amanda's face.

"Please don't tell me which one you were in I don't want to know."

The girl grinned sticking out her tongue. They sat there long into the night just talking about pointless things. But then sometimes doing that is the best thing in the world.


	61. Chapter 61

Okay so I'm spoiling you this week and I know it. Three post in four days! I just want to say thank you to all the nice things that were said. Looking at my results they're not bad. In fact I had a 2.2 which is a fantastic pass. I just missed by one module the grade I needed to go back. So now I'm all happy again and want to say thank you for all the nice comments and the only way I could think to do so was by posting. So here's another post and I hope you all enjoy.

Kris xx

Chapter 61

James opened his eyes to find everything blurred. He didn't remember where he was but he knew it wasn't his bed. Blinking a few times he reached over to try and find his glasses. The cool rims were in his hand and he placed them gently on his face.

Looking around he was surprised to find himself in the hospital wing. Why was he there? He couldn't remember. Then he spotted dark greasy hair in the bed next to him. Snape. The memory of the night before came flooding back. Almost getting bit by Remus, having Sirius set Snape up. He was furious with his friend.

"Oh good you're awake Mr Potter."

James looked up into the aged face of the Headmaster. He looked worried and there were bags under his eyes signalling a night without sleep.

"Is he alright sir?"

"Severus? Yes nothing but bruises and one or two broken bones. You however had me worried. There were scratch marks all up your back."

"What can I say? Amanda likes to scratch!"

The Headmaster laughed gently and James realised maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"You know that was a joke right sir."

"Of course."

James nodded. He couldn't believe he had actually said that. How stupid was he?

"Now how do you feel?"

"Quite well sir. Do you think I'll be able to leave today? Amanda and I are suppose to be working on Ancient Runes together."

"Yes of course. Madam Pomfrey is ready to let you leave but I wish to speak to you first."

"Alright."

"Now about what happened last night."

"I won't say anything to anyone sir."

"Good because it could get your friend into a lot of trouble."

"I know sir. That's why we've always kept the secret."

"James how long have you known?"

"Since second year. Sirius and I worked it out."

"Very clever of you."

"Well it wasn't that difficult after we discovered that his gran died three times in one year."

The headmaster laughed gently and nodded.

"Well I shall leave you to ready yourself then."

James watched the headmaster leave. Then he pulled on his top and trousers climbing out of bed. Looking at the clock it was actually quite late nearly lunch time. He couldn't believe that he had wasted so much time.

"Potter you're up then."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey."

"Now those scratch marks are healed but if you feel at all unwell especially tonight. I want you to come straight here. Is that understood?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey."

"Good now get going."

He headed down to the great hall knowing that they'd be serving lunch soon. When he got there he found Peter sat on his own looking through some notes.

"Hey Pete."

"James you're alright. I was really worried."

"No need to be."

"No Dumbledore said that if something had happened I could be partly to blame because I sent you down there."

"No you didn't mate. I chose to go down there. And I was never in any danger. It's just Dumbledore doesn't know that."

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean when Moony jumped on me Prongs kept me safe."

The boy nodded and sat back down just as food started to appear. It wasn't long before the girls started to appear. Amanda smiled as she sat down next to him.

"You did a good job of hiding this morning didn't you?"

He smiled at her as he lowered his fork.

"It wasn't on purpose I promise you that."

"Good."

"Hey Mand."

James looked at Peter who had turned a funny shade of red. Ginny who was next to him seemed to notice that.

"Mand it looks like Pete is still embarrassed about what he saw last night."

The group all turned to look at them and it seemed like they all wanted to know what Peter had seen.

"Shut up Gin."

"What? Oh sorry didn't you want everybody to know that you slapped James last night?"

James looked sideways at his girlfriend as everybody went back to their food. Leaning gently towards her he spoke softly.

"You told her that you slapped me."

"Umm no I told her the truth. I told the others that you thought that Lestrange and I have been meeting."

He shook his head and took another bite of fish.

"Hey where's Si? I haven't seen him all morning."

Peter looked up and smiled gently.

"He's in detention with McGonagall for the prank he pulled last night."

Nothing else was said about it during dinner. When they finished they all got up and James headed to the library with Amanda to study Ancient Runes.

"So why'd you tell Ginny?"

"Because we tell each other everything."

"Really?"

"Yep I know all there is to know about her and Remus and in turn she knows all about you and me."

"Is there a lot to know about her and Remus then?"

"Yep."

"How much?"

"More than I'm allowed to tell you. Now come on back to the book."

He looked at the book and then back up at the girl.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Why Mr Potter are you purposing we move our date forward an evening?"

"Well I was hoping you'd agree."

"That depends. Is Peter going to be joining us tonight?"

"No. It'll be just you and me."

"Okay then. Meet me at eight o'clock by the front doors."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Severus blinked several times trying to take in his surroundings. His head felt like a beater bat had attacked him during the night. Shaking he sat up and looked around the hospital wing. He couldn't remember why he was there. Then it slowly came back to him.

Black had told him to go under the Willow tree after Lupin. It seemed that the later had a secret that he hadn't wanted anybody to know about. They had tried to kill him, along with Potter. Only difference being that Potter was a chicken and had gone after him.

"Mr Snape finally awake."

Severus turned to see the Headmaster sat on a chair besides his bed.

"What's happened?"

"Do you not remember?"

"I was running away from the werewolf that's the last thing I remember."

"Oh yes. Well you exited that tree rather quickly Mr Snape and the willow tree attacked you."

That explained the pain in his head. He looked around the room for a moment before back at the Headmaster.

"What has happened to _them_?"

"You mean Potter and Black?"

"Yes."

"Potter has been released and Black is around the school somewhere apologising to everybody that was involved."

"You're not expelling them?"

"Of course not. Mr Potter saved your life last night Mr Snape. You did a foolish thing going down that tunnel in the first place. As for Mr Black he has learnt his lesson and will not be doing anything like that again."

"What? No! They tried to kill me, and I bet Lupin was in on it too!"

"Mr Snape calm yourself. The only person involved was Black. As for Lupin he has no idea of what took place last night and he will not be told by you. You must not judge him for another's actions. Then Potter risked his own life to try and save you. He was a hero."

"He wanted me dead he just chickened out."

"Think what you will but he is not to blame."

Severus looked at the Headmaster. It was clear that he wouldn't be punishing his favourite students.

"What about Lupin you'll have to kick him out he's a danger."

"No he is not. In five years at this school this is the only time anyone has ever been in danger and it is because of the actions of another. I will not punish him for something he has no control over."

"Well I'll tell my father and the governors will kick him out."

"You are to tell nobody that Mr Lupin is a werewolf is that understood Mr Snape?"

"But –"

"But nothing."

"Fine."

"Good. Now I'll get Poppy she has a potion to give you then you'll be free to return to your common room."

The Headmaster left him and Severus waited to be seen too. He was not to tell anybody that Lupin was a werewolf that was what he had been told. But the Headmaster had said nothing about telling people about what had happened. If he wasn't going to punish them, well then Severus would get them another way.

The healer gave him a potion and he downed it in one. Then he changed back into the clothes he had worn the night before and left the room. Looking at his watch it was ten to eight in the evening. It was too late for him to put his plan into action now but tomorrow he would get his revenge.

Quietly he walked down to the Entrance Hall so he could head down to the dungeons to the common room. However he was met with a surprise and a small smile played on his features. Standing just off the main hall in almost complete shadows was Amanda.

"Flor?"

The girl looked up at him and a small smile played on her features.

"Miel!"

He walked down the stairs and moved quickly over to her. In one movement he had pulled her completely into the shadows.

"I need to talk to you."

"If it's about the family then I –"

"It's about Potter."

She was silent as she looked at him. He knew that she wouldn't want to hear this but she had every right to. She was the boys girlfriend she should know the truth.

"He tried to kill me last night."

"Oh Miel don't be silly."

"I'm not. He and Black played a prank on me. If it had worked then I'd be dead now, or maybe in a state worse than that."

It was too dark to see her reaction, but he knew her well enough. He knew he had her full attention and that her eyes would be locked on his.

"You must be mistaken."

"I'm not."

"Then tell me what happened."

He was silent for a moment thinking how best to word it.

"You know the Willow tree."

"The Whomping Willow of course. Don't tell me they tricked you into walking under it."

"No. It's an entrance to a tunnel. There's a knack to freezing the tree."

"Okay."

"Well Black told me about it. Told me that I should go take a look and see what's down there. He and Potter had been working on this prank for ages is my guess."

He let his voice fade as her hand came to rest on his arm.

"What was down there?"

"Un hombre lobo."

He heard her intake of breath. He hadn't broken his promise to Dumbledore. He'd told her there was a werewolf, but he hadn't said it was a student or who.

"Un hombre lobo! Here at Hogwarts?"

"I was surprised too."

"And Sirius and James knew about it?"

"Of course. They sent me down there to meet it. If I had gotten further it would have killed me or bitten me."

"Remus?"

She had whispered it and he had almost missed it in the still air.

"What?"

"It's Remus isn't it?"

"I can't answer that."

"Of course it is! I mean he goes missing every month like clock work and there's something fishy about it and they know."

"I didn't say anything about that."

"I'm right though aren't I?"

"Sì."

"Merlin and I bet Ginny doesn't know."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"She's his girlfriend."

"You can't tell her."

"No he has too."

They were both silent for a moment then she spoke up again.

"Miel did they really send you down there?"

"Sì, they tried to kill me."

"How'd you get out then?"

"Potter chickened out. He came down after me and made me leave."

"I can't believe it. He tried to kill you."

"Flor I'm only telling you because you deserve to know the truth about your boyfriend."

"Thanks Miel."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well Dumbledore will do something."

"He's letting them get away with it. They have to apologise to me and that's it."

"What?"

"Yeah I know."

"Don't worry they'll pay for this. I'll make sure of that."

A small smile played across Severus' face as Amanda stepped back out into the light. This was going to be perfect. They messed with him, and now he was going to mess with them. They would both lose something important to them and then Amanda would come back to him and the family. It was simple really, nothing could go wrong.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"Peter wait up a minute mate."

Sirius ran to catch up with the boy. He looked a little scared and was looking around him.

"I'm not going to do anything I just want to apologise."

"What for?"

"Last night."

"You should be speaking to James."

"I will when I find him. But I need to speak to you too."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry that I said what I did last night. It was insensitive of me. I shouldn't have done what I did and I shouldn't have put you in a situation where you needed to stop me."

"I was scared last night Sirius. I thought you were going to let Remus down."

"I know and I almost did."

"Good. Well I forgive you."

"Thanks. I think its going to take a lot more to get Remus to."

"You're going to tell him!"

"Got to. It's my punishment. I'm not being suspended instead I have to confront Remus."

"Rather you than me."

"I know and I've got to apologise to Snape as well as James."

"That'll be fun."

"I know. So where you going?"

"I'm going to see McGonagall. She said she'll go over some spells with me."

"That's nice of her."

"Yeah. James is in the dormitory."

"Good. I'll see you later."

Peter nodded and Sirius ran off through the corridors up to the common room. He'd stayed away all night and all day. He had hidden in classrooms and eaten in the kitchen to keep out of people's way. But he had to speak to James.

Looking around the common room nobody paid any attention to him, well almost nobody.

"Sirius there you are."

"Hi Annie."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've got to speak to James."

"You'd rather speak to him than your girlfriend."

"Annie I have to."

"Well then maybe you don't have to speak to me ever again."

"What?"

"You heard me."

She turned around and stormed back over to her friends. Great this was turning into a great day. He didn't wait around or follow her he had to speak to James. He slowly walked up to the dorm and opened the door.

James was stood at the end of his bed pulling on a clean jumper. Sirius could smell the after shave on him and if it had been any other day he would have made a joke of the smell. But today wasn't that day.

"Hello."

James turned and looked at him. There was a clear look of annoyance on his face.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Look I know that I made a mistake and that I could have killed you –"

"Me! You could have had Snape killed. Imagine how Remus would have felt then."

"I know I've really messed up James. I just couldn't take the way he was making snide comments at Remus, and how he wanted to know what was happening. I just thought that I'd scare him off I didn't think anything bad would happen."

"That's your problem Sirius. You don't think!"

"I know that James. I really do. Please say you'll forgive me for this."

"You don't need me to forgive you."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. Look I'm mad at you Sirius because what you did was stupid. You risked the safety of our friend. What do you think would have happened if the werewolf had done something? Remus would never forgive himself. But me I'm not going to judge you. Nothing is going to change, except from now on I want you to tell me about every prank you plan."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're still my best friend."

Sirius smiled sticking his hand out for James to shake. They did and then Sirius took a deep breath.

"What's with all the cologne? I think I'm going to chock."

"Is it really too much?"

"Depends are you trying to suffocate Mand?"

"No."

"Then what are you trying to do?"

Sirius saw James shrug a little and his eyes opened.

"No you're not!"

"Shh Sirius."

"You're trying to get laid!"

"Shut up."

"Mand is so going to beat you up if you try anything."

"It was her idea."

It was said so quietly that Sirius almost missed it. But he did catch what his friend said. Shaking his head slowly he dropped onto the bed.

"You hurt her, I'll kill you."

James just nodded as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"I'll see you later."

Sirius nodded lying back on his bed. He wasn't going to think about that. Instead he began to think about what he would say to Remus. It was going to be one tough conversation come Saturday.


	64. Chapter 64

I want to make it known right know that I'm not all that fussed on how this chapter has turned out. I know its nowhere near my best and I feel that there is something wrong suddenly with how I've written Amanda and I can't get it to fit (I've spent six months coming back and fore to this chapter!) and so I'm posting it as is. The plot needs to happen but I wish I could have done it better.

Kris xx

Chapter 64

James ran down to the Entrance Hall. He was a little late getting there but Amanda was stood to one side waiting. He smiled gently and she did the same back.

"Sorry Sirius wanted to talk to me."

"That's alright. You want to go for a walk?"

He nodded and stepped out into the cool night air. Looking up at the sky he could see the full moon overhead. He couldn't help but wonder if Remus was alright. But then there was nothing he could do for him, not this month anyway.

Amanda took his hand and he smiled down at her. They walked in silence over towards the Quidditch pitch. He couldn't help but smile. This had to be the perfect place for them. Before he knew it they were in the changing rooms sat on the bench together.

He looked around remembering only two months earlier when they had been in this very room together. They had been close then and tonight they would be even closer. Amanda was silent as she sat next to him; she was fiddling with her hair.

"You okay?"

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Well if it's safe to be out here. I've heard rumours that there's a monster that roams the grounds at night."

James gulped a little looking straight at her.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Someone said something. Don't remember the details. But maybe it's not safe to be out here."

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

She smiled gently and then moving closer to him kissed him gently. He could taste the berry on her lips as he deepened the kiss. Ever so gently she pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did you do last night?"

She was looking deep into his eyes and he had the feeling she could tell what he was thinking. But he smiled as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"Hung out with Sirius and Peter."

"Oh."

He took her lips gently lowering her onto the bench. He pressed himself against her as the kiss became more passionate. Her hands were pulling gently at his hair as he ran his under her top and up her body.

"James."

"Umm…"

"What did you do last night?"

He pulled back from her and stared for a moment. There was something in her eyes that told him that she had an idea of what had happened. But she couldn't know. Sirius wouldn't have told her, he hadn't and he knew Peter hadn't. Then as for Snape he was still in the hospital wing.

"We played a prank."

"Oh…"

She kissed him again as one of her hands moved down his neck. His mind was everywhere now. Why was she asking him questions? But as her hand went into his shirt he didn't care. He gently cupped her breast and heard her whisper his name again.

"Umm…"

"Who'd you play the prank on?"

He pulled back and this time sat straight up.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Oh well it was on a couple of Slytherins."

"Really what did you do?"

He ran his hand through his hair and put a small grin onto his face.

"We made them think that Peeves was chasing them."

"How'd you do that?"

"Put on my invisibility cloak and threw water bombs at them."

She smiled for a second before frowning. She stood up quickly and turned her back to him.

"I think this is over."

"What tonight?"

"No, us. I don't think we should see each other again."

"Why?"

She didn't answer as she stormed out of the room and headed up towards the castle. James quickly got up and ran after her. She wasn't that far ahead and he managed to catch up with her.

"Amanda you can't mean what you just said?"

"Yes I did."

She quickened her pace pushing the door open. Her footfalls echoed through the silent corridors as he tried to keep pace with her, trying to make her talk. As they reached the portrait hole he grabbed her.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to go out with somebody that lies to me. I gave you every chance to tell me the truth tonight and you just lied. So it's over."

She was in the common room before he could react. Shaking his head quickly he jumped into the room and spotted her about to go up to her dorm room.

"I didn't lie."

She spun around so quickly that a first year who was following behind her screamed.

"Really. Well how about the fact that you tried to kill my cousin last night. You didn't tell me that."

He felt the colour drain from his face as his eyes met hers. He didn't know how she had got information like that, but it was wrong.

"I didn't try to kill Snape, I saved him."

"After you got cold feet about it James. I can't believe you even thought about doing it. I mean Moony is suppose to be your friend."

"You know about Moony."

"I've got a brain that I can actually use. I'm not as stupid as you seem to think."

"Mand listen to me I had nothing to do with that. When I found out about it I went after him to try and save him."

"I don't want to hear that shit. You better keep your apologises for your friend, because you might still have a chance with him."

He watched as she turned once more and stepped up onto the stairs. She stopped after the first step though and looked back into the room. She seemed to be looking for someone and then her eyes connected. James tried to see where she was looking but the connection was broken too quickly. She had her back to the room when she spoke again.

"I hope you're happy Sirius."

Then she was gone. James turned and saw his best friend standing by the fireplace. James just shot him a look and stormed off to his dorm room. This was all Sirius' fault. He hadn't used his brain and now everyone else was paying for it.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Sirius watched as James left the room. He didn't know what to do. This was his entire fault he knew that and judging from the look that James had shot him he knew it too. Everyone in the common room suddenly seemed to come alive again.

He looked around and saw Ginny pull Alice back down into her seat. The blonde was whispering something and pointing at the stairs but Ginny just shock her head. Sirius' eyes connected with the red head and saw the look that was shot at him. She was blaming him too.

There was a lot that she didn't know though he was sure of that. Remus had obviously not come clean with her yet and when he finally did boy was she going to be upset. But Sirius had more important things to worry about. He still hadn't spoken to Snape or Remus about the incident. Then there was James, he would have to sort things out with him again and maybe help him with Amanda.

But then again did he want to? Amanda was his. Well no not quite. She was suppose to be his. Their parents had set that little arrangement up. But no he didn't think she was his in that way. She was his friend, not James'. She was suppose to come to him for help, trust him with all her secrets. Maybe now that she had dumped James it would be like that again.

Oh but what about Annie? She couldn't have meant what she had said about breaking up with him, could she? Maybe she had, because she was over in a corner flirting with Philip Craft.

Sirius' head was beginning to hurt. It probably would have been much better if he had been expelled. It would have been easier on him anyway. He shook his head as he stared into the fire. When had things got so complicated? He hated this. It would be so much better to be a kid again back home not having to grow up. But then you can't rewind time and go back to your childhood no matter how much you want to at times.

"What did she mean by are you happy?"

Sirius turned and looked down at Peter. The small boy was staring him down. It was clear that Peter actually knew but he wanted to hear what Sirius thought.

"Snape has obviously gotten to her."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Stay out of it."

Peter crossed his arms across his chest. Sirius knew what the boy was thinking. He sighed and ran his fingers through his lengthening hair. He really needed to get a hair cut. He shook his head to get that thought out.

"I don't know what I can do."

"You can tell Mand the truth."

"But then they'll get back together."

"What's the problem with that? They're your best friends."

"They aint suited for each other."

"Are you jealous?"

"No of course not."

Peter raised an eyebrow but Sirius looked away.

"I think you should go square things with James."

"He won't want to talk to me."

"Doesn't stop you normally."

Sirius shot him a look before shrugging. He didn't make a fuss as he moved to the staircase. He could feel Annie's eyes on him. She was trying to make him jealous. She thought it was working as well. Well it wasn't. Annie was the last of his problems.

He walked up to the dorm room and opened the door. As soon as he entered a book hit him. He turned in time for another one to be flung at him.

"James!"

"You bastard."

"No wait. Look I'll sort this all out."

James lowered the book he had been about to throw.

"How you going to do that?"

"Tomorrow I'll get Amanda on her own and speak to her."

"What makes you think she'll talk to you?"

"She always talks to me. No matter what stupid thing I do she always forgives me."

"Fine but you have to tell her that I had nothing to do with it."

"All you did was save Snape. I get it."

"What if she doesn't believe you though?"

"I'll make her."

James nodded sitting down on his bed.

"It was horrible Sirius."

"What happened?"

"She asked me all these questions about what happened last night."

"What you tell her?"

"That we put my cloak on and threw water bombs at Slytherins."

"That's a good idea we should do that. Oh and we could put soap and stuff in them to make them worse."

"Yes Sirius I want to plan pranks now."

"Maybe its best that nothing happened."

"What makes you say that?"

"Do you love her?"

Sirius saw James shut his eyes. There was something about his manner that told Sirius the answer was no.

"I think so."

James and Sirius shared a look. Then James flopped down onto his bed pulling the curtains around him. Sirius sat on his own putting his head in his hands. Great he had another person he needed to speak to now.

* * *

First thanks for all the kind words about the last chapter. I still personally feel that there is something wrong with it. It doesn't sit right with me. Maybe its the way that Amanda led James along or the way that she confronted him. I'm still not a hundred percent on it.

Secondly, I can't remember which reviewer commented on Amanda and Sirius but there is going to be a lot more chapters around them. Especially when we hit sixth year. Although in about 5 chapters, maybe less there's a lovely 7 page chapter which is just Amanda and Sirius.

Thirdly I think this is the last chapter before DH is released. Due mainly to a list of things that include, birthdays, graduation, shopping, working, holiday bookings, and the Harry Potter movie. So I hope you all enjoy DH and I'll see you on the other side all nervous about it now!

Kris xx


	66. Chapter 66

Okay so I finished DH this morning and I must say that no matter what on the whole I loved it (felt the epilogue let the book down but apart from that!) Now that it has finished its clear to me that there are big mistakes in this story (Snape being an example – after all I have made him a pureblood in this!) but I intend to keep this going in the same way it has been planned. So yes there are mistakes and certain relationships are wrong but please stick with it. Who knows maybe I'll get round to writing one based on the information at a later date.

Chapter 66

Amanda sniffed as she sat curled up in her bed. She couldn't believe what had happened. How could Sirius and James be so stupid? Maybe though, just maybe James had been telling her the truth. Not about the prank but about the part he played in it. But no that didn't matter. He'd lied to her that's all that counted.

The door to the dorm opened and then closed. She could hear whispers and knew the girls had come up for bed. Why wouldn't they? It had to be late. She just hoped that they would leave her alone. She didn't want to speak to any of them.

She heard the curtains close minutes later. She just sniffed but didn't move. Her mind wandered from her own problem for a moment. She needed to find Remus, not tonight obviously. But she needed to make him tell Ginny. There was no way she was going to let him get away with this.

A small sound bounced off the walls and she held her breathe. Then the curtains around her bed opened and Ginny looked in on her.

"Need a hug?"

She just nodded and Ginny climbed onto the bed. Her friend's arms came around her and she leaned into them.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"James lied to me."

"Was it a bad lie?"

"Last night he and Sirius almost killed Severus."

"What?"

"Yeah. I can't tell you the details. But it was a stupid thing. Severus found me earlier and told me about it. Then I gave James every chance to come clean and he didn't. He looked me in the eyes and lied."

"You didn't – you know with him?"

"No. We were going to but after Severus told me that I knew I couldn't. I mean Gin I thought I knew him. But if he's capable of this then I don't know him."

"It's okay babe. Look maybe he just made a mistake."

"No maybe I'm the one who made the mistake in trusting him."

"Come on Mand James is a good guy."

"Who tried to kill someone I love."

They both fell silent and Ginny gently stroked Amanda's back.

"Maybe this is a blessing in disguise."

"What you mean?"

"Maybe you and James aren't as well suited as you think."

"You're right about that. I thought James was sweet and caring. I mean I knew he had a mean streak. I'm not stupid. I mean I know he was the one that put that curse on Aubrey that made his head swell but to actually try and kill someone … I just didn't think James had it in him."

"Maybe he doesn't, I mean Snape is still alive isn't he?"

"Yeah. James chickened out and saved him."

"See so he can't kill someone."

"No but it didn't stop him from trying did it."

Amanda sniffed gently wiping at her eyes.

"Gin, do you think we ever truly know someone?"

"Of course. I mean it takes a lot of time and effort but we do. I mean I know everything about you."

"Really?"

"Amanda Lyra Dixon, second of three children but you don't get on with your family except for Snape. You'd trust Sirius with your life no matter what, even if he doesn't deserve it. You don't judge people by society or background but by personality. When you finish Hogwarts you'd like to be a Healer and try to help others. How I'm doing?"

"Very well Miss Ginvera Dunn, the aunt of two lovely boys, and an unborn child. You have one half sister and two half brothers that drive you batty. You're very open minded and considerate of other people's feelings. You've got to be one of the most loyal and forgiving people I know, and for some reason you have an obsession with dragons and an ambition to work with them."

Ginny laughed gently which caused Amanda to smile.

"See we know each other pretty well. Does that answer your question?"

"No. I mean of course we know each other well, you're my best friend. But the people who play important roles in our lives. I mean we might think we know them but then they do something stupid or they hide a part of themselves from us that just hurts so badly when we discover it."

"I think you're being cynical now."

"Really? What about Remus? I'm sure there're things about him you don't know."

"Don't be stupid I know everything about him."

"Well where is he now then?"

"Hospital wing. He took ill yesterday. Why do you know something?"

Amanda shook her head quickly letting a sigh escape.

"Do you think tomorrow I can stay up here all day?"

"Only if I bring you food."

Amanda shot Ginny her best baby face and the other girl smiled.

"You can hide away up here until Monday, and then you've got to come down."

"Deal."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Can you tell Amanda I want to speak to her?"

"No just leave her alone."

Sirius watched as Ginny turned around and headed up to the girls dorm rooms. He slammed his palm into his forehead. This was impossible. How the hell was he suppose to speak to Amanda if she was hiding away.

"AMANDA I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU NOW!"

Silence was his reply. Everyone in the common room had their eyes turned to him. This was stupid. Why wouldn't she talk to him? She might be angry but that didn't normally stop her from seeing him. In fact it would usually cause her to seek him out and scream.

"AMANDA PLEASE IT'S IMPORTANT."

"LEAVE ME ALONE SIRIUS!"

Well at least he'd gotten an answer from her. Alright it wasn't the answer he wanted but it was an answer. However it wasn't the words that surprised him but the tone. Yes she had yelled but the anger that she usually used was missing. Instead she sounded extremely emotional. Great he'd really messed this up.

He turned to head back up to his own dorm room when he found Annie standing right behind him.

"Why do you want to speak to _her_?"

"It's none of your business."

"I'm your girlfriend everything is my business."

"I thought you broke up with me last night. Or were you all over Craft for another reason."

She sucked her lips in making her face look menacing. Her eyes had narrowed and there was an air of anger around her. Sirius just shook his head though and moved up to the boys dorms.

When he opened the door he found Peter and James sat on the floor going over Transfiguration work. James though looked up at him hopefully.

"Won't come down yet. But I'll get her."

He nodded before looking back at the book. Sirius though pulled a piece of parchment from his trunk and lifted his wand above it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"What you doing?"

"I'm looking for Snape."

Sirius looked at Peter a moment before back at the map. He'd had an idea but he didn't know where to start. A small smile came to his face as he spotted a dot labelled Severus Snape in the library.

"Mischief managed."

He stored the map back in his trunk and looked at the two boys.

"Time for me to apologise to old greasy hair. See you later."

They nodded and he left the room. He couldn't help but feel well guilty as he walked down the stairs. He had sorted things with James and then suddenly they weren't sorted again. It was a horrible feeling. But he was sure that James wasn't as mad at him as he was himself. He was blaming himself for Amanda's reaction because he lied. Sirius would try to sort that out, well maybe.

He left the common room and walked down to the library. He didn't know what he would say to Snape. In honesty he didn't want to say anything but he knew he wouldn't get away with that. As he reached the doors he pushed it open and looked around. Snape was sat on his own looking through a book.

He neared the boy and noted that his greasy hair was almost brushing against the pages. He was revolted by it but kept from shuddering.

"Piss off Black."

Sirius counted to ten in his mind as he lowered himself into a chair on the same table.

"I've come to apologise."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Don't care Dumbledore said I had to so here I am."

Snape looked up and shot him a murderous look.

"Dumbledore should have kicked you out. All three of you."

"The others didn't do anything."

"Really. I'd say that isn't true. Lupin is a danger to anyone; he shouldn't be allowed to mix with people. Not even blood traitors like you."

"Why you slimy bastard –"

"Not very good at apologises are you."

"You listen to me right. Remus knows nothing of what has happened. He's not a danger to anyone but himself, Dumbledore has made sure of that. The only time he'll be a danger is if he's used like I tried to do. Well I won't be doing it again, and you sure as hell won't be."

"Well that's good to know Black. But I notice Potter isn't here. Is he deciding who the next victim of the monster will be?"

"Shut up! James had nothing to do with it and you know it."

"Oh he had a part to play."

"Yeah saving your life."

"Shut up!"

"What? Don't you like owing James your life then?"

"I said shut up."

"What did you say to Mand?"

"Nothing."

"Well I didn't say anything and neither did James or Peter. So what did you tell her?"

Snape shot a nasty grin at him. Sirius could see the hatred there as clear as he could see the boy's teeth.

"Just told her the truth. Told her what you and Potter did and how Dumbledore wasn't punishing you."

"James didn't do anything and you know it."

Slowly the Slytherin nodded.

"Yes that's true. But now this way Amanda will break up with him and cause pain to the pair of you."

"You set us up! You're trying to wreck something."

"Oh no Black. I'm just putting right something you broke. You turned Amanda against me, and now I'm turning her against you. I hope you enjoyed your little prank, because its cost you more than you know."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Saturday morning arrived a little too soon for Sirius. He hardly slept at all Friday night and by five thirty was sat by the window watching for Remus' return. He saw his friend being led up to the school at six. With a small sigh he got dressed and headed over to the hospital wing.

As he expected Madam Pomfrey was fussing over the boy. As soon as Sirius walked in she shot him a look.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to Remus."

"Well it can wait."

"Not really. Dumbledore told me to speak to him straight away. So unless you want to involve Dumbledore I'm staying."

She gave him a truly maddening stare as if he were a fungus that refused to leave. But she didn't protest as she left the two boys alone.

"What's up Sirius?"

"I've got something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well a lot has happened since you became Moony this month."

"Like."

"Annie and I broke up. Apparently I was too concerned with Mandy to pay any attention to her. So she's all over Phillip Craft now."

"Just trying to make you jealous."

"Probably."

The sandy blonde nodded as Sirius dropped into a seat next to the bed.

"I broke Mand and James up too."

Remus sat up straight in the bed and shot him a look.

"Why?"

"Not because I want to get with her if that's what you're thinking."

Remus shot Sirius a look that clearly said that's what he thought.

"It was a prank. I decided to do something to Snape and Mandy found out. She thinks that James played a part in it, which he didn't, it was all me. But she won't listen to either of us. He's not speaking to me properly now and neither is she, and you won't be either in a minute."

"What? Why won't I be talking to you? Wait you haven't convinced Ginny to break up with me as well now have you?"

"No Ginny isn't involved at all. Well unless Mand has dragged her into it. No you'll hate me for what I did to Snape."

"Why what did you do?"

"I almost killed him."

"SIRIUS! What the hell did you do?"

"Okay I need you to promise me you won't interrupt and that no matter what you'll let me finish."

"This sounds serious."

"Remus just promise me."

"Alright I promise."

"Good. You see I found out that Snape has been hassling you. So I went to him and told him about the entrance to the willow tree. I told him how to open it, making it seem like I hadn't meant to."

"Sirius are you –"

"You promised Remus. Anyway Wednesday night I made an excuse to come down later and when the moon rose I was stood by the windows looking at the tree. I watched Snape go down into the willow tunnel."

"What?!"

"Remus I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I thought that maybe it would scare him into leaving you alone. I didn't think about what could go wrong."

His friend had become deathly pale.

"I didn't …"

"No Merlin no. Peter saw him going in and found James. He went in after Snape and pulled him out. You didn't hurt either one."

"Get out."

Remus turned slowly so that his eyes were looking straight at Sirius. They had clouded over in a way he had never seen before. Remus lifted a hand and pointed at the door, with it shaking.

"GET OUT!"

Sirius jumped up and ran towards the door. He didn't stop to look back but opened it and ran straight into another person. He looked at the floor to see Amanda sat there her eyes wide.

"Mandy what are you –"

"Leave me alone Sirius."

"But we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you. Or to James."

He didn't have a chance to get anything else from her because she had opened the door to the hospital wing and was inside. No matter how much he needed to speak to her he didn't want to face Remus again so soon.

* * *

A double post for you, well because this year is coming to an end. I can see the light that says OWL's and then summer. Plus I've already got 38 chapters of year 6 written. And I can't wait to move onto that year. So I think there might be double posts for this every time I post now until I finish it. So I hope you like and please review.

Kris xx


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Remus didn't look up as a shadow fell over his bed.

"GET OUT!"

"We need to talk."

He slowly looked up not to find Sirius like he had expected but to find Amanda stood there. She looked as bad as he felt. Her hair had taken on a slightly greasy look that was customary of her cousin and there were large bags under her eyes.

"I heard about you and James."

"I'm not here to talk about that."

"Oh."

She folded her arms over her chest looking at the office where they both knew Pomfrey was.

"What happened with Severus isn't your fault."

"How'd you know about that?"

"He told me."

"Who, Sirius, James or Snape."

"Severus told me. He said that Sirius and James tricked him into going after a werewolf."

"Oh. So what's that got to do with me?"

He knew he was clutching at straws. She must have worked out the truth otherwise she wouldn't be there now. But he could hope that she hadn't learnt his secret. It was the worse thing possible if she had.

"I'm not as stupid as you all seem to think I am. Merlin first Severus was surprised I'd worked it out, then James and now you."

"You hate me don't you?"

She finally let her eyes meet his and he was taken aback to see tears in them.

"Of course not. How could I blame you for something that wasn't your fault? You didn't trick Severus into going down there and I'm sure you didn't ask to get bitten."

"No I didn't."

"Bad things happen Remus. I know that better than most. I'm not going to judge you for that just like I don't expect people to judge me for the bad things that happened in my life."

"Like anything as bad as being like me has happened to you."

"I was raped."

She'd whispered it so quietly that he almost missed it. They silently looked at each other for a while and then he spoke up.

"I didn't know."

"You wouldn't it's not something I like to talk about."

"Then why'd you tell me."

"I know your biggest secret so I thought I'd let you in on mine."

He nodded tapping the space next to him gently. She sat down and looked at him.

"Ask."

"When?"

"Third year."

"Shit you were only a kid."

"Surprising isn't it."

"Who … If you don't mind –"

"First time it was my dad. I pissed him off rather well and he lost it. It seems it was the only way he could think of to get through to me."

She became quiet and he allowed her to sit there while he thought. He couldn't imagine that. Yes being a werewolf was terrible and traumatic but so was rape. Slowly though something else she had said penetrated through his mind.

"First time?"

"Oh caught that did you."

He nodded slowly and was surprised to see her smile.

"Lestrange at Halloween, also third year."

"Wow you've been through the mill then."

"So have you. Got any idea who messed you up?"

"Yeah some guy named Greyback."

"Fenrir Greyback! Shit I hate him."

"You know him?"

"Of course. He's savage and I mean savage. He likes to bite little kids gets a rush out of it. Father use to threaten me as a child that if I didn't behave he'd invite Greyback round for tea on the full moon."

"Have I ever told you your father is a really nice man?"

She laughed slowly.

"Why'd he bite you?"

"Dad told me he got in an argument with a werewolf once. Said that the werewolf meant to bite him but I'd gotten in the way. But from the way you've just described him I wouldn't be surprised if he went at me to get to dad."

"Probably."

They were both silent again just listening to the birds singing outside.

"Mand why'd you come? I mean I doubt its to talk about this."

"Well actually I did want to talk about you being a werewolf."

"Right."

"You have to tell Ginny."

He shook his head a little too quickly and a dizziness took over.

"You're mad! I can't tell her. I mean she'll hate me."

"No so instead you're going to let things carry on the way they are as if everything is fine."

"Nothing's changed though. I'm still the same person I was when we started dating."

"That might be true Remus but … she loves you. I know what you two get up to when you're alone and you can't keep doing that if you're hiding something this big. She's bound to find out sooner or later and it will kill her if she doesn't hear it from you."

"You're not going to tell her are you?"

"If I was I'd have done it by now."

He nodded slowly.

"I'm not going to tell her."

He watched as Amanda got to her feet. She began to move towards the door but stopped before she had taken three paces.

"You've got until ten o'clock tonight Remus. If you haven't told her by then I will."

She left the ward and he swore loudly. Just at that moment Pomfrey came in with his regular potion. He drank it down thinking about what had happened. Not only had one of his best friends betrayed him which was bad enough, his girlfriends best friend had learnt the truth about him. As much as he didn't want to tell Ginny the truth he knew he had to otherwise Amanda would, and there was no use hoping she was lying, she never lied.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"Password?"

"Manticore."

The portrait swung open and Amanda stepped into the common room. It was still early and most people it seemed were still in bed. But then since it was a Saturday she didn't expect anybody to get up that early. It suited her though. She hadn't been down from the dorm room since Thursday night she wanted to keep away from everyone.

"Did Remus throw you out too?"

She stopped at the voice and looked over at the large armchair by the fire. Moving around to face it she saw Sirius sat there his eyes closed.

"You deserved to be thrown out."

"I know."

"Why were you there anyway?"

"Dumbledore told me that I had to explain everything to Remus."

"And he threw you out."

Sirius just nodded and Amanda smiled gently.

"Good on him."

She fell backwards onto the sofa and stared at the empty grate where the fire sat in winter. She felt old now. She didn't know why, she was only sixteen but she felt older than her years. She'd been knocked by what had happened in the last few days.

"Why'd you go see Remus?"

She looked at Sirius slowly. His grey eyes were on her and she sighed.

"I know what he really is."

"So you wanted to tell him that."

"I wanted to make him tell Ginny."

"Mand you can't do that!"

"Why the hell not? If you can use him to try and kill Severus I can force him to tell Ginny."

"Come on you know it's not the same. He loves Ginny he can't tell her."

"If he loves her he has to."

"What makes you think that?"

"Si he loves her, well she loves him. But how can she love him if she doesn't know something that important about him."

"He's scared."

"That's fine. Look I can see why he didn't tell any of us. I mean if I was him I wouldn't either. But things are serious between him and Ginny he has to tell her."

"So he's going to."

"He has to."

"What did you do?"

She turned away looking at the fireplace again.

"I told him that if Ginny doesn't know by ten tonight I'm telling her."

"Shit Mand you can't."

"I have to! She's my best friend. She has to know."

"No she doesn't!"

"She's sleeping with him!"

Amanda had spun her face back to look at Sirius. His had gone pale as his eyes widened a moment. Then ever so slowly he closed them raising a hand to his hair.

"He should have told her before."

"Yeah Si. But he hasn't and if I hadn't have found out I doubt he would have."

"When did life get so complicated?"

"When we grew up."

They both fell silent just sitting there. Amanda was still so angry with the boy but he was her friend. She couldn't turn her back on him the way she could with James. She needed him. She wouldn't forgive him but as long as the incident wasn't brought up they'd be fine.

"Mandy?"

"What?"

"He didn't mean to hurt you."

"I don't want to know."

"Mand you need to listen to me."

"No I don't."

She climbed to her feet and marched up to the girls' staircase. Sirius didn't make another comment and she was grateful for that. Slowly she took the staircase and headed up to the fifth year dorm. It was barely passed half six so gently she opened the door hoping not to wake anyone.

"Where've you been?"

She smiled gently as she saw Ginny sat on the bed flipping through a text book. She closed it silently and watched Amanda carefully.

"I went for a walk."

"At six thirty in the morning?"

"Well no at quarter to six actually."

"Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere really."

Ginny shot her a look and Amanda put a small smile on her face.

"Remus is better. I saw him in the hospital wing."

"You went to the hospital wing."

"I was just walking and well I bumped into Sirius as he was coming out. I could hear Remus yelling for him to get out, and since I didn't want to speak to Sirius I ran inside."

"What was Sirius doing in there?"

"Don't know. Probably filling him on the prank that he and James pulled on Severus."

Ginny nodded slowly.

"What did you and Remus talk about?"

"I told him about me and James."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He wants to speak to you as well. Probably later though because Pomfrey is still hovering over him."

Ginny was looking at her closely.

"You're not telling me something."

"Don't be stupid."

But Amanda knew that Ginny could tell. Maybe it was her eyes; Severus always told her they gave her away. She didn't like lying at all. It didn't count if it was a prank that wasn't really lying but keeping something from Ginny that was hard.

"Mand what is it?"

"Listen I honestly can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It's a secret."

"You tell me all your secrets."

"This isn't mine to tell."

They watched each other carefully for a while and then Amanda dropped onto Ginny's bed.

"So what we revising today then?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Lucky you. I just think I'll look over Arithmancy."


	71. Chapter 71

Karen these are just for you. You asked for more before Thursday. Well it is technically Thursday lunch time here in Wales. But I'm hoping that you'll get to read them before you go away. Otherwise you'll have some chapters waiting for you come Monday!

* * *

Chapter 71

Ginny sat down under the large oak tree leaning against it happily. She needed a break from revision just for half an hour. It was too nice a day to stay inside anyway. The sun had found its way out from behind the clouds and it was just warm enough to sit outside.

She couldn't believe how much had happened in just a few days. She didn't know the details but whatever had taken place had screwed her friends up big time. She was just glad that she wasn't involved. But then maybe she was. There was something about the way Amanda was acting today.

She shook her head. No she was just being stupid. Amanda was still hung up on her break up with James. That was all. But why had she gone to see Remus? Ginny might be many things but gullible wasn't one of them. She knew that Amanda had gone to see Remus for some reason she just couldn't work out the reason.

"Can I join you?"

"Remus!"

She smiled as he lowered himself next to her. He looked in pain and his limbs seemed extremely stiff.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

She gave him a look and he smiled gently.

"I'm still recovering."

She nodded at him gently taking his hand in hers. He didn't look well at all. He was pale but not as pale as he had been on Wednesday night. No she had been scared for him then, thought that he was seriously ill maybe even dying.

"What was wrong with you?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

He refused to meet her eyes and she knew it had to be serious.

"Remus you can tell me anything, you know that right."

She squeezed his hand gently. He didn't look up though but stared out at the lake in front of them.

"Ginny you have to understand this is hard for me. I've never told anybody this –"

"But I'm not anybody."

His hand had gone cold in hers and now she was really worried. He was refusing to look at her at all. But slowly he began to speak barely above a whisper.

"When I was a kid my dad got into an argument with a bloke called Fenrir Greyback."

He stopped there as if waiting to hear a reply.

"Never heard of him."

"Really Mand hasn't told you about him then?"

"No why? Who is he?"

"I suppose a friend of the Dixons. He's evil, twisted. He likes to attack children to upset their parents."

"He attacked you."

Remus nodded slightly but he still wouldn't look at her.

"I don't see what this has to do with your illness though."

"Ginny it's complicated. You see Greyback isn't completely human."

"What?"

"No and that's why I become ill. You must have noticed that I go to the hospital wing every month like clockwork."

"You just have a poor immune system."

"I wish it was as easy as that…"

His voice faded and Ginny felt a shiver run through her body. She was scared and she didn't know why. What could be so bad that Remus would act like this?

"Remus what is it?"

"Greyback bit me, he made me like him."

Remus' voice was hard. Ginny looked at him she was so confused. He was shaking and looked paler than he had when he first came over.

"Remus –"

"I'm a werewolf."

Ginny dropped his hand suddenly. She had misheard him she was sure. He couldn't have said that he was a werewolf. He was Remus Lupin sweet and kind, he wasn't a monster. No he must have said something else.

"What?"

"Werewolf."

He spat the word and she had no alternative to accept that she had heard him correctly. Tears came to her eyes suddenly and she couldn't help but shake.

"You can't be."

Slowly he looked at her and his eyes told her it was true. She couldn't look away from him. How could this be true? She knew him, had to. But after everything that had happened between them she didn't really know him.

"How long?"

"Years."

"You mean before Hogwarts."

He nodded and she swore as the tears fell down her face.

"Who knows?"

"Other than my parents. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Sirius, James, Peter, Frank, Snape and Amanda."

"What?!"

Now she felt anger flow through her. Amanda knew and hadn't told her. She was suppose to be her friend. Suddenly a new understanding of the words the girl had spoken Thursday night took over. _What about Remus? I'm sure there're things about him you don't know_. She had known all the time and not said anything.

Without thinking she climbed to her feet.

"Ginny."

"Remus, I just need …. Space."

She didn't look at her boyfriend as she ran from the grounds. She raced through the castle with tears falling onto her cheeks. How could they have done this to her? Remus had never told her and Amanda had sat back and kept silent as well.

"Password?"

"Manticore."

She practically yelled it at the portrait and watched it open. She didn't look around as she stormed up the girls' staircase. She'd slammed the door shut and looked around. Branwen and Lily were sat on the floor with an Ancient Rune's chart in front of them.

"Where's Amanda?"

Lily and Branwen shared a look before the brunette spoke up.

"With Peter in the common room Gin –"

She'd opened the door and was down the stairs before Branwen had finished the sentence. She spotted Amanda easily sat with Peter over some books. Without missing a beat she had gone to the table and grabbed the girl's arm dragging her up.

"Ginny are you –"

Using all her strength Ginny punched the girl in the face. She stumbled backwards and slammed into the table falling to the ground.

"You bitch. How could you?"

Amanda lifted her head to look at Ginny. She had blood coming from her nose and was holding her right ribcage that had connected with the table. She was shaking her head slowly.

"You're my best friend! How could you do this to me?"

Everything became silent except for her own tears. Peter looked pale staring at them. But Slowly Amanda pulled herself up and looked her right in the eyes.

"He told you."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU?"

She couldn't help but yell. She was so angry and she couldn't take this out on Remus. No but she could transport all the pain onto Amanda.

"It wasn't for me to tell you."

Amanda took a step closer to her but she stepped backwards.

"YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW EVERYTHING AND YOU STILL LET ME..."

"Gin how long do you think I've known?"

Suddenly Ginny became silent watching her friend. Amanda seemed to know what Ginny was thinking.

"I found out on Thursday Gin. I thought I should give him a chance to tell you. It wasn't my place to do so. I can't believe you think that I'd keep this from you after everything."

Ginny still needed to yell, she needed to get her emotions out.

"BUT YOU DID KEEP IT FROM ME."

"Yes because he wasn't here. Why do you think I went to see him this morning?"

"What?"

Ginny was faltering now as Amanda watched her. She was too calm and Ginny wanted to hit her again to make her feel just as mad.

"I told him that if he hadn't told you by tonight I would. You had to know I just wanted to give him one more chance to tell you."

No she had to be lying. Ginny leaned forward and grabbed her friends arm tightly, making sure to squeeze it hard.

"How did you find out then? Why Thursday?"

"Wednesday night … 'Padfoot's pulling a prank and he's using Moony to do it' … Remember that?"

Ginny heard Peter gasp slightly but ignored him as she looked Amanda straight in the eyes.

"Yeah what about it?"

"How do you think they almost killed Severus? They sent him after _him _that's how I know."

"What?"

"Sirius and James! They used _him _to try and hurt Severus. That's how I found out. I couldn't tell you Gin. I had to convince _him _to do it."

Ginny couldn't take anymore and she felt her legs buckle and fell to the floor pulling Amanda with her. She began to really sob and Amanda's arms found her shoulder pulling her close.

"Shh I know."

"Why couldn't he tell me before?"

"I don't know ángel, I really don't know."

Amanda was crying gently too she could hear it in her voice. Around them people were beginning to whisper but Ginny didn't give a damn.

"Gin?"

She pulled her head off of Amanda's shoulder and saw Remus stood there. She just shook her head and climbed to her feet. Turning she ran up the staircase to crawl into her bed and cry. She didn't even care that Lily and Branwen were still up there, she just needed to cry.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Amanda stood up slowly. Her chest was aching from hitting the table. She had to catch the edge didn't she? The blood was still falling from her nose but she didn't care. She turned slowly to look at Remus. He looked strangely out of place stood there. Their eyes connected for a moment and then he turned away. She wasn't letting him get away that easily though.

She walked quickly over to him and grabbed hold of his upper left arm forcing him to look at her.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"Oh and that included the fact that I knew."

"Yes."

"Amanda are you okay?"

James' hand was on her shoulder and she shrugged it off quickly.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"But –"

"But nothing. This is a mess."

"She hates me."

Remus suddenly looked like a small child as he hunched his shoulders and tried to turn away from her. But Amanda wouldn't let his arm go.

"Don't be stupid. She's angry that you didn't tell her before."

"But how can she not hate me."

"Because deep down she understands. She knows why you haven't broadcasted it around. But she's also hurt because you didn't trust her with the truth."

"But how could I?"

"I don't know it's hard. I mean I doubt anybody would be able to do what you do. But she'll be fine. Just let her get passed the anger."

"Can't you ask her to come down here and talk to me?"

"What for? So she can punch you too."

Remus looked at her carefully and she was sure there was a small smile on his face.

"She did that."

"I kept the truth from her so she punched me. I think she wanted to take her anger out on somebody and didn't think it was fair to do it on you."

"But –"

"Mand I think you better come here."

She turned and saw Lily stood on the stairs. She was looking back up at the dorm room and Amanda sighed.

"Remus leave this to me alright. And while I'm sorting out your girlfriend you can go through potions with Peter."

She left the boys standing there. She was extremely aware that James was still watching her but she didn't care. As she reached the stairs she took hold of Lily's hand and led her back up stairs. She could feel Lily's eyes on her.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Trust me in the scale of things this is nothing."

Amanda entered the dorm room and found that Alice had already come up. The other two girls were on Ginny's bed trying to get her to talk. Amanda smiled moving towards the bed.

"Gin come on I'm ready for round two now."

"Shut up."

"No seriously. I think this time I might even be able to get a hit in."

She heard a small laugh and the tearstained green eyes were looking at her. Amanda could tell that Ginny was sorry and just shook her head. She seated herself on the edge of the bed and allowed Ginny to put her head in her lap. Ever so gently she brushed the girl's hair back.

"It's alright Gin."

"I'm sorry you know."

"Why? It was a really good punch."

She laughed again sniffing.

"Am I being stupid?"

"No. You're hurt that Remus didn't think he could trust you. But you're going to cry this out. You'll hide up here for the rest of today and tomorrow and then come Monday you'll be all over him again as though nothing has changed."

"But it has changed."

"How? What's different from before? I mean Remus is still the same person as he was on Wednesday, only now you know who that person is."

Ginny sniffed slightly and closed her eyes. Amanda looked at the other girls. They moved to sit on their own beds opening books. They all remained silent for a long time with the only sound being Ginny's sobs.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

The next month was a strange thing. Nothing was spoken of what had happened on the full moon and that was the best they could do. Things started to return to some kind of normality. Sirius and the boys seemed to be getting along fine again, although there was some tension there.

Then there were the girls. Amanda had been right about Ginny, by the Monday she and Remus were fine. Their relationship was based on more than the full moon and although the fact that trust was now a touchy subject between them they seemed fine. That was more than what could be said about James and Amanda who were now being overly polite to each other and not at all normal.

The OWLs were now too close for everyone's liking. April had come and gone without anybody noticing. It was already the fourth of May and the exams were starting on the twelfth. Nerves were on edge everywhere in the Gryffindor common room. It was so bad that most students had taken to studying elsewhere. It had gotten to the stage where the only people found in the common rooms were the fifth and seventh years. Everyone else was out enjoying the good weather.

Peter looked out the window at the groups of people playing in the grass and he couldn't help but wish he was with them. His head felt ready to explode. He was surprised that he hadn't cracked already. People were doing that. Alice had been sent to the hospital wing two days earlier after going insane about studying and Branwen had joined her the following day.

"Peter are you listening?"

He shook himself and smiled at Amanda.

"Of course I am."

"Alright so what are the ingredients to the confusing and befuddlement drought?"

He looked at her blankly before making to look at his book. But she slammed her hand on top of it.

"Pete I just told you! You use sneezewort, scurvy-grass and lovage. What's the point of this if you're not going to listen?"

"Come on Mand it's too nice for revision."

"Pete the exams start in eight days. I'm stressed out enough without wasting my time trying to help you when you don't want to listen."

"Now you're being mean."

"No I'm not. Pete listen to me I am spending five hours everyday looking through potions with either you or Alice. I haven't looked at History of Magic yet and that means I'm going to fail it, then there's Astronomy I haven't even thought of it. So if you don't want to concentrate just tell me so I can go and try and learn something that I don't already know!"

"Sorry Mand."

"No I'm sorry. It's just I'm so stressed by all this. I think I might need a calming potion soon as well."

"I don't know why you're worrying you'll pass all your exams easily."

"I might pass them but I need to pass them well enough otherwise I'll never get into Healing."

"You want to be a Healer."

"Yep. Which means I need to pass potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. That's why I haven't even started History of Magic or Astronomy yet. Oh and I'm not very confident on Ancient Runes, but I might pass Arithmancy."

"Wow I wish I was certain to pass them. I think that I'll pass Care of Magical Creatures easily enough and maybe Muggle studies. I suppose I'm not too bad at Herbology, but I really want to pass potions to show dad that I'm good at it."

"I wouldn't worry about it Pete. Look okay lets try another potion is it."

"Alright."

He nodded as Amanda flicked through the OWL handbook that Slughorn had given her. It seemed that being one of his favourites had an advantage because he had hinted about which potions were likely to come up.

"Okay so what potion is hellebore a key ingredient for?"

"Umm…"

Peter shook his head. He just couldn't remember. But Amanda was watching him carefully.

"Peter you know this. We made this potion after Christmas. Think carefully."

He stared at his closed text book trying to remember any potions they had made.

"Draught of Peace?"

"Yes. That's it Pete!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Now what other ingredients do you need, and what is the best way to make it?"

"Mand –"

"Pete listen to me you know this. And more importantly Slughorn reckons that this is going to come up as the practical this year. You'll need to know how to make it."

He closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could.

"Its got umm … powered moonstone with the syrup of hellebore."

Amanda was nodding and he smiled thinking hard. He managed to name the rest of the ingredients and was rewarded by a smile from the girl. Then he began to describe the order in which to add the ingredients and the amounts.

"– After allowing the solution to shimmer for four minutes you add powdered moonstone and stir three times counter clockwise. Then we allow it to shimmer for another seven minutes before adding two drops of syrup of hellebore."

"Yes. See I knew you could do it Pete."

"Thanks."

He was silent a moment watching her. She was fiddling with her hair now and looking over his shoulder. He turned and saw she was watching James quizzing Remus on Ancient Runes.

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Pardon."

"You heard me Mand."

"So Pete tell me what the affects of the Draught of Peace are."

"It calms anxiety and soothes agitation. So have you spoken to James?"

He could tell she hadn't expected him to know the affects. She had been buying for time hoping to distract him. She sighed finally and shook her head.

"I can't."

"You mean you won't."

"He tried to kill Severus."

"Doesn't stop you talking to Sirius."

"But that's Sirius. It's different."

"How?"

"He wasn't my boyfriend, and he didn't lie to me."

"Is that why you did it? Because James lied. Look I know he told you he was pulling a prank that involved water bombs, it was good idea. We got Regulus with it last night."

She shook her head.

"That's beside the point. I expect Sirius to do stupid things like that especially when Severus is involved but I can't believe James was in on it."

"He wasn't though."

"Of course he was."

"Mand do you even remember what you said to Ginny after she punched you?"

"Of course. I told her about what you said when you walked into the room that night."

"Yeah but hasn't it twigged with you."

"What?"

"Mand I told James about the prank. He was with you before it happened and didn't know it was happening."

He saw the look on her face as after a month the truth dawned on her. She shook her head slowly.

"He tried to tell me too didn't he?"

"Yes. He even told Sirius to tell you."

"But he didn't. I mean the first few days after it he tried to talk to me, but then he didn't bring it up again."

"He told James he's still trying to get you to listen."

"He hasn't mentioned it since the day Ginny punched me."

Peter looked over his shoulder at James. Something was up with Sirius and he didn't know what it was, but the boy need to sort things out.

"Do you think I should try and talk to James?"

"Couldn't hurt."

She stood up and walked over to where James and Remus were sat. He watched as she awkwardly spoke to them. James shook his head though and lifted his book higher. Remus shot her a look before she turned and sat back with Peter.

"What he say?"

"He told me to piss off."

She sighed opening the book again and turning a page slowly.

"Slughorn mentioned to me that he was speaking to Griselda Marchbank, you know head examiner for the OWLs. Well apparently she told him that as well as the Draught of Peace the Shrinking Solution is going to come up. So what are the ingredients for that then?"

"Umm … chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen and a dash of leech juice."

"Good now tell me how to make it…"


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Sirius was sat in the library on his own. He was sick of sitting with James and Remus. It wasn't that they weren't his friends it was just that there was still something there. Sirius couldn't blame them though it was his own stupid fault. He was surprised that they were willing to talk to him about anything so soon.

Even though things were moving on he still felt like the world was caving in on him. He needed his friends more than he would ever admit and he couldn't help but feel that he had started to cause a drift. He wished that he had a time turner. That way he could go back in time and stop Snape from going through the tunnel. But of course he wasn't that lucky.

No matter what though he knew that he deserved far worse treatment than he was getting. He had used Remus in the worse way possible and jeopardised his relationship with Ginny. Then he had indirectly split up James and Amanda. Then there was the added fact that he wasn't trying to explain things to her like he had promised James. Oh and how could he forget Peter? He had put him in an impossible position that could have led to lots of trouble.

"Hey."

He pulled his eyes away from the muggle studies book and looked up at the girl stood next to him. Gently he smiled as she lowered herself into the seat next to him.

"I hope you haven't come to yell at me. I don't fancy getting thrown out of the library."

She laughed pulling the book a little towards her to look at the picture. It was of a muggle putting a plug into something that he couldn't remember the name of. He took his eye off the book though and watched his friend. She looked fed up as she pulled gently on her hair. Her eyes though said she was annoyed with something, or someone.

"What's wrong?"

Amanda finally looked up at him and pulled a small face.

"I'm so stupid. I mean I jumped to a conclusion and wouldn't let anybody convince me different."

"That just means you're stubborn not stupid."

She shot Sirius a look that made him chuckle.

"I'm being serious Si. I was determined to believe that James was in on your plan I wouldn't hear otherwise. I'm stupid."

"So now you think he's the innocent party."

"Yeah Pete convinced me. I never thought about the fact that James was with me when the prank started. But I should have, I mean Pete came in and told him it was happening. But I guess I'm too stubborn sometimes."

"Have you spoken to James?"

"I tried. He told me to piss off."

Sirius laughed a little more as the librarian walked passed them.

"Give him time, he's just annoyed now. He's as stubborn as you are."

They were both silent as Amanda turned the page to see a Muggle putting clothes in a big square machine that was suppose to wash them.

"Why'd you do it?"

He looked up slowly from the picture and shrugged.

"I wasn't really thinking straight. I guess I thought it was a good idea."

"You could have had him seriously injured."

"I know."

His eyes fell to his book again. He could see her move a little and then another book was on the table. Neither one spoke again as she opened the book and they both read the text trying to memorise some sort of detail.

"Si why did you let me think James was involved?"

He remained silent not meeting her eyes. He didn't really know the answer. He had been thinking about it a lot recently. For three weeks he'd allowed her to think that James had been in on the planning. Even though he had promised James that he would sit her down and make her believe the truth. It was only because of Pete that she now knew. But what was his reasoning? Did he want them apart? Maybe he did, but why?

"Sirius please answer me. I just want to know."

Finally he broke contact with his book and looked up at her. Her focus however was still on her book. Nonetheless her eyes weren't moving so he knew she wasn't reading it.

"I was jealous."

Where'd that come from? Had he been jealous? Well it seemed so since he'd said it. The words had left his mouth barely as a whisper. Her eyes had started moving again and it seemed that she wasn't going to react to the words. Then slowly she turned the page and spoke up.

"We're just friends."

"Don't you think I know that Mand. That's the real problem here. You made me jealous due to our friendship and nothing else."

"How?"

Her eyes were still on the book and he wished she'd look up at him.

"Mandy you use to tell me everything and anything. I knew more about you than anybody else alive. Then you replaced me with James. Did you really think that I wouldn't react to that? You use to need me and then instead you needed James."

Before he realised it he was looking into her eyes. There was no emotion in them as she studied him soundlessly.

"So I'm not allowed to have other friends now then Si?"

It wasn't said nastily as some would have. In fact it was said so evenly there wasn't a trace of emotion in the question. It was unsettling to hear her like this, she sounded just like her father.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

She glanced a look at her book before taking a breath and looking back at him.

"I didn't realise that talking to other guys made you jealous. I'm really sorry. In future then I'll okay all my male friends with you."

"Now you're being stupid."

Her face softened suddenly and for a moment he thought he saw signs of pain in her eyes. But then she just placed her head into her hands and looked down at the table. He focused his eyes on her ponytail as they sat together. It seemed an age before she spoke again, still looking at the table.

"There's going to be boyfriends and girlfriends from now on Si."

"I'm not stupid either Mand. I know that. Merlin there's a ton of guys waiting to date you, who can blame them."

"What?"

She looked up at him. Had he really just said that? Why did he even say that?

"What I mean is that you're perfect. You're fun to be around, you love Quidditch, you don't mind getting dirty, or in trouble. Then there's the fact you're beautiful. All the guys in Hogwarts know that and they want to date you."

"Oh."

Her eyes shifted a moment. She looked a little uncomfortable for a moment. Then she sighed.

"You say all that Si but the truth is I'm not perfect. Guys might want to date me but most of them wouldn't be able to cope in a relationship with me."

"Oh and why's that?"

"The same reason that Annie couldn't cope with being with you. You seem so busy looking at the guys that would happily date me that you've missed the queue of girls waiting for you. You're blind to girls Si and it's funny. Because you're charming, witty, intelligent, and you can be the most caring person in the world at times. Then of course there's the added fact your drop dead gorgeous and all the girls want you. But any girl that dates you will have the same problem as a guy that I date."

"You think I'm drop dead gorgeous?"

"You're the best looking guy I know Si. But you know what makes you even better you seem unaware of it. I mean you know you're good looking but you can't seem to comprehend how good looking."

"You think I'm gorgeous!"

She pulled an amazed face as she gently shook her head at him.

"That's not the point I'm making here Si."

"What's your point then?"

"The fact is that no matter what happens in this world. No matter who we end up with as adults the outcome is always going to be the same. It's always going to be you and me against the world. Everything else might change around us but somehow our dependency on each other doesn't seem to."

Her eyes were back on his and he could see she was being completely sincere with him. He nodded gently as he spoke.

"It didn't feel like that when you were with James."

"Si James and I have been friends for years. It made things easier for us to talk about. He knew things about me that other boys in the school don't. But you knew everything that he was finding out. I mean how couldn't you? You know all the important details of my life and that didn't change because I was with James."

"Really?"

"Yes. He was finding out all the trivial things that you knew. Like my obsession with citrus fruits, and how on every Thursday morning I –"

"Go for a thirty minute run around the grounds at six."

She nodded gently and he felt a bit of a prat. Maybe he had been overreacting with the situation. Or maybe there was another reason for it.

"I was being a twit wasn't I?"

"Of course you were. But I wouldn't have you any other way."

She was grinning at him and he couldn't help the smile that spread to his lips.

"Hey did you tell James all of your secrets?"

"Nope."

"So does he know about Mr Snuggles then?"

Her eyes sprang open in horror. Quickly she started looking over shoulders to see if anybody was stood there.

"No he does not! The only people that know about Mr Snuggles are you and Ginny and it better stay like that."

"I won't tell him I promise."

"Good."

They both looked back at their books and Sirius tried to read about the washing machine. But his concentration had long evaporated.

"How's Ginny coping?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Alright I think. She still isn't too happy with the fact that Remus didn't trust her but they're working things out."

"Good they belong together."

"Really?"

"Yep. I mean can't you just picture them married with children."

"Maybe I don't know. I guess I always just figured that Alice and Frank would be the ones to get married out of our group. But I suppose if they can survive this they'll survive anything."

She turned the page in her book as he looked now at the red bus. It only had two decks, muggles were strange. Why not have a third level on there like the knight bus? And why was it red, busses should be purple.

"Si have you got any plans for summer yet?"

He looked up from the picture and nodded happily.

"Yep I'm moving into a house in London. You should see it its massive. There's this large living room with big bay windows in the front. Then there's this huge kitchen in the back with a dining table to eat at. There's another room downstairs that I'm going to turn into a bedroom."

"Wow."

"Yep and upstairs then there are three large bedrooms and a big bathroom with one of those round tubs that goes into the floor. Oh and then there's an attic room as well that's been turned into a bedroom. It's going to be great. I can have all the guys stay over because there's plenty of room."

"Si how can you afford that? I mean I know you've got your trust fund but you don't get that until you turn eighteen and leave Hogwarts?"

"Uncle Alphard died at the end of February. Well you remember what Uncle Alphard was like; he had a soft spot for me. He thought that the family were just being mean and that I'd grow out of this whole everyone's equal thing. So he left me all his money and his house. I've got decorators in now because it was a little old fashioned but its going to be great. I mean I can't go back home again and now I won't have to sponge off James."

"Okay I'm officially jealous now."

"You're jealous of me. Good."

He laughed as she pulled a face trying to keep from laughing herself.

"Why you jealous anyway?"

"Because you've sorted out what you're doing. Me well when we finish I'm going to Ginny's for three weeks. But then she's got to go stay with Molly because she's due her baby sometime in August so then I get to go stay with Branwen for a week. But then the pair of us have to go and stay at Lily's granddad's house for two weeks while Tad and Ddraig go away on some business. Well then Alice has invited me over because she'll be back from her holiday and that way I can get out of Lily's granddad's way."

"That's a heck of a lot of moving."

"I know it is but I can't do what I had been planning."

"Which was?"

"Spend the summer with James. Since we've split up and not on the best terms at the moment it probably isn't the best idea. So this is the best that I can do."

Sirius smiled as an idea came to him.

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"You should move in with me!"

"You've got to be joking."

"No it'll be brilliant! I mean I've got the space with all those bedrooms. Then there's the fact that we get on brilliantly together. Plus you'll really be helping me out while at the same time I'll be helping you out."

"Oh and how will I be helping you?"

"I've never lived on my own before. Come on Mandy I'll be bored senseless in that big house all on my own."

"What about the boys?"

"Like their going to spend all summer with me. I mean Frank and Joe are going to America; Pete is going home to his mum. Then James, Remus and I are still a little awkward. Please."

"They'll be talking to you when they find out. Look I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Oh come on Mandy! Move in with me! You know that you want to live with me really."

"I don't know."

"Don't make me give you the puppy eyes."

He made a sad look and made his eyes as puppy like as he could. Admittedly they weren't his best, nowhere near as good as Padfoot. She turned to look away so he leaned over the table and grabbed her chin forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Okay fine. I'll move in with you Si, but only for the summer."

"Right so that means for this summer and next summer we'll be roommates."

"I didn't say next summer."

"Well I am. You've got to live with me until we finish Hogwarts. Then I'm going to move you out and the guys in."

"Thanks a bunch mate."

"You're very welcome there."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Alice dropped the broacher that she was looking through. Curse Breaker didn't look all that appealing to her. She couldn't believe that they were at the stage now where they were expected to choose their future. She was fifteen how the hell was she suppose to do that? Her mind was boggling. Was she going to join the ministry? Or could she work in a shop somewhere instead. She was just completely confused by it all. She wanted answers and she didn't know where to look.

The cushion beside her went down and she smiled as Frank looked back at her. They hadn't spoken much since that horrible incident back in November. Yet as she looked at him she felt alright. She didn't feel awkward and worried. His eyes didn't stay on her long though as he scanned the mass amount of information in front of her.

"Oh option time. Anything you fancy?"

"It's hopeless Frank. I have no idea what I want to do."

"It's not the end of the world though Al."

"What? But if I don't know what to do I might drop a subject that later on I need for my dream job."

He laughed causing her to blush slightly.

"You do the subjects you like. So what if that closes certain paths for you. I mean wouldn't you rather do something you enjoy anyway."

"Smartarse."

His grin widened as he made a small pose. She laughed without meaning too. She couldn't believe him at times.

"So then Mr Know All. What did you decide you wanted to do?"

"Oh well umm… I told McGonagall that I was going to aim for a Ministry job. Probably something within the Magical Law Enforcement department. I'm thinking if I get the grades I'll go for an Auror if not I'll find something else."

"That's clever."

"Yeah. Or you could take Joe's advice and tell her you plan to stay in Hogwarts forever. You're just not going to sit the exams and keep repeating your last year over and over again."

She laughed so much that she had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from snorting. Frank just looked at her smiling happily. It took a while to catch her breath and then she tried to get serious.

"So what are Joe's plans really?"

"I think he's planning on broadcasting. He likes commentating on the Quidditch games so he might look into working at the WWN. But you know what Joe's like, he'll probably change his mind by the time we finish."

She nodded as she picked up another form.

"It's so difficult Frank. I feel like a fool for not having some kind of idea. I mean the other's all know."

"Really?"

"Yep. Ginny plans on working with Magical Creatures. She said something about Dragons. I don't know if it was feeding them for Gringotts or training them."

Alice waved both sheets in front of Frank's face before dropping them to pick up another.

"Branwen on the other hand is also heading to the Ministry. But she wants to be an Unspeakable. Her dad's mate is one and he told her she'd be perfect for the job. So that's where she's heading. While Lily is following her to the building but heading off to look at Experimental Charms. It's her best subject and she loves it so perfect for her."

"Then we have Amanda who is going to be a Healer. Yes that's right Amanda plans to care for people. Then we have me. No idea what so ever. I'm going to be hanging around watching my friends achieve great things."

Frank took the three broachers she was waving at him. His hands cupped hers and she watched him carefully.

"Alice you're not going to be left behind. So the girls have plans they might not work out. I don't know maybe Ginny will decide that Dragons are too dangerous and be completely lost, or Amanda won't get a good enough Charms grade. You have to stop judging yourself against your friends. You're not the only one without a clue."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because Peter's been asking me and Joe for ideas. He's completely stuck to come up with a path to take. Then Remus well he's decided that he'll take subjects he likes and when he finishes he'll see what he can get. And as for Sirius he keeps asking what Quidditch team we think he could get into. He reckons it's the only chance he has for a job. So you're not alone."

She nodded slowly as somebody tapped her shoulder. She turned and smiled at James as he looked at her.

"McGonagall said you can go down and see her now."

"Thanks. Hey what did you tell her you wanted to do?"

"Auror."

He grinned nodding quickly. Alice couldn't help but roll her eyes a little as she got up. She made to leave and then stopped.

"Thanks Frank."

"No problem Alice."

She headed quickly from the room and down the corridor. As she went to turn a corner she heard a voice and stopped. Nearly Headless Nick was there waving at her.

"Oh if I was you I wouldn't go that way."

"Why not?"

"Peeves has found a large pile of Dung Bombs and plans to test them on the next student that he sees."

"Oh thanks Nick."

He floated through a wall as she turned to go through a concealed passage. It meant that her trip would be longer but at least she wouldn't be smelly when she got there. As she neared the Professors door her stomach began to jump. She knocked and entered when called. Professor McGonagall was sat behind her desk with a load of sheets in front of her. Alice swallowed slowly as she closed the door and then sank into the opposite chair.

"So Miss Scott I've asked you here to discuss options for next year. Now first do you have any ideas what sort of career you'd like to do when you leave?"

"No Professor."

She closed her eyes quickly expecting a lecture into why she should have decided. However she was surprised by the response.

"That's quite alright Miss Scott. Not everyone is sure of what they would like to do when they are still in school. So instead at looking at what you need to do for a job why don't we discuss the subjects that you would like to carry on into NEWT."

McGonagall was smiling at her. Alice couldn't help but smile back. She took a breath and thought about it for a moment.

"Well I would like to take Astronomy."

"Let me just check…"

Her head of house flicked through some sheets and looked up smiling.

"Yes Professor Sinistra believes that you are capable of an outstanding at OWL. That would be a good choice for you Miss Scott. What other subjects are you interested in?"

"Well I was thinking maybe Herbology and Charms. I do alright in those subjects."

"Yes well Professor Sprout has marked you between Acceptable and Exceeds Expectations and Professor Flitwick believes that an Exceeds Expectations is well within your reach."

Alice couldn't help but smile at this. Professor McGonagall looked again at her sheet and back at Alice.

"If I might recommend that you consider Transfiguration. You're very capable of an Exceeds Expectations in my subject and it will come in quite useful in a number of careers."

Alice smiled widely as she nodded at the Professor.

"Professor umm… I was wonder. You know because of what's happening outside at the moment … Well Defence Against the Dark Arts wouldn't be a bad choice right about now. Do you think that I could continue with that?"

The Professor looked down the sheet and when she looked back at Alice she was smiling.

"Well Professor Ddraig has marked you down to get an Outstanding. It would be a crime not to continue with a potential like that."

Alice just about stopped her mouth from falling open. She couldn't believe that he thought that she was capable of that. Professor McGonagall looked back at what was said and began to scribble some things down.

"So Astronomy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration. An excellent choice Miss Scott –"

"Professor what would I need to continue with Potions?"

The woman smiled kindly at her as she checked.

"Professor Slughorn recommends an Exceeds Expectation at OWL level. Now I'm afraid that at the moment you're working at around about the Acceptable level. Now if you can just push that grade up well then it would be fine."

Alice just nodded. She was determined to get the grade up. No she wasn't all that fond of the subject but something inside was telling her that it was important. Somehow she knew that she needed it.

"I think with a little help from a friend of mine I can get that up."

The Professor just nodded as she added that to her list.

* * *

This time a triple post! I must be going mad!

No I've actually got 84 chapters to this story. And I'm heading off to New Zealand in three weeks for well for three weeks. So my goal is to get the last nine chapters up by the 31st August. So that when I get back (around about the 25th September!) I can start year six. Which is growing as long as all the others (I'm 40 chapters in and its only just starting to reach Christmas!)

Kris xx


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"Do you fancy coming into Hogsmeade?"

Frank watched as James, and Remus looked up. They had books in front of them and looked ready to crack. In fact Remus sounded like he's already cracked.

"Does it look like we want to come to Hogsmeade? We have a potions exam on Monday and Mand might be sure that Draught of Peace and Shrinking solutions will come up but I'm not sure."

"Re breath."

James nodded at the boy and back to Frank.

"I think we're just going to stay here and go over potions."

He nodded and walked over to Joe. He was standing next to Ginny, Branwen and Lily. The three girls too had their heads in books. Joe shot Frank a look and moved over to him.

"Boys going to come?"

"Nope. Although I think Remus could do with a break. Either that or the Draught of Peace he's talking about."

"Yeah I think Branwen needs another one. She tried to throw a spare book at me for interrupting."

"Hey you should try calling Quidditch meetings. We've got a game coming up and every time I do it I'm sure either Branwen or Ted is going to do something horrible to me."

Joe laughed as they walked towards the front doors. It was a warm day just perfect to be out of the school.

"So what do you think we should do today then?"

"Well we'd better go see my mum. I still haven't told her that we passed our apparition tests."

"Why not?"

"Thought we could scare her."

Joe just laughed as they walked passed the gates and down the well worn path.

"We should check out the Quidditch supplies as well Franko."

"Why has Anton got another product out?"

Joe pushed him into the bushes for his comment. It took Frank a while to disentangle himself and by the time he was back on the path Joe looked like an ant. He ran down the path and jumped onto Joe's back as punishment.

This meant that ten minutes later when they got into the town they were both laughing so hard they could hardly breathe. They walked into the Quidditch shop and had a good look around and then went to Honeydukes.

Frank stopped just inside the door and pulled Joe behind some shelves.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Over there do you see Annie?"

"Sirius' ex. Yeah she's with some guy. Why you don't fancy her do you?"

"Of course not. It's just the guy she's with. It's Daniel Talbot."

"So?"

"Lily's boyfriend."

Joe went to run his fingers through his hair, but since it was spiked there really was no point.

"Maybe they just bumped into each other."

Frank grabbed his arm pointing.

"With their lips!"

Joe let out a breath and looked at Frank.

"Well they do say what goes around comes around."

"Think we should tell Lily."

"No. I think we set them up somewhere she can see them."

Frank nodded a small smile coming to his face. Perfect. Before either of them were spotted they left the shop.

"Think we should just go see your mum now."

Frank nodded and they headed over the café. It was practically empty when they entered although they were met with a small surprise. Peter and Alice were sat together at one table and then sitting on the actual table across from them was Amanda. She waved slightly at the pair as she addressed Alice.

"Okay tell me one thing we use Ashwinder eggs for?"

Frank and Joe lowered themselves into chairs around the table Amanda was sat on. She looked really pleased with herself as she picked up a biscuit and nibbled on it. Alice though had her eyes closed and looked deep in concentration.

"It's used in love potions."

"Correct. Pete another use."

"Damn, I was going to say love potion…"

He fell silent and shook his head.

"I don't remember."

Frank opened his mouth to answer when suddenly Amanda began to shout.

"Si give me a use for Ashwinder eggs except love potions."

"If you eat them whole they're a cure for ague."

Frank and Joe turned to see him standing by the door into the kitchen with a large plate full of chocolate biscuits.

"Yep."

Amanda smiled as he came over and sat next to Alice. Her attention though left potions for a moment.

"What you two doing down here?"

"Hogsmeade weekend so we thought we'd come and see mum. Where is she?"

"Making more cookies for the tutor."

Amanda made a face as Alice clicked her tongue.

"Can we continue with the revision now?"

"Their all revision mad Franko, were we this bad?"

"I don't think so. Mind then again it was just the two of us, not nine students."

"Frank is that you?"

They all turned to see Carina come racing out of the kitchens.

"Oh it is. I was hoping you'd come. You never got back to me about your test did you pass?"

Frank and Joe exchanged glances and quickly turned on the spot. They appeared on the other side of the café causing Carina to squeal with what they thought was joy.

"My boys all grown up. I can't believe it."

"Thanks Mrs L. Hey any chance of some hot chocolate?"

"Sure thing boys."

"Hum hum."

"Okay Alice what is asphodel a key ingredient of?"

"Draught of Living Death."

"Yes. Now Mand Lily and that Danny boy they serious?"

Amanda turned and looked at Joe carefully.

"Don't know. Pete what is the main ingredient to the truth potion?"

He crossed his eyes in concentration. Frank though tapped Amanda's arm gently.

"Do you think Lily would be crushed if Daniel broke up with her?"

"Why?"

"JOBBERKNOLL FEATHERS!"

Peter was jumping in his seat and Amanda smiled at him.

"Yes, see you do know these. Don't forget that. It's likely to come up."

"Yes tutor!"

He clapped his hands together before reaching over to grab himself a biscuit.

"Mand you didn't answer my question."

Frank watched as she looked at him closely before staring at Joe.

"I don't know if she'd be upset. Why? Si what are Glumbumble parts used for?"

Frank shared a look with his best friend and answered slowly just as Sirius did.

"We just saw him kissing Annie."

"They're key to the antidote for eating Alihotsy."

"That's right Si and … You saw what?"

"We saw them in Honeydukes kissing."

"Annie as in his ex Annie?"

She jabbed her thumb towards Sirius and Frank nodded. Before they knew it she was down off the table taking her earrings out quickly.

"That little bitch I'll kill her."

"Leave it, serves Lily right."

They all looked at Alice. She looked calm as she sat at the table holding a biscuit in her hand.

"Alice you can't mean that?"

"I do mean it Mand. She deserves it. I mean she kissed Frank when I was with him, so why shouldn't Daniel kiss Annie."

Frank could see that Amanda couldn't believe what Alice was saying. He shared a look with the three boys and they silently moved to a table together to watch. They knew that when girls argued you should just sit back and watch.

"Al what she did to you was terrible, but she's sorry and she's paying for it."

"No she's not. What you think the fact that I'm not talking to her is punishment. Mand everyone has forgiven her."

"No we haven't. We all know what she's capable of now. But we know that she won't do it again. I mean she's got worse things to worry about."

"Really like what? Her exams. We're all worried about them."

Amanda's brow creased and Frank was certain she was a little confused about something.

"Alice I'm talking about her dad."

"What about him?"

"You don't know? Al …"

Amanda looked defeated and she turned to look at the boys. They just shrugged at her though in response.

"Al her dad is dying. He's got some kind of muggle disease that can't be cured. How didn't you know?"

Alice now faltered as she looked at the group.

"What?"

"He's dying. She came back after Christmas in tears because they wouldn't let her visit him. Apparently you have to be eighteen to get on the ward. She told Ginny that they let him out on Christmas Day for a few hours but that was all."

"I … I didn't know."

"Look we can't let Daniel get away with this. We have to tell her. And I have to punch Annie."

"Wait, why do you have to punch her?"

Frank and Joe shared a look. They knew that Amanda would love to punch her friends ex more than anything. But Sirius looked shocked.

"Si she punched me! When things weren't working she hit me. When she dumped you it was apparently because of me so she hit me. And I'm pretty sure she cut my hair when I was sleeping."

"I remember that. You woke up and she was stood over you with scissors."

"Yeah see. I think that I've been really good not to hit her before. Besides Ginny got to hit Frank when Lily kissed him, so why shouldn't I hit Annie?"

They all went quiet and suddenly Joe spoke up.

"Right you can punch Annie but only after we get Lily to catch them. I've got an idea …"


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Lily looked up at the clock. It was nearly seven. She'd arranged to meet with Daniel and catch up. They hadn't spent a lot of time together recently because of exam revision. She stood up and straightened her skirt.

"You look fine."

She smiled at Ginny as Branwen pointed to a chart.

"Are you sure that Ganymede is Jupiter's biggest moon. Oh and is it Callisto or Io that have all the volcanoes? Ginny help me!"

Lily shook her head as Ginny placed a hand onto Branwen's shoulder and started to point things out. Lily loved Branwen but she could be so demanding. She was so stressed out that Lily was surprised that her head hadn't exploded yet.

She reached for the portrait hole and heard a scream behind her. Quickly she turned to find Amanda on her feet pulling at her hair.

"I'm stupid! I'm going to fail all my exams! They should just kick me out now and save the paper that I'd be using."

"Mandy calm down."

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! SI I CAN'T EVEN DO A SIMPLE SUMMONING CHARM!"

"Mandy you won't fail your exams."

"Oh like you know!"

Lily watched in silent amazement with the rest of the house. Amanda was pulling so hard on her hair that a clump came out. Her eyes widened as she looked at it and she squealed. Lily couldn't believe that Amanda of all people was breaking down. She had been so calm and certain that she'd pass that she was barely stressed, well before anyway.

Suddenly the girl was looking at Lily and she flung herself at her feet.

"Lily you have to help me. You're the best at charms. Show me how to do the summoning charm please."

"Okay. We'll go through it all tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! I can't do it tomorrow Lily! For crying out loud we have the potions exam on Monday and I'm trying to get Branwen, Alice and Peter through it. The charms exam is on Tuesday and I'm going to fail. You have to help me now!"

Amanda's eyes were bulging as she looked at her. Lily sighed looking at the clock.

"Okay but I can't be long. The summoning charm is easy, and you can do it. You just think really hard and said Accio whatever. Like this… Accio charms book."

Lily watched as Amanda's charms book flew out of Sirius' hands over to her. She caught it easily and smiled.

"Now you try it Mand."

"Okay … Accio charms book."

Nothing. Lily nodded and walked with Amanda away from the portrait hole.

"Alright. So let's start from scratch. For starters you're waving your wand all wrong."

Lily began to describe the best way to hold your wand for the spell. Then she showed the wrist movement needed. However she was getting a little annoyed because Amanda didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Mand if you want my help …"

Peter was suddenly stood there smiling.

"Mand the Ashwinder eggs they're used for love potions and what's the other thing?"

"It cures Ague when eaten whole Pete."

Amanda all of a sudden was smiling happily.

"Lily aren't you going to be late for Daniel?"

Something was wrong. She shot her friend a look before standing up. With one last look she walked out of the common room and down towards her meeting place with Daniel. What was up with Amanda? One moment she looked like she was going to explode and the next she was cool as ice.

Shaking her head she followed the well walked corridor around the corner. She abruptly halted her eyes widening as she looked at the scene in front of her. Daniel was stood there pressing himself against Annie who was against the wall. She could feel tears stinging her eyes as she looked on. Quickly she turned ready to storm away when a pair of arms came around her.

"Come on àngel lets face this together."

Lily tried to pull away but Amanda loudly cleared her throat. Through her tears she saw Daniel pull away from Annie.

"Lily what? I thought you were helping Amanda."

Lily couldn't speak. Amanda though beside her didn't seem to be having that trouble.

"If you want to sneak about behind Lily's back you really shouldn't be kissing that tart in Honeydukes."

"Why you little bitch."

Lily didn't care about Annie's remark she wanted to know about the whole kissing in Honeydukes thing.

"Wait you knew about this?"

Amanda shook her head quickly.

"No but Frank did. He didn't think that you deserved what you did to him. Now about that bitch comment."

Lily watched in almost amazement as Amanda moved in front of Annie and punched her.

"That's for sneaking around with Lily's boyfriend."

She the hit her in the stomach.

"That's for stopping me from seeing Sirius."

Lily couldn't help but smile as Amanda punched the girl again.

"That's for all the times you hit me. And this…"

Amanda's fist connected once more in the girls gut.

"This is for cutting my hair!"

She turned and walked back to Lily.

"Anything you want to do?"

Lily smiled trying to stop the tears that were threatening to run down her face. She didn't want him to see her like that. He wasn't worth it.

"Scourgify."

Lily heard Amanda's laugh as Daniel flew into the air. He screeched as his cloak flew into his eyes. Lily tried to make sure her voice was even as she spoke slowly.

"Daniel you're dumped."

She removed the spell and watched as he fell to the floor in a lump. She turned and walked up towards the common room. Amanda was laughing beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Amanda looked at her and made a face.

"Joe thought it might be better for you to find out yourself. I think he thought you wouldn't believe us."

"Oh. Good punch by the way."

"She deserved it. I've wanted to do it for ages."

"Yeah she's a bitch."

They shared a look and both laughed gently.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"You can turn your papers over now."

Peter looked down at the paper as he turned it round. His heart was pounding. He hated exams at the best of times but these weren't just normal ones. No these were proper going to be seen by official's exams.

The Monday had arrived too soon for him. Potions had to be one of his worse subjects and it had to be his first exam. Two hours didn't seem long enough. He could hear the scrapings of quills around him and he couldn't help but look. Everyone around him seemed to be into their stride.

He forced himself to look at the questions in front oh him.

Question 1: Below is a list of ingredients commonly used in potions. Give the name of the potion that they are used in and explain the potions properties.

Jobberknoll feathers.

Glumbumble parts.

Asphodel.

Ashwinder eggs.

Peter could feel the smile come to his face. Yes he knew about all four of them. Amanda had made sure of it. He could do that. Then he looked further down at the next question and the smile spread.

Question 2: Write full instructions on how to prepare a Shrinking solution.

He picked up his quill and dipped it into the ink pot. Yes he could do this. He could pass his potion written exam. It would be easy and he'd show them all. Yes he'd show his parents, their friends and all those Slytherins that he wasn't useless. No he'd be passing potions.

"Time. If you'll all just wait while I collect in your parchment."

Peter watched as Professor Slughorn waved his wand and the rolls flew straight at him. He managed to direct them to a desk at the front. As they hit the desk scrapping sounds took over the hall.

Peter looked around and smiled at Remus as he joined him.

"How'd you find it Pete?"

"Piece of cake. You?"

"Easier than I thought it was going to be."

They walked through the crowds and down into the ground. They had been told that they had an hour before lunch that they could do as they wished. Peter dropped under the oak tree as Remus picked up his book.

"Wonder where the others are?"

Remus didn't reply but then there was no real need. Lily and Branwen walked straight passed them laughing lightly. It seemed that with the first exam over they were feeling calm. Peter caught sight of Alice and Ginny sat on a bench a little way off.

"So what you think Pete, easy or what?"

He looked up at Sirius grinning.

"I can't believe she guessed right."

"She was told Pete. Slughorn told his three favourite students what would be on the exam."

"How'd you know that?"

Remus was looking at Sirius sternly,

"Mand told me. Apparently Slughorn is close friends with Griselda Marchbanks and he got her to give him hints about what would be coming up. Well he decided that he had to make sure his top students were prepared for what was to come. So he told her, Snape and Lily."

"That's cheating."

Remus looked put out that Slughorn would do such a thing. But James shook his head slowly.

"Why? I mean if he told his top students they'd probably already have known all of that. I mean come on. Did any of you see Mand use a book at all when testing people on potions? She knows it by heart so it didn't matter that he told her."

"Yeah and besides it's was a good thing. She got me through the exam."

Remus didn't look happy as he skimmed through the book. Peter though lay on his back and looked up at the clouds. Yes maybe he should be worried but something told him that the exam was going to be fine. He was more positive than ever that Draught of Peace would turn up. He was ready to pass his potion exam.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Sirius dropped onto the sofa and closed his eyes.

"I'm so tired."

He felt a lump land next to him and without opening his eyes wrapped his arms around it.

"Sirius get off!"

He let go opening one eye. He pulled a face before speaking up.

"Sorry Pete thought you were someone else."

"Really who?"

"Nobody."

Peter shot him a look but Sirius didn't care. He heard James sigh as he lowered himself onto the chair opposite.

"You seen Lily tonight?"

"Prefect meeting with Remus."

"Oh."

Things were on the mend between the four friends now. James and Remus seemed to have forgiven Sirius for the mistake he had made and things were looking good. So good in fact that Sirius felt safe to comment on that small 'oh'.

"I take it that 'oh' means you're finally over Mandy?"

"What?"

Sirius laughed elbowing Peter.

"It looks like Prongs here has decided that the lovely Miss Evans is much more to his liking."

"Shut up Padfoot!"

Peter was chuckling next to him and James threw a cushion at him. Sirius though was looking over at the other girls in a corner. They were all busy waving their wands and from among the noise was Ginny's laughter.

"Think we should be practising our charms too?"

"Nah we're charming enough mate."

Sirius nodded as he closed his eyes again. He hadn't really done much that day. Answered two 'difficult' potions questions and then made the Draught of Peace. But he felt tired. Maybe it was all the work he'd put into preparing for the exam.

"Oof"

He opened his eyes quickly as something landed on his stomach. A charms book. Peter quickly took it from him and opened it up.

"Do you think Cheering charms will come up? I'm not very good at them."

"Whose book is that?"

James who had gotten hold of the snitch was playing catch quietly in a chair. He raised an eyebrow though and pointed behind Sirius. He turned to see Amanda stood there.

"Sorry was practising my banishing spell."

"Well you can do them just fine."

"Can I have my book back?"

"Wait a banishing spell! You don't think that will come up do you?"

Sirius and Amanda shared a look as the boy flipped through the book at top speed.

"I can do a summoning charm, well just. But a banishing charm I haven't figured that out."

Peter jumped from the seat and ran over to the girls yelling about banishing and summoning. Sirius sat up to watch him go and even James stood to watch. He pushed his way among the girls and was looking between all the books pointing at things.

"Pity he didn't try his Draught of Peace, he might be calmer."

Sirius barked a laugh at James' comment as the boy went back to the snitch. Amanda though flung herself over the chair and snuggled up against him.

"How'd you two find today's exam."

"Simple thanks to you."

Sirius nudged her gently. James looked up smiling.

"Yeah good. Thanks for the tips."

"Anytime."

"Mandy do you know if Lily fancies anybody at the moment?"

"Si she wouldn't date you if you were the last guy alive. I already asked her."

"What not me? Wait. She wouldn't date me. Why I'm a good catch."

"Sirius…"

"I'm charming, witty, intelligent, caring and drop dead gorgeous."

James was looking at them as Amanda slapped him.

"Correction, you were those things. Now you're just arrogant and a pain."

"Who's still drop dead gorgeous."

"Are you two flirting?"

"No."

"Yes."

James grinned at this shaking his head slowly. Sirius loved winding Amanda up, and yes he'd admit he was flirting. It was allowed, she was his best friend. He did notice that she had turned slightly pink though. But clearing his throat he looked at James.

"About Lily … She might not date me, but don't you think her and James would be good."

Amanda grinned but James stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Night."

After he left Amanda moved away from Sirius laughing.

"He fancies Lily?"

"Yep. Wait you don't mind do you?"

She pulled a small face and shook her head.

"Of course not. I've got a queue of guys waiting for me. But you know Lily won't date him."

"What why not?"

"One he's just broken up with me, like a month ago. Two she thinks he's an arrogant twat. Three she's sworn off guys after what Daniel did."

"Oh we'll see. James will get her in the end."

"I doubt it."

"Want to bet on it."

"Fine, what we betting."

"If I'm right you have to go down to breakfast in just your underwear."

"Fine and if I'm right you have to do it."

They shook on it smiling. As he let go of Amanda's hand though she squinted at him.

"When should we say they have until?"

Sirius thought about this and smiled.

"End of the term."

Amanda grinned nodding. Oh she could smile but he was so winning this bet. There was no way Lily could resist James. Not with his help.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Before anybody knew it the first week of exams had passed. In that week not only had they sat their potions paper but also Charms, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Herbology. The weekend too had flown by and by the Thursday they had finished Muggle Studies, Astronomy, Divination, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures. On the Thursday when they had gotten up they had Defence Against the Dark Arts left to do and the following day their last exam Transfiguration.

Severus stood outside the Great Hall with the rest of the fifth and seventh years. He felt at ease as he looked at all the panicked faces. These exams had been easy enough. Yes alright he would admit that Arithmancy had been difficult but he was sure that so far he had passed everything.

"Mañana."

He turned and gave Amanda a small smile.

"Morning to you as well."

"You okay miel?"

"Yes flor. You?"

"Honestly a little nervous now."

"What? You?"

"Yes. I mean I think I've done okay so far. But I could easily mess this paper up. Then Transfiguration tomorrow, my worse subject."

"I'm sure you'll be great."

"How about you then?"

"Think I made a few mistakes on Arithmancy but apart from that good."

She nodded just as Flitwick opened the doors to the Great Hall.

"If you would all come and take your seats now please."

"Buena suerte miel."

"Buena suerte flor."

Severus allowed his cousin to go in before him. He watched as she moved among the Gryffindors. She dropped into the seat behind Black and he turned and winked at her. Severus felt a bump and watched as the Scott girl made an apologetic face and moved to sit next to his cousin. Snape watched as the others filled in around them. He however dropped into a seat next to Avery and shot the boy a look.

They waited while the seventh years filled in behind them taking their seats and then Flitwick was at the front speaking.

"Okay so you have two hours. You may begin."

"Quills down, please! That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

Severus watched as his parchment left the desk and headed straight for the tiny professor. He snickered as the man fell onto the floor. Around him people jumped up to get him.

"Thank you … thank you. Very well, everybody, you're free to go."

Severus stood up slowly picking up the exam paper. Yes that hadn't been too difficult. A question on werewolves, which Black and his cronies would be laughing about. Then there were the questions on boggarts that were easy and the Unforgivable Curses. In all the hardest bit had been the essay on vampires and that wasn't too hard.

As he headed out of the hall he could hear Dunn and her friends giggling behind him. They were so annoying. Just because they were pretty didn't mean anything. They all seemed dull as anything. There would be no chance that he would ever want to date someone like her, and she was the pureblood.

He emerged into the Entrance Hall without really noticing and allowed his feet to lead him outside into the warm sun. Around him he could hear laughter but he was so deeply absorbed in the paper that he didn't really notice. He finally dropped onto the grass in the shadow of some bushes to finish re-reading the paper.

He couldn't think of anything that he had missed out. The more he studied it the more he was sure that he had gotten everything he needed. Finally he tore his eyes away from the sheet and looked around. A scowl came to his face as he spotted Potter and his lot. They were so arrogant and sure of themselves, somebody should really teach them a lesson.

Looking further he spotted his cousins friends sat around the lake cooling their feet. However she wasn't anywhere in sight. He looked around wondering where she was. Maybe he should go find her? He was curious to how she had found the exam, she had seemed really nervous about it before they had entered the room.

Deciding that indeed he would go look for Amanda he stood up. He quickly put the exam paper into his bag and stepped out of the shade. He walked quickly through the grass. He didn't want to slow down in case Black turned up and decided it would be fun to torment him today. Although if he did he'd fight back.

"All right, Snivellus?"

Potter! With extremely quick reflexes Severus dropped his bag as he turned. His hand was inside his robes as he pulled out his wand. However he'd only managed to get it halfway into the air when James' voice sounded again.

"Expelliarmus!"

He wanted to swear as he watched his wand go up into the air. It began to fall and landed with a thump behind him. He jumped to try and reach it when Black spoke up through his laughter.

"Impedimenta!"

Severus was flung backwards. He landed with a heavy thump on the ground and couldn't help the pants that were escaping his mouth. He'd had the wind knocked out of him that was for sure. Around him students were getting to their feet and moving towards them to get a better look.

Severus though just lay on the ground. He could see Black and Potter coming towards him. They really were arrogant fools. He spotted Potter look back at the girls around the lake as he rumpled his hair. Great he was showing off for the ladies. Where the hell was Amanda? She'd put him straight about that. Not that Severus needed her. He spotted movement from the tree they had been sat by and saw Pettigrew dancing on the spot.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?"

Severus just shot James a look of pure contempt. Black though shot a similar look at him and spoke in a highly vicious voice that he seemed to reserve for these meetings.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Laughter sounded around them but Severus didn't care. Carefully he pushed his palms against the grass trying to stand. Damn Black he might be a lot of things but a poor spell caster wasn't one of them. The spell was still in effect and Severus just couldn't get up. It felt like invisible ropes were holding him to the ground. As more laughter sounded he looked Potter straight in the eyes.

"You – wait. You – wait!"

"Wait for what? What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Black! Severus started swearing loudly. In between the words he spat out some of the worse spells he could think of. If only he had his wand in his hand. Boy they would pay for this. He didn't care that the spells weren't working. He knew Black knew the spells, knew what he wanted to do to them. Suddenly Potter was interrupting him.

"Wash out your mouth. Scourgify!"

Pink bubbles took over Severus mouth. It was the foulest thing he had ever tasted. He tried to spit them out but started coughing and chocking on them. He felt like he was going to vomit.

"Leave him ALONE!"

At last. Severus couldn't believe his luck. It had to be Amanda. Both boys would listen to her. After all if they didn't she'd hurt them and unlike Severus they couldn't escape her. But as he looked up he spotted the red headed mudblood Evans. Great just what he needed. He hoped that Lestrange wasn't watching.

Where the hell was Amanda? Where the hell was Lestrange even? They would have helped him. Merlin he'd even settle for Avery to turn up and do something. But no it had to be the mudblood with her high morals. He could see she was talking, arguing with Potter. Laughter sounded around at something said but Severus wasn't listening. He was fighting the spell hoping that this distracting would buy him enough time to get up and grab his wand.

Slowly he began to make movement. The Impediment jinx was wearing off. His movement was slow and he had to crawl but he was getting closer to his wand. He didn't care for the moment that it was the mudblood that had come to his aid. If only he could reach his wand. Yes he had reached it. He pointed it at Potter just as Black noticed and called out.

"Sectumsempra!"

He watched happily as the spell hit its mark. A large gash spread across Potter's face and blood spat at his clothes. Severus however was busy looking at Black about to strike him with something similar when a flash of light went off. Severus felt himself fly upwards and he was left dangling in midair.

Around him people were cheering. He could feel his robes hanging around his head as he tried to pull them up to cover himself. But it was no good. All sound apart from cheering was absent. He could hear the sound of his heartbeat pounding. He hated Black and Potter. They were nothing but arrogant bulling swine's. They thought themselves important because of their good looks. They were nothing!

Unexpectedly he was falling to the ground. He hit it with a large amount of force. He felt sore but he didn't care. He disentangled himself from his robes quickly getting to his feet. He lifted his wand pointing it at Potter but Black had been watching.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

It was still Evans. Couldn't she just piss off back to the muggles and leave this to them to deal with. No it seemed that she wouldn't be. It surprised him when he was able to move again and he struggled to get to his feet. As he did so Potter was calling to him.

"There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

He saw the redhead's reaction. She took a step back and blinked slowly. Her face set harder and her green eyes bore their way into him.

"Fine, I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologise to Evans!"

"I don't want you to make him apologise. You're as bad as he is."

"What? I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

Severus suppressed laughter. He had thought that all the Gryffindors were friends. They always sat together and happily played friends. But it seemed that not all was what it seemed. No his cousin might find those things funny but it seemed that some of them had sense. Yes Evans might be a Mudblood but at least she had taste. At least she could see passed James Potter. He was nothing special.

She turned sharply and headed back towards the other girls. Potter called after her and then turned to Black muttering something. Severus thought about striking back but instead turned to head back to the castle. A flashing light came again and he was once more dangling from the sky.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

He wouldn't. No Potter might be a lot of things but not even he would stoop that low. Then he felt his pants begin to move. The horror of it. It felt like slow motion and then the movement stopped. He looked up wondering who had stepped in this time.

"What the hell is going on?"

Professor Slughorn was stood on the top step of the building. Severus could see him from upside down. Next to him stood Amanda hands on hips, eyes wide.

"Nothing Professor."

With a thump Severus landed on the grass. He untangled himself quickly and stood up. He moved to his bag swept it onto his shoulder and turning so quickly that his cloak flew out behind he stormed away. He crossed Slughorn and the man's hand touched his shoulder.

"Is everything okay son?"

"Fine Sir."

He shot his cousin a small look as he walked passed. Oh yes things were fine now. He'd been humiliated in front of the entire year but he'd get his own back. Yes when they least expected it he'd strike. A smirk came to his lips as he headed down to the dungeons.

* * *

Okay so there are only four chapters left of year 5. And I've been thinking long and hard about this. Now I go away in a little over two weeks and I'll be gone for three whole weeks. Now year 6 starts with SPOILER WARNING yearsixstartswiththedeathofsomeoneimportantthatmostpeoplehavecometolove END SPOILER WARNING So here is the choice. I won't be able to post again until next Monday and I plan to post another 2 chapters then. Following that it will be the following Tuesday that I will be able to post again. Am thinking the last two chapters.

That way this year will be over by the 31st August when I go away. Then when I get back around the 24th September I can start with the new year. However if you want me to I can post the last four chapters next week and then the first two or three of year 6 before I go away. However that will mean that there is likely to be a cliffy for you all to be left with for the three weeks. And I think Karen at least will probably kill me when I get back for that.

So basically I'm giving you all a choice. Do you want to wait until I get back from holiday to start year 6, or do you want me to start posting it and leave you with a cliffy for three weeks. Let me know in your reviews.

Kris xx


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Albus watched as his friend settled himself into the soft chair. The man was fidgeting in a way so unlike himself that it proved more than anything that there was something on his mind. Albus though remained silent as he decanted two glasses of his best gin. Finally his friend stopped twitching and looked up in time to take his glass.

"I take it you have discovered something."

The Welshman nodded only slightly as he sipped on his drink. Albus watched him closely, his brow was creased and he looked like he had a huge weight on his shoulders.

"Taliesin may be in danger."

"Yes I'm aware of that. Tom inquired about his job recently."

"How recently?"

"Just before the New Year set in."

The man fell quiet. His eyes shifted to the portraits of all the old heads behind the desk. Albus didn't push him at all.

"There have been many great educators in this place throughout the years."

"Yes indeed Fan there have been."

"And my son? If you were to rate him how would you do so?"

"I believe that I would be rather biased on that. After all he is my nephew."

"Of course. Although that fact has long been forgotten by most Alb."

He laughed nodding gently.

"Quite true. There are times when I wonder if Branwen even knows that she is my great niece. But now is not the time to discuss such things."

"You haven't answered my question."

Albus put his glass down and looked at his friend closely.

"Taliesin is one of the best teachers that I have come across. He is passionate about what he teaches and every year gets all his students passes at both OWL and NEWT levels."

"Yes he's a good man."

"All the students like him."

"It's a pity he'll have to resign."

"There's no need of that."

"I'm taking his job."

Albus studied his friend closely.

"He won't let you."

"I'm his father. He'll do as I tell him."

"This job is his life Fan. Plus I think we're well past the days when he'll do as you command him."

"Indeed you may be right. But if Voldemort plans on doing something to him because he's in the job he so desires. Well then I have to protect him. I'm going to take the job. Plus he's a young man and I'm getting old. He'll be much better out there doing what I've been trying to do for the last few years. That way I can stay put in one place, it's been such a long time."

Albus nodded.

"Yes indeed it is nice to have a place to stay. But you're not that old Fan."

"I am, and I feel it too."

Albus couldn't argue with that. No they were old men even if they didn't like to recognise it. He had to admit he wasn't all that surprised by his friend's reaction. No Voldemort had plans and he would bet all his gold that whoever was teaching Defence would end up the worst for it.

The two sat in silence for a moment as Fawkes took flight over their heads. Albus watched his beloved bird for a moment and then back at his brother in law.

"I have some news for you."

Dyfan looked up pulling a face. He leaned over to the desk and poured himself another helping of gin. Albus took this as a sign to continue.

"Do you remember Cassandra Routledge?"

"Karen's old friend of course. I've kept in touch with her down the years such a nice lady. She's head of the Gunhilda ward in St. Mungos now."

"She's missing."

The breaking of glass echoed through the small office. Albus raised his wand slowly and muttered the spell to repair it. Soundlessly the glass was on his desk in one piece as though never dropped.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite. A source of mine saw her being captured. The strange thing about it though is that she reported to work as normal only two hours later."

"What? Wait you don't think."

"Polyjuice potion. Yes Dyfan I do."

"But why?"

"I wasn't too sure to begin with I'll tell you that. If she was a threat why go to the trouble of making her seem to still be present."

"They want a spy in the hospital?"

"I believe they already have one of those. No the answer was given to me through a conversation with Alastor. Have you ever heard of a Kenneth Andrews?"

"Can't say that I have."

"A nice young man, very polite. He must be around about thirty now, although it doesn't seem that long ago that he was sat at the Ravenclaw table. But this is beside the point. The importance of Kenneth is that he works in the minister's office; he's a personal assistant of some kind. Alastor has informed me that on the morning of Cassandra's disappearance he was admitted to the Gunhilda ward."

Dyfan had become slightly paler now as they looked at each other. Behind him Albus could hear the portraits muttering among themselves. Very slowly Dyfan seemed to find his voice.

"You think that this is all the work of Pettigrew don't you?"

"Of course. Kenneth was well placed to hear something that our beloved Minister didn't want heard. So it would be very easy for Kenneth to be silenced, by Pettigrew or one of his more impressive friends. But of course whatever they've done is short term. So…"

"They use the imposture to make sure it becomes long term."

"That is what I think. This of course leads us to some problems."

Dyfan nodded at Albus as he now picked up the glass and poured more gin for himself.

"We need to know what he heard."

"Indeed. But it's a closed ward and only personnel can get in there. I've spoken to a young man that you met last year John Warren…"

"Now don't you be getting him into trouble Albus? He's a damn good healer something that place needs. If you're going to get him –"

"Dyfan."

His friend became quiet as they looked at each other. Albus linked his fingers and placed them under his chin smiling gently.

"John isn't going to be in trouble. I asked him about visiting Kenneth but he told me it was closed off to all but the Healers. So when I asked him if he could go in he apologised and told me that he had meant only the Healers on the Gunhilda ward. He is stationed in the Hipworth one and can't get access."

"Oh so we're stuck then."

"Not quite. He told me of an intern like programme that they have running in St. Mungos from this summer. A student can apply and get into all wards without any trouble so that they can see all aspects of the Healing profession."

Albus could tell that Dyfan knew what he had done. The look he shot him spoke more than he could know.

"Who have you enrolled and have you had the decency to tell them yet?"

"Of course not I thought it better to see what you think first."

"Who is enrolled?"

"Miss Dixon."

Dyfan's hand went to his chin where he rubbed at his unshaved face. His eyes were closed and Albus knew that the man was thinking it through.

"Why her?"

"It had to be somebody that I trust to do the right thing. While there are a number of candidates for that Miss Dixon has proven that she cannot be swayed by Voldemort and his followers."

"Yes but they know that. They know that she is against them. Won't they try and do something to her?"

"I highly doubt that because they also know what her goal is."

"Pardon."

"You see Miss Dixon wishes to be a Healer. That makes her the perfect candidate for this as she is seeing what it is she is signing on for."

"Does she get a say in this?"

"She will do it."

"You can't be sure of that."

"A chance to see Healers at work, to learn the healing spells. She will do it for that alone and as a thank you for getting in she will speak to Kenneth."

"What if he's dead by the time she gets there?"

"The term ends in a month Dyfan. Anything that they do will be slow. She'll get there in time. But just in case there is another plan I have started to look at."

"Which is?"

"Placing students in the ministry. There are two internships that I have managed to acquire and I shall be sending more trusted students in there."

Dyfan sighed sitting further into his chair.

"Need I ask?"

"I have gotten a placement in the Sports Department."

"Ahh under Malfoy of course."

"Yes and it was difficult to get. I sent in a lot of people's names and they were all turned down with the exception of one."

"That one being."

"Sirius Black."

"You're going to send him into Malfoy territory! All the trouble he's had with his family and you're going to send him in."

"Exactly. They are going to be trying to sway him, but he'll stand tall. He owes me for my lenience this term. Plus I believe that is why they accepted him in. They want to try and get him on their side. They won't succeed but it gives us another set of ears in the building."

"Of course and people aren't going to be carefully about what they say around him because he has no alliances within the ministry. But Albus have you told the boy."

Albus smiled at his friend.

"He shall find out in time. As will our second student."

"The second student being?"

"A relative. I need to place somebody right under the minister's nose and Fan whether we like it or not our best bet is Branwen."

"No! I won't allow you to put her in danger."

"But that's the thing she won't be. Do you really think that Simon is going to allow her close? No he's accepted her because he wants to see what his son saw in her. He's trying to get to Peter and this is a good chance on his part. Plus Branwen is a smart girl Fan. She could get information out of those working closely with Simon without causing suspicion."

"Alb I can't believe you'd do it."

"Difficult times call for drastic measures Fan. We need to know what Kenneth knows, and we need to get information from the ministry. This has got to be the way that we do it. They won't expect us to use Students; they think we believe them to be just children. This is the only way Dyfan."

"You have to give them a say, a choice. If they refuse then you let them walk away. You won't make them feel like they've let you down."

"Fine. But you can't push Taliesin into resigning if he refuses you."

The two friends shared a look. Both knew that whatever happened they were getting what they wanted. They only had to convince the others now into their way of thinking.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

"Password."

"Flibbertigibbet."

The portrait moved and there were elbows everywhere as everyone tried to push their way into the common room. Screaming resounded off the walls as the fifth and seventh years released all the pent up energy they had gained. From somewhere music erupted and a party was started.

Branwen grinned as she watched Lily and Ginny spinning around the floor each holding onto Remus' hands. She couldn't believe how things were turning out. If somebody had told her after that first night back that she would be so happy with life now she'd have called them a liar.

"Knut for your thoughts."

She grinned as she looked at Peter.

"You'd want your money back after."

"Try me."

"Can you believe how life is turning out? I mean this year has been one of our worst in Hogwarts and yet look at us all now."

"I know. And on the bright side Alice and Frank are talking."

Peter pointed to the fireplace. Alice was stood one side of the open grate and Frank was opposite leaning on the stone. Both stood slightly awkward but this was the best sign that maybe they were on the mend. Branwen hoped that things would work out she felt responsible for that.

"Bran do you ever think that maybe I was wrong to finish with you?"

The Welsh girl turned back to the boy. She looked closely at him. He was certainly changing. She couldn't help but remember him on that first night back in their first year. He had been scrawny and very much under weight. Now he was podgy maybe even slightly over weight. But as well as gaining weight he had gained confidence thanks to his friends.

"I don't think we were meant to be. It was a first relationship that had run its course. Of course you could have picked a better night to finish it."

He laughed nodding.

"Yeah you're right about that. It's just sometimes I miss us."

"We're still friends though. So if you want to talk about anything you can always come find me."

"Thanks."

He took a swig from a bottle of butterbeer he was holding. Lowering it he pointed it towards the dancing couples.

"You think they have a chance?"

She turned and couldn't help but grin as she saw Lily pushing James slightly away from her and taking Remus' hand again.

"James and Lily?"

"Yeah he's mad for her. Sirius is trying everything to get him to ask her out."

"Ohh I'm not sure. Lily hasn't ever really gotten along with James."

"That's what Mand said."

Branwen just nodded as her eyes moved to the girl in question. Amanda was spinning Sirius around in a massive circle. Then suddenly she stopped and he went to move falling on the floor. A laugh slipped from her lips as the boy pulled her down with him.

"Pete what you think of Mand and Sirius?"

"They've been flirting for the last two weeks like mad."

"Think they know."

She saw Peter shrug lightly.

"I think they know their doing it, but I don't think they realise that their falling for each other."

"You're right."

"Umm you're Branwen Ddraig aren't you?"

Branwen and Peter turned to see a scared looking second year. He held a letter in his hand and she noticed it was shaking slightly.

"I am."

"This is for you."

He handed her the letter before running off among the people. She shared a look with Peter before opening it. Her eyes scanned the narrow loopy writing and a frown set on her face. She read it through three times before looking up at Peter.

"I have to go…"

Shaking her head she moved out between the dancing people. With a small nod and smile at Lily she reached the other side of the room.

"Hey Branny!"

"What did you call me?"

"Branny not allowed then."

She raised an eyebrow at Sirius before pulling Amanda up from the floor. The girl was laughing and wobbling a little. It seemed that Sirius had now been spinning her.

"Look at this."

"What is it?"

"Just look."

Amanda took the letter from Branwen and wobbling slightly read through the words. Her brow creased as she looked up at her friend.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Why what did you do?"

"Replaced Slughorn's Fire whisky with Butterbeer but they can't know its me."

Branwen shrugged as Amanda turned to Sirius.

"Well what about you? What you do wrong?"

"Nothing … lately. Why?"

"Dumbledore wants to see you too."

"What?"

Sirius had the letter in his hand scanning through it. His face came over serious too. Then suddenly he looked like a cornered mouse.

"Wait you don't think that Dumbledore knows it was me who dropped the water bombs on Flitwick."

"You dropped water bombs on Flitwick?"

Branwen's mouth dropped open as she said it. The boy though just nodded.

"I was wearing James' invisibility cloak so he thought it was Peeves."

The three just shared a look. Around them all their classmates were laughing and having a great time. Yet all happiness had drained from the three. With nods they left the room and headed towards the Headmasters office.

As they reached the statue Branwen suddenly realised that the letter didn't contain a password. She was just wondering how they were going to get in when Sirius spoke up.

"Ice Mice."

"How'd you –?"

"Bran it's me."

The three stepped onto the stone steps and were transported up to the office. Sirius knocked once on the door before opening it and stepping inside. Amanda followed right behind him with Branwen bringing up the rear.

"Ahh I'm glad the three of you could bring yourselves to leave the party early."

Dumbledore waved his hand at three empty chairs in front of his desk and they each took one. Branwen looked to her left to Amanda who was sat between her and Sirius. Branwen couldn't work out what was going on. It seemed that Dumbledore knew that though.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble. Although if Professor Slughorn learned who changed the Fire whisky to butterbeer you might be."

Amanda was grinning Branwen noticed. How could she do that? Branwen would have blushed and apologised. She then noticed Dumbledore's wink.

"Professor if we're not in trouble then why are we here? Not that we don't enjoy your company or anything."

"Thank you Miss Dixon for that kind remark. But the reason you are here is that I'm going to ask you all to perform a favour for me."

The man leaned back in his chair studying them all.

"There is a man named Kenneth Andrews who currently is occupying a bed in St. Mungos. This brings me a number of problems as I need to speak to him."

"Then why don't you?"

"You must understand Mr Black that he is in a department that is off limits to all but its healers and interns."

Branwen saw his blue eyes suddenly move and linger on Amanda. She sat up straight and looked him in the eyes.

"How dangerous is it Sir?"

"They have a spy on the ward. The head healer has been captured and replaced by an impostor. I'm not sure who the impostor is."

"So we need to discover who it is and why he's there right."

"Indeed Miss Dixon."

"When do I start?"

Branwen was completely confused and the Headmasters smile wasn't helping in the least. She shared a look with Sirius and felt better seeing he too was at a loss.

"Mandy what are you on about?"

"Si it's simple. This man Andrews is on a closed ward that only the ward healers can access. So Professor Dumbledore has gotten me a place on the intern programme so that I can get onto that ward. Then I can speak to him and learn what is going on and maybe find out who the impostor is."

"You can't do that it's dangerous!"

"Don't be a baby I can take care of myself."

"He's right though Mand that's really dangerous."

The girl turned to Branwen and she was surprised by the look of determination on her face.

"We're at war! Walking down a street is dangerous if you're against Voldemort. We're all underage and so we can't go out there and hunt Death Eaters. But this is a way that I can help. I'm doing it."

Amanda crossed her arms against her chest and smiled up at Dumbledore. Branwen though was scared for her friend. But suddenly a thought of realisation hit her. She looked sideways at Sirius but he was too busy shooting Amanda dirty looks to notice. So her eyes went to the man who had called them there. Clearing her throat she got his attention.

"If Amanda is going to St. Mungos what have you got planned for me and Sirius."

The boy's head suddenly snapped towards the headmaster and he smiled gently.

"Equally dangerous positions, although you will be together in some ways. They have placement schemes in the Ministry and I submitted many names but you two were the only ones to be accepted. I want you there to listen and maybe find some of the spies from within."

"Where will we be Professor?"

Branwen made sure her voice was even as she spoke.

"Mr Black shall be in the Sports Department."

"Wicked! Me and a load of people talking about Quidditch!"

"You've had a quick turn around."

"Mandy Quidditch!"

"Sirius, Malfoy."

The boy scrunched up his nose a moment and then looked up.

"Quidditch out ways Malfoy."

"Mr Black, Sirius, you may not have much to do with Quidditch. I believe that Malfoy wishes to try and convert you. But that will put you in a powerful position, I will be relying on you to come back and tell me about everything you've heard."

Sirius was looking at the Headmaster. Branwen was sure that they were communicating without speaking.

"Professor I've let you down before we all know it. But I won't this time. I'm in."

Slowly the man turned and his full attention was now on Branwen. She felt pressured already because the other two had agreed.

"You don't have to say yes to this position Branwen. I want you to work in the Ministers office."

Branwen's heartbeat increased. That would be dangerous, very dangerous. What if he tried to make her do his biddings? Or worse found out what she was up to. Slowly she let her eyes met the blue of Dumbledore's. Strangely all the negative thoughts left her and she knew she could do it.

"I'm in."

The Headmaster just smiled at them as he filled in the details each would need to know.

* * *

Okay so there are only two chapters left of year 5. I'll post them next Thursday.

Kris xx


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

After the tension of exams it seemed that time began to fly. Lessons were almost non-existent now that the examinations had passed them. There was a complete feeling of relaxation floating through the school. Well with one exception.

June seventh seemed to appear out of the blue. The Gryffindor Quidditch team couldn't believe that the last game of the season had already reached them. They were all nervous about the outcome of the game. They were almost guaranteed the cup unless they lost the game by a hundred and seventy points.

The seven Gryffindor team mates were sat in the changing room going through the last few plays. Tensions were running high as the count down began.

"Okay so last game of the season lets win it."

Frank smiled nervously at his team. Jaclyn was turning a delicate shade of green as she tied her hair in ribbons. But she seemed to be the only one badly affected. Ted and Branwen were happily banging their bats together while Sirius tied Amanda's hair up while she laughed at James' joke.

"Hello are you even listening to me guys?"

Ted grinned at Frank nodding.

"Yes Frank we heard. We're going to win this game no worries. We have to since it's my last."

"What?"

Sirius looked at Ted and at the others.

"I forgot that it's your last game. You know that means we have to win."

Frank just grinned at his team. He loved Quidditch and he loved this team. It was strange thinking that this was the last game of the season. But all things come to an end eventually, he'd learnt that.

A thump sounded on the door and they all turned to look at it. Yells sounded outside and Frank had to laugh.

"Looks like Christmas and his lot are trying to intimidate us."

Amanda stood up and moved to the door.

"Oy get a life you lot!"

She turned letting it close smiling happily. They all laughed and any tension that had been in the room left. Frank shook his head lightly smiling.

"Okay then so let's just go out there and have some fun. We'll treat it like a practice."

The entire team stood up and walked laughing towards the entrance to the stadium. They walked out into the stadium amongst cheers and screams. But it seemed to wash off their backs as they laughed happily.

Frank moved opposite Christmas and shook his hand. The Ravenclaw captain looked strained as he moved back. Looking at the faces of the opposing team they all looked like they were under pressure. Turning back to his own they were laughing.

From the noise he could make out Joe's voice.

"Well what a difference in the two teams. The Ravenclaw's led by Christmas look like the broomsticks are stuck somewhere they shouldn't be. While our Gryffindors look like they've started our party early."

Frank had to laugh as he looked at his team. They really did look like they were partying. Ted and Jaclyn were happily slugging each other while the other four pushed each other around laughing happily.

"Longbottom get your team ready."

"They are Sir."

Prewett their flying professor shot them a look before nodding. Frank then climbed onto his broom and kicked off into the air. The others followed suit and the laughing seemed to die as the Quaffle was tossed high.

Summers of Ravenclaw caught the ball easily and made off for the Gryffindor goals. She didn't get far as Ted knocked the Quaffle from her. James reached for it and made for the other end. The ball headed towards the goal and Frank cheered as it went through.

But that was all he saw of the game. He was aware that his team were doing just what they always did but that wasn't important to him. Farr the other Seeker was flying in circles. Frank though decided to have a little fun. He'd been working on a few new moves. Going into a fast dive he flew down between Harris and Summers, the Ravenclaw chasers. Farr was right behind him.

Moving quicker now he flew between Amanda and the third opposing Chaser Woodburn. Woodburn looked put out that Amanda, who had the Quaffle, was now blocked off. Frank's ears caught Joe's words.

"For some strange reason Longbottom has decided to move among his team. Get higher you idiot! But wait Gabel has hit a Bludger towards Dixon but yes she's gone flat on her broom and ouch it's caught Farr!"

Frank smiled as he went high again. Now he had a few seconds to look while Farr was trying to recover. He had worked long and hard on small little plays like that that the opposition wouldn't get. Well Farr had fallen into the trap to follow him and ended up with a Bludger in the head from his own team mate.

Suddenly a scream went up and he turned to see that Fairhead the keeper was hanging from his broom looking panicked. Something about it didn't seem right. But then he wasn't focused on the game. His eyes had gone to the sky. Frank turned and felt his mouth drop.

Hanging in the air was the scariest looking mark in the world. A green skull with a serpent slithering from its mouth. It seemed that the noise from within the stadium was dying away. Within inches was the golden ball he had been searching for. Without really thinking he grabbed it and held his hand up. Joe's voice echoed through the silent stands.

"Games over, Gryffindor win."

"EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS!"

Dumbledore's voice was commanding. Frank didn't attempt to land as he heard the footfalls from the stands. He looked at his team and they all flew up towards him. None of them spoke as the Ravenclaw's gained height too.

"What is that thing?"

Woodburn's voice was small and distant. Nobody it seemed wanted to answer. But then Sirius finally broke their silence.

"It's Voldemorts mark. Someone in the village is dead."

The fourteen teenagers all looked at one another. Screams were echoing from the ground. It seemed to finally break them from their trances. All headed down to the ground. Nobody cared that the Cup hadn't been awarded and nobody seemed interested in showers as they ran up to the castle with the rest.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

_Yesterday June seventh at approximately 10.43am the mark of You-Know-Who could be seen high above the town of Hogsmeade. Panic etched through the small village as many of its inhabitants closed up shop and ran to the safety of near by Hogwarts._

_While most fled the village a few remained to try and discover what had happened. A Mr. Aled Phillips, a regular of the pub the Hogs Head claims that he saw three masked men leave the post office just as the mark appeared. Ramblings of a drunken man maybe but the fact is that the post office was the site of a murder._

_We at the prophet would like to pay our respects to one of our own. Yes our columnist John Martin, famous for his tough tongue and determination to see the truth printed was the victim at the village. Martin, 54, had been in the village meeting with a source for his latest column._

_Head of the Auror department Barty Crouch claims that this was an act of revenge. Two weeks ago in this very paper Martin printed a story about deceit from within the ministry. In it he claimed that a number of high positioned officials including our minister are followers of You-Know-Who. (See page 6)_

_Martin has left behind his wife of twenty one years Mora and three children Chris (twenty), Susan (nineteen) and Katie (eighteen). Our deepest thoughts and sympathy is with them all._

_Rita Skeeter_

"Does it say anything else?"

"Just shows a picture of John Martin and one of the Dark Mark."

Amanda sighed as Branwen folded the paper in half. They sat silently as the countryside passed them by. She couldn't believe that they were heading home for the summer already. It was too soon. They had at least another two weeks left in Hogwarts. But the sign of the mark had scared people.

A number of parents had gone to fetch their children during the night. So many had turned up that letters had been sent to the remaining parents informing them of the early return of students. So at ten o'clock on that Sunday morning they had been marched down to the train station and boarded the Express.

Amanda looked away from the window as Ginny, Alice and Lily entered the carriage. They sat down opposite the two and looked around the place. They were all nervous about their return home but none so more than Amanda and Branwen. They had come to a silent agreement not to mention their summer agendas.

Amanda watched as the sky got cloudier as they headed south. The further from Hogwarts they got the worse her stomach felt. She almost wanted to cry out for them to turn the train around. A look at Branwen saw that she was becoming paler as they went.

"Bran."

"Umm…"

"Do you think we were wrong?"

Silence was her reply. The other three girls looked at them but it was clear that they had no idea what was happening. Just at that moment the door to the compartment opened and the boys appeared. Amanda noticed that Sirius too looked pale and withdrawn.

"Mind if we join you girls?"

"We got a choice?"

James laughed at Lily's words as the six boys pushed themselves in. It became quite a squeeze to fit. It wasn't like when they were younger and could all fit in now they were bigger and needed more space.

Amanda watched as James sat on the floor back against the wall while Peter sat at the opposite end with his back against the door. Remus sat at the same end as Peter on the seat with Ginny on his lap. Next to them sat Lily and then Joe with Alice on his lap. Branwen sat opposite Remus with Frank next to her. Slowly Amanda stood up letting Sirius take her seat positioning herself on his lap.

"So what are the plans for the summer then?"

Peter looked up at everyone but little was said. Ginny it seemed was the only one willing to give away her summer plans.

"New baby on the way. So my summer will be me and the two boys waiting for the little one."

"The two boys that be Gideon and Fabian or Bill and Charlie?"

Ginny grinned at Amanda and shrugged.

"Could be all four but I was expecting Bill and Charlie."

They fell silent again before Joe called out.

"Frank and I are going to America. That's got to be fun."

Amanda tuned out the conversation as she again peered out the window. It was strange how different one year could be. She had gone to Hogwarts expecting things to be great and they had turned sour. The only upside was that now at the end of the year all the problems had been sorted. Every one of them were now on speaking terms.

As the light began to fade and they got closer to their destination silence fell again over them. Amanda's heartbeat had increased at the thought of being so close to the city. She knew that in two weeks she would be expected to go undercover and she was more nervous now than before.

She was startled from thought as she heard Branwen's voice.

"We're doing the right thing."

"What?"

James sounded the word that seemed to be on everyone's faces. Amanda though smiled at the girl.

"No regrets about agreeing."

"No. We'll do this and we'll do it right."

"Are you two talking about that thing we're not allowed to talk about?"

"Yeah Si."

"You got doubts then Mand."

"I'm scared. But we'll do it."

"Do what?"

Amanda, Branwen and Sirius all shared a look before turning to Ginny. Amanda slowly closed her eyes before smiling.

"We'll explain everything come September. I promise."

* * *

Okay so yes it's not that long and I honestly thought I'd written more about the Quidditch game but finally year five is over with. Scary thought occurred to me… do you realise I've been writing this since I was seventeen, that's nearly five years!

So I had originally planned to post this and then start the next one when I get back, then I changed my mind and thought I'd start posting year six before I go. But you know what. I'm going to wait.

And I know that some of you won't like that. That some of you want more. Well one, this gives Lisa and some others that have started reading the earlier years a chance to catch up (see Lisa I'm thinking of you here!) And two now you don't get left with a cliffy.

But to keep you all waiting and get you ready for year six… I thought maybe I'd post a little teaser. So here we go…

…

_The boy turned a fraction to look at Frank. Something must have been written over his face because the boy quickened his pace. Dark times were about now and the longer they were outside the more likely they could be attacked._

…

"_We were being watched when we came here. Ever since we left the house actually."_

…

_There was a flash of light and then darkness surrounded ? as ? fell. ? hit the floor hard and laughter echoed through the room. Four pops were heard as a mummer of a curse unbeknown to most rang through the house. With the final pop ? was left to stare forever at the moon. _

…

"_This morning there was another Death Eater attack. I'm afraid that he went after your family."_

…

"_BUT I WANT TO DIE, I WANT TO BE AWAY FROM THIS MURDEROUS WORLD!!"_

"_SO DO I…" _

_Silence followed for moments_

"_Everyday I pray that I won't wake up, you wouldn't understand. I wish I were dead all the time. But I'm not and I'm lucky in some way. Yes this is a murderous time, but we're isolated, we're away from it all, we're all naïve towards death. Well this was our wake up call. We can either sit around drinking and do nothing or we can fight it. Voldemort did this; think how many others he's affected."_

…

Okay so that's all the teasers that you get. As you can tell its going to be much darker than what's gone before. The one with the question marks are where I removed any indication of sex and names because that person who is killed BIG SPOILER is one of the main characters BIG SPOILER so I'm going to let you all ponder on that for a few weeks. See if any of you can work it out.

These clips are taken out of order… most are from before Christmas (I've gotten that far) but a few have been taken from later chapters that I've already written.

So have a good month… and I hope now you'll all be ready for year six when I get back.

Kris xx


End file.
